


Ayano Aishi, the Emotionless Lover

by BelleAmant



Series: Loving Matchmaker Canon [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Changing Where Some Rivals Sit and I Refuse to be Stopped, It's not Ayano for once wow, M/M, Mainly because I'm finding out I put some rivals in the Wrong PlaceTM but it's already Too Late, Musume Redemption Arc, Pacifist Ayano, There's a yandere, long tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 119,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant
Summary: Aka I don't know what to name this story!Ayano Aishi is new to Akademi High, and while this should be exciting, she can't exactly feel emotions. But it seems that others are very quick to fall for her...perhaps the walls around her heart will fall, allowing her to fall in love with the many guys who are rivals for her heart.Pacifist and (somewhat) emotionless Ayano!(None of these characters are my own!)(Will tag as I progress in the story, probably.) (Probably not.) (Sorry if I forget.)





	1. Week Zero, Thursday

Week Zero, Thursday

 

    For as long as she could remember, Ayano could not feel. It didn’t matter if someone insulted her, she felt no rage. It didn’t matter if she saw a cute animal, she felt no happiness. It didn’t matter if she took a significantly painful fall, she did not cry.

    She was simply empty. There was a place inside of her, a place for emotions. But they were closed away, trapped behind walls that her bloodline built up. Walls that, like something out of one of the many fairy tales Ayano had read, could only be broken by love.

    After all, she was an Aishi. Cursed by her DNA to be emotionless until she found her true love, just like her mother and her grandmother and so on and so forth. She was trapped in an eternal darkness, waiting blindly for the day that the sun appeared in her life. She was nothing without love, just an empty husk.

    Ayano wanted to hate this fact. She wanted to hate how empty she felt, and how she didn’t connect to others like her peers did. She wanted to despise her classmates, too, for taking their emotions for granted when she had been given none.

    But she couldn’t, for hate was locked away, trapped in the walls alongside sadness and fear, right next to happiness and love.

    All Ayano felt was boredom, annoyance, and contentment. The three dullest emotions, but they were able to appease Ayano most of the time. She was bored when she had nothing to do, nothing to keep herself occupied. She was content when she was reading, or working on homework to keep up her grades. She reveled in the moments where a classmate annoyed her, asking their teacher pointless questions.

    Yet three emotions did not always satiate Ayano. She wanted more, and waited for the day that she would find her love. Her mother said that she’d know in an instant.

    “Every Aishi woman fell in love at first sight! You’ll be exactly the same way, dear,” Her mother had said one night, smiling wistfully as she cooked. “It’ll be a wonderful day. And you’ll know immediately, you’ll feel it in your heart. You’d do anything for them, dear.” Her smile changed then, gained that crooked aspect that Ayano recognized every time. “ _Anything_.”

    Ayano knew what her mother meant then, and even now, the night before her first day at her new high school, she still understands.

    Her mother expects very, very dangerous things from her. She expects Ayano to do anything, everything to keep her love by her side. Even if it means hurting somebody.

    _Even if it means killing somebody._

    But Ayano, while cold, empty, and emotionless, knows that she does not _want_ to harm anyone.

    So now, waiting for sleep to take her through the night, waiting for the sun to rise, waiting to go to Akademi High for her first day in class 2-1, Ayano almost wishes that she never loves. Or, rather, that she does not fall in love so simply, in a way that makes her so violent. Ayano wants true love, love that does not require fighting others for. She wants to feel, but she doesn’t want to be controlled by a desire to keep her love for herself.

    Ayano sleeps, and the next part of her life begins.

 


	2. Week Zero, Friday

Week Zero, Friday

Ayano wakes up early the next morning, just like usual. She eats, puts on her uniform, and grabs her bag to leave. She does not say goodbye to her parents, because they are not home. They have gone to North America, off to “meet an old friend,” as her mother had put it. Her father had not said a word, but the look on his face told Ayano enough. Her father hopes, for this ‘friend’s’ sake, that they will not meet. 

Ayano pushes the thought out of her mind, just in time to notice that she will be late for the first day. She begins to rush, knowing it’d be unwise to miss the first day. After all, today is the opening ceremony for Akademi High. All of the students will be checking out clubs, and Ayano will be able to find her classes, and hopefully start gaining a positive reputation. Her mother always told her that a good reputation goes a long way. For Ayano, she just wants normalcy. Having friends and good grades help, and make other students like her. Hopefully, once she has her emotions, having friends will bring much better emotions than the current contentment Ayano feels. 

Ayano runs out of her house and down the street, knowing that if she keeps at her current pace, she will make it to school with a couple of minutes to spare. 

She turns a corner, and she can see the school. Ayano checks her phone, and has ten minutes before the ceremony. She turns off her phone and looks up-

-And runs into another person.

They’re both on the ground now, the other one groaning in pain. It’s a boy, and he wears  the Akademi uniform, just like her. So they go to the same school.

The boy jumps up, apologizing. He holds out his hand for her. 

She takes it.

She stands up.

“Thank you,” Ayano says, and the boy smiles, cheeks red from embarrassment. 

“It’s my fault. I ran into you,” he says.

“And I ran into you as well,” Ayano points out.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Taro Yamada!”

“Ayano Aishi.”

The boy, Taro, takes a moment to register her uniform. “Hey, you go to Akademi too?  I didn’t even recognize you.”

“I’m new here.”

Taro nods at that, and opens his mouth, but the voice that comes next isn’t his.

“Taro! We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” The voice is angry, and the speaker  looks just as mad. He glares as he shoves some of his orange-red hair out of his face. 

“Right, sorry!” Taro looks back to Ayano. “Oh! Want to walk with us, Ayano?”

“Sure.” Ayano sees a chance to make friends. Well, at least one. The other one just  looks at her funny, before looking away.

The rest of the walk is filled with complaints, and when they get to the school, Ayano says goodbye quickly before heading off. The second boy complains more as she walks away, what about she has no clue. 

It’s an interesting start to a new day, and an odd one for what will be an odd year in  comparison to her past. 

It’ll be a year that Ayano will love. 

And it’s just beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! Sorry that the first couple of days are so short, but I just wanted to set up the story with a simple beginning! Leave a comment if there's something you think I should change/work on, and have a wonderful day! Au revoir~


	3. Week One, Monday

Week One, Monday

 

    Ayano wakes up at six in the morning, just like she usually does. She goes through her morning routine, and is out of the house at six-thirty in the morning. The walk is silent.

    Until Taro’s friend turns the corner, muttering as he walks ahead of her, unaware of her presence only a few yards back.

    Ayano watches the boy huff and puff over, honestly, who knows what. Probably Taro, Ayano assumes. She doesn’t know if she should talk to him or not.

    She doesn’t get to decide, because after five minutes of him complaining, he stops long enough to hear her quiet footsteps. He stops and turns.

    Face turning red, he yells, “How long have you been there?”

“Five minutes,” Ayano responds calmly.

“What!” He sputters, then stomps over to her. “Come on, let’s go to school.” He grabs her by the arm and pulls her with him.

Ayano just trails behind him, somewhat annoyed but willing to go along with this break in her routine. But she doesn’t even know who this boy is, only that he knows Taro.

“Who are you?” Her words catch him off guard, and he lets go of her.

“You mean you don’t know who I am, but you were willingly following me? I could’ve

been kidnapping you! You can’t just blindly follow people!”

“I know that you’re in my school. We have the same school uniform. And I know you were with Taro on Friday when we ran into each other. It wasn’t blind trust. I just don’t know your name.” Ayano remains calm, and while the boy stays flustered, he doesn’t shout anymore. Which is good, because the shouting was getting annoying.

“Oh. Well, I’m Osano Najimi. You’re Aya, right?”

“Ayano Aishi.”

Osano looks at her for a moment. “Well, I’m going to call you Aya. It’s cuter.” His face,

somehow, becomes even redder. “Not that you’re cute or anything!”

Ayano isn’t sure how to respond, so she doesn’t. After a moment, they continue walking to school, without Osano grabbing onto Ayano’s arm.

Ayano is content with the silence, but when the school comes into view, Osano shatters it.

“Taro keeps sleeping in. He always does this, and I wait for him, but I’m sick of being late because of him. I waited twenty minutes for him this morning! He apologizes but he keeps doing it. I’m sick of it.”

 _So that’s what he was complaining about earlier._ Ayano nods as Osano complains, and when he stops, he looks at her, waiting for a response.

“Well, have you talked to him about it? More than just complaining when he’s late. He could have trouble sleeping, or he just needs to go to sleep earlier. And, if you don’t want to be late, just don’t wait for him. He won’t be upset if he realizes you’re doing this to keep out of detention.”

Osano thinks about what she says, then nods. “You’re right. I’ll talk to him, but if he’s going to keep being late, I’m not going to wait for him.” He eyes her, then. “Do you wake up early? You were already on your way to school before I left Taro, weren’t you?”

Ayano nods. “I always leave the house at six-thirty. I like to keep a routine.”

Osano seems pleased by that. “Well, I guess I’ll be walking with you everyday from now on, since Taro is never up early enough.” Once again, he face darkens. Ayano should be concerned about that, but she doesn’t know how to be. “I’ll walk you home tonight so I know where to meet you. I’m not going to wait by my house for you, or I’ll be late again. Not that I’ll wait for _you_.”

“Okay.”

Osano looks at her strangely as they step onto school grounds. “Aya, you’re too complacent with all of this stuff. You agree to everything!”

Ayano shrugs. “You haven’t said anything worth agreeing against.” The two step into the school. “Goodbye, Osano.”

Osano nods and heads off for his locker. “Whatever. I’ll find you after school, but don’t keep me waiting.”

Ayano just switches her shoes and walks off, ready to explore the school for a while before classes start.

\-----

 

    Ayano steps into her classroom, room 2-1, five minutes before the bell rings. Only a few seats are left, so she takes a desk in the middle of the back row. It’s not hidden off, but she won’t have anyone’s eyes on her as she works. A good spot.

Right before the bell, Osano runs into the class. The teacher, Rino Fuka, takes one look at him and sighs.

“Please, take a seat. I’d like to get started right away, thank you very much.” She gestures to one of the two remaining seats, in the left corner in the back row. Only one away from Ayano, who Osano looks at before sitting down.

“Alright, students, let’s begin. Please, pull out your books and go to the first page…”

 

\-----

 

The first half of the day goes by with little instruction and a lot of reading. Ayano breezes through it, and answers the questions with ease. Her extra reading over the summer has clearly paid off. It’s one in the afternoon before she knows it, and it’s time for lunch.

As soon as the bell rings, all of her classmates rush out of the door, ready to find their friends and eat. Ayano puts away her books, thinking about where to go.

 _Should I go near the vending machines? There are bound to be people there. Or will more people be on the roof? Or even outside, there_ were _some tables out there._ Ayano wonders to herself. She doesn’t get to decide, however, as Osano clears his throat in front of her, staring down at her as she gets out of her seat.

“Come on,” Osano starts, “we’re eating on the roof. Taro’s up there already, I bet.” He doesn’t wait for her to accept, instead tugging her to follow him out of the class. Ayano hears a faint chuckle coming from their teacher, but dismisses it as she follows Osano.

    The rooftop has quite a few people, and Ayano wonders if she should’ve gone up here to introduce herself without Osano. She doesn’t want her reputation to suffer, and she doesn’t want to gain any negative attention. It’s always a pain to deal with peers trying to tease her. Too annoying.

    Taro smiles when they arrive. “Hey, Ayano! Nice to see you again!”

    Ayano smiles back. “Nice to see you, too, Taro.” She sits on the ground in front of him, and Osano huffs before joining her.

    Taro shifts on the bench awkwardly. “Do you guys want me to sit on the ground with you?”

    “If you want to.” Ayano shrugs, uncaring. Taro moves to the ground.

    “Aya, where’s your lunch? Did you forget to bring one?” Osano asks, eating from a bento box.

    “I never make lunch.”

    The admission seems to upset Osano. “What? You should eat more! Take some of my bento.” Osano shoves his food towards her.

    Ayano didn’t expect this. She gives him a smile, tries to look thankful. “Oh, thank you.”

    Osano, unsurprisingly, turns red again. “Whatever. It’s just because I have extra. Not because I care or anything.”

    Ayano looks at him blankly. “You know you don’t have to lie, right?”

    “What? Why would I be lying?”

    “If you don’t want to share, you don’t have to. But you offered. You do care. It’s not bad to care about someone openly.”

    Osano looks at her for a moment as he takes in her words. This time, when he blushes, it’s not so red. It’s a soft pink, and he averts his eyes. “Okay.” That’s it.

    Ayano feels content as she eats. She notices the puzzled look on Taro’s face, but doesn’t question it. For now, she just takes in the moment.

 

\-----

 

The rest of the day passes quickly, afternoon classes a blur. Soon enough, it’s cleaning time. Ayano helps with cleaning until everything is done, then switches her shoes.

Osano is waiting for her by a tree near the gate. Taro is standing beside him, too.

“Aya, come on! We’re walking you home today.” Osano waves her over.

The three of them make their way to her house, talking about their first days.

“So you two are in the same class?” Taro asks, and receives two nods. “That’s cool! I only know a couple of my classmates, but not very well.”

“That’s because you never talk to anyone! You’re always reading.” Osano points out. “We only became friends because we’re neighbors!”

Taro rubs the back of his neck, laughing. “You’re right. Maybe I’ll talk to some more people this year.”

“You better. Maybe you’ll get a girlfriend for once,” Osano mutters.

“Hey! You haven’t dated anyone either!” Taro shoots back.

Ayano watches them go back and forth, bantering playfully the whole way. She wants this familiarity with someone, wants this connection.

But she doesn’t have the emotions to build a friendship with such a strong foundation. She can only hope that she will make wonderful friends once she finds her love.

They’re at her house quickly. Ayano almost wishes that she lived farther away, but she’s content with the fact that she’ll see them, or at least Osano, the next day. She enjoys this change of routine, her old one boring to her now.

As she opens the door, saying her goodbyes, Osano cuts her off.

“Wait, Aya! Give me your number!” He smiles awkwardly as he holds out his phone. “Not like I want to talk to you, but…” He sighs when Ayano gives him another blank look. “In case you need me, or want to talk, I’m here.” He gives her a nervous, but real, smile.

Ayano returns the kindest, smile she can fake. She gives him her number, then steps into her house. “Thank you for being honest,” Ayano says at last, then shuts the door.

She hears them step away, and her house feels cold and silent.

Wordlessly, Ayano gets ready for the next day, and goes to sleep with a dream of contentment to come.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days in a row! I'm trying to post daily so I don't let you guys down! Comments are appreciated, so please say anything that may help me, or just tell me if it's actually enjoyable! Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day! <3


	4. Week One, Tuesday

Week One, Tuesday

 

Routine carries Ayano as she gets ready for her day. It very quickly breaks when she steps out of her house at six-thirty, and Osano is waiting beside her door.

To his credit, he doesn’t drag her this time, but he does grab her arm still. It’s gentle, and Osano walks silently beside her. Ayano is content, and the walk is a chance for them to relax, preparing themselves for the day. Osano finishes waking up, and Ayano gets ready to fake emotions for the day.

When they get to school, Osano looks at her and asks if she wants to sit with her while he waits for Taro. He tries to pretend he doesn’t care, but one look breaks him.

Ayano does her best to look remorseful as she declines his offer. She would, but she needs to introduce herself to some people. She has a feeling that Osano will insult someone out of panic, and doesn’t want anything to go wrong. So she leaves him, waiting at the front gate, and heads near the fountain.

There’s a group of six girls talking, wearing matching bracelets. Ayano walks over to the group, donning a small, shy smile.

One of the girls notice her, a sweet looking purple-haired girl. “Oh, hello! Are you new?”

Ayano nods. “Yes. I just came here, and I was hoping I could make some new friends. You all seemed really nice...I hope I’m not bugging you right now.” Every word is chosen carefully, and the six all look at her kindly.

“Of course not! It’s always nice to meet new people!” The purple-haired girl says cheerfully. “I’m Kokona Haruka, from class 3-2! This is Saki Miyu, Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, and Mei Mio! And you are?”

Ayano introduces herself, and the girls all smile as they make room to include her in the circle.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Have you chosen a club yet?” Kokona asks.

“No, I haven’t figured out which one is best suited for me.” Ayano admits this honestly. She knows she should join a club, but there hasn’t been anything (or anyone) to spark her interest.

Kokona and Saki both perk up. The other four see their enthusiasm and laugh.

“You should totally join the Cooking Club!” Saki says, grabbing onto Ayano’s shoulders. “All of us, or most of us,” Saki gives Kokona a playful glare, “are in it! We make food and give it out to our classmates during lunch and sometimes after school! We save the leftovers for ourselves, of course.” Saki winks at the end.

Kokona laughs. “I used to be in the Cooking Club, and Saki is right, but the Drama Club is where you should really go! We’re constantly performing fabulous plays, and with our leader gone for a couple of weeks, it’s a great chance to steal the spotlight!” Kokona smirks and leans in. “And the boys are _hot_.”

Ayano watches all of the girls break into giggles. Once they calm down, all of them look to Ayano to see what she says.

“Well, both of those are very convincing arguments, but maybe I should spend a day at each club to see which one I like most?”

All of the girls seemed satisfied with this answer.

“Of course,” Kokona agrees. “And you can always join multiple clubs, so long as you go at least once a week to each of them.”

And to Ayano, who has always had too much free time on her hands, the idea clicks. Surely, being in multiple clubs will keep boredom away. She’s read too many books over the summer, and her studies never take long enough.

So she creates a wonderful smile and agrees, and spends the rest of her time before class talking to her new friends.

 

\-----

 

    In the blink of an eye, the day has passed. Ayano spent lunch with Taro and Osano once more, all of them talking about their mornings. Osano is proud to hear that Taro spent some time before the bell rang reconnecting with Budo Masuta, a boy that Taro hadn’t seen since last year.

    Now, as Ayano finishes cleaning up, she wonders which club she’ll check out today. She knows it’ll be between cooking and drama, but she isn’t sure yet.

    Then Osano walks up.

    “Aya, I can’t walk you home today,” He says. “Not like I planned on it, but I have Cooking Club today.”

    “You’re in the Cooking Club?” Ayano asks.

    Osano nods. “It seemed interesting, so I’m in it. The food is good, anyways.”

    Ayano decides that she’ll go to the Cooking Club today. She says so.

    Osano’s eyes widen a bit. “Really? You want to join _me_?”

    “I was planning on checking it out. I want to join a club and am seeing my options.” Ayano explains simply. Osano seems to deflate from the answer, but quickly shakes his head and grabs her arm.

    “Alright, come on then!”

    Ayano blinks as she looks around the room. It’s very...pink. The tablecloth is pink, the walls are pink, even the _floor_ is pink.

    Ayano glances up at Osano, looking at the tiny, pink scrunchie holding some of his hair back. _It fits._ She thinks simply.

    Saki notices the two and beams. “Ayano, Osano, come on in! I’m cooking for us all today!”

    Osano seems shocked by the fact that Saki recognized Ayano, but doesn’t say anything. He just drags her over to the table.

    Ayano realizes that the Cooking Club has to be the largest club she’s seen. Glancing into club rooms on Friday, only about five or six kids had been in each room. This one, however, had ten. Four people, three boys and a girl, Ayano does not recognize.

    They’re quick to point out that they didn’t know her, and introduce themselves quickly. Ayano introduces herself to Shoku, Kenko, Seiyo and Ajia politely, and they all jump into a conversation with the four rainbow girls and Osano.

    Before Ayano realizes it, it’s six o’clock and they’re all cleaning up. Osano walks Ayano home, muttering that, “You shouldn’t expect me to walk you home every single day...unless you want me to.” She bids him goodnight as she steps into the house, and waits for him to walk away before, finally, returning to her nightly routine.

    Overall, it’s been a pleasant and productive day. Ayano has a feeling that her reputation has improved greatly, and this time it didn’t feel as demanding as last time. This time around, the act of making friends feels less stiff.

    As Ayano falls asleep, she wonders why for a moment. But only for a moment, and with sleep arriving, the thought fades away into nothingness.

    


	5. Week One, Wednesday

Week One, Wednesday

 

The morning quickly becomes a new routine, with Osano added to it. Today, Ayano chooses to wait with Osano in the morning, as he seems upset when she contemplates heading off to the Rainbow Six. 

She’d rather not upset her closest friend right away.

Taro shows up fifteen minutes before the bell, running up to them. “Sorry I’m so late, guys,” Taro says as he gasps for breath. “My brother was on my phone last night and drained it, but forgot to plug it in. My alarm is on it.”

Osano groans. “Really? Hanakō did that again? He keeps doing this!” 

Taro nods. “I’m just lucky that he remembered to wake me up before leaving for his school. Otherwise I’d still be asleep.”

“Didn’t you say that Hanakō is trying to come to Akademi? Why is he still at the other school?”

“He’s still studying for the entrance exam. Since he wasn’t ready for it last time, he has to wait like eight more weeks before the next exam. So he’s going to cram school after school.” Taro looks at Ayano. “Oh right, you haven’t met my little brother! He’s a first year right now. Maybe you guys can meet soon.” He seems to like the idea, so Ayano agrees.

The warning bell ring, and Taro jumps. “I should get to class. I’ll see you guys at lunch!” Then, with one last smile, he’s gone. Osano and Ayano head to class. 

 

\-----

 

When the bell rings for lunch, Osano and Ayano get ready to head up quickly. However, they’re stopped just as quickly by Kokona.

“Ayano! I heard that you were at the Cooking Club yesterday!” Kokona says as she pulls Ayano into a hug. “You simply  _ have _ to check out the Drama Club today, okay?”

Ayano smiles and nods. “Of course I will, Kokona.”

Kokona beams, then leans closer to Ayano. “And of course,” she fake whispers, “you can also check out our stunning guys.” Then she giggles and leans back.

Ayano smiles. “You keep mentioning them. I almost have to wonder if there’s a specific guy that  _ you’re _ checking out?” She says, making her tone lighter to indicate that she’s teasing.

Kokona just winks, then seems to notice Osano, who seems annoyed. “Oh, sorry! I’ve been keeping you two from lunch! I’ll see you later, Ayano. Sorry again...Osano, right? Right. Well, see ya!”

Kokona starts to walk away, but notices how Osano has his hand on Ayano’s wrist. She pauses, and blurts, “Oh! Are you two dating? Sorry about the comments about our drama guys, Osano.”

Osano sputters. “I’m not...she’s not-”

“We aren’t dating. I just met him on Friday.” Ayano explains calmly. “We’re friends.”

Kokona seems disappointed. “Oh, alright.” She brightens quickly. “Well then, my offer is still on the table! I’m sure you’ll like one of them!” She walks off then, her steps bouncy. 

Osano just glares at Kokona’s retreating form, then drags Ayano after him, muttering about how she makes assumptions too fast.

Taro looks confused when the two arrive, but Ayano brushes it off.

It takes a couple of minutes for Osano to calm down, but he’s quick to join the conversation afterwards. Lunch ends too soon.

 

\-----

 

When classes end and she’s finished cleaning up, Ayano heads to the Drama Club room. The room is purple, sophisticated...and empty. Ayano looks around, wondering where the drama members went.

Then she notices a note on the wall that reads, ‘If we are not in here, we are practicing in the gym.’ 

So she heads to the gym.

When she arrives, Kokona immediately rushes to pull her into another hug. “I’m so glad you made it! We’re doing auditions all week for a play, and I think you should try out!”

“What play?” Ayano asks as the other members approach, intrigued by the new arrival.

“It’s called  _ Ivory Heart,  _ and I wrote it,” A boy with chin length, purple hair says proudly. “Hello, I’m Shozo Kurosawa, and you are?”

“Ayano Aishi. What’s it about?”

“It’s about a boy who falls in love with a girl, but she’s never fallen in love. She assumes she’s never going to feel, but this boy slowly woos her throughout the play. We plan to audition this week, practice next week, and it’ll be ready to perform on that weekend, right when our club leader, Kizano Sunobu, returns!” Shozo beams at her. 

“So, do you want to try out?” Kokona asks. “We’ve all tried the main roles, but-”

“We all know Shozo is going to be the lead this time, and Kokona and I are both too expressive to fully bring the girl to life, so we’ve been trying to find the hidden talent in our school.” The only other girl says, looking Ayano straight in the eyes. “I’m Tokuko Kitagawa, and I hope that you’re the hidden star we’ve been searching for.”

It feels like fate has pulled Ayano here, because the character sounds so accurate. The only difference is that Ayano hasn’t been wooed, but she hopes that she will be soon. 

_ Acting could help me to better my emotions. _ Ayano thinks.  _ I’m doing well now, but I could probably improve. It can be useful, just like the Cooking Club can better my reputation… _

“Alright, I’ll audition,” Ayano decides, and a highlighted script is shoved into her hands. 

“Read this,” Shozo says as he leads her on stage. “Act like you have never felt love, no! Act like you have never felt emotion!”

And the scene begins. Ayano drops her facade and simply speaks.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are-” She starts.

“But you could!” Shozo cuts off, his eyes pleading.

“Why would I, though? To fall in love? To feel?” Ayano scoffs. “I know what I’ve seen. Everyone else feels. It damages them.”

“How?” Shozo looks confused. “To be happy? To fall in love? Do you really fear joy and laughter? Does it really scare you so?”

Ayano looks away, voice going soft. “It’s not that which I fear. It’s the aftermath. It’s when you forget me, and I’m left with the pain and heartbreak. It’s easier to never feel than to feel such terrifying emotions.”

“But I would never,  _ could never _ , forget you.”

Ayano looks Shozo in the eyes, his full of worry and hers full of nothing. “And how can I believe that? How can I, when nobody has stuck around after realizing I have no emotions? What makes you different.” A question she’s wondered. How can she be sure her love will stay, once she finally finds them. What if they don’t like her? She won’t force anyone, won’t hurt anyone like her mother has.

Shozo is unaware of her thoughts. He steps closer, voice gentle. “I can show you. I can teach you to love, to laugh, to live.”

“And what if I do? What if I fall for you? What then?” Her voice breaks, and it feels real in that moment.

But then Shozo takes her hands, and the sweet gesture brings no emotion to Ayano, snapping her back to reality. “Then we simply  _ are _ . We’ll be happy together. Just you and me, for all the world to see. What do you say, love?”

Ayano opens her mouth, but there’s only one word left. She nods. “Okay.”

And just like that it’s over. Shozo steps back and looks ecstatic. “Ayano, I think you’re our shooting star.”

Ayano looks at the other drama members, and they’re all looking at her with joy and respect. They look to her for an answer. 

And Ayano, of course, agrees to be their starlet. Her routine breaks, and she follows by joining the Drama Club.

Auditions are canceled on the spot, and everyone gets ready to leave. Shozo smiles at Ayano and hands her a script.

“Thank you,” He says, and walks away.

Kokona pops up quickly. “Want me to walk you home?” She asks as they leave the gym. 

Ayano smiles. “You don’t have to. Osano is probably here still, since he’s in the Cooking Club.”

Kokona seems interested in talking about the orange-haired boy. “Speaking of, sorry again for calling him your boyfriend. You two just seemed close.”

Ayano smiles. “It’s not a problem, don’t worry. He seems to be easily flustered no matter what.”

Kokona nods at that, but her smile turns devilish. “I do, however, think I saw a spark today.”

“Really?” Ayano is confused by the statement.

“You and Shozo, of course! He seemed into you! What do you think about him? I’d say he’s pretty cute.” 

Ayano shrugs. “I’m pretty sure that was just his acting, but he seems nice. I’m not looking to date anyone right now, however.”

They’re at the shoe lockers now, and take a moment to change shoes before heading for the gates. Ayano can see Osano, waiting for her despite telling her not to expect him to do so.

“So, why don’t you plan to date right now?” Kokona asks, and Ayano faintly notices that Osano looks up at them when Kokona says that.

“Well, let’s just say I believe in true love, and I don’t plan to date until I find the one for me.”

Kokona beams at that. “That’s so cute. But, between you and me, you’re too cute to just wait to find them. Live while you’re young, you know?” Then she has a thought. “Plus, it doesn’t have to be just one person. Polygamy  _ is _ a thing, you know?”

Ayano is thoroughly stumped by Kokona. “I know about polygamy?”

“Just remember it! I have a feeling you’ll be more open to it, after everyone falls for you. Your performance will surely bring you admirers.” They’re right next to Osano now, so Kokona waves and walks off. 

Osano looks at Ayano funny as they walk to her house. “What was that about?”

Ayano looks back at him. “To be honest, I’m still not sure if I know.”

Her house feels lonelier this time. Ayano speeds through her work and falls asleep right after, in order to ignore the growing boredom inside of her, now that she’s alone.

The night goes quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, loves! Here's chapter five for all of you! 
> 
> I have to say, I was shocked when I saw that over 70 people have already clicked on this to read! I'd like to thank all of you for putting up with my (somewhat atrocious) writing! 
> 
> I really hope that you enjoy reading this! <3


	6. Week One, Thursday

Week One, Thursday

 

Morning comes quickly for Ayano, and Osano isn’t far behind. He’s quiet the whole walk, but Ayano doesn’t question it. She reads through her lines for the play as she walks, memorizing quickly as she goes. 

The story is as simple as Shozo explained it yesterday. She, as a girl named Jinx, is an emotionless girl who fears the idea of falling in love, because she’s afraid that once she has emotions, she’ll be left behind. The guy, Alonso, is smitten by her immediately and continuously tries his hand at winning her heart. The story ends with their scene, the one she auditioned with. It seems to imply that the future will be a beautiful one.

Ayano is content with it. 

“Hey, guys! Wait up!” 

The duo turn to see Taro running to catch up to them.

Osano seems shocked. “You mean you’re actually up  _ on time _ for once? How’d you manage to do that?” 

Taro laughs as he slows down to walk with them. “Hanakō felt bad about making me late yesterday, so he woke up early to make me breakfast and get me up.”

Osano nods at that. “Did he keep apologizing?”

“Yeah.”

“Even when you said it was fine?”

“Yeah.”

Osano sighs. “He needs to stop doing that. He doesn’t need to constantly apologize to you- not like I care about your brother.”

Ayano just blinks at Osano, and it’s enough for him to stop lying.

Taro shrugs helplessly. “It’s just how he is. He doesn’t like upsetting people, you know that.” Taro notices the script in Ayano’s hands. “Oh! Ayano, are you in the Drama Club?”

Ayano nods. “I auditioned yesterday and got in.”

Osano rolls his eyes. “She didn’t just  _ get in _ . Aya got the lead.”

Taro seems impressed by that. “That’s amazing! What’s the play about, Ayano?”

Ayano dons a smirk. “You’ll just have to wait and see for yourself.”

“When are you guys performing?” Taro asks. “I haven’t watched a play from the Drama Club in a long time, but I’m happy to watch one if a friend is the lead.”

Ayano pauses to remember. “It’s next weekend.”

Osano is confused by that. “But that means you have just over a week to get ready!”

Ayano shrugs. “It seems pretty short, but they wanted to do a play that weekend. The club leader is supposed to return then.”

Taro nods. “Oh yeah, I heard that a year two is in charge of the club. That’s a smart idea. You’ll be able to wow him with your performance, I bet!”

Ayano smiles. “Perhaps.”

Osano scoffs. “Aya, if you’re good enough to be a lead, he has no choice. Kizano may be arrogant, but he’s not blind.” 

“Are you coming to that play as well?” Ayano asks, curious.

“Well, I mean, I have nothing better to do, so…” Osano looks at her and his face softens. “Yeah, I’ll watch you perform.”

Ayano smiles at that. She opens her mouth to speak, but an excited greeting cuts her off.

“Ayano!” Kokona waves at her from the front of the school. “Come on! We’re hanging out in the Drama Club room right now!” 

Ayano looks to Osano and Taro, and they smile and wave her off. 

Kokona happily drags Ayano to the club room. The others are all there, looking through costumes. 

“Kokona, Ayano, come on in,” Tsuruzo calls as he looks between two shirts. “We’re finding our costumes for the play.”

Kokona beams and heads over to a rack covered in dresses. “Ayano, this is one of the best parts in drama, after the actual acting of course!” She quickly sifts through dresses, searching for the perfect one.

Ayano just stands next to her. “How do I know what I should wear?”

“Just ask yourself what your character would want to wear. Would she want to look nice? Does she care about what others think? Oh, and if the play takes multiple days, you should wear different outfits if you can!”

Next to them, Riku speaks. “I read the script, and Jinx seems to have three different days, so three outfits should be fine.”

Ayano ponders this as she slowly inspects each piece of clothing. Her character starts without emotions, but if Alonso is so quickly drawn to her, then she should probably look nice. The second instance could be plain, and the third should wow the audience. 

With this in mind, Ayano quickly pulls three outfits together. The first is a black skirt with a light purple top. The second is simply a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. The third is a black dress that reaches Ayano’s ankles.

“Wow, Ayano, you have an eye for this!” Kokona says, looking over Ayano’s choices. “You’re going to look wonderful!”

Shozo walks over and agrees. “The audience is going to be captivated by you. Great job, Ayano.” 

He walks away, and Kokona gives Ayano a look that screams, ‘ _ I told you that he’s into you. _ ’

The bell for class rings before Ayano can figure out how to say, ‘ _ He really isn’t and I don’t care either way _ ,’ with her eyes, so she just shrugs and walks to her class.

Mrs. Rino is quick to assign plenty of work for her students, but says that they can work with a classmate until lunch. Osano quickly pulls his chair over to Ayano’s desk.

The two work quickly, and they talk quietly as they breeze through their tasks. Occasionally, Osano asks Ayano for help, but they mainly just talk about other classes.

It’s near the end of the class period, when both of them are done, that Osano starts to get fidgety.

“Hey, Aya?” Osano starts, and Ayano sets down her script and looks at Osano. He pauses.

“Yes, Osano?”

“Want to go with me to the movies after school? Not like a date, but I have a leftover ticket from a friend who cancelled on me! I just don’t want to waste the money, and-”

“What movie?” Ayano asks, cutting him off.

“Ah, um,  _ Tide _ ? Have you heard of it?”

She has. “A romantic comedy?”

Osano turns red. “Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with that?”

Ayano shrugs. “No. I’ll go with you.”

Osano seems to wait for more, but Ayano doesn’t know what it is. So she just goes back to reading her script.

Soon, the lunch bell rings, and Saki quickly comes by the classroom to steal Ayano away.

“So,” Saki says as she drags Ayano into the Cooking Club room. “I heard you joined drama? What about us?”

Ayano smiles. “I figured I could do both? I’m officially signed up for drama, but I’m sure I can take time here as well. Once a week minimum, correct?”

Saki nods. “So you’re joining us, too?” 

Ayano agrees, and soon enough she’s given a light pink bandana that she can wear to signify that she’s in the Cooking Club. She spends the rest of lunch making octodogs and handing them to classmates, fulfilling her weekly requirement for club time.

Afternoon classes are just like the morning, and Osano seems more flustered than usual as he works beside Ayano. When the day ends, Osano reminds her to meet him by the gate after club time.

Drama flies by, and the other drama members are impressed that Ayano already has a third of her lines down. Before Ayano realizes, it’s time to meet up with Osano.

He’s more impatient than usual as he waits for her, pacing as he mutters to himself. But he calms once Ayano arrives.

The walk to the theater is quiet.

The movie is okay.

Osano leads Ayano out of the theater, pulling her by the hand this time.

When they get to her house, Osano leans closer as she says goodbye. Ayano, confused, just stares blankly.

“Well, uh, see you tomorrow, Aya,” Osano finally gets out, and walks away before Ayano closes the door.

Ayano wonders if he liked the movie. Then she sleeps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	7. Week One, Friday

Week One, Friday

   

    The day starts like her new usual. Ayano gets up, gets ready, and heads outside to find Osano already at her door. They walk to school, and Taro runs up to them when they’re five minutes away. Kokona, once again, is at the gates. She waves to Ayano excitedly, but joins the group instead of pulling Ayano away. The four decide to sit at the fountain to talk, and watch people slowly arrive.

    It’s peaceful. Ayano takes a moment to watch her friends interact, talking and laughing together. She allows herself to be content.

    Then she remembers that it’s Friday. And with the weekend, she’ll be alone in her house. It’s become too quiet for her. But she doesn’t know how to change it.

    Suddenly, Kokona’s phone begins to ring. Her smile drops, but she quickly forces it back on. It’s too quick of a change for Osano and Taro to notice, but Ayano sees it.

    “Oh, shoot, guys I should probably take this. I’ll be right back!” Kokona says, and she walks away from the fountain, through the shoe locker area and out of the front door.

    Ayano is tempted to follow Kokona and see who is calling her, but Taro speaks before she can excuse herself.

    “Hey Ayano, have you heard the myth about the cherry tree behind the school?” He asks, and Osano stops complaining about his math homework to listen.

    “The one on the hill?” Ayano responds. Despite being new, Ayano knows about the tree.

    After all, her mom went to Akademi High. It’s where she met Ayano’s father.

    “I think I’ve heard a bit,” Ayano continues, and Taro gestures for her to continue. “Isn’t it said that, if you confess under the tree, the other person will accept your declaration of love?”

    “Yeah, that’s the one. Specifically Friday afternoons, though.”

    “Why that time? Why not another day?”

    Taro shrugs. “Honestly, I have no clue. But no one has ever been rejected at Akademi if they confessed on a Friday afternoon under that tree. Nobody.”

    Ayano stores that away for later. She hopes that she’ll meet her love here, and any myth or luck will help her win her love’s heart. “So, you believe in it?”

    Taro nods. “If no one has been proven it to be wrong, then how can I say otherwise? What about you, what do you think?”

    Ayano smiles. “It sounds sweet. It seems like a great way to find the confidence to confess, if you know you won’t be rejected.” Then she looks at Osano, who’s been quiet the whole time. “What do you think?”

    He blushes. “Well, it probably works. I mean, it’s stupid though. Some dumb fairytale about a magical love tree? It doesn’t make sense.” Then he looks at the ground and mutters, “I hope it’s true, though.”

    That piques Ayano’s curiosity, but she doesn’t ask, because Kokona comes walking back in right then.

    Kokona is smiling, but it’s fake. Ayano knows a fake smile a mile away, because she always has to fake hers. But Ayano is...annoyed to see that Kokona is upset. She decides to boost her friend’s mood.

    But how?

    Suddenly, Ayano remembers her earlier thoughts. Her house is too quiet, her friend is upset-

    “Kokona? I just realized something,” Ayano blurts out, and Kokona looks at her with confusion.

    “What is it, Ayano?” She asks.

    “I’ve never had a sleepover.” It’s random, but it’s true. Ayano hopes that Kokona sees what she’s getting at.

    She does.

    “Never?! Well, we have to fix that! Ayano, want to have a sleepover tonight?” And just like that, Kokona is beaming.

    Ayano nods. “You can come over to my place after drama. My parents aren’t home, so they won’t mind.”

    Kokona squeals. “Oh, this will be so fun! We can run through lines and stay up all night- we’re having a pillow fight. Oh my, I have so much I get to introduce you to in the world of sleepovers!”

    The warning bell rings, and Kokona quickly hugs Ayano before running off to class, promising to make a list of activities for them. Taro waves goodbye, then heads after Kokona.

    Osano doesn’t say anything until they’re almost to class.

    “You saw that she was upset, didn’t you?” He asks, but he knows that Ayano saw it.

    “I did.”

    “You did that just to make her happy.”

    “I did.”

    Osano smiles at Ayano, a soft one that Ayano never sees. “You’re amazing, Aya.”

    He doesn’t blush as he sits down, just gives her that soft smile.

    As Ayano sits down, the walls around her heart quiver, but only a bit.

****

\-----

****

    Classes pass, and lunch comes quickly. Kokona joins the group for lunch, and Ayano has a feeling that this will be a common occurrence. The feeling leaves her content.

Osano, noticing that Ayano still doesn’t bring lunches, has given her half of his every day. Today, he shoves a bento into her hands, muttering that he, “made extra, so don’t act like this is special! It’s not like I made this just for you.”

It’s good, like always, and Ayano tells him so.

“Whatever. Just, don’t expect this from me every single day...unless you _want_ me to do that.”

Ayano is too busy eating to answer, but Kokona gives her a ‘We are _so_ talking about this later’ look. Ayano nods.

After lunch, classes go by quickly. Soon enough, it’s cleaning time.

Ayano gets stuck taking the trash to the incinerator.

She doesn’t expect to see a group of five delinquent boys there, but they ignore her as she passes.

She really doesn’t expect to see a girl hiding behind the back of the school, looking like she just got in a fight with a spray tanner.

It’s not actually a bad tan, but it’s obvious that it’s fake. Ayano, deciding to up her reputation and be nice, says hello to the girl as she goes to open the doors.

“Whatever,” is the girl’s intelligent reply, but then she looks up at Ayano. “Who _are_ you? I’ve, like, never seen you in my life, and I know who _everyone_ is here.”

“Ayano Aishi,” Ayano introduces herself kindly. “And you are?”

The girl looks like she’s been slapped in the face. “Um, duh? I’m Musume Ronshaku. How did you not know that?”

“I’m new this year,” Ayano keeps the friendly smile plastered on, but she’s annoyed.

“Clearly.” Then Musume is back on her phone, ignoring Ayano.

Ayano takes the chance to head back to class, returning the trash can. She waves goodbye to Osano as he heads to the cooking room, then heads to the gym to practice with the Drama Club.

****

\-----

****

    By now, Ayano is over halfway memorized. The rest of the club is proud, and Riku tells Ayano that, “Kizano is going to be wowed by you when he watches us perform on Saturday. Just you wait!”

    After that, Kokona and Ayano walk to Ayano’s house with Osano, who reminds Ayano that, “You can text me if you want, not like I want you to text me this weekend, dummy.”

    To which Ayano promises to text him sometime tomorrow.

    Kokona laughs when they get inside. “Ayano, he _has_ to be interested!”

    “Really?”

    Kokona nods fervently as she sets down her schoolbag. “He walks you to and from school, he’s always doing that weird insult-compliment thing, and he wants to spend his weekend with you! That boy is head over heels right now.”

    Ayano laughs at that. “I think that’s just Osano. After all, he’s only known me for a week.”

    Kokona shakes her head. “It’s an Akademi thing! You’ve heard the myth of the cherry tree, right?”

    “Yeah, Taro, Osano and I talked about it while you were on your call. Speaking of-”

    “There’s also a myth that Akademi is the home of true love!”

    “What?”

    “A lot of people fall in love the first time they meet their future significant other! Osano is probably the same.”

    “I don’t think so,” Ayano admits, and if she could feel upset, she would. But the fact that she can’t is what confirms it. She and Osano aren’t one of Akademi’s Love at First Sight pairs.

    “Why not?”

    Ayano immediately plans to change the topic. After all, she’s never told anyone about her lack of emotions.

    But she pauses.

    Why shouldn’t she tell Kokona? In fact, wouldn’t that make them better friends? Maybe Kokona can help find her love.

    And maybe Kokona will tell her about the phone call.

    “I’ll explain, but it’s a weird story. So, first, do you want something to eat?”

    Confused, Kokona agrees.

****

\-----

****

    After they’ve eaten, Ayano leads Kokona to her bedroom. Kokona sits on her bed while Ayano sits in her chair.

    Ayano clears her throat. “Just so you know, I’ve never told anyone about this. And I hope that you-”

    “I won’t tell a soul, promise.”

    “Alright. Well, let’s start from the beginning... Ever since I can remember, I’ve never been able to feel emotions. I can’t feel joy, I can’t feel sadness. All I feel is basic emotions like boredom, annoyance, and contentment. That’s it. It’s how my whole family is. Every Aishi woman has been born like this, and it’s always been women that are born. The only way to find emotions is to find our love.”

    Kokona perks up at that. “And if you don’t have emotions-”

    “It means I haven’t found my love yet. So Osano can’t be the one.”

    “Does it have to be instantaneous love, though?”

    The question confuses Ayano. “What?”

    “Who says you can’t slowly fall in love with Osano?”

    “No Aishi woman has ever reported slowly falling in love. It’s always been love at first sight.”

    “But you could be the first!” Kokona insists. “You never know!”

    “Why are you, no...How are you not freaking out about the fact that I have no emotions?”

    “Because you clearly do! You care about having friends. You said that you feel bored, annoyed, and content! That’s something! And you’re searching for love! I won’t judge you for being forced to have less emotions than most people. You’re my friend.”

    Ayano smiles reflexively and nods. “And you’re mine.”

    Kokona beams. “See? Now, while I still think you and Osano have a future together, and I’m realizing how you’re playing a role that’s basically you but different on the love aspect, I think we should talk about something a bit less serious.”

    Ayano grimaces. “About that...I was hoping you could tell me why your phone call upset you earlier?”

    Kokona sighs. “You noticed?”

    “I’ve spent my whole life faking emotions. I’m a bit of an expert on the subject.”

    “Alright. I suppose it’s fair. Plus, I trust you not to tell.” Kokona grabs onto Ayano’s pillow and hugs it. “When my mom died, my dad had to get a loan to keep me at Akademi. It turns out he borrowed from some really shady people. Every ten days, they up the amount he owes. He’s constantly working, but he can never pay it off. I try to help, but the only ways to make money fast are...gross. I..I allow guys to take me out on dates, and they pay me a lot of money for that. Nothing more, I swear! I do it so I can give my dad the money, but it’s never enough. One guy...he called today and asked me for more. I declined, and I think I just lost a client.”

    Kokona begins to tear up and shoves her face into the pillow. Ayano feels _something_ , but isn’t sure what the feeling is. It’s too small to pinpoint, so Ayano lets it go.

    “What’s the name of the loan company?”

    “Ronshaku Loans, I think.”

    Ayano blinks at that. “Kokona, I _might_ be able to help you.”

    Kokona stares openly at Ayano. “Ayano, there’s nothing you can do. I can’t ask you to do what I’m doing, and there’s nothing else to do.”

    Ayano just smiles. “Trust me.”

    Kokona gives a weak smile in return. “I do, but...thank you for listening, at least. It helped. Now can we do something else? I really...don’t want to focus on that.”

    “Of course.”

    The rest of the night is spent talking about Kokona, and how she _very clearly_ has a thing for Riku Soma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week of school has passed! I plan to write a Saturday interaction, but I hope you all are ready for the next rival to be introduced! 
> 
> Au revoir et à bientôt!


	8. Week One, Saturday

Week One, Saturday

 

Ayano wakes up at eight the next morning, and moves quietly to avoid waking Kokona as she heads to the kitchen. She starts to make breakfast for both of them, and takes the time as a chance to think over her plan she thought of last night.

When Kokona had said the name of the loan company, Ronshaku Loans, Ayano couldn’t help but remember Musume Ronshaku, the girl from behind the school. Ayano knows what type of girl Musume is. She, just like Ayano, cares greatly about her reputation. However, unlike Ayano, who only cares because she dislikes dealing with fights and gossip, Musume is the type to have a vile reason.

Ayano needs to watch the girl more, but she has a hunch that she knows exactly what kind of people Musume cares about. Musume is bound to care about Ayano if she has a high reputation.

Right now, having only been at the school for a week, Ayano is sure that her reputation is average. She has a couple of friends, she’s in a couple of clubs, but nobody knows much about her. Other than Kokona, who knows the most about her, Osano, who spends the most time with her, and Taro, who is kind to her, nobody really  _ recognizes  _ Ayano Aishi. 

It seems like it’s time for Ayano to change that.

After years of working emotions and words like equations, it’s second-nature for Ayano to know what to do and say to make people like her.

_ “Hey, Kokona?” Ayano had said last night, laying on her stomach as she peered down at Kokona, who was wrapped in blankets on the floor. _

__ _ “What’s up, Ayano?” Kokona had responded, curious. _

__ _ “I’m just wondering...about our performance for the Drama Club. We’re performing Saturday night next week, right?” _

__ _ Kokona nodded. “Yep! It’s going to be amazing! And Kizano is returning that morning! He actually texted Tsuruzo earlier this morning, asking if our play was,” Kokona lowered her voice, “‘Up to his standards.’” _

__ _ “Is it?” Ayano asked. _

__ _ “Of course it is! We’d never do a play if it wasn’t as perfect as it possibly could be. We all had to approve of the show before opening up auditions. When we vote the next play, you’ll be part of the decision-making, too!” _

__ _ Ayano was content with that answer, but she had another question. “Speaking of Kizano coming to the play, how many people usually show up? If the play is only one night, do a lot of people bother coming?” _

__ _ Kokona was practically preening at the question. “Ayano, the whole  _ school _ shows up to our performances! The price to come watch is small, and everyone is always impressed by our club! That’s why the Student Council will never get rid of our club, or complain when we need more club money than the others. We bring in the most money every year of all of the clubs, with the Cooking Club second behind us.” She was proud as she boasted about the club. It made Ayano feel something, and she was sure it was the closest to pride she could feel in that moment. _

__ _ Ayano let the topic switch then, allowing Kokona to rant about the fact that she had a test on Thursday in science class... _

It’s obvious that the Drama Club show on Saturday, if it gets as many people as Kokona boasted it would last night, will boost people’s awareness of her as an actress. She is a lead, after all, and a new face for the Akademi stage. The whole school will know of Ayano as an Akademi actress, and that will be her title, unless she does something afterwards that changes it.

But Ayano can spend the next week improving her reputation as a person, not just a title. She knows that compliments can go a long way, and that good food is a great way to a person’s heart. Ayano knows she’s going to be handing out food at least twice this week, even if it means she has to lose some time with friends.

If it all works out, Ayano will be able to help Kokona.

The fact that she’ll have an improved reputation, therefore mitigating the threat of bullying or gossip, is a nice bonus. 

Kokona walks into the kitchen, still waking up. “Morning,” she yawns, stretching. “I thought I smelled something.”

Ayano smiles, holding up a pan with pancakes. “I made breakfast.”

Kokona beams. “Thank you so much, Yan!” She gasps. “Oh, you don’t mind that nickname, do you?”

Ayano shakes her head. “Yan is fine. I’m open to any nicknames, don’t worry.” She places the pancakes on two plates, then sets them down on the table. “Here, let’s eat.”

Kokona wakes up as she eats, and is fully up by the time that she’s finished. “That was amazing! You’re really good at cooking.”

Ayano shrugs as she takes their plates. “I’ve spent a lot of time cooking. My,” she pauses, contemplates if she should say it, but she knows Kokona won’t think oddly of her family. “My mother taught me how to cook when I was younger. She said that I had to learn how to cook so that, once I find my love, I can make them the best possible meals. She always said that it’s important to be able to take care of my future love, because they’re the most important part of my life, and I shouldn’t do anything to risk losing them.”

Kokona frowns at that. “If it’s a mutual relationship, being a bad cook wouldn’t ruin it.”

“My family hasn’t always cared about the relationship being wanted on both ends...I’ve had some very terrible ancestors.”

“But you don’t feel that way. You wouldn’t force a relationship, would you.” Kokona isn’t asking.

“No. I’ve always known that it’s cruel to force someone to be with me, just because they bring me emotions. That doesn’t mean I won’t do my best to get them to love me back, but if all I can have is their friendship, that should be enough to bring me happiness.” Ayano sighs. “Honestly, I never really cared about the love part. It sounds wonderful, but I want friends more than anything.”

“But you have friends,” Kokona points out.

“I do, and I’m grateful for you guys. But I wish I could connect more with each of you. I wish I could feel as strongly and sweetly as a normal person could, instead of the bare minimum I have. That’s why I still wait to meet my love. I can bear with being only friends, because that should be enough to keep emotions in my life, and then I can give everything to the table that a friendship should have.”

Kokona wipes at her eyes. “That’s so sweet, Yan. I’m sure that whoever makes you feel emotions in the end will be a wonderful person, and they’ll love you just the same.”

Ayano smiles. “I suppose we can only hope. But let’s move on from this topic, it’s odd talking about it for this long. What do you plan to do today?”

Kokona shrugs. “Saki and I planned on meeting up for lunch at her house. Do you want to join? I’m sure she won’t mind, in fact she’d probably love to get to know you better!” 

Ayano shakes her head. “Maybe another time. I was thinking about texting Osano. He said he wants to hang out, but I have a feeling he won’t make plans himself.”

Kokona laughs at that. “You’re probably right. You two are really good friends.”

“Yeah, we are.”

 

\-----

 

After a couple more hours, Kokona leaves, promising Ayano that they’ll have another sleepover soon. “Like, next Friday soon! I’ll bring over my makeup and help you get ready on Saturday for your debut for Akademi!”

Ayano sends Osano a text, asking if he wants to meet up somewhere to hang out for a bit.

_ Ice cream, on you. _ Osano replies.

Half an hour later, the two are sitting in front of a local ice cream shop, Ayano eating a chocolate ice cream and Osano with strawberry.

_ “Don’t look at me like that! Strawberry is a wonderful flavor, thank you very much!” _ Osano had said. Ayano assumed he only liked it so much because it was pink.

“So, you wanted to meet me here? What is this, a date?” Osano asks.

“Yeah, I figured you weren’t going to ask to hang out. No, it is not a date. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Anything special?”

Ayano nods. “Actually, yes. Do you know anything about a girl named Musume Ronshaku?”

Osano groans. “That girl? Yeah, she’s horrible. She and her little group go around bullying kids. She thinks it makes her cool, or whatever. The worst part is, nobody stops her! She’s pretty and rich, so kids just let her do whatever she wants. Some people even look up to her as a popular girl.”

Ayano grimaces. “Ah, I see.”

Osano leans forwards. “Why did you even ask about her? Did she convince you that she was cool? No, she wouldn’t talk to anyone that isn’t popular, she doesn’t care about their opinions- not that I’m saying you’re not cool or anything, but frankly, Aya, you’re the new kid.”

Ayano feels like she should have whiplash due to Osano’s change from insult to compliment to...insult? It doesn’t matter right now. “No, I met her yesterday. She complained that I didn’t recognize her because I’m new. I figured I’d find out who she is.”

Osano nods, relieved that Ayano isn’t going to try acting like Musume. “That all you wanted to hear?”

Ayano nods back. “Yeah. So how have you been?”

Osano laughs. “Well, I spent the night at Taro’s- we sleep at each other’s sometimes because we’re all basically family- and his brother…”

Osano proceeds to tell Ayano about how, in an hour, Hanakō managed to burn soup, yes,  _ soup _ , sprain his ankle by trying to bring Osano a blanket, and fell asleep and woke up five minutes later, thinking it was Monday. He then proceeded to try running to get dressed on his sprained ankle.

“The rest of the night was spent taking care of him. He’s sweet, but sometimes he just has these  _ moments _ where he just...can’t?” 

Ayano feels something bubbly inside of her. She laughs.

Nothing more comes with it, but the sensation of a natural laugh leaves Ayano content for the rest of the time she spends with Osano, and spreads to her whole weekend.

Ayano knows she’ll spend more time out of school with friends, if this is what happens every time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 150 hits since I started this a week ago, I'm shocked that so many people have been interested in this story...and I still haven't come up with a good title! Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you're ready for Week Two in tomorrow's update!


	9. Week Two, Monday

Week Two, Monday

****

    When Ayano arrives to Akademi with Osano on Monday, she waves goodbye at the gate, leaving him to wait for Taro. Osano doesn’t seem _too_ upset by her sudden departure, but she knows that he will complain about it later. She isn’t annoyed by the fact, but content instead. His complaints just means he cares.

    Ayano switches into her school shoes, then sets off on a mission. A mission to compliment everyone with the nicest, most genuine compliments that Ayano can think of when she sees them.

    She starts by going up to the roof. There’s already a few people up there.

    Two girls, one with bright pink hair, the other with dark purple hair, stand next to each other by the railings around the roof. They gossip as they watch students walk in, laughing lightly.

    “Hi,” Ayano says cheerfully as she approaches, startling the girls.

    “Hi? Sorry, have we met?” The purple-haired girl asks, looking at Ayano as if trying to remember her.

    Ayano shakes her head. “No, I just saw you two and thought you both look amazing, and I thought you deserved to hear it.” She’s not lying, and that leaves Ayano content.

    The two girls beam. “Oh, thank you so much! I’m Sakyu, by the way!” The purple-haired girl says. “And this is my twin, Inkyu.”

    Inkyu smiles, then gasps in recollection. “You’re Aya, right? We’re in the same class, I’ve heard Osano talking to you!”

    “Ayano, and we are. It’s really nice to meet you, Sakyu. I’ll see you in class, Inkyu. Have a good day!”

    The girls respond similarly, and Ayano leaves them to go back to their gossiping.

    Ayano spots one other person on the roof at the moment, a green-haired girl who is typing quickly on her phone.

    The girl looks up as Ayano approaches.

    “Hi, I’m Midori! Who are you?” The girl asks, voice fast and fingers still flying over the tiny keyboard on her screen.

    “Ayano. What are you typing?”

    The girl seems to get more excited. “Oh! I’ve been sending emails to this game developer, you probably never heard of him. But! He makes videos of the game he’s working on. He’s been taking a while, but it takes him even longer to answer my emails! I have so many questions about what he plans to do, and I have great advice for the problems he currently has, yet he never seems to get my messages.” She dons a look of courage. “But I won’t give up! I’m sure if I keep emailing him, he’ll respond eventually. And, if I keep giving him advice, _something_ will help him! And then he’ll want to read all of my emails!”

    Ayano nods as the girl speaks, and quickly cuts in when the girl stops for air. “Well, Midori, you have the strongest sense of perseverance that I’ve ever seen. That’s amazing.”

    Midori’s grin is so wide it looks painful. “Thanks! I’m going to keep emailing now, do you want to join me?”

    Ayano shakes her head. “No, thank you. Perhaps some other time.”

    “Alright! See ya!”

    Ayano leaves the roof after that, heading down the steps to head to the club rooms. There’s bound to be a lot of people there.

    The first club that Ayano pops into is the Occult Club. Five students sit in chairs around the room, reading silently. They all look up, confused, when Ayano steps in.

    “Do...do you need something?” A boy asks, eyeing her warily.

    Ayano keeps her expression as joyful as possible, knowing that she’ll need to be a bit cheerier to really get to them. “No, I just thought I’d check out the clubs, since I’ve only seen a few. This is really cool, you guys make a really great club!”

    One boy blushes and stutters out a quiet, “Thank you.” Ayano just smiles sweetly.

    “Are you...interested in the occult?” One girl asks.

    “I’ve never done anything like this before, but the little I’ve heard about seems interesting. What do you guys do?”

    One boy stands. “Well, we do rituals...we try to summon different demons. We also read and study languages such as Latin, hoping to find ways to make spells of our own.”

    “I’ve heard that Latin is a really hard language. You must all be really smart.”

    That seems to get them. They all smile at that, though a few of them try to deny it. Seeing that they’re too embarrassed to answer, Ayano looks at the clock, and acts like she just noticed the time.

    “I should head out to check on the other clubs. Have a nice day.” She shuts the door before they can respond.

    Ayano proceeds to go to the Art Room, where she compliments everyone on their current pieces, then the Light Music Club, where she listens to the club practice before complimenting each person individually. After she compliments the last musical girl, she heads to class.

    As much as Ayano wants to go to every person today, and get one step closer to helping Kokona, she knows that if she compliments more people today, it’ll look fake. If she goes to the other clubs throughout the week, everything will work out better.

    Ayano sits down as the warning bell rings. Soon enough, Osano walks into the room. Ayano smiles and compliments him, too.

    She knows that it won’t benefit her reputation, of course.

    But it makes him smile, and that makes her feel content.

****

\-----

****

    When the bell for lunch rings, Osano is quick to head over to Ayano’s desk.

    “Let’s go, Aya,” Osano says, reaching for her hand, but Ayano smiles regretfully.

    “Sorry, Osano, but I planned on heading to the Cooking Club for lunch...I can’t miss drama rehearsals this week, so I figured I would hand out food during lunch.” Ayano makes her smile happier then. “But go have fun! Tell Taro I said hi, and Kokona if she shows up as well.”

    Osano pouts. “I’m beginning to think you plan on ditching me every single day.”

    Ayano frowns. “Of course not. I’ll be with you at lunch tomorrow, promise. I just...have some things I have to do right now.”

    Osano rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You _better_ be at lunch tomorrow.”

    “I will be.”

    Osano walks away then, glancing back once as if hoping Ayano will change her mind and come with him. Or maybe he’s considering cooking with Ayano.

    Ayano doesn’t call him back, though, so he leaves. Ayano goes to the club room alone.

    When she opens the door, nobody is in there. It’s a first, but Ayano is okay with it. She just pulls out a tray and starts making octodogs, knowing that nobody in the school dislikes them. It’s perfect.

    Ayano is halfway through cutting up the treats when the door opens. Ayano looks up.

    A boy that Ayano does not recognize steps in, eyes on her.

    He seems surprised, yet happy to see her in the room. Ayano notices a red arm band on his arm...oh. He’s the actual leader of this club.

    “Oh, you’re the cutest girl I’ve ever met!” The boy says sweetly, then gasps, covering his mouth. “Oh, that was rude of me! I haven’t even introduced myself.” He holds out a hand for her to shake. “I’m Amao Odayaka! And you are?”

    Ayano shakes his hand. It’s soft. “Ayano Aishi. You’re the club leader?”

    “Yes! I just got back from a baking competition, and I wanted to try recreating the dessert that I made for the show. Are you a new member of the club?”

    Ayano nods. “I can’t come to cook in the afternoon this week, so I figured I’d spend time during lunch making treats for my classmates. You were on a show?” Talking to Amao comes naturally to Ayano, he’s so sweet it’s reflex to want to keep a conversation going with him.

    Amao looks more interested in Ayano’s life, but nods at her question. “Yes! Have you heard of the show called ‘ _Sweet, Sweets Victory_ ’? The baking cookoff? I sent in a video audition, and I got in.” He leans close to Ayano and lowers his voice. “The episode I was recorded for isn’t out until Sunday, but I’ll tell you the results. I won.” He winks at her.

    “That’s amazing. Have you been baking for a long time?”

    He nods. “Baking has always been my life. I actually started with cooking, but creating treats is so much more enjoyable. It’s my dream to run a bakery. But enough about me! You said you won’t be able to attend the club during the afternoons? Why is that?”

    “I’m in the Drama Club as well. Our first performance is on Saturday.”

    Amao starts mixing together some ingredients. “Oh? Ayano, are you new here?”

    “Yes, why?” Ayano cleans up her area as she responds.

    “I was just wondering why I couldn’t remember seeing such a beautiful face around the halls. I’m glad you’re here now, Ayano.” He smiles at her.

    “Thank you. I’m going to go hand these out now.” Ayano lifts her tray up, then starts to head towards the door.

    “Wait, one last thing!” Ayano stops and looks at Amao, who holds out his phone. “May I have your number? I can text you when I finish making the dessert, so you can come grab some. And if I need to text you about a club meeting, too!”

    Ayano sets down her tray and plugs in her number, then takes the tray and goes to find some classmates. Her phone buzzes when she’s in the middle of offering some girls octodogs. Afterwards, she checks her phone.

    _I finished! You should come grab a cookie, before the other club members realize that I’m in here. :)_

    An image of red velvet cookies is attached, and the sight of them has Ayano speed up in her search to find people to take the last of her octodogs.

    By the time she walks back into the club room with an empty tray, almost all of the club members are already there. Ayano feels...annoyed, but to a more resigned extent. It’s different, but not unfamiliar. Ayano thinks it’s the closest she can get to disappointment.

    Sighing, Ayano cleans off her tray. Amao walks over to her, smiling proudly.

    “They seem to really like your cookies,” Ayano points out as she dries the tray and puts it away.

    Amao nods. “Yeah, but I want to know what you think, too!”

    Ayano gestures to the empty plate. “There’s none left for me to try. I’m sorry for getting back too late.”

    Amao just winks and pulls out a bag with a couple of cookies. “When I heard them walking closer, I thought I’d bag some up for you, in case they ate the rest.”

    Ayano smiles and thanks him, and takes one out right away. She takes a bite.

    “I can see why you won. These are wonderful, Amao.”

    His smile is radiant. “Thank you, dear. If you ever want more, I’m happy to bake them just for you.”

    The bell signaling the end of lunch rings, and Ayano thanks him before heading off to her class.

****

\-----

****

    Class ends quickly, cleaning time flies by, and Ayano packs up her bag, getting ready to head to the Drama Club. Osano huffs impatiently as he stands beside her. Ayano looks up at him, and he just glances away.

    “I’m walking you to drama,” He says, and Ayano smiles.

    “You aren’t worried about heading straight to the Cooking Club?”

    “No. They can start without me, I don’t care.”

    “Alright.” They start to walk out of the room. Ayano hears Inkyu call out, “See you tomorrow, Ayano,” before she’s out of the door. Ayano quickly waves to her, then turns around to walk with Osano.

    “It’s not because I miss you or anything...but it’s nice to spend time with you.” He doesn’t look at Ayano, instead staring straight ahead.

    “Thanks. I like spending time with you, too.”

    He smiles. “Well that was obvious, Aya! Or you wouldn’t have asked me to hang out with you on Saturday, or to come see you perform this weekend.” He rolls his eyes. “You’re not subtle at all, Aya.”

    She giggles, once again without forcing it. Contentment fills her heart.

    They’re at the gym a few minutes later. When Kokona sees Osano, she gives Ayano one of her infamous looks, but Ayano ignores it.

    “Yan, Osano, have fun at class?” Kokona asks as she comes over.

    “Yan?” Osano repeats.

    “New development,” Ayano responds, then turns to Kokona. “It was okay. A bit dull. Lunch was more enjoyable.”

    Riku walks over. “Oh yeah, you’re in the Cooking Club, aren’t you? I heard that Amao came back today!”

    Ayano nods. “He did. I met him at lunch.”

    Kokona’s grin turns devilish. “Really? What did you think? What did he say?”

    “He seems like a genuinely sweet guy. He made cookies and saved some for me. They were good.” Ayano shrugs.

    Kokona giggles. “That’s adorable. You think he, I don’t know, likes you?”

    Ayano rolls her eyes exaggeratedly. “Kokona, you assume that every guy likes me. You do know what friends are, right?”

Kokona just giggles even more. “Of course. But you, Yan, don’t realize how right I am. I’m telling you, you’re either going to have to fend them all off or date them all.”

Riku sighs, pretending to be annoyed. “Ayano, is she _always_ like this with you?”

Ayano nods gravely. “She must be jealous.”

Kokona snorts, then blushes at the sound. “Please, I only have my eyes on one guy. Ayano is free to have anyone and everyone else.”

Riku looks interested by that, but Ayano cuts him off when she notices that Osano seems...upset?

She’s not sure why, but Ayano intends to find out.

“Osano, are you okay?” She asks, and Osano just scoffs.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m heading off to Cooking Club. I’ll see you, Aya.” He walks off without another word.

Ayano looks at the other two. “Do you know what was wrong?”

Riku shrugs, and Kokona opens her mouth. “I think, and don’t get annoyed, but I still really think that he _likes_ you. He’s probably just upset that I mentioned that Amao might like you, too.”

Riku speaks up, too. “Or he’s just upset that no one told him Amao is back? They’re both in the Cooking Club, so they’re probably friends.”

Ayano nods at that, and feels...okay with that answer.

“You’re probably right, Riku. Now come on, let’s go practice. We only have five more rehearsals before we perform.”

Practice that day is a full run-through, and almost everyone has all of their lines down. When club time is over, the Drama Club members walk out of the gym with pride and glee, excited for the next few days.

Osano is waiting for Ayano at the gate.

“Hey,” Ayano says as they start walking.

“Hey,” Osano returns.

It’s silent. For once, it’s not a comfortable silence.

“Are you okay?” Ayano finally asks. Osano stiffens, and doesn’t look away from the ground.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Her voice is soft, but she’s not backing down.

“I’m okay, I just-”

“Please, Osano?” She forces her voice to break, to seem sad. “Did I upset you? Did I do something?”

And when he looks at her, and she sees how sad he is, her heart drops. No sadness comes with it, but the walls around her heart tremble, even as they stand firm.

“No, you haven’t done anything, Aya. I am upset, but it’s about...Amao.”

“Why?”

Osano shrugs. “I just...do you like him?”

“He seems nice.”

“Aya, do you have a crush on him? Or love him? Anything like that?” He seems worried as he asks.

The answer is simple and honest. “No.”

He smiles softly. “Okay.”

“Did Kokona worry you? She keeps joking, but she doesn’t mean any of it...I think.” Ayano isn’t really sure how joking Kokona is when she makes her comments, but she’s almost certain that Kokona is just teasing. She’s absolutely certain that Kokona is wrong.

“Yeah. I-” Osano shakes his head, and seems to change his mind on what to say. “I don’t want to lose you, Aya.”

Ayano gets it. Just like when he worried about her not spending time with him, just this morning and at lunch. He’s worried that Amao is going to take away one of his closest friends.

Ayano speaks sincerely as she grabs Osano’s hand. “Osano, Amao is a new friend of mine, but he’s not going to steal me away. We’ll have plenty of time to spend together, don’t worry.” And then she smiles, forcing away any bitterness at the words she’s about to say, because as much as she hates them, they’re the most truthful words Osano will hear from her right now. “For the record, I don’t have a crush on anybody. I haven’t fallen in love yet. So there’s no future boyfriend that’s going to steal me away, either.”

Osano pulls her into a hug. Slowly, Ayano returns it.

They stay like that for a while. When they pull away, Osano seems upset still, but his eyes are filled with a new spark of...determination? Hope?

He grins at her. “I’m glad to hear that, Aya. Thank you.”

The rest of the walk is silent, but it’s the content silence that Ayano enjoys.

She falls asleep soon after getting home, thinking of that grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Week Two! I proudly introduce to you: our second rival. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy today's chapter~


	10. Week Two, Tuesday

Week Two, Tuesday

 

When Ayano and Osano reach school, he lets go of her hand and waits for her to say goodbye.

She doesn’t.

“You’re not busy today?” Osano asks, confused.

“Nope. I’ll continue tomorrow, and probably Thursday, too, but today I’m free.” 

Osano smiles, and while they wait for Taro, he tells her about how, “Mrs. Fuka clearly hates me! She has a math test planned for Friday! Friday! It’s the second week of school, thank you very much.”

Taro isn’t surprised to hear Osano complaining first thing in the morning. “Math test?” He asks.

Osano scoffs and mutters about changing his shoes, stomping away. Ayano and Taro follow, and soon all three are sitting at the fountain.

Taro pulls out a book and starts to read, and Osano huffs. 

“He always does this! Pulls out a book and ignores me,” Osano complains to Ayano. “I might as well not be here, he wouldn’t even notice.”

“Yes I would, Osano,” Taro says, flipping a page.

“It’s like talking to a wall!” Osano continues, leaning onto Ayano. 

“Tragic.” 

Osano glares at her. “Wow. You’re no fun.” He stands and holds out his hand. “Come on.”

Ayano lets him pull her up. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know, somewhere. Not like Taro will notice.”

Taro doesn’t look up. “Have fun, you two. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Osano drags Ayano away.

They end up on the roof, leaning over the railing as they look at the cherry tree.

“It’s nice up here. Peaceful,” Osano says at last. Ayano nods.

“Look, there are already people in the gardens.” Ayano points to the main area that the Gardening Club tends to. 

“They’re always there this early. I bet that they care more about gardening than school, to be honest.”

“A lot of people probably care about their clubs more than school. As long as they do their work, though, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I never said there was.”

“I know.”

Osano gains a thoughtful look. “Hey, Taro really likes nature. Usually, when he’s reading, he likes to go outside and find somewhere nice to sit. Half the time when I’m looking for him, he’s reading at the park.”

“Okay?”

“Do you think he’d enjoy the Gardening Club?”

Ayano thinks about it, but doesn’t take long. “Yeah. Why don’t you talk to him about it at lunch? He should join a club, it’s his last year here, after all.”

Osano agrees, and the two spend the rest of the morning watching a cat compilation video that Osano had, “Randomly found, it’s not like I just watch cute cat videos for fun!”

 

\-----

 

When lunch arrives, Osano is quick to pull Ayano up to the roof. Taro watches with amusement as the two quickly sit down. 

“What’s the rush?” Taro asks, opening his bento.

“We have a plan for you.” Osano states as he pulls out two bentos, handing one to Ayano. She takes it gratefully and begins to eat.

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re joining the Gardening Club,” Osano says, and opens his own bento with an air of finality.

“I am?”

“Yes.” Ayano speaks with her mouth full, then covers it quickly. “It’s perfect for you,” she says once she’s swallowed her food. 

“I mean, I like nature, but would they really want me in their club?”

“Who’s club? I’m sure they’d be happy to have a new member.” Amao walks up to the three, hands behind his back as he heads over.

Osano sits up taller. “The Gardening Club. What’re you doing, Amao?”

“I came to see if I could join you for lunch.” Osano seems ready to complain, but Amao shows that he’s been carrying a container of brownies. “I brought some for all of you, by the way.” He winks at Ayano.

Ayano looks to Osano, who sighs and nods. “Alright, but I want two!”

“Of course! You guys can have as many as you’d like.” He sits down on Ayano’s left. Osano scoots closer to her right side as he grabs two brownies. 

“Thank you,” Ayano says as she takes one and bites into it. “These are really good.”

“Yeah, this tastes amazing,” Taro says, finishing one and reaching for a second.

“Thank you! And Taro, the Gardening Club would love to have more members, I’m sure of it.”

Taro shrugs. “I guess I can check it out. It seems like a nice club.”

Osano smirks. “You’ll love it, I already know it.”

Kokona walks up then. “Love what?”

“Taro is joining the Gardening Club,” Ayano says. “Want a brownie? Amao made some.”

Kokona nods. “Thanks, Amao!” She grabs one and sits next between Taro and Amao.

“I’m just checking out the club. I’ve never joined a club, I don’t know if I’m going to start now.”

“What’s the harm in it? It’s your last year here, so you might as well have fun! Plus, you spend too much time reading. You clearly have a lot of spare time on your hands.”

Taro scoffs, insulted. “I like reading. It’s fun.”

“Yeah, but you need to do more than just read!”

Ayano nods. “Taro, I used to just spend all of my free time reading. It’s boring compared to the past week I’ve had here.” 

Osano’s smirk grows. “See? Ayano agrees with me.”

“She always does!”

“No she doesn’t.”

“No I don’t.”

Taro sighs. “Fine. So you  _ may _ be right that I need a hobby.”

Amao clears his throat. “If I may interrupt,” Everyone looks at him, “I have to agree, Taro you  _ absolutely _ need a hobby.” He doesn’t look remorseful as Kokona starts laughing.

After that, Ayano has a feeling that Osano is going to be a lot happier around Amao.

Or, at the very least, less upset.

 

\-----

 

After clean up, Osano and Ayano walk together until they reach the Cooking Club. Ayano walks the rest of the way alone, to Kokona’s disappointment. Practice runs well, and they all agree to start using props and costumes the next day. Satisfied, Kokona, Riku, and Ayano walk ahead of the group all the way to the gate, talking about a kitten that Riku had seen behind the school.

Osano is waiting at the gate, like usual, but Taro is there as well.

And Amao, who’s grinning with Osano while Taro looks playfully annoyed.

“Hey, guys,” Riku greets. “What’s up?”

“Guess who enjoyed the Gardening Club so much that, when asked at the end of club time, he agreed immediately?” Osano says gleefully.

Ayano smiles. “I’m glad that you finally joined a club, Taro.”

“More like finally got a life.” Osano jests, and Taro sighs.

“I’ve been hearing this for five minutes. If I quit the club will that make you stop?”

Osano glares. “If you quit the club, I’ll steal all of your books.”

Taro gasps. “Fine, just spare the books!”

Everyone laughs at that, only Ayano’s being forced. It’s a nice moment.

When everyone stops, Riku sighs and looks at his phone. “I have to get home guys, but I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Amao nods. “I have to go pick up some food for dinner, so I better head off before it gets dark...Maybe I can walk with you guys tomorrow?” He looks hopeful.

Osano sighs, and Ayano takes it as acceptance. “Of course, Amao. See you tomorrow.”

He beams at her. “Goodbye, Ayano. Goodbye, everyone!” Then he walks off. 

Kokona bids her goodbyes as well, and soon the three head off on their way home. When they reach Ayano’s house, Osano hugs her goodnight quickly, an action that leaves Taro confused for a moment. Ayano smiles before shutting the door. She listens to Taro’s muffled voice, asking Osano something as the two neighbors walk to their own homes.

Sleep brings a beautiful dream of her with her friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	11. Week Two, Wednesday

Week Two, Wednesday

 

    When Ayano leaves Osano at the gate, he isn’t as upset. He just tells her that he’ll see her in a bit, and then waits for Taro. Ayano heads off, ready to check out three clubs before class.

    The first room that Ayano steps into is the Gaming Club room. All of the members are sitting in there, playing different games. A familiar green-haired girl is noticeably present.

    “Ayano! Hi again!” Midori waves and gestures for Ayano to walk over before returning to her game. The others look up at Ayano, intrigued.

    “Hey, Midori. I wanted to check out a couple more clubs today, and thought that the Gaming Club could be nice.”

    One boy has the red armband that signifies club leaders. He looks up at Ayano quizzically. “You do know this isn’t an official club, right?”

    She did not. “It isn’t?”

    The boy sighs. “No, it isn’t. The school thinks it’s not good enough to be official, but whatever.”

    A girl with short pink hair looks at Ayano. “It’s because the school can’t benefit off of five kids playing video games.”

    “Oh. That’s a shame! You guys seem to have made a really nice group in here. I didn’t realize it wasn’t official.”   

    The boy looks proud now. “Well, even though the staff won’t recognize us, the students do! We’re great.”

    Another girl, this one with long pink hair and a kind, gentle face, says, “That’s how Gema got his armband. The other leaders agreed that he deserved one.”

    Ayano smiles. “You do! I’m sure the staff will make the club official one day, but right now it still seems phenomenal.”

    They all thank her, and Ayano slips out soon after. It’s not as personalized as Ayano hoped, but she knows that complimenting them as a whole is almost as good for her goal.

    With this in mind, Ayano heads to the Photography room next. All of the club members are joking around, taking pictures on YanChat, a newer social media that allows users to apply filters and funny captions to their photos and videos. Ayano compliments them, stating that they all give the room a cheerful vibe, and gets out after they rope her into taking a picture with the cat filter.

    Finally, Ayano heads to the Martial Arts Club room. Five students are in the club room, two of them sparring in the middle of the room, with the other three watching them. The club leader looks up at her and smiles, then goes back to watching the two in the middle. Ayano makes her way to stand next to the club leader, and watches the match silently.

    The fighters are a long-haired girl and a boy, both wearing the signature bandana around their heads. They seem pretty evenly matched to Ayano, but suddenly the girl goes from defensive to offensive. In the blink of an eye and a punch and kick later, the boy is on the ground.

    The club leader smiles. “Good job, Mina! And Sho, you did even better than last time! You’ve been holding up well against Mina.”

    The girl, Mina, and Sho bow to the leader, then everyone looks at Ayano.

    “Hi! I’m Budo, and this is the Martial Arts Club. What brings you here today?” Budo asks.

    “I thought it’d be nice to watch a spar. You two were amazing, by the way. I could barely keep up just _watching_ your punches and kicks.” Ayano turns to look at Budo. “You must have trained them really well.” Ayano gasps then, and widens her eyes to look concerned. “I hope I didn’t distract you guys by coming in to watch. You didn’t mind, did you?”

    They’re all quick to reassure her that no, they weren’t distracted, and in fact like it when people come to watch.

    “We like to show off a bit,” a boy, Juku, admits. “With all the hard work Budo puts us through, it’s good to know that we at least impress our peers.” He winks at her as he finishes, and Ayano giggles in response.

    “Maybe I should come watch more often, then?” She looks up at Budo. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

    Budo grins widely. “You can come by whenever you like! We’d be glad to see you back here.”

Ayano smiles and bows her head a bit, then steps towards the doors. “It’s almost time for class, so I should be going. I’ll come watch another spar in the future!” She starts to step out, then leans back in. “Oh, and I’m Ayano, by the way!” With one last smile, she closes the door behind her.

“I like her. She’s really sweet,” Mina remarks. The others agree.

Ayano walks to her class, and knows that her plan is working when Kiba from the Light

Music Club sees her and says hello.

Just last week, nobody had known Ayano.

Soon, Musume will have to be interested.

And then Kokona will be happier.

 

\-----

 

Classes pass slowly, and Ayano takes some of the time to plan more. She only has three more clubs to check out, and by then everyone should at least recognize her when she walks by. If enough people start to talk about her, then she can befriend Musume. She isn’t completely sure if the next part will work out, but Ayano knows it has to.

Anything for a friend, after all.

 

\-----

 

Lunch passes quickly, a blur of Osano, Amao, Kokona and Taro talking about their mornings as all five of them eat lunch. Afternoon classes are as slow as morning classes, but they eventually pass and so does cleaning time.

Amao and Osano walk Ayano to the gym, where rehearsal starts right away. Riku

blanks on a few of his lines but picks them back up quickly, saving Shozo from a figurative, and overdramatic, heart attack.

Before Ayano realizes it, she and Kokona are heading towards the gates, where Taro, Osano, and Amao wait. Kokona waves goodbye. Amao doesn’t.

“I’m here for the Walking Home Club,” Amao jokes, and Taro laughs.

The group makes their way to Ayano’s, talking about their clubs.

“And then she just dropped all of the dry ingredients straight into the mixer! She looked like a ghost in seconds,” Osano tells the group. Taro laughs openly, and Amao covers his mouth to hold in his laughter. Ayano giggles, causing Amao to finally break.

“How long did it take to clean everything up?” Ayano asks.

“Well, let’s just say we didn’t have time to make anything today,” Amao answers.

Osano sighs at that. “Yeah, and I was looking forward to those cookies, too!”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to live,” Ayano says, causing Osano to scoff.

“Thanks for caring, Aya.”

“No problem.”

They’re already at her house. Sighing, Ayano says her goodbyes to the three boys, who smile and promise to see her tomorrow.

Once alone in her house, Ayano makes her way through her nightly routine. Finally, she sleeps, hoping that the next day will not fly by so fast.

She wants to hold these moments close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected situation: I have to go back and read the chapter I'm posting, because I have no idea where you guys are anymore. (That said, week three is almost over and it'll be, well, interesting~)
> 
> If you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know! I'm happy to hear your ideas! 
> 
> Au revoir et à demain!


	12. Week Two, Thursday

Week Two, Thursday

****

    Ayano walks to school with Osano, Taro, and Amao. It’s pleasant, for Ayano at least.

    The whole time, Osano makes small remarks about how it used to be just _him_ who walked Ayano to school, and now _everyone_ just _has_ to walk her to and from school.

    Ayano...doesn’t see a problem with it. Knowing that so many people care about her, and that she has so many friends, it makes her feel light. She doesn’t know how to describe the feeling better than that, than the idea that she could float.

    It’s better than contentment, but not quite anything more.

    ‘ _Is it happiness?_ ’ Ayano wonders, but it doesn’t make sense. She hasn’t fallen in love. ‘ _Perhaps Kokona was right, maybe I_ can _learn to feel slowly?_ ’

    She brushes away the thought for later. Thursday mornings aren’t a good time for Ayano to ponder emotions and what gaining them could mean.

    Instead, she takes the walk as time to talk to her friends. At the very least, her friends are happy when she talks to them, even if she isn’t.

    As they step onto school grounds, Osano looks to Ayano.

    “Are you ditching me again?” He asks immediately, and doesn’t follow with any insulting remarks.

    Ayano nods. “It’s the last day, I promise.”

    Osano sighs, but nods. “It better be.”

    So Ayano walks off after a quick, “See you guys later.”

    Behind her, Amao asks, “Wait, what is she even doing?”

    Osano scoffs, then pauses. “Actually, I never asked.”

    Ayano wonders what she’ll tell them later, but that’s not her concern right now.

    Going through her mental checklist, Ayano knows that she only has three more clubs to go to. She has to see the Science Club, the Gardening Club, and the Sports Club. Honestly, she isn’t quite sure what the plan is for today, but she has a feeling she’s keeping the same old excuse.

    Ayano heads to the Science Club first, and stops, stunned, when she sees a robot girl hanging on a wall.

    A girl with gray and green hair, and...matching metal ears sticking out of her head, looks at Ayano passively. Ayano smiles at the girl.

    “Sorry, I was just impressed.”

    The girl smirks. “You should be. I created her myself.”

    “All on your own?”

    Another girl scoffs. “Of course not. She deals with a lot of it, but I had a part too. I’m the mechanic of this club, she’s just the roboticist.”

    “That’s amazing. You must be incredibly smart to do all of this.” Ayano gestures to all of the robots she sees. Perhaps, if she had devoted more time to science, she would’ve been able to make something like the tiny robots she sees in the corner.

    And she thought _she_ was smart.

    The girl nods. “We are. It’s why all five of us are in the club. We all bring something to the table that we specialize in.”

    “If you don’t mind me asking, who are all of you and what do you bring?”

    “It’s fine. I’m Meka, the mechanic. Homu is the roboticist.” The first girl waves. “The boy over there, playing with the holograms? That’s Horo, he’s made international news due to his work in the field. Good to have on the team. Then there’s Yaku. He’s our chemist. Not really sure what he’s doing half of the time, but he brings in...interesting lab results. Finally, our leader. Kaga, the genius of Akademi. He made this club in order to create his future, but hasn’t explained what it entails except for world domination.” Ayano isn’t sure whether to laugh. “That wasn’t a joke. We put up with it. Kaga is a good kid, and smart, so we let him ramble.”

    “I’m also not deaf!” Kaga calls out, and turns around to look at Ayano. “Hello, I’m Kaga, as you already know! Welcome to the Science Club. Who are you? What do you bring to the table?”

    Ayano shakes her head, smiling. “I’m Ayano, and sorry, I’m just not smart enough. I don’t think I’m right for the club.”

    Yaku looks at her, and the visor over his eyes has a confused expression. “What’re your grades? I didn’t think you were struggling.”

    “They’re all A’s, but how do you-”

    “I’m in your class.” He is, Ayano remembers now. She’d be embarrassed for forgetting, if she knew how to be embarrassed. “But we all have A’s, so what do you mean not smart enough?”

    Ayano grins, taking on a bashful look. “I’m not as smart as you guys. I don’t really have that much background with the sciences. I don’t bring enough to the table.”

    Kaga nods at that. “Well, at least you’re smart enough to see your flaws. If you ever want to drop by and try your hand with some of us, you’re welcome. I’ll see you around, Ayano.” Then he turns his back on her.

    Silent, Meka just shrugs at Ayano, waves goodbye with a slight smile, then heads back to work. Ayano slips out of the room.

    She thinks that went well. Honestly, the Science Club students are unlikely to talk to many other students. She’s never really seen them interact with her classmates. At the very least, they were nice to talk to.

    Ayano heads outside, not sure whether to stop by the Gardening or Sports Club first.

    The Sports Club students run by on the track, and she smiles and waves at them as they pass. All of them greet her back in some way, except for the first one to pass, an angry orange-haired boy who glares at her and ignores her as she runs by.

    The slowest, a boy with black hair and bright green eyes, smiles sympathetically at her as he runs by. “He’s like that with everyone,” The boy gets out, winks, then pushes himself to go faster.

    Ayano wonders if she should go to them and compliment them.

    She decides that she’s done enough for them to recognize her.

    So, lastly, Ayano heads over to the Gardening Club. Taro, surprisingly, is already there.

    “Hey, Ayano!” He calls out as she walks into the gardens. All of the girls look up and smile at her, then go back to work.

    “Hi, Taro. Enjoying the club?” She walks over to him, and he stands up from his plot of dirt.

    “I am. It’s nice. Right now I’m just weeding, but it’s calming. What are you doing here?” He looks worried for a moment. “Don’t tell me you’ve been trying to find a club to join?”

    The leader of the club walks over. “And what’s wrong with Ayano joining a club?” She smiles at Ayano. “Hi, dear. I’m Uekiya Engeika. What brings you here today?”

    Ayano smiles. “I just thought I’d check out all of the clubs that I haven’t seen.” Ayano looks around. “And I can see why Taro likes it here so much. This is all beautiful.”

    Uekiya giggles. “Thank you. All of us put a lot of work into our hedge art and growing our flowers, so it’s nice to see other people enjoy them as much as we do.”

    Taro is still eyeing Ayano, somewhat worried. “Ayano, is that all you’re doing? Because Osano is going to _kill_ me if I watch you join a third club and don’t stop you.”

    Uekiya stops at that. “You’re already in two clubs? Which ones?”

    “Cooking and Drama Club. I wasn’t planning to join, sorry, I meant it when I said I just wanted to see what the other ones were like.”

    Uekiya smiles at that. “Those are both wonderful clubs. Don’t be sorry, you can come by anytime.”

    Ayano gives her a grateful smile. “Thank you, Uekiya.”

    The warning bell rings.

    Taro sighs. “I guess it’s time for class. I’ll see you guys after school! Let’s go, Ayano.”

    Uekiya waves goodbye, then goes to lock up the gardening shed.

    Ayano smiles at Taro. “She’s very kind. I can see why you wouldn’t say no to joining her club.”

    Taro nods. “She is. The others call her their big sister.” Then he gives her another look, this time exasperated. “But back to earlier. Ayano, I can’t deal with Osano complaining if you join another club.”

    “How much does he complain? He never complained to me about my clubs.”

    “You know how Osano is. He’s upset that you’re always busy.”

    That’s true. Ayano can see why Osano is so upset. “Well, I’m done checking out clubs, and I don’t plan to join any of them. So don’t worry, Taro.”

    Taro sighs, relieved. “Thanks. That’s good to hear.”

    They part when they get to Ayano’s class. Osano is already sitting in his seat, and he looks at Ayano oddly when he sees Taro walking away. She smiles at him.

    Class starts before Osano can say a word.

****

\-----

****

    As soon as lunch ends, Osano is at Ayano’s spot. “Come on, it’s time for lunch.” He says, but immediately sighs when he sees the look on Ayano’s face. “Again?”

    “I wanted to test out a recipe. I’ll give you some, I promise!” Ayano says, smiling sweetly.

    Osano frowns, but relents. “Are you going to do this all of the time?”

    Ayano shakes her head, then pauses. “Hey, Osano, why not join me?”

    Osano scoffs. “Well, someone has to tell the others when you aren’t coming to lunch! What if they wait for both of us?”

    “Tell them, then come join me?”

    Osano doesn’t hesitate. “Fine. But only because you asked.” He heads off then, going to the roof.

    Ayano heads to the Cooking Room and pulls up a recipe for chocolate chip blondies that she had found. Quickly, she starts pulling out the ingredients she’ll need and begins to mix them.

    “Ayano?” Amao questions as he walks in. “It’s a pleasure to see you back in here, dear!”

    Ayano smiles involuntarily. “I thought it’d be nice to try out a recipe and hand out my results.”

    Amao chuckles. “I know the feeling. Is it a recipe you made or one that you found.”

    “One that I found. I have instructions on my phone.”

    “Mind if I help? I’m sure there’s something I can do.”

    “Be my guest.”

    Amao leans in next to Ayano, close enough that their shoulders touch. He doesn’t seem to notice.

    So why is it so noticeable to Ayano? She feels warm.

    He moves away slightly to get to work, and Ayano finds herself missing the warmth.

    “I’m back,” Osano’s voice cuts through the silence. “Oh, hey Amao.”

    “Osano,” Amao says, leaning back towards Ayano as he speaks. “I didn’t know that you were coming in during lunch!”

    “Aya asked me to join her.” He’s smug as he walks in, and he leans in close to Ayano on her other side. “What’re you working on?”

    “Chocolate chip blondies. I found them online.”

    “Sounds great. Need any help?”

    “I’ve got it covered,” Amao says.

    Osano rolls his eyes. “Ok, whatever.”

    Osano scrolls through his phone as Ayano and Amao work, occasionally showing Ayano cat memes. Between the two of them, Ayano feels warm and content.

    But she’s finished all too soon.

    “Alright. Osano, Amao, would you like to be my taste testers?” Ayano asks, offering the plate to them. They both take one.

    “Wow, these are great, Aya!” Osano finishes his quickly, then reaches for another. Ayano laughs and pulls the plate away.

    “Sorry, only one. I have to let others have some, too!”

    Osano sighs but smiles. “Alright.”

    Amao smiles too. “Thank you, Ayano, they taste wonderful.”

    Ayano smiles. “Thank you, guys. I’ll be back in a bit to bring back the plate.” She starts to head out, and notices that they both seem disappointed. “You can come with me, if you’d like.”

    For the rest of lunch, the three of them go around the school, and Ayano is content as she hands out her treats.

****

\-----

****

    Afternoon classes pass quickly, and Osano and Amao walk Ayano to drama practice. Everyone is more energetic, knowing that it’s their second-to-last practice. Osano and Amao wish them luck before heading off to cook.

    At the end of their runthrough, which goes without any problems, Tsuruzo calls everyone to sit on the stage.

    “Now, I know tomorrow is our last practice. And we’re all excited to show off Shozo’s play as our first performance of the year. But don’t start to stress about it, or something will go wrong. And remember, if something _does_ go wrong-”

    “That’s showbiz!” Everyone but Ayano cheers, and they laugh.

    “Exactly! Ayano, I know you haven’t performed in front of an audience, or ever, but don’t think about that.” She hadn’t been until now. “If you mess up a line, improvise! Ad Libbing your way through a scene can work if you do it effectively! But remember, never break character.” He smiles at her. “I think you’ll be wonderful on Saturday, though. Kizano will love you when you perform.”

    Kokona nods. “Yeah! Yan, you’re an amazing addition to this club, and don’t you _ever_ forget it!”

    Ayano smiles and nods. “I won’t. Thank you, all of you. I’m glad to be here.”

    “We’re glad to have you,” Tokuko says. “Just remember, no matter what happens Saturday, we’re always here for you! We’re your friends!”

    With that, the conversation ends, and everyone heads out of the gym cheerfully.

    And if Ayano can’t stop smiling as she walks home with her friends, and can’t stop feeling that strange, _light_ feeling?

    Well, that’s for her to think about later.

    For now, she just lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second week is almost over, and Ayano's first performance is right around the corner. I wonder what that will bring... ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow with the Friday chapter! 
> 
> (Writer's update- just started week four yesterday!)


	13. Week Two, Friday

Week Two, Friday

 

Osano and Amao speak quietly to each other the whole walk to school. Ayano, realizing it's a private conversation, doesn't ask what they're talking about. Instead, Ayano talks to Taro, who tells her about his gardening plans. The walk is nice, peaceful, and full of contentment.

When they get to Akademi, they all go to the fountain. Kokona arrives and smiles at them, but heads over to talk with the rest of the Rainbow Six girls. Saki glances at Amao mischievously at one point, but makes no comments. 

The morning passes quickly, and Ayano and Osano head to class, where they find out that the teacher is allowing them to work together again. Osano is at Ayano’s desk in seconds, and they speed through the work, then turn to watching cat memes on Osano’s phone for the rest of class.

At lunch, Amao and Osano go back to their whispering. This time, Taro decides to intervene.

“What're you guys whispering about?” He asks, looking at the duo oddly.

“Oh, just a little idea for the Cooking Club,” Amao responds calmly.

“What's the plan?” Kokona asks, just as curious.

“None of your business, Cooking Club members only!” Osano snaps.

“I'm part of the club and I don't know,” Ayano points out. 

Osano sputters. “Just don’t worry about it!”

Ayano eyes Osano oddly, but doesn’t say anything. She just shrugs and goes back to eating.

Osano, for his part, doesn’t say anything either. Neither does Amao. 

Kokona takes it upon herself to change the topic. “So, tonight is the last practice before the play! I’m so excited!” 

Ayano smiles at Kokona. “I can’t wait. Saturday will be odd, though. I’ve never done makeup, so I’m not sure what I’ll need for the show.”

Kokona waves her hand, as if brushing the worries away. “That’s why I’m spending the night at your place tonight! I’ll be with you to do your makeup, so don’t worry one bit about that, Yan.”

Ayano nods. “Alright. Thank you, Kokona.”

“All part of being a good friend!” She winks.

Amao smiles. “And the Cooking Club is going to spend tomorrow morning baking.” He looks at Ayano. “Usually, I’d ask all of my members to show up to bake, as we need all the hands we can get to make enough treats for the whole school, but since you’re in the Drama Club as well, I suppose you get a pass.” 

Ayano remembers hearing about this. “Oh, right! You guys bake concessions for all of the plays, don’t you?”

“Correct! We raise a lot of money during the shows.”

“But not as much as we get from shows,” Kokona stage whispers to Ayano.

Osano rolls his eyes. “Of course not, because we don’t charge nearly as much as you do for your tickets!” Kokona just giggles in return.

When they return to class, they’re given more work, but Ayano and Osano finish it as fast as they can. Once done, Ayano turns to Osano.

“What  _ are _ you and Amao planning?” She can’t lie and say she isn’t curious.

Osano just groans. “Really? I thought we dropped this, Aya.”

Ayano smiles. “We did. Temporarily.”

Osano just rolls his eyes. “It’s a surprise, so you’ll find out later.”

Ayano nods at that, then asks him how Cooking Club was the day before. The rest of class flies by, and soon the two are cleaning windows side by side. 

When they’re done, they meet up with Amao, who’s in the classroom next to them, then head off to the gym.

Despite yesterday’s “Don’t Stress” speech, it’s obvious that nobody actually took the advice to heart. Instead, Ayano walks into a gym with five super excited, super stressed, purple-haired kids getting ready for their final run.

Ayano has a feeling that she’ll see this a lot more in her future. She doesn’t mind the idea.

“Yan!” Kokona cries out, and her earlier carefree yet excited attitude is gone, now shoved away and replaced by wide eyes and fast words. “We need to get started! Oh no, what if I mess up my lines! It’s the final run.”

Ayano sighs and says goodbye to Amao and Osano, who smile and leave quickly. Then Ayano steps onto the stage.

Shozo sees her and clears his throat. “Alright, everyone! Let’s get into our places! Final run through, I don’t want to see anyone call for lines! If you don’t know, you better improv your way out!”

Rehearsal starts, and as the play goes on, everyone calms down some. They manage to relax enough to get into character, and only one scene has fumbled lines. 

When Ayano says her last words, and she and Shozo hug, the other four cheer out. Shozo laughs.

They all sit on the stage, just taking a moment to breathe.

Then Amao and Osano walk in proudly, each carrying a plate of brownies.

“We knew you guys would be stressed, and a lot of people like to eat chocolate when they’re worried,” Amao says as he sets down his plate in front of the group. “So, here’s our wish of good luck to the Drama Club!”

The group thanks the two boys fervently as they reach for the treats. 

Kokona whispers something to Riku, who glances at Ayano, nods, and laughs.

Ayano smiles at the boys. “Was this your surprise? The one that you’ve been whispering about all day?”

Osano blushes and nods. “We thought it’d be nice.”

“Especially since it’s your first performance, Ayano.” Amao grabs a brownie as well. “You deserved something special.”

Kokona leans in. “Well, you guys better do this more often. Maybe we’ll make a play over how great the Cooking Club is!”

The boys both laugh, but neither agree or disagree.

After a couple minutes of everyone just silently eating, Ayano stands. 

Everyone looks at her, confused. Even Ayano isn’t sure what she’s doing.

So she speaks.

“I just wanted to say, you guys are all amazing.” She looks at all of them, and they beam in return. “I didn’t expect to join two clubs in my first week at a new school, but I don’t regret a single moment with either of them. You’re all great friends, and great people who will go far in life. So, tomorrow, I expect to see that greatness shine forth. We’ve had practically perfect run throughs for the past couple days, and having an audience shouldn’t change that. If anything, I have a feeling you guys will be even greater.” She looks at Osano and Amao. “And you two, I expect to see you guys bringing in great food tomorrow.” They laugh. “But on a more serious note, thank you for everything. All of you.”

She sits. Her heart beats quickly, and she feels..worried? Worried about their response, perhaps?

She doesn’t have to, as she’s quickly tackled into a giant group hug.

She’s content.

After that, the others bombard her with compliments as they all leave the gym. Ayano walks with Amao and Osano to the Cooking Room as they take back the plates, then the three go to the gates, where Taro and Kokona wait.

The walk home is full of laughter.

When Kokona and Ayano are alone at her house, they each get ready for bed, neither of them having any schoolwork.

Right before Kokona falls asleep, she turns to Ayano and smiles softly.

“What is it?” Ayano asks. She waits for Kokona to make a comment about how Amao and Osano brought the treats just because Ayano is in the club, but it doesn’t come.

Instead, Kokona just says, “You were nervous today, when you stood up to speak, weren’t you?”

Ayano nods. “I think so.”

Kokona’s smile widens. “That’s good. You’re feeling.” Then she falls asleep.

And that thought follows Ayano as she starts to nod off. ‘ _ She’s right, _ ’ Ayano thinks. ‘ _ I am feeling. _ ’

And the thought that she’s different from her mother, the realization that she can feel without falling in love so dangerously?

It’s calming. It’s serene.

It’s perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curtains are ready to close on the second week with tomorrow's performance. Thank you for reading another chapter of my story, and I will see you tomorrow! <3


	14. Week Two, Saturday

Week Two, Saturday

 

    Ayano is awoken by the chaos that is Kokona Haruka on show day.

    Kokona is rifling through her bag, muttering to herself as she throws stuff behind her. After five minutes, Ayano’s floor is covered in different types of makeup and hair tools. She didn’t even know that there were so many products...or how Kokona got so much into her bag.

    “Kokona? Are you okay?” Ayano asks, watching Kokona from the bed.

    “Oh, Yan! Did I wake you?” Kokona looks remorseful, but continues to empty her bag. “I wanted to get everything ready right away! We perform at six, but we need to be there by four-thirty, so after lunch we’re getting straight to makeup.”

    Ayano nods. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

    “Thank you, Yan!” Kokona is organizing everything that she’s chucked out of her bag as Ayano leaves her room.

    Twenty minutes later, the two are eating in the kitchen. Kokona glances at the time.

    “It’s still too early,” Kokona whines out. “I always hate having to wait.”

Ayano looks at Kokona oddly. “Then why get up so early?”

“As if I could stay asleep if I tried! Come on, let’s go find something for you to wear!”

“We already have my costumes picked out, though?” Ayano follows Kokona despite her question, of course.

“No, for when you arrive and leave, silly!”

“Can’t I just grab something?”

Kokona gasps, appalled. “Yan! You are about to become a star to this school! If you just walk off in any old outfit, you’re not going to stun them like you rightfully should!”

Ayano sighs. “Alright, then tell me what I should wear.” Ayano opens her dresser, and is quickly pushed aside by Kokona.

While Kokona rummages through all of Ayano’s clothes, creating outfits out of the minimal casual clothes Ayano has, her phone buzzes.

Ayano picks it up. She has a text from Amao.

‘ _Baking has begun! We’re all getting ready for your debut tonight, dear!_ ’ An image is attached, showing all of the Cooking Club members hard at work, some covered in flour while some are smiling at the camera. Osano is waving to the camera, which makes Ayano smile.

‘ _Can’t wait to see all of you there._ ’ Ayano types, then hits send. She sets down the phone as Kokona squeals in excitement.

“Yan, put this on!” Kokona demands, shoving a pile of clothes into Ayano’s lap.

Ayano, admittedly, looks great in the black skirt and burgundy top. Kokona nods in approval when Ayano shows her, and then proceeds to ramble about anything that relates to their performance.

“Did I tell you about my first performance?” Kokona asks at one point. Ayano shakes her head no. “It was crazy! I had started drama last year, and Kizano was already the club leader. And at first, I didn’t like that a first year was trying to tell me what to do, so I decided, on stage, that I was going to change the last scene to make me look better than his character.”

“And what happened?”

“I made a fool out of myself! It became an in character battle of wits, where my character would insult his and his would keep on one-upping me. The audience loved it, but by the end, I was so humiliated that I awkwardly went back to the script. He looked even better, I learned not to get my ego in the way, and Kizano just smirked and told me to learn my lines better.”

“Did it affect how the school saw you?”

Kokona shakes her head. “Nope! Kizano claimed that it was planned for us to do that, since I was the villain for that play. He had fangirls after him for weeks.” She pauses. “I may have single handedly boosted his ego...huh. He is an amazing actor, though. Once I stopped being petty over the fact that he was younger, I really started to look up to him.” Kokona beams at Ayano. “And you two are in the same grade! Two shining stars of Akademi. Wow.”

Ayano laughs. “I’m sure I’m not that great. I keep hearing about how Kizano is a star, but I’ll have my five minutes before everyone forgets.”

Kokona just shakes her head, and moves on to tell a story about when a prop broke mid-scene.

Hours pass like this, and after Ayano makes them a quick lunch, they’re back to Ayano’s room. Kokona smiles as she does Ayano’s makeup, explaining each step as she goes. Afterwards, she does her own, and Ayano watches in awe.

It’s only two-thirty when they’re both ready, so they just watch videos online until four. Then they walk to the school.

When the girls step into the gym, they’re met with the other four members running around, getting everything in position.

“Ayano! Kokona! Come help!” Shozo calls out as he sets down a table. “Go grab some chairs and start setting them out for the audience!”

The next hour passes in a blur of activity, with the drama kids setting up chairs and getting props ready behind stage. At some point, Uekiya and Taro arrive, setting up a table in the back for them to sell some flowers. The Cooking Club members arrive too, all of them carrying plates with different types of pastries and sweets.

Ayano manages to wave to Amao and Osano quickly before she’s dragged to the changing area. With ten minutes before the play starts, she’s standing in her first outfit, the black skirt and light purple top.

When it’s exactly six, the lights in the gym go off, and only the stage is lit. From backstage, Tsuruzo speaks into a microphone.

“Welcome, students of Akademi High! We’re glad to perform our first show of the year to all of you today. This short play was written by our very own member, Shozo Kurosawa!” He pauses to allow the audience a chance to applaud. “And we’d also like to introduce our newest star of the Drama Club, Ayano Aishi!”

Tsuruzo winks at Ayano as the audience applauds again, mixed in with some cheers.

“Now, please, sit back, relax, and enjoy your viewing of _Ivory Heart_.”

After one last round of applause, the audience goes silent. Ayano watches from the wings as Shozo, no, Alonso walks on stage, immersing the crowd into his world. He introduces them to the plot, telling them that he hopes to find love one day. He dreams of meeting his true love, the light of his life, the-

Ayano becomes Jinx as she walks onstage and bumps into Alonso. He stares into her eyes, breath taken. She looks back with boredom, then stands up and steps away.

“Who is she? She must be an angel, for no person could grace this world with such beauty and still be of this realm.”

She looks at Alonso, and he blushes, smiling awkwardly as he waves.

“Hello,” Alonso says. “Might I know your name?”

She blinks, lost. “Jinx.”

She’s gone, and Alonso is left blindly pursuing her.

The story continues. Kokona, as Stephanie, has an obvious crush on Alonso, and tries to keep him away from Jinx. She takes to gossiping around Jinx, insulting Alonso, but that fails when Riku, as Justin, overhears and makes sure that Jinx finds out the truth. The story progresses, and with the help of Tsuruzo and Tokuko as two of Alonso’s friends, Alonso finally manages to see Jinx again, for the final scene.

When Jinx steps on stage, dressed in a simple black dress, she hears a gasp. She turns to see Alonso, who rushes up to her.

The dialogue is the same as the audition scene, but when Jinx whispers her, “Okay,” she falls into Alonso’s arms, and the curtains close on a happy end.

Shozo pulls Ayano offstage before opening the curtains. Kokona, Riku, Tsuruzo and Tokuko bow in pairs, surrounded by applause. The cheering increases when Shozo walks on stage, and when Ayano runs into his arms, still playing the role of Jinx, the audience is so loud that Ayano feels like her ears are ringing. Finally, the two take each other by the hand and bow, waving to the audience when they straighten back up.

The sound of feedback from a microphone confuses Ayano. She looks around, careful to keep a smile on her face.

“When I heard that a new student had joined the Drama Club, I was delighted,” A confident voice comes through the mic, and the other Drama members seem to smile even wider, looking ecstatic. “And now, seeing her?”

A boy with long purple hair walks on stage, and the red armband on him confirms Ayano’s guess.

“I’m positively _thrilled_ to meet the new starlet of Akademi High. Please, let’s all give one last round of applause tonight to Ayano Aishi!” Kizano Sunobu, the infamous leader of the Drama Club, waves an arm to her as he steps closer, finally stopping on Ayano’s other side. She smiles at the audience, waving to them as Kizano puts a hand on her shoulders. At last, Tokuko sneaks off stage in order to draw the curtains closed one last time for the night.

When the curtains close, Kizano smiles down at her. “Ayano, a pleasure to meet you at last. I cannot wait to see what you bring to the table next. Your performance tonight was phenomenal.” He takes her hand, kisses it, and walks off with an elegance that Ayano has never seen before.

Kokona is tackling her in a hug before Ayano finishes processing the hand kiss. “Yan! You were amazing! And I told you that Kizano would recognize it!” She grabs Ayano by the shoulders, staring into Ayano’s eyes. “And I’m saying it again: polygamy. You better be ready for it, because he’s starstruck by you, I can see it now!” She squeals and pulls Ayano close again.

Ayano, for her credit, doesn’t fall over throughout Kokona’s further onslaught of tackle hugs as she gets ready to see her peers. She just leans into the hugs and allows Kokona to calm down a bit as she throws on her own outfit alongside Ayano.

When Ayano is finished getting dressed, she looks to Kokona, but Kokona just smiles. “Go meet your fans!” Kokona winks at her and shoves her out the door.

With the lights on, Ayano can finally see the crowd clearly, and she realizes quickly that, when Kokona says everyone shows up to a play, she means _everyone_. Ayano recognizes kids from the Art Club, all the way to the Gaming Club. She smiles when she hears her name called, and heads towards the yeller.

Osano is waving at her from behind a table with mostly empty plates. Some students mill around it, picking up treats or handing over money.

“Aya,” Osano says again, and walks around the table. He pulls her into a hug. “Good job.” It’s all he says, but it’s plenty.

Ayano beams at him. “Thanks, Osano!”

He blushes and looks away. “Yep. Anyways, are you heading home straight away, or do you want to wait until everyone clears out so I can walk you?”

Ayano leans against the wall. “I can wait for you.”

He tries to hide his smile, but Ayano can see it clearly. “Alright, well, I’ll be here for a while still.”

Amao sees her as he takes some money from Midori, whose arms are filled with cookies. “Ayano! I’m so proud, that was beautiful!” He cries out, and she smiles and thanks him. He’s distracted by another student trying to buy something, so Ayano walks off.

The table of flowers is almost sold out, but a few students are looking with interest.

Riku is one of the students.

“Hey, Riku,” Ayano says, and he jumps.

“Ayano! What are you doing over here?”

“I came to say hi to my friends, of course! Are you buying flowers?”

Riku nods and picks up a rose. “How much?” He asks Uekiya. She tells him, and he buys it.

“For Kokona?”

He nods and smiles. “She’s a great friend, I buy her roses after every performance! She deserves them.”

He walks away, leaving Ayano annoyed. She decides that, later on, she’s going to set the two drama kids up.

For now, she lets herself be content with the present. “Hey,” she says to Taro and Uekiya, who smile and congratulate her.

“Planning to buy any flowers?” Uekiya asks, and Ayano looks at the two remaining rose bouquets.

“Can I buy any of those roses?” She could give them to her fellow club members, they’d appreciate the sentiment.

But Taro shakes his head, a smirk on his face. “Sorry, they were already bought before the show. We’re just holding onto them for now.”

Ayano nods and smiles. “Alright, maybe next time, then!”

They talk for a few more moments, then Ayano walks away.

She doesn’t expect to be stopped only a couple of seconds later, but she is.

Miyuji Shan smiles as she pulls Ayano towards the rest of the Light Music Club members. “Ayano, that was epic! I didn’t know you were such a good actress!” The others repeat the thought, and Ayano thanks them all. They talk for a bit, with others stopping to congratulate her as well. Ayano makes sure to keep the cheeriest persona that she can.

Finally, twenty minutes later, the only people remaining are those from the Drama, Cooking, and Gardening Clubs. Ayano heads backstage, where she helps the remaining club members organize props and costumes so they’re ready to be put away on Monday. When that’s done, she steps back out to the gym floor, where Osano, Amao, Taro, Uekiya, Kokona, Kizano, and Riku wait. The rest of the school is gone.

“Ready to go home?” Ayano asks, and Osano and Amao both jump. Taro and Uekiya laugh together.

Ayano is about to question what’s so funny, but two bouquets of roses are shoved into her face before she can. Osano and Amao both hold out a bouquet to her.

She blinks once, twice.

“Just take them!” Osano snaps. Ayano reaches out and grabs them both.

“Thank you.” She says softly. Osano blushes, and Amao does too, smiling sweetly.

“Come on, let’s head on home before it’s really late,” Taro says. He looks at Kizano oddly. “Are you joining us?”

Kizano looks at Ayano for a moment, then rolls his eyes at Taro. “No, I’m just here to lock up the gym after you leave.” He smiles at Ayano. “Goodbye, Ayano. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Goodbye, Kizano.” Ayano heads out of the gym after that, and the others follow.

When they reach the gate, Kokona and Riku head off in the opposite direction, Kokona waving goodbye with the hand that holds a rose while she clings onto Riku’s arm with the other.

    Only a couple of minutes later, Taro breaks off from the group, saying that he’s going to walk Uekiya home.

    As Ayano walks with Amao and Osano, she feels more content than she ever has. She smiles at both of them, and they smile back.

    When they reach her door, Amao hesitantly opens his mouth. “Hey, Ayano?”

    “Yes, Amao?”

    “I was just wondering...do you want to watch the episode of _Sweet, Sweets Victory_ that’s releasing tomorrow? With me, I mean.” Ayano nods without hesitation, and Amao sighs with relief. “Oh, thank you! Would you like me to come over here?”

    “Sure. What time does the episode air?”

    “One in the afternoon.”

    “Want to come over at eleven? We can have lunch before it starts.”

    Amao nods. “I’ll text you when I’m heading over. I’ll see you tomorrow, dear!” Quickly, he presses a kiss to her forehead before leaving quickly.

    Ayano blinks at Osano, who glares at Amao’s retreating form. “Did he just kiss me?” Ayano thinks aloud, then shrugs as she repositions her flowers in order to unlock her door.

    Osano huffs. “He did.”

    Ayano chuckles. “He’s very affectionate, I suppose.”

    Osano stares at her in disbelief. “Affectionate?”

    Ayano nods, opening her door. She walks in, waving Osano in as well. He follows, closing the door softly. “Yeah. Since I met him, he tends to stick close by.” She looks at Osano then, studiously. “You too, I suppose. You just try to hide it.”

    Osano sputters. “Am not.”

    “You hold my hand whenever we walk.” He blushes. “I don’t mind it, Osano.”

    Osano looks like he’s ready to have a heart attack. “Don’t just say that to me, Aya.”

    Ayano just shrugs again. She doesn’t see anything wrong with her friends being affectionate, truthfully. She likes it, actually. It makes her feel light.

    She turns to look at the clock. “Oh, it’s late. You should probably head home.”

    Osano sighs and nods, and Ayano leads him out of the door. At the last second, he turns and faces her.

    “What is i-” The feeling of Osano kissing her forehead cuts her off. She looks at him, and her face feels warmer than usual.

    “You said you didn’t mind,” Osano says, face red, and he walks off without another word.

    Ayano goes to sleep, unable to think enough to do anything else.

    The walls around her heart chip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the curtains have closed on another week of Akademi~


	15. Week Three, Sunday

Week Three, Sunday

 

Ayano wakes up and is greeted by the smell of roses. She feels content as she looks at the bouquets in their vases, sitting on her dresser as a reminder of the night before. 

After a moment, Ayano finally gets up and eats breakfast. She cleans up her house a bit, filling the time until Amao texts her.

When her phone buzzes, she’s surprised to see a text from Osano.

‘ _ Hanakō has officially done the impossible… _ ’ The text says. 

Confused, Ayano texts back, ‘ _ What do you mean? _ ’

An image is sent in return. A boy is blushing in embarrassment, refusing to look at the camera. He looks like Taro, but younger, shorter, and he wears a little heart barrette in his hair. ‘ _ He burned water. _ ’ comes with the image.

‘ _ How do you burn water? _ ’ Ayano isn’t quite sure how that’s possible.

‘ _ I’m not really sure, and I watched him do it. _ ’ 

Ayano chuckles, then feels her phone buzz. It’s from Amao.

‘ _ On my way! <3 _ ’

‘ _ Okay, see you soon. _ ’ Ayano switches back to her conversation with Osano.

‘ _ I have to go, Amao is on his way. _ ’

Osano replies immediately. ‘ _ Booo. Ditch him for us! :( _ ‘

Ayano laughs, the sound feels louder in her silent house. ‘ _ I’ll hang out with you guys some other time. Have fun, Osano. _ ’

‘ _ You too, Aya. _ ’

Ayano sets down her phone and heads back to her kitchen. She knows that, considering a baker/cook is coming to her house, she should probably try to make them something nice, but…

When Amao knocks on the door, the instant ramen is almost done.

“Come in,” Ayano calls as she pulls out two bowls. “The door is unlocked.”

Amao opens the door and locks it behind him. “It’s not safe to leave a door unlocked, dear! Anyone could get in!”

Ayano shrugs and pours ramen into the bowls. “Lunch is ready.”

Amao laughs when he sees their meal. “Instant ramen?”

“I was feeling lazy.”

Amao just shrugs and pulls out a small container with three different sweets, two of each in the container. “I brought dessert! It’s the treats I made for the episode.”

The two continue to talk as they eat, and Amao tells Ayano some stories about Akademi from his first year. After a while, they sit down in front of the TV, and the episode begins.

It’s just like any typical baking show, and this episode is all teens competing. When Amao is introduced, Ayano sees him smile proudly beside her. She chuckles. 

The episode goes through three rounds, with the teens getting progressively less time to make their treats with each round. It goes from two hours, to one, to only half an hour. Amao bakes three simple, yet wonderfully done, treats. He goes with a theme, red velvet, just like everyone else had to do for the episode. He starts with a red velvet cake, then cupcakes, and finally creates the red velvet cookies that he had given Ayano on the first day they met. As the Amao on screen shows off his finished products, Amao and Ayano eat the treats together. Ayano can easily see how Amao won. The other two contestants had chosen flavors that didn’t work well in all three situations, trying to be too bold. Amao had the perfect chance to win the episode.

When the episode ends and commercials take over, Ayano smiles at Amao. “You were great! I enjoyed watching this with you.”

Amao blushes and smiles. “Thank you. I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” Sighing, he looks at the time and stands. “I have to go run some errands...I’ll see you Monday, dear.” He kisses her on the forehead again, then walks out of the house, empty container in hand.

Ayano turns off the TV and heads to her room. She gets ready for the next week of school in a daze, thinking of forehead kisses and held hands. Her head feels warm the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is shorter than usual! I didn't want to force it to be longer by shoving in extra words, so here we are.
> 
> Nevertheless, the next chapter will be longer than this, and the rest of the week should be normal. (Shorter chapters may just be a weekend thing, honestly...)
> 
> Merci pour following the development of my yandere simulator fic!


	16. Week Three, Monday

Week Three, Monday

 

Ayano’s walk to school is the most normal thing about her day. She’s used to talking with Osano every morning by now, and the addition of Taro and Amao isn’t surprising. It’s when she gets to the school, then her day changes.

In all honesty, she should’ve expected this. It’s her fault, after all, for trying to meet the whole school.

The first person to greet her is Mina Rai, but that makes sense, considering they share a class.

Then Midori is clinging to her, trying to drag her off to the Gaming Club, which Ayano politely declines. This, too, makes sense to Ayano, because that’s just Midori.

And then she meets a boy who she doesn’t recognize. At all.

He smiles shyly at her, brushing some of his long, pink hair out of the way. “Hi! Um, you’re Ayano, right?”

Ayano nods, confused. Beside her, Osano glares at the boy, who shrinks in on himself.

“Yes, and you are?” Seriously, who is he? He can’t be in a club, Ayano knows that much, because she never saw him while on her, as she dubs it, “Kokona Mission.” It’s not a creative name, but it works.

“Oh! I’m Otohiko. I just wanted to, uh, say that I saw your performance. You were amazing.”

Ayano nods, careful to keep a smile on her face. Otohiko looks at the floor.

“Is that it?” Osano asks, annoyed. He’s already reaching for Ayano’s hand, ready to drag her off.

Otohiko looks alarmed and shakes his head. “No, I, uh, I also wanted to ask you something!”

Ayano looks at the timid boy and tries not to sigh in annoyance. “Yes?”

But the boy just squeaks. “Never mind!” He darts off.

Satisfied, Osano pulls Ayano to the fountain, and Amao follows behind.

Ayano notices that a girl with tan skin and pink highlights has been watching her. The girl looks almost like Musume.

“Hey, Osano?” Ayano asks, voice quiet. Osano leans in to hear.

“What is it, Aya?”

“Who is she?” Ayano tilts her head towards the girl. Osano scoffs.

“Kokoro. Part of Musume’s squad of bullies. Just as annoying.” He leans on Ayano’s shoulder slightly. “Don’t worry about her. She won’t mess with you, not now.”

Amao joins the conversation. “And if she does try, she’ll deal with us, anyways.” He winks at her, but Ayano doubts that Amao could seriously threaten anyone.

Osano, on the other hand, might actually be a threat to anyone who pisses him off enough. Maybe.

Ayano shakes her head. It doesn’t matter if they could fight Musume’s squad, Ayano already has a plan to deal with Musume.

And it seems that she’s perfectly set up, thanks to her newfound popularity.

She feels content, knowing that Kokona will be happier by the time the week is over.

 

\-----

 

Lunch arrives, and so does Kizano.

He sits down with the group, complaining that sitting on the floor is, “Beneath someone like him.” Ayano can’t tell if it was a pun or not. She doesn’t know if she should ask.

Kokona gives Ayano that  _ look _ again, but at this point Ayano has stopped caring. Kokona is just a fangirl, and Ayano has bigger things to worry about.

Like keeping the fangirl happy by getting her dad out of debt.

As lunch passes, Ayano sees that another one of Musume’s girls walk by, lingering when she notices that two club leaders are sitting with Ayano.

Ayano quickly asks who the girl is, and watches as Hoshiko walks away, typing on her phone. No doubt, the texts are to Musume’s little gang.

Kizano seems annoyed by the presence of Hoshiko, which surprises Ayano. She figured that a drama king like him would love all attention. Clearly not. 

Ayano likes that she was wrong.

The bell rings for lunch to end. Osano and Kizano walk on either side of Ayano as they all walk into class 2-1. Kizano sits in the seat in front of Ayano now. 

Class goes by slowly, and Ayano watches Kizano as he scribbles down play ideas and cross most of them out. Finally, he leaves a few uncrossed, but he seems stumped on which play to choose. It’s interesting to watch, but eventually Kizano starts listening to the teacher again and stops messing with the paper.

When class ends, Kizano groans miserably. “Ayano!” He cries, turning to her. “I can’t figure out which play to do, and I want to start auditions tomorrow!”

Ayano just shrugs. “Why not ask the other members to vote? Kokona said that you guys all vote, anyways?”

Kizano looks at her like she just told him the answer to life. “You’re a genius, darling!” He beams down at her. “We’ll do that as soon as we get to the Drama Room.”

Ayano shakes her head at that. “I’m heading to the Cooking Club today, sorry. I can’t keep ditching them in the afternoons.”

Kizano pouts at that. “Well, you’re still going tomorrow?”

Ayano nods. “Of course, I won’t miss auditions.”

“Fine. Enjoy your baking.” He walks off to help clean.

“I’ll try to bring you something,” Ayano calls after him as she picks up the trash can to take out.

“You better!”

The delinquents look at Ayano oddly as she walks passed them to the incinerator. She dumps the trash in and walks away.

She’s almost inside when she hears, “Isn’t that the drama girl?” She keeps walking, but keeps the thought that the delinquents go to plays in mind. That’s...interesting.

Osano openly smiles at her when they head into the Cooking Room together. Amao is just as excited to see her. 

Club time is enjoyable, and Saki makes treats for the group to enjoy as everyone else sits at the table, just talking.

Ayano manages to bring one to Kizano, who sighs dramatically about how he was betrayed that she left him. She still sees the smile on his face, so the act is ruined. Ayano just giggles and returns to her other club.

When club time ends, Osano, Amao, and Ayano finish cleaning while the others leave. It’s pleasant, with banter going between the two boys. Ayano takes the moment to relax, smiling softly.

Then the moment is over, and all three of them head down to meet up with Taro. Everyone else is already gone.

The walk home is silent, and Ayano waves goodbye before shutting her door. She listens to the footsteps as they go away.

It’s been a good day.

Hopefully, the days only improve from here on out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D
> 
> I hope you enjoy the introduction of a certain new student. We'll see him more in the future~


	17. Week Three, Tuesday

Week Three, Tuesday

 

The day starts normally. This time, Taro isn’t present as the group walks to school, but Ayano, Amao, and Osano all talk about an upcoming science test that both of the year two teachers are giving out on Friday. Osano seems worried about the test, complaining that he’s not good at science. Amao suggests that they all study together at lunch on Thursday, so that they can all review the day before the test. Osano agrees, and Ayano is happy to see him relaxing more around Amao. It’s improvement.

When they step onto school grounds, Amao and Osano both step closer to Ayano. Ayano looks up to see Otohiko waiting by the gate, watching her. He jumps and runs away when he sees that he’s been caught staring. Ayano watches as he runs away, then looks back to the boys beside her. When Otohiko is out of sight, they both give her a bit of space, but not as much as there was before. Ayano doesn’t comment on it. 

She also doesn’t mind, but that’s irrelevant.

When Taro gets to school, he waves at the three, then heads off to his club. Osano chuckles at that, but doesn’t explain why. 

Kokona sits at the fountain when she arrives, giving the rest of the Rainbow Six a quick hello before turning to Ayano. 

“Hey, Yan!” Kokona says as she pulls Ayano into a hug.

“Hi, Kokona. How are you?”

Kokona laughs, and Ayano searches for any insincerity. She doesn’t find any at the moment. “I’m as fine as I can be on a Tuesday morning. What about you?”

Ayano nods at that. “About the same. Did you guys vote on what play we’re auditioning for today?”

Kokona nods, looking more awake now. “We did! It was almost unanimous, too! It’s going to be so much fun, Yan!”

“That’s great, Kokona. But what did you decide on?”

Kokona laughs. “Oh, right! We’re going to be doing  _ Romeo and Juliet _ ! Isn’t it romantic?”

Osano scoffs. “They both end up dead in like three days. Is that really romance?”

Kokona sticks her tongue out at him. “Yes!” She ignores his confused look. “And we already know who our leads will end up being, of course.” She winks at Ayano.

Ayano considers the members for the club, and she, too, can guess who will be the leads. “So you’re Juliet? Congratulations!” She smiles at Kokona, and means it. Kokona is clearly a romantic at heart, and while it’d be more appealing to watch Kokona and Riku act out the famous lovers, Ayano knows that Kizano will claim the spotlight.

Kokona just blinks at that. “No? You are! Well, you will be!”

Ayano...did not expect this. “Oh, okay,” She manages to reply.

Kokona laughs. “Did you really expect me to be the lead?”

Ayano shrugs. “You’re the romantic here. It’d be better if it was you and-” she cuts herself off when Kokona starts blushing. “You know. But you’d still be great working with Kizano.”

Kokona just shakes her head. “Maybe I would’ve been, if you weren’t here. But you’ve just become a big hit for Akademi. I’m sure you noticed already.” Ayano nods, fully knowing that it wasn’t just the play that made everyone recognize her. But she can’t tell Kokona that, not before she’s done. “So, Kizano will use that. Because he  _ knows _ you’re good. Ayano, you deserve the role.” Then she winks. “And, I know Kizano will pick you for the balcony scene alone.”

Osano sputters next to Ayano, and Amao clears his throat. Ayano and Kokona look at the two, now red faced, boys.

Kokona looks bashful as she realizes the other boys were, of course, listening. “Oh, uh, sorry! I think that’s my cue to leave. Bye, Yan!” She moves to talk to the Rainbow Six without waiting for a goodbye.

Ayano just looks at the boys oddly. “Are you okay?”

Both of them nod, and Amao quickly brings up the idea of making their pastries love themed for when the Drama Club performs the play. The three talk about the idea until the warning bell rings. 

Class goes by smoothly...until it doesn’t. There’s ten minutes left before lunch when Ajia, one of the Cooking Club girls, runs to the trash can and starts to vomit. A girly shriek pierces through the air- oh wait, that’s Hayanari, a delinquent boy. Ayano doesn’t know how to react, and the boy just glares at her, refusing to look at the sick girl.

Okay, then.

Mrs. Fuka just sighs and looks around, eyes landing on Ayano. “Ayano, can you please take Ajia to the nurse’s office? Thank you.” Ayano nods and lets Ajia lean on her as they walk out of class. “Everyone else, settle down! There’s still a few more minutes left!”

The nurse’s office is white and pink, and Ajia seems to calm down as she steps into the room. The nurse, Mrs. Kankoshi, take one look at Ajia before taking control of the situation.

“Please sit on the bed,” she says as she moves a trash can near Ajia and starts to locate different supplies that she’ll need. She’s quick to check over Ajia, and comes to her conclusion easily. “Alright, you just have a cold. I’m going to write you a pass to head home for today.” She looks at Ayano. “You can head back to class, now.” The bell for lunch rings. “Or just go to class…”

Ayano nods and says goodbye. She’s almost out of the door when she glances back at the nurse. There’s something...different about the nurse. She looks bigger.

‘ _ Maybe she just gained some weight? _ ’ Ayano thinks, but it doesn’t matter to her, so she leaves Ajia with the nurse and heads to the roof.

When she gets to her spot, she notices that the group is even bigger than usual. Riku has joined the group, and he smiles at Ayano when she sits before going back to his conversation with Kokona. Kizano beams at her.

“Darling, welcome!” He says as she sits beside him. “I’m sure you’ve heard the play we’re doing?”

“ _ Romeo and Juliet _ ?” Ayano recalls.

“Indeed! And I, of course, am going to be Romeo.” He gestures to himself. “After all, nobody could play the role better!”

Osano rolls his eyes at that, and Ayano smiles at that. 

“Of course,” Ayano simply responds, and thanks Osano when he hands her a bento. He just blushes and nods.

Kizano huffs at the distraction. “And you will be my Juliet!”

“I will?” She asks, deadpan. “I haven’t auditioned yet. I may be an atrocious Juliet.”

Kizano waves his hand, brushing away the idea. “I doubt that. You’ll be wonderful.” Then he sits up straighter. “And anyways, no play can look bad if I’m the star.”

The rest of lunch is filled with Kizano bragging about himself, Osano muttering snide remarks that only Ayano seems to catch, and Amao just rolling with it. Taro, Kokona, and Riku stay in their own little conversation, staying out of the mess that is Ayano’s friend group. They don’t pity her, because it’s too amusing to them.

Afternoon classes and cleaning time go by, and soon Kizano is practically dragging Ayano to the Drama Club Room. It’s the first time that she’s seen everyone in the room for more than just grabbing clothes.

“Alright, let’s get started right away! Here’s some scenes that I want everyone to look at, audition with whatever you want, you know the drill.” Kizano hands out some sheets of paper to everyone. There’s five snippets of scenes in total. 

Ayano looks at the array of characters, and asks, “If there’s twenty characters and only seven of us, how are we going to do this?”

Kizano laughs. “We’ve done plays like this before. The leads only worry about a single character. The rest take on multiple roles.”

Tokuko nods. “We’re all really good at quick changing! Some of us just layer outfits underneath, so it only takes a few seconds before we’re back on stage.”

“That sounds like more work than a lead even has to do, though.”

Riku nods. “It is! But we enjoy it. It’s not work if it’s a hobby, you know?” The other drama members nod, so Ayano shrugs and accepts the answer.

“If you’re out of questions, darling, how about you audition,” Kizano suggests. “I think you should try the second scene.”

Kokona smiles at that. “I can be her Nurse for this!”

Kizano nods and waves a hand. “Go ahead, then. Start when you’re ready.”

Ayano walks up next to Kokona, standing in front of the plain backdrop behind them. The other five sit in their seats, watching intently.

Ayano looks at the second scene, and sees that the dialogue is between two characters: Juliet and her Nurse. Ayano smiles at this. She should’ve known.

Ayano looks at Kokona, and frowns. “O Lord, why look’st thou sad? Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily. If good, thou shamest the music of sweet news by playing it to me with so sour a face.” Ayano clings to Kokona.

Kokona just brushes her off. “I am aweary. Give me leave awhile.” She sits down. “Fie, how my bones ache! What a jaunt have I!” She glares at Ayano as she says this, silently blaming Ayano for her pain.

“I would thou hadst my bones and I thy news. Nay, come, I pay three, speak. Good, good Nurse, speak!” She kneels down beside Kokona, begging.

“Jesu, what haste! Can you not stay awhile? Do you not see that I am out of breath?” Her voice is tricky, both annoyed yet teasing.

Ayano stands, making her voice frustrated and angry. “How art thou out of breath when thou hast breath to say to me that thou art out of breath? The excuse that thou dost make in this delay is longer than the tale thou dost excuse. Is thy news good, or bad? Answer to that. Say either, and I’ll stay the circumstance. Let me be satisfied, is ’t good or bad?” Her eyes water by the end. 

There’s no more lines. Kizano writes something down, where he pulled the paper from Ayano isn’t sure. Then he waves them back to their seats.

The rest of club time runs similarly. One person goes up and picks a scene, and if nobody fills the other roles quick enough, Kizano picks someone else. Sometimes, when others volunteer, Kizano still picks someone else. This usually happens when Ayano tries to audition for someone other than Juliet, but she manages to play Lady Montague for a couple of lines.

Kizano seems satisfied when club time ends. He smiles at all of them. “The list will be done tomorrow morning! Come here to check it and to grab a copy of the script. You all exceeded my expectations for auditions.” Then he walks off, cape swishing behind him.

Kokona beams at the compliment, and smiles at Ayano. “I can’t wait to see what I’ve gotten!” She says as they walk out of the school. Ayano nods in agreement. 

Amao and Osano are already at the gate. They wave goodbye to Kokona before walking Ayano home. She tells them about auditions, and they both laugh when they hear about Kizano’s refusal to let Ayano audition more.

“He’s typecasting you as his lead,” Amao comments, and Ayano chuckles at that. 

Too soon, Ayano is back home. She hugs them goodbye, then heads inside.

The routine is the same as always, but it leads to a new day, so it’s worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess the scene? It's actually one of my favorites!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and I will see you all tomorrow.


	18. Week Three, Wednesday

Week Three, Wednesday

 

Ayano wakes up to a bunch of texts from Kokona.

Okay, so maybe it’s more like five, but that’s a lot for Ayano.

‘ _ Yan! We get the cast list today! _ ’

‘ _ Yan wake up! _ ’

‘ _ Oh wait, it’s only 4:….nvm go back to sleep! _ ’

‘ _ Ok it’s been a while join me come on!! Yan I can’t wait to see the list. _ ’

‘ _ Yan if you get up in the next twenty minutes, I’ll bring you lunch. _ ’ 

Ayano chuckles at the last text, which was sent ten minutes ago.

Quickly, Ayano responds, ‘ _ I’m up. Can’t wait to see my lunch today. And I’m sure you got a lot of good roles. _ ’

Kokona responds immediately. ‘ _ I hope so! I really liked playing the Nurse! _ ’

‘ _ You were a great Nurse, Kizano is stupid if he gives it to anyone else. _ ’ Ayano gets dressed in the time it takes Kokona to reply.

‘ _ Thank you! I’ll see you at school soon! Meet at the fountain? _ ’

‘ _ Yep. See you soon. _ ’

‘ _ :) _ ’

Ayano looks at the smiley face for a moment, then finishes getting ready. She still feels content when she opens the door to greet Osano and Amao, who smile at her. The walk is nice. 

When they get to the school, Kokona is already at the fountain. 

“Yan! About time! Here’s your lunch now let’s go!” Ayano barely processes Kokona’s words before she’s being pulled away. Amao and Osano just blink as they watch her go.

Soon enough, the two drama girls are in the Drama Room. Kizano has taped a list to the wall, and a pile of scripts are left on a table nearby. Kokona and Ayano look at the list.

 

**Romeo and Juliet Character List**

 

**Narrator…..** Kizano Sunobu

**Romeo…..** Kizano Sunobu

**Juliet…..** Ayano Aishi

**Mercutio…..** Riku Soma

**Tybalt…..** Shozo Kurosawa

**Nurse…..** Kokona Haruka

**Friar Laurence…..** Riku Soma

**Capulet…..** Tsuruzo Yamakazi

**Paris…..** Shozo Kurosawa

**Benvolio….** Tsuruzo Yamakazi

**Lady Capulet…..** Tokuko Kitagawa

**Montague…..** Shozo Kurosawa

**Balthasar…..** Tokuko Kitagawa

**Apothecary…..** Tokuko Kitagawa

**Prince Escalus…..** Tsuruzo Yamakazi

**Friar John…..** Kokona Haruka

**Lady Montague…..** Ayano Aishi

**Gregory, Sampson, Peter, and Abram…..** Ayano Aishi, Kokona Haruka, Tokuko Kitagawa, and Riku Soma

 

Kokona cheers whenever she spots her name. “Yan! I’m the Nurse! And a friar! And a servant!” She hugs Ayano tightly, ecstatic.

Ayano chuckles. “I can see that. I’m proud. Congratulations, Kokona. You deserve the roles.”

Kokona beams. “And you have three roles as well! You’re a servant with me! And Lady Montague! And, well, we knew you’d be Juliet, but still! You’re going to be amazing.”

Ayano smiles back. “Thank you, Kokona.” 

They both take a script and walk back to the fountain. There, Amao and Osano look at them curiously.

“So?” Osano asks. He regrets it quickly, and his ears ring for the next minute from the happy shriek Kokona lets out. Ayano can’t help but laugh. 

When Kizano heads over to the fountain, he smirks at Ayano. “Hello, Juliet,” he says, draping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hi, Kizano,” Ayano greets in return. She leans into him, just a bit. She feels warm, content.

She doesn’t notice Osano and Amao as they glare at the actor, instead watching people walk in until the warning bell rings. 

Kizano and Osano walk on either side of Ayano all the way to class, with Amao trailing behind until he reaches class 2-2.

Class goes by smoothly. Ayano notices that Ajia still isn’t back. She wonders about that, but doesn’t feel concerned. She still doesn’t know how.

Lunch is pleasant. Kokona makes good food. Ayano compliments Kokona on her cooking skills, and Kokona smiles at that.

“I was in the Cooking Club during my entire first year. I left it for drama, but I still know how to make some good food!” Kokona states proudly.

Amao laughs. “You should come back! If Ayano can be in two clubs, I’m sure you can, too! It’s only mandatory once a week, you know.”

Kokona blinks at that. “I can come back? I thought that if you left a club, you had to stay out?”

Amao just shrugs. “It’s more of a social stigma, honestly. It’s not a rule. You left a year ago. If you left and rejoined every other week, that’s a different case. We’d all be glad to invite another person into the club.”

“And you don’t mind that I’d only come once a week?” 

Amao laughs. “If I did mind, then the club minimum would be higher. I just want people to enjoy themselves when they  _ do _ come.”

Kokona nods at that. “Alright, I guess I’ll join the Cooking Club again, then!” She beams at Ayano. “I guess I’ll go whenever you do, Yan!”

Ayano likes the idea.

Afternoon classes are slow, but Ayano manages to finish all of her homework, so it’s okay. She’s quick to finish cleaning, and then she and Kizano are off to start rehearsals.

When everyone is in the club room, Kizano gets straight to business.

“Everyone, listen up!” He calls out, and smirks when everyone’s eyes are on him. “We have just over three weeks before our performance, which will be four Saturdays from now! We’ll run through the script today, tomorrow will be blocking for the first act, and we’ll go from there. And remember, even if we’re just reading the lines, stay in character. Understood?”

Everyone nods, and Kizano sits down. “Good.” He begins. “Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene…”

The rest of club time passes, with each person trying to characterize all of their characters to differentiate them. It’s interesting to watch.

When club time ends, Kizano informs them that they’ll be in the gym for the rest of their practices. Everyone gets up to leave, but when Ayano moves to step out of the room with Kokona, she’s stopped quickly.

“Ayano,” Kizano says, and she turns to face him. He holds out his phone. “Your number, please.” When Ayano just blinks at him, his face reddens. “For drama. In case I need to text you for extra rehearsals or a change in location.” 

It makes sense, so Ayano nods and puts in her number. Handing the phone back, she locks eyes with him.

“You know,” Ayano starts. “You can just ask for my number without an excuse, right? We’re friends, Kizano.”

He just scoffs. “As if  _ I _ need an excuse for anything.” He walks passed her quickly. Ayano just rolls her eyes, and Kokona giggles.

Only Osano is there to walk Ayano when she gets to the gates.

“Amao got a text, he had to pick stuff up for his mom,” Osano says simply, and Ayano nods before he takes her hand and they start walking.

The walk is nice. When Ayano goes to head inside, Osano kisses her cheek quickly before walking off.

Ayano ends the day with a smile. It’s a good change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, mes amants! I hope you enjoy today's addition to the story.
> 
> Writer's Update: Currently, I've just begun the fifth week. The story is almost halfway done! :')
> 
> Have a wonderful day, and I will see you tomorrow.


	19. Week Three, Thursday

Week Three, Thursday

 

The walk to school is pleasant. Birds are singing, the smell of flowers fill the air-

And Osano and Amao are bickering.

Ayano isn’t sure what they’re arguing about, but she’s ignoring it, talking to Taro instead. Which is, honestly, kind of awkward to do when she’s being tugged back and forth between Osano and Amao, each holding one of her hands. She’s used to this by now, which may be a bad sign, but oh well.

Taro, on the other hand, decides to cut into the conversation. “Hey, um, what’s wrong, guys?”

Osano scoffs. “Amao keeps trying to take Aya away from me!” He pulls her closer as he speaks.

Amao huffs. “I would never! I see nothing wrong with both of us holding her hand.” He looks at Ayano. “You don’t have a problem with it, right, dear? You’ve never said anything.”

Ayano just sighs. “Guys, I’ve never had a problem. I’m not being taken away from anyone. I get it, you both need affection. Just hold my hand and stop fighting.”

Both of them blush and shut up. Taro just shakes his head and resumes their conversation. When they all get to school, they go to the fountain. Kokona arrives and starts talking to Amao about a recipe that she’d found.

When Kizano arrives, he walks straight to Ayano, gait confident. “Darling, I’ve missed you!” He cries out, and pulls her into a hug. 

Confused, Ayano replies, “But I just saw you yesterday?”

Kizano laughs, then sits down next to Ayano, shoving Amao over. Amao turns to face him, and looks offended, but Kizano cuts him off. 

With a smile still on his face, Kizano asks in a low voice, “Now, will someone  _ please _ tell me why there’s a boy that’s been watching Ayano from the moment I stepped into this area?”

Ayano glances up subtly, and sure enough, Otohiko is watching her from behind a tree. “Ah. He’s back.” She shrugs at Kizano. “He just shows up.”

Kizano looks annoyed. “What do you mean, he just shows up? How long has he been doing this?”

“Since Monday.” Amao shifts closer, leaning in so that everyone can hear him. “He introduced himself Monday morning, and we’ve seen him around a couple times.”

“He’s a creep,” Osano states. “He just keeps staring at her!”

Kizano’s angry when he replies. “So nobody has stopped him?”

Ayano pipes up. “Well, he hasn’t really  _ done _ anything? He runs off whenever he sees that I’m watching. He only said anything to me on Monday.”

Kokona nods. “Yeah. Like yesterday, he just watched her until he saw I’d caught him!”

Ayano blinks at that. “Yesterday?”

Kokona nods again. “He followed us to the Drama Room, but I heard him when we were looking at the cast list. As soon as we locked eyes, he turned and darted off. You didn’t hear him?”

Ayano shakes her head. “Huh. Weird.”

Taro speaks up. “Weird? Aren’t you, I don’t know, concerned?”

“Or creeped out?” Osano adds on.

“Or completely disgusted?” Kizano says.

“I’d be scared, if some kid was stalking me,” Amao admits. Kokona nods in agreement.

“He isn’t stalking me. Following me in school, yes. But one of us would notice if he was following me to and from school. He’s just a fan of what I did for the play. He said he liked it. He’ll be done in less than a week.” Ayano doesn’t see a reason to confront the boy. After all, he really hasn’t done anything wrong. She’s fine with him, as long as he doesn’t start following her home.

Actually, Ayano isn’t sure if she’d care about that, either. Oh well.

Her friends seem to realize that Ayano doesn’t really care what Otohiko does, because they drop the conversation. That doesn’t stop Osano, Amao, and Kizano from glaring at the boy until he leaves, however.

When they walk to class, all three keep an eye out, staying close. Ayano has a feeling that they’re going to be like this for the whole day.

Sure enough, when the bell for lunch rings, they’re all just as close. The group heads to the library to eat, studying for their science test. They spend the whole lunch period reviewing their notes and textbooks, and by the end, all four of them feel confident for the next day.

On the way to class, Ayano gets a notification that she’s been added to a group chat named, ‘Ayano Protection Squad.’ Ayano opens up the chat to see that Taro, Osano, Amao, Kizano, Kokona, and Ayano, herself, are in it. There’s a single message.

**Kokona:** _He was watching for you at lunch. Ayano this kid is weird._

Ayano doesn’t have to look up to know that the three boys have moved closer, and are scanning the halls. She just sighs and steps into her classroom.

When class is over, Ayano spots Hana, another one of Musume’s friends, texting on her phone. It gives her an idea.

She offers to take the trash can today, and Inkyu happily gives the role over, scared of the delinquents. In the corner of her eye, Ayano sees Hana look at her before texting something else. 

The delinquents don’t bat an eye at Ayano as she dumps the trash out. When she’s about to step inside, she pauses. 

Musume is hiding behind the school again, texting.

Ayano pastes on a smile before heading over. Musume looks up at grins.

“Hey! Ayano, right?” She asks, her voice bubbly and full of cheer. 

“Yeah, and you’re Musume Ronshaku?” Ayano sets down the trash can.

“Yep! Hey, wanna, like, hang out sometime? I’ve got, like, the  _ coolest  _ house! We have a hot tub and  _ everything _ .”

Ayano pretends to consider it, then nods. “Yeah, that’d be fun.”

Musume shoves her phone into Ayano’s hands. “You totally have to give me your number, then, so I can give you my address and all that. How about, like, Saturday?”

Ayano plugs in her number and hands the phone back. “Saturday sounds perfect. See you then!” She picks up the trash can and walks away.

“See ya, girl!” Musume calls back, then goes back to texting.

Ayano smiles at her friends when she steps back into the classroom. Kizano walks her to the gym, waving away Osano and Amao. He pretends to be calm, but Ayano can see his eyes darting around. So he’s still annoyed by Otohiko. 

Ayano doesn’t comment.

Club time passes quickly, and the first act is blocked and run through before club time is over. Kizano and Kokona walk on either side of Ayano on the way to the gate.

When Kokona waves goodbye, Kizano announces that he’s walking home with her, too. Taro isn’t, instead walking Uekiya again, so it’s just the four of them.

Osano and Amao seem annoyed at the addition of Kizano at first, Osano less subtly than Amao, but they don’t comment. When they all get to Ayano’s house, Osano and Amao both give her quick forehead kisses. Annoyed by this, Kizano does so as well. Ayano just smiles, warm and light, and says goodnight to the three.

When she shuts the door, she hears Osano and Amao immediately start yelling at Kizano, but she doesn’t hear the individual words. He shouts back as the three depart.

Ayano doesn’t mind beginning and ending her days listening to their bickering. It just means that they care. 

Ayano feels light for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, something's going on in Akademi...seems that Ayano's high reputation is making certain people notice her. ;)


	20. Week Three, Friday

Week Three, Friday

****

Kizano is waiting with Osano and Amao when Ayano opens her door today. She, well, honestly she isn’t surprised to see a new arrival. She just smiles and locks the door behind her.

The walk is filled with snippets of conversations. Small talk carries between the four. At first, Ayano assumes it’s because Kizano joined, and they don’t know how to merge him into the group.

And then, as they get closer to the school, Ayano notices the pink hair, peeping out from behind a house. It’s gone in a flash, but it doesn’t help.

Ayano steps closer to her three friends, and topic is quickly changed to ask her what she plans to do today. They speak quietly, listening for footsteps.

When they get to the school, Ayano changes her shoes and is dragged away by Kizano right after. The three boys lead her into the Cooking Club room, where Amao shuts the doors behind them.

“Was he following?” Osano asks. “Or did he stop when we got to the gate?”

“I think he stopped,” Amao responds, and shakes his head. “He creeps me out.”

“He was watching us.” Ayano sits down as she speaks. “How did he know where to hide? I spotted him ahead of us, he was waiting.”

“He’s followed you before.” Kizano realizes. “That disgusting little-”

“Are you feeling okay?” Amao asks, and Ayano just stares at him. She’s never felt like this before.

She’s never felt so small.

It annoys her.

“I’m fine,” Ayano replies automatically, still puzzled over her, what, fear? Panic? She needs time to think this out. 

The rest of the boys sit down, but they all keep glancing at the doors, watching to see if they open, almost  _ daring _ Otohiko to pop up.

“You,” Osano starts, and hesitates when Ayano’s eyes snap to his. “You can always talk to us. You know that, right?” 

Ayano nods in return. Her phone buzzes. It’s a text in the group chat, again.

**Kokona:** _ Yan, where are you? I’m with the R.S. right now, but Taro is waiting at the fountain and the boy is watching for you. _

__ **Taro:** _ Wait, he is? Where? _

__ **Kokona:** _ He’s hiding in the doorway right now. Yan don’t go to the fountain I don’t trust this kid.  _

__ Ayano watches as the other three boys read the texts, and they all start to text.

**Osano:** _ Don’t worry, Aya’s with us. We’re not going to the fountain until we deal with him. _

__ **Kizano:** _ We aren’t letting him anywhere near her alone. He was watching us on our way to school. Clearly, he’s already stalked her on her way home. _

__ **Amao:** _ We’re in the Cooking Club, but don’t come up here or he’ll probably follow. _

__ **Kokona:** _ Shouldn’t we talk to the Guidance Counselor? She has to be able to do  _ something _! _

__ **Ayano:** _ He hasn’t done anything incriminating. How can we get him in trouble for walking to school? He has to stop sooner or later… _

__ From the three frustrated groans that her friends let out, Ayano knows that she’s right. They all set down their phones.

“There has to be something!” Osano shouts, leaning back into his chair. “I mean, he’s a stalker! Can’t you tell her that you’re uncomfortable?”

“Yes. Just tell her I’m scared of a year one because he’s a fan. He’s just starstruck, I can’t change that and neither can the counselor.” Ayano sighs. “It’s just something to wait out.”

“Well, we aren’t leaving you alone for him to bother you, got it?” Kizano leans forwards. “In fact, what are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, why?” 

Kizano pulls out his phone and texts as he speaks. “Darling, we’re going to forget about that boy for the night!”

Her phone buzzes. 

**Kizano:** _ Ayano and I are going to get ice cream after school. Are you peasants joining or not? _

__ Ayano can’t help but chuckle at the text. 

**Taro:** _ I can’t, I promised I’d hang out with my little brother after school. Maybe next time? _

__ **Kokona:** _ Sorry, I’m going to be busy.  _

Kokona doesn’t clarify why, but Ayano knows. She hopes that Saturday goes according to plan. 

Amao and Osano agree to join, and it’s settled. Ayano knows that they’re going to keep her mind off of her ‘stalker.’ She’s content, knowing that she found such caring friends.

When the warning bell rings, they’re quick to get her to class. Mrs. Fuka doesn’t question their rush to get into the room, instead just sighing and muttering about how, “I need to get a call back from that other school already.”

Class goes by smoothly, and the lunch bell is ringing before Ayano realizes it. Osano takes Ayano by the hand and leads her back to the Cooking Room, with Kizano trailing behind, keeping anyone from coming close. Amao, Taro, Kokona, and Riku are already in the room when Ayano steps in.

Riku looks sympathetic when she sits down. “I heard that you’ve got a stalker? How long has this been going on?”

Ayano sighs. “Just a fan, I think. A very, very, starstruck fan. He complimented me on Monday because of the play and now he just... _ appears _ everywhere.” She lays her head on the table. 

Riku frowns. “That’s terrible. Do you think he’ll stop soon?”

Ayano nods, but it just makes her head bump on the table. She lifts her head back up. “Yeah. After all, when someone becomes obsessed with a movie actor, they calm down eventually. If he’s like this because I was in a school play, he’ll be over it way sooner.”

“So, you think he has a fanboy crush?”

“No?”

Riku and Kokona share a look, with Kokona practically shouting, ‘This is what I’ve been saying,’ with her eyes.

Riku looks back at Ayano. “Listen, this sounds like a really, really weird crush to me. He’s obsessed with you, and usually when people are obsessed with actors, it’s because they have a crush.” He pauses and looks at her, puzzled. “Do you...do you know what a crush is? Seriously. Do you know the signs people give off when they’re interested?”

Ayano just blinks at him. She doesn’t, actually. Her mom has always told her that she’ll know when  _ she  _ falls in love. How the other person felt, well…

That never came up. Huh.

Kokona realizes that the conversation has quickly veered into dangerous territory for Ayano’s secret, and jumps in to save it. “Ayano, didn’t you tell me that you’ve never had a crush?”

Ayano trusts Kokona to get her out of this mess. “Yeah. I’ve never fallen in love.”

Kokona nods at that. “That explains it.” She looks at Riku. “It’s hard to know the signs of someone liking you, especially if you’ve never felt the same! You know?”

Riku nods. “Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry, Ayano.”

Ayano shrugs. “I’m not upset.”

And she’s not, because she’s never fallen in love.

Ayano looks at the three silent boys, who have all been listening to the conversation carefully. 

Silently, she wonders if she should tell them about her lack of emotions. She’s grown close to all three of them. She’s sure they’d be as accepting as Kokona.

Ayano thinks about this for the rest of lunch. She doesn’t come up with a decision before lunch ends, but the idea sticks around in the back of her mind.

****

\-----

****

When classes and cleaning time are over, Kizano is quick to pull Ayano to the gym. They go through the first act, then block the second. Club time flies by, and everyone promises to run through the lines throughout the weekend. With this promise, Kizano allows club time to end early, and he walks Ayano to the front without waiting for the others.

When Ayano goes to change her shoes, just like she does everyday after club time, a pink paper falls out of her locker. Ayano crouches down and picks it up, vaguely aware of Amao and Osano walking closer, wondering what the wait is for.

When Ayano flips it over, she reads the note aloud. “Ayano, please meet me at the cherry tree at six p.m..” It’s unsigned, with no clue as to who it could be. Ayano checks the time and sighs. If she rushes, she can still make it to the tree.

“I’ll be right back, guys,” Ayano promises, and runs off before they can protest.

When she gets to the tree, she doesn’t see anyone. 

“Hello?” Ayano calls out, checking the time. It’s six, so the person better hurry up. Teachers will be walking around now, kicking the remaining students out for the weekend.

“You came!” Otohiko steps out from behind the tree, beaming. 

Ayano isn’t sure how to react, so she just stands there. “What did you want to say?” She asks when he just stares at her.

He jumps. “Oh, right! Well, um, I just…” He freezes, then shakes his head, determined. “I wanted to tell you that, well, I’ve fallen in love with you!”

Ayano...did not think that this would happen. “What?”

He steps closer, taking her by the hands. “Ayano, when I saw you on stage, I knew it! You’re perfect, and, and I want to take you out and date you! And we can fall in love and get married! Will you go out with me, Ayano?” He looks her in the eyes, and he looks so hopeful.

If Ayano could feel bad, she’s sure that she would. But she can’t, and either way, this kid has been  _ stalking her  _ over a, she can’t believe it, a crush. 

Ayano slips her hands out of his grip. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way.”

Otohiko looks crushed. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know you. I’m sorry, but it just wouldn’t work out.”

“Why not?”

Ayano tries to be gentle. Just because he’s clueless on how to treat love, it doesn’t mean that she should be harsh. “You have a crush on me. From what I did for a performance. You fell in love with a character I put on. And, honestly, the way you’ve been stalking me is worrying.”

Otohiko backs up. “I, I wasn’t-”

“I’ve seen you watching me around school. And you were stalking me on my way to school. Otohiko, you can’t do that when you like a girl.”

He starts to cry. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it anymore! I didn’t know-”

She believes him. “I know, but I still have to decline. I’m sure the next girl you like will reciprocate.”

He continues sobbing, so Ayano walks away after wishing him luck. 

When she gets to the gates, her friends are still waiting. All three look at her.

“Let’s go get ice cream,” Ayano says, grabbing Osano and Amao by the hand. “I’ll tell you guys what happened when we’re there.”

The walk is pleasant, with Amao telling a story about his class. When they get there, Osano buys her ice cream.

“Payback from last time,” he says, smiling softly as he hands the chocolate ice cream to her. They all sit at a table outside, with Kizano and Ayano on one side, Amao and Osano on the other. 

As they eat, Ayano explains that Otohiko had written the note in order to confess his love, and how she rejected him. The boys are angry that Otohiko tried to ask her out, but seem to cheer up when she tells about the rejection.

“So, end of story, I’m pretty sure he’s going to stop after this,” Ayano concludes.

Kizano scoffs. “It’s about time.” Amao and Osano agree, and Ayano laughs.

The group of four spends the next hour talking, telling stories about previous classes they’ve had. When the sky gets dark, they all walk Ayano home. 

Once alone, Ayano finishes the last of her homework and heads to sleep, knowing that she’ll need all of the energy she can get for the next day.

After all, tomorrow she has to hang out with Musume Ronshaku.

If this doesn’t go as planned, Ayano may learn how to be angry without falling in love.

The thought makes Ayano smile as she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems that this may be the end of Otohiko's reign of stalking... :)


	21. Week Three, Saturday

Week Three, Saturday

 

Ayano wakes up slowly. For a moment, she forgets about her plan. She just stares at the ceiling, calm.

The buzzing of her phone gets her up.

There’s a couple of texts from the group chat, and some from Musume. She checks Musume’s first.

‘ _ Hey girl! Can’t wait to see you today! _ ’ The first reads. 

‘ _ Don’t forget a swimsuit! The hot tub is open ;D _ ’ 

The last one simply reads, ‘ _ Don’t forget, my address is XXXXX _ ’. Ayano looks over the address, memorizing it. Then she switches over to the group chat, which is still named Ayano Protection Squad. The name makes Ayano smile.

**Taro:** _ You guys want to meet up today? Hanakō wants to meet all of you guys. _

**Osano:** _ Yeah, you should come over. It gets boring over here sometimes. _

**Taro:** _ Ouch. _

**Osano:** _ Kidding! You know I’m kidding..right? _

Ayano laughs at the texts, but it fades away when she has to decline.

**Ayano:** _ Sorry, guys. I made plans with someone else today. Maybe another time. _

The response is immediate.

**Osano:** _ Who’s stealing you away?  _

**Amao:** _ It’s not that year one that you just rejected, right? _

**Ayano:** _ No! It’s just a girl from school. I’ll tell you more later, I have to go now. Bye. _

And she does. Ayano grabs her swimsuit, a simple black bikini, and shoves it into a bag with a towel. Then she gets dressed, putting on a yellow top and shorts. It’s simple, but cute. Grabbing a piece of toast on her way out, Ayano is ready to face the day.

The walk is too fast, and Ayano sighs as she stands in front of Musume’s house. It’s big, extravagant, and flashy. Everything that Ayano expects from a girl like Musume. She rings the doorbell.

Musume opens the door, a giant smile on her face. “Ayano! Come on in, girl!” She pulls Ayano inside, and Ayano knows it’ll be a struggle to refrain from snapping throughout the day. 

Musume pulls Ayano halfway through the house, straight to her bedroom. It’s huge. A giant TV is mounted on the wall, pop music blaring out of it. The walls are covered in pictures of idol groups, mostly guys. Her desk is a mess, and the surface is buried under her laptop and the never ending pile that seems to be her makeup collection. It’s concerning. Ayano doesn’t comment on it, however.

Instead, she turns to Musume, who is waiting for her to speak. “So, what do you want to do?” Ayano asks politely.

Musume laughs. “Well, we can, like, go in the hot tub, or we can watch some TV, or we can talk about, like, all the stuff that happens at our school.”

Ayano has a feeling the Musume wants the first and last thing, so she suggests going into the hot tub right away. Musume agrees, and shoves Ayano into her bathroom to get changed.

Musume’s bathroom is big, and Ayano isn’t surprised to see even  _ more _ makeup covering the counter around the sink. She just shakes her head and puts on her bikini.

When she steps out, towel in her arms, Musume is already changed, wearing a light blue bikini that’s a bit too small. Well, a lot too small, but Musume seems to like it that way, so Ayano just ignores it.

“Ooh, girl you look good! Come on, we  _ so _ have to take a pic!” Musume pulls Ayano close, and immediately starts taking pictures of them on her phone. Ayano just keeps the same sweet smile on her face as Musume goes from peace signs to duck lips, to all that’s in between. It takes Musume ten minutes to be satisfied with the amount of photos they’ve taken. 

It takes them a couple of minutes just to get to the hot tub. Ayano didn’t expect the hot tub to be inside, and especially did not expect it to have _ its own room _ , but here she is, standing in the creatively named ‘Hot Tub Room.’ 

Musume steps into the hot tub, still going through their photos, trying to find one to post on YanChat. Ayano slowly steps in, getting used to the heat.

Fifteen minutes later, Musume finally decides on a picture. She sits next to Ayano, showing her the filters and captions that she’s applying.

“What’s your user? I want to tag you,” Musume asks, ready to type it out.

“I don’t have one,” Ayano responds, and it’s true. She doesn’t have any social media, other than KaoBook, but that’s only to check her school’s page. 

“Really?” Musume looks like the statement personally offends her. “How do you keep up with everyone, then?”

“I text them.”

“Yeah, but what about showing off to everyone that you  _ don’t _ text?”

“Who would I be showing off to? And why?”

Musume laughs. “Obviously, the people who  _ aren’t _ cool enough to be your friends! Like, idk, that purple-haired girl with the giant t-”

“You mean Kokona?” Ayano cuts her off, and forces herself to stay relaxed. “Actually, she’s a great friend!”

Musume’s attitude switches immediately, and Ayano is amused by the change. “Oh, really? I mean, I figured, but what’s she like?”

‘ _ She’d do  _ anything  _ for my approval. _ ’ Ayano realizes, and she knows that she’s won.

“Oh, she’s the best! She’s great to be around. She’s a great listener, she gives great fashion advice, and she knows all of the cute drama boys, so that’s a nice bonus.”

To Ayano, Kokona means so much more. But to Musume?

Musume, the girl who just wants to gossip, the girl who lives to look good, the girl who judges everyone by their attractiveness and popularity? Those three traits make Kokona look  _ perfect _ .

“Really?” Musume leans in, eyes wide. “Why don’t we, like, invite her over then? She’s got to hang out with us!”

Ayano sighs, and makes herself seem disappointed. “I’d love to invite her, but she’s always so busy!”

Musume frowns at that. “Busy with what? Drama? But you’re in that too, aren’t you?”

Ayano shakes her head. “No, she has a job. She has to.”

“Why?”

Ayano bites her lip and turns away. “Oh, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s private.”

_ Hook, line… _ “No, no, no, you can tell me! I’ll keep quiet!”

Ayano looks back at Musume. “Okay, if you mean it...Kokona has to work to help her father. He took out a loan so she could stay at Akademi. I wish I could hang out with her more, but it’s not like I have a say in it. I just wish I could do something so that she’d be free more often.”

Musume frowns. “That, like, sucks. What company is so expensive that she has to, like, help her dad?”

“Ronshaku Loans? I think that’s what it was.” Ayano doesn’t make any hint that she sees the connection. This has to be Musume’s idea.

And she gets it. “That’s my daddy’s company! I can deal with this!” She looks determined, excited to meet this girl.

Ayano widens her eyes. “Really? I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Musume scoffs. “Please, my daddy will do anything I ask! Leave it to me!” She smirks. “Her dad will be debt free by the end of the day.”  _ Sinker. _

Ayano smiles. “Thank you so much, Musume.”

Musume just leans back. “Please, it’s nothing.” But she exudes pride.

So Ayano just nods and leans back, going deeper into the water. “Well, thank you again. I’m sure Kokona will be happy to hang out with us soon.”

“Of course she will be! And she  _ better _ get me the number of one of those drama boys.” She leans closer to Ayano, smirking. “What’s the name of that one boy, anyways? The one who was the star for the play last weekend?”

Ayano laughs. “You mean Shozo?”

Musume nods. “He’s, like, kind of cute.”

Ayano smiles. “I’m sure Kokona can help you get him.”

And Musume is even more invested in getting the debt removed.

Hours later, when Musume has finished telling all of her stories that she can think of, Ayano leaves the house, dropping a subtle reminder for Musume to talk to her father. Musume immediately yells for her father and runs into the house, leaving Ayano to close the door behind her.

Ayano is getting ready to sleep when she gets a text from Kokona.

‘ _ Ayano! My father just got a call, his debt is gone! _ ’ Kokona sends.

‘ _ Perfect. _ ’ Ayano sends back, content.

‘ _ What did you do? This was you, wasn’t it? _ ’ Kokona realizes it quickly.’

‘ _ I talked to Musume. She wants to be your friend now, by the way. _ ’

‘ _ What? Yan, I’m calling you. _ ’ 

Ayano picks up on the first ring, and the next hour is spent going through Ayano’s day. This quickly leads into Ayano explaining how she went from club to club, complimenting people so that Musume would notice her at all. With Kokona, it’s easy to explain, because Kokona knows everything that would cause her to act this way.

“You did this all for me?” Kokona asks, astounded.

“Yes. You’re my friend.”

“But! That lead to Otohiko!” Kokona realizes it, now that all of the puzzle pieces are there,

“Most likely, yes.”

“You put yourself through that for me?”

“Yes, Kokona. I did.”

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.”

Kokona sniffles, the sound distorted through the phone. “ _ Thank you _ , Yan. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Good night, Kokona.”

“Good night.”

The day was worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it what you expected? :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to introduce the next rival tomorrow.


	22. Week Four, Sunday

Week Four, Sunday

 

Ayano’s Sunday starts normally. She gets up, gets dressed, and cleans around the house. It doesn’t take very long, considering Ayano is the only one who’s been living in it for three weeks, but it’s a good way to pass some time. 

Ayano gets a phone call from her parents, asking how she’s been. Her father asks if she’s been on top of her work, and how she likes Akademi. 

She’s honest, saying her grades are practically perfect and she’s made a lot of friends. The second half makes her father happy, so Ayano spends a moment talking about how she’s even joined some clubs. 

Then her mother takes over, asking Ayano if she’s met any cute boys. And Ayano has, and all three of them walk her to and from school, but she knows that isn’t what her mother means. She’s not asking about cute guy  _ friends _ .

Her mother only cares about Ayano’s love life.

So Ayano says that no, she hasn’t found any special, cute boys.

Her mother, of course, is disappointed, but quickly cheers up. She promises Ayano that she’ll find him soon.

Her father ends the call quickly, telling Ayano not to rush herself to grow up before hanging up.

Ayano goes to eat lunch, but she doesn’t have much food left. Looks like it’s time for her to go grocery shopping.

Ayano takes her time at the store, and walks out an hour later with a couple of bags. Living alone for weeks means that Ayano doesn’t have to buy much. It’s nice.

Ayano is thinking about her lines for  _ Romeo and Juliet _ when she runs straight into someone. Ayano nearly drops her bags as she falls backwards, but manages to keep her hold on them.

The boy she bumped into, however, has dropped his bag. All of its contents are strewn about on the ground.

“Sorry,” Ayano says, picking up the stuff. She looks at it, interested by the contents. A lot of strange rocks, some candles, and a book titled, ‘ _ Demons and You: A Guide to Summonings _ .’

“Oh no…” The boy says quietly, looking worried. “I’m sorry..I didn’t see you.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t see you either.” Ayano puts the rest of his stuff in the bag and hands it to him. Their hands brush, and his face turns pink.

He’s cute, in an odd, gloomy way. His long, navy blue hair frames his face, and makes him look even paler. He looks at her with wide, light purple eyes that give away hints of restlessness due to the dark rings under them. The blush doesn’t go away.

“Anyways,” Ayano continues, since he’s not saying anything. “It was nice to meet you! I’m Ayano.”

“Oko Ruto,” He responds, and he clutches his bag tightly.

“Goodbye, Oko.” She walks away then, mind going back to her script. 

She doesn’t see Oko wave behind her, or the way he watches her, eyes trailing her as she leaves.

The rest of the day is normal, with Ayano reciting lines and getting ready for another week of school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Welcome to Week Four! 
> 
> I'm sorry that it was so short, but I imagine these as cutscenes more than anything else. A chance for the newest rival to be introduced, but not explored much. For that, you'll just have to wait another day!
> 
> Writer's update: Week Six is being started today!


	23. Week Four, Monday

Week Four, Monday

 

Ayano feels like, if people drove down the streets that lead to Akademi in the morning, she and her friends would be considered a road block.

That may have to do with the fact that Ayano is walking with not one, not two, not even three, but seven of her friends. Riku, Kokona, and Uekiya walk with the group this morning, and it’s interesting. Riku sticks by Kokona’s side, but occasionally he and Kizano talk about the play. Uekiya and Taro are in their own little world, talking about plants. Osano tries to barge in every so often, to say something to Taro, but he gives up when they pay him no mind. For the most part, he just walks in silence with Ayano, and they both finish waking up as they walk down the street. Amao, well, he hasn’t said a word, just holding one of Ayano’s hands and trying to stay awake.

When they get to school, the group splits. Taro and Uekiya go off to garden, Riku goes to hang out...wherever he goes in the morning, and Kokona goes to the Rainbow Six. 

Ayano looks at the fountain, and doesn’t feel like waiting by it. Truthfully, she doesn’t want to test and see if Otohiko is actually done.

“Want to go make food in the Cooking Room?” She asks Amao and Osano. “You can come with us, Kizano.”

Amao looks at Ayano, then at the fountain, and he gets it. “Yeah, let’s go make some octodogs. We can hand them out to everyone.”

Osano agrees, and Kizano does too. So the four of them spend their morning in the Cooking Room, with Kizano watching as the other three make the sausage squids. He follows Ayano when she goes to hand them out, not wanting to leave her alone while the other boys go to hand out their octodogs.

Class goes by calmly, and when the bell for lunch rings, Kizano and Osano walk alongside Ayano. Nobody seems on edge, or worried about Otohiko. It’s nice.

So, when half of lunch goes by, and Ayano feels like she’s being watched, she starts to wonder if her rejection wasn’t enough. Nobody else seems to be worried, but Ayano can’t shake the feeling of eyes on her. Ayano looks around, and at first, she doesn’t notice anything.

But then she spots Oko, watching her. She sighs, relieved as she remembers him from yesterday.

She stands and walks over to the timid boy. Oko, realizing he’s been spotted, does not run. Instead, he just shrinks in on himself.

“I’m sorry,” Oko starts. “I know I shouldn’t have been watching, I just…”

“Recognized me?” Ayano fills in, and he nods. “Why not join us, Oko? We don’t mind.”

Oko looks at her, shocked. “Really? You want me to join you?”

Ayano nods, smiling at him. “Yeah, of course. It’s better that you sit with us instead of just watching from a distance.”

It’s not a joke, but Oko laughs at it. The sound makes Ayano smile genuinely. 

“Alright, if you’re sure that the others don’t mind.”

“They don’t, trust me.” Ayano doesn’t know for sure, but she doubts that they’ll exclude Oko.

So Oko follows her. When they sit down, some of her friends seem confused by the sudden arrival. 

“This is my new friend, Oko,” Ayano says, and Osano just looks at her oddly.

“When did you two meet?” He asks. “I’ve never seen you guys talk.”

“We ran into each other yesterday,” Ayano says, and Oko tries to hide his snort.

“Oko!” Amao says, smiling. “We’re in the same class, aren’t we? I thought I saw you.”

Oko nods. “Yes, I’ve...been away for a while.”

“Why is that?” Uekiya asks. 

“Oh, I...I was just sick, that’s all.” Oko fidgets with his hands while he speaks, and Ayano gets the urge to reach out and take one of his hands. She doesn’t do that, however, because that’s, well, rude.

“Are you feeling better now?” Uekiya asks, and Oko nods, embarrassed by the attention.

Luckily, Kizano decides to tell a story about himself for the rest of lunch, and Oko slowly relaxes beside Ayano.

All in all, it’s a great time.

When lunch ends, Ayano and her friends walk back to their classes. The teacher hands out a pop quiz, and the rest of the afternoon flies by in a rush. Cleaning time goes by relatively fast, and soon enough, Ayano is in the gym, working with the rest of her club members to memorize their lines.

The day continues to speed by, and Ayano is walking home before she knows it with Osano, Amao, and Kizano. Osano rants about the pop quiz all the way home, and Ayano is amused by his rambling. Before Ayano realizes it, she’s waving them all goodnight and closing the door.

As Ayano goes through her nightly routine, she wonders if she’ll see Oko more this week. She hopes so. After all, the boy seems really sweet.

The walls chip, just a little bit more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is a little short! Tomorrow's will be the usual length! <3


	24. Week Four, Tuesday

Week Four, Tuesday

 

Ayano’s phone is buzzing when she wakes up, but Ayano doesn’t stop to check it. She goes through her morning routine, and waits until she’s walking down the streets with Osano, Amao, and Kizano to see who’s been messaging her.

There’s one from Musume. ‘ _ So, like, when are you, me, and Kokona gonna, like, hang out? I so need deets on that Shozo boy still! _ ’

Ayano sighs and goes to text Kokona. ‘ _ Musume wants to hang out. Want to hang out after school with her? _ ’

Kokona replies immediately. ‘ _ Sure! How long do we have to do this, by the way? _ ’

‘ _ Until she gets bored, or we get her with Shozo. _ ’

‘ _ Well, we can do that in a week. Shozo would give anyone a chance. I’m not sure how long he’ll  _ stay  _ with her, though… _ ’

‘ _ He can leave her in a week, we just have to set them up. That should be enough for Musume to feel repaid. Then we’re fine. _ ’

‘ _ Alright. Want to go to the mall after drama? _ ’

‘ _ Yeah, I’ll text Musume. See you at school. _ ’

‘ _ See ya, Yan!! _ ’

Ayano switches back to her conversation with Musume.

‘ _ Kokona and I are free after drama today. Want to head to the mall? _ ’

The reply comes quickly. ‘ _ Totes! I, like, totally need new clothes, anyways. I’m literally going to die if I don’t get this crop top I saw the other day. _ ’

Ayano sighs, and Osano looks at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just making plans for after school.”

“And you’re upset?” Amao asks, confused.

Ayano shrugs. “Just annoyed, but I’ll live.”

She goes back to texting, unaware of their confused looks. ‘ _ Alright, Musume, we’ll see you at six. _ ’

“Why are you annoyed, darling?” Kizano asks, and he looks upset when Ayano finally looks up.

‘ _ Because I have to act happy around  _ Musume,’ Ayano thinks, but she doesn’t feel like a Tuesday morning is the best time to get into the whole Musume-Kokona-no emotions talk. Especially without Kokona around. She’s not telling this without Kokona’s permission, it’s not just her secret in this conversation.

So, instead, Ayano says, “Because I don’t get to walk home with you guys today.”

And just like that, all three of them are blushing. Ayano smiles, the day a little bit better now. They all try to brush off the comment, but in the end all three just give up, hugging Ayano tightly before continuing on their way to Akademi.

Ayano forgets to check the other message, too distracted by her friends.

They spend the morning at the fountain with Kokona, who talks about her night- which was, for once, stress free. Kokona mentions that she quit her ‘job,’ and Ayano beams.

When the bell for class rings, Ayano heads to her classroom without worry. She spots Oko as he heads into his class, and he gives her a wave and a small smile before walking in.

Mrs. Fuka assigns more group work, and spends the rest of class typing something on a laptop. Ayano, Osano, and Kizano do their work, but take longer to finish than usual. They, admittedly, spend more time talking than working, yet still manage to finish before lunch.

When morning classes end, Oko is waiting for Ayano outside of her class.

“I...was wondering...if you would like to join us in the Occult Club...for lunch,” He says, choosing his words carefully. 

“That sounds great,” Ayano says, then turns to Osano and Kizano. “I’m going with Oko for lunch. I’ll see you in half an hour.”

They nod and head up to the roof, and Ayano follows Oko.

When they get to the room, he opens the door and leads her in. “Welcome to the Occult Club...I’m actually the president…” Ayano looks at the red armband on Oko’s arm, but doesn’t point it out. Oko looks at the other members, who set down their books. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to-”

“Ayano, welcome back,” Supana says, standing.

“Hi, Supana. How are you?” Ayano responds, proud to remember all of their names. Since they hadn’t told her when she first stepped into the club room, Ayano had asked when handing out food from Cooking Club. The extra work seems to have paid off.

“You...already know each other?” Oko looks around, and everyone nods.

“She came by a while ago,” Shin says. 

“I was checking out all of the clubs,” Ayano adds, and Oko slowly nods. 

“Well, I’m glad that you all are introduced.” When he says that, everyone goes back to their books. It’s quiet.

So Ayano turns to Oko. “Do you have any other books that I could read?”

Oko smiles and leads her to a pile of books on a table. “We have all sorts of books. Would you like to read something on rituals? Or a book on the types of demons in the world? Or one on possessions?” He speaks faster, happy to talk about his passion. “We also have fiction, if you prefer something with a plot.”

Ayano just shrugs. “I can’t decide.”

Oko picks up a book, one that’s clearly been read over and over. The spine is broken and the cover has been taped together. “This one is my favorite. It’s a story about a girl who was followed by a demon all of her life.”

Ayano takes it when he holds it out. “I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

He blushes and nods, then pulls out a book. It’s the same one that he’d dropped on Sunday, Ayano notices. The thought makes her smile as she opens the book Oko gave her.

Lunch passes quickly, and Ayano jumps. She was so interested in the book, she’d lost track of time.

Ayano sets the book back on the table. “That was great, I’ll have to come back to continue it some day.”

Oko blinks at that. “You...want to continue reading it?” When Ayano nods, he smiles and hands it to her. “Here...you can borrow it. I’ll...give you my number, in case you want to talk about the plot. There’s a twist, where...well, I can’t spoil it for you.”

Ayano laughs and hands him her phone. He plugs in his number, and she texts him quickly, giving him her number right then. “Thank you. If I need to talk about the book, I’ll be sure to text you.”

Oko walks Ayano to class, and she smiles at Osano and Kizano before they all hop into more group work.

 

\-----

 

Drama practice is over too soon, and Kokona and Ayano share a sigh of acceptance before walking to the gate, where Musume is waiting impatiently. As soon as she sees Ayano, however, she smiles.

“Hey, girls! Let’s get going, the mall closes at, like, eight today!” Musume leads them to the mall, all of them talking about their days.

As Ayano expected, Musume quickly latches on to Kokona, enjoying her chance to gossip to a new person. Kokona stays polite, listening and allowing Musume to talk about whatever as they all look at different clothes. The two hours pass, and finally, they’re free.

Well, almost.

“So, Kokona, I heard that you’re close to the drama boys?” Musume asks as they leave the mall. 

Kokona smiles. “Yeah! All of us in drama are really good friends.”

“What about that boy, Shozo? He’s, like, really cute.”

Kokona nods. “He and I talk a lot, why?”

Musume leans in. “Girl, you, like, totally have to set us up.”

Kokona acts as if she’s never thought of the idea, but quickly agrees to talk to Shozo. “I’m sure he’d be happy to go out with you.” Kokona promises.

“Of course he would! It’s me, after all.” Musume rolls her eyes, but keeps her smile on her face. “Thanks though, I like, so owe you one.” She doesn’t mean that, but it’s enough to prove that Musume views this as equal payment to the debt situation.

So Kokona just smiles and waves it off. When Musume goes the other way, leaving Ayano and Kokona to walk the rest of the way to Ayano’s, Kokona relaxes.

“Poor Shozo,” she sighs, and Ayano laughs.

“He’ll like her at first. I’m sure of it.” Ayano promises. “If we tell him all of Musume’s perks.”

“Her looks and her ability to never have an awkward silence,” Kokona mutters, too tired to care.

“Exactly.”

Kokona’s laugh fills the air, and Ayano smiles as they say goodbye.

 

\-----

 

Ayano is done getting ready for bed, and is about to fall asleep, when she remembers that she has an unread text from that morning. Sighing, she pulls out her phone and checks it.

It’s an unknown number.

‘ _ Hey, this is Riku! I got your number from Kokona, don’t tell her that though! She doesn’t know. I actually wanted to ask you for help...I want to ask Kokona out and need advice. _ ’

Ayano almost feels bad that she left him unread all day. Instead, she texts him back.

‘ _ Sorry, I just saw this. This is Ayano. I’ll help you tomorrow. You’ll be together by the end of the day with my help. _ ’

Knowing that Kokona already likes Riku makes Ayano confident.

She falls asleep before seeing Riku’s excited thank you text.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Ayano has some matchmaking to do...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	25. Week Four, Wednesday

Week Four, Wednesday

****

Ayano has a plan when she wakes up in the morning. She reaches for her phone and immediately texts Riku.

‘ _ Meet me on the rooftop, behind the ventilation fan. _ ’ She sends the text, then goes through her morning routine. She’s still putting on her uniform when she hears her phone buzz. She doesn’t check it until she’s finished getting ready.

‘ _ Alright. Thanks again, Ayano! I hope this works. _ ’ 

Ayano steps outside, where Osano, Amao, Kizano, and Kokona wait for her. She hadn’t planned for Kokona to be nearby, she may not be able to slip away so easily now…

Ayano pulls up Oko’s number. ‘ _ Oko, I need you to do me a favor. _ ’ 

He starts typing immediately, but it takes a few moments for him to actually send the text. ‘ _ What is it? Are you okay? _ ’

‘ _ I’m fine. I just need you to come up to me when I arrive and ask me to come to the Occult Room, or something. Just get me away from the fountain. _ ’ There, now Kokona won’t question Ayano’s disappearance. The boys haven’t asked, believing it was just to look at all the clubs, but Kokona knows that it was all to get to Musume.

So disappearing now would cause Kokona to worry, and Ayano doesn’t want to deal with a worried Kokona while trying to set her up.

Oko responds quicker this time. ‘ _ Okay...can I ask why? _ ’

‘ _ I need to get away from them to do something, and they might question it if I just disappear. _ ’

‘ _ What are you doing? _ ’ It’s the fastest reply yet.

‘ _ I’m helping Riku ask out Kokona. Kokona is with me right now, I don’t want her to find out yet. _ ’

‘ _ Alright, I’ll come get you when you arrive. _ ’

‘ _ Thank you, Oko. _ ’

Ayano pockets her phone and talks to Osano about how his night went. He talks about how Hanakō just walked into his house while Osano wasn’t home, but  _ didn’t say anything _ when Osano arrived. So Osano spent an hour downstairs eating and talking to his parents, then went upstairs to find the boy laying on his bed, reading.

Needless to say, he screamed. A lot.

Ayano laughs at the story, and eventually Osano joins in. They’re still giggling when they step into the school.

Ayano changes her shoes, and sure enough, when she heads to the fountain with the others, Oko is waiting for her. He’s fidgeting with his hands again, nervous. When he spots Ayano, however, he calms down some, smiling at her.

“Hey, Oko,” Amao greets. “I thought you hang out in the Occult Room in the mornings?”

Oko nods. “I do...I just wanted to, well..” He looks at Ayano. “Would you please...come with me to the Occult Room? I found a book that I thought you would like.”

Ayano takes a second to make it seem like she’s thinking about it, then nods. “Of course! I’ll see you guys later.” She holds her hand out to Oko, who takes it, and they walk off without any suspicion.

When they reach the Occult Club, Ayano lets go of Oko’s hand. “Thank you so much. I didn’t want Kokona to start wondering enough to try finding me.”

“Do you...want me to join you? In case Kokona sees us separated? It could make her suspicious,” Oko offers, and the reasoning makes sense.

Ayano doesn’t see any reason to not be cautious. After all, this is to make Kokona happy, and a good friend would do everything possible to make sure that they get the job done.

So what if it’s a bit over the top? Ayano doesn’t mind Oko’s presence, anyways.

“Sure. Come on, we have to go to the roof.”

Oko grabs Ayano’s hand quickly, and she smiles at him before he pulls away. The walk to the roof is pleasant.

Riku is already on the roof, waiting for Ayano. He smiles when he sees her, but is confused by Oko.

“He was my free getaway,” Ayano says with a shrug, and Riku laughs.

“Alright. So, well, how do I do this?” He asks, and as he speaks, Ayano watches him grow nervous. It’s the first time she’s seen him like this.

“Well, Kokona’s a romantic. She probably believes in the cherry tree myth, and-”

“That’s only for Fridays, though,” Riku says, cutting off Ayano.

“Yes, I know. But that’s irrelevant. She won’t reject you just because it’s two days early. So, when you confess after drama, you’re going to lead her to the cherry tree before you do so. She’ll love that.”

“Okay, but how do I make sure she says yes? Should I have gotten her a gift? What if she likes smarter guys? Or stronger guys? Ayano, should I work out?!”

“Well, make sure to be nice to her all day. Don’t try acting different, she’s going to like you for who you are. She doesn’t need a gift, but maybe ask the Gardening Club if you can take a rose. She likes roses. They’re romantic, and related to her interests. Remember, she’s a drama girl. She already said she likes a drama guy.”

When Riku just nods slowly, Ayano sighs. “Riku, she probably meant  _ you _ .” She definitely meant him, but Ayano won’t just say that. Riku should hear it from Kokona.

Riku blushes. “You really think so?” Ayano nods. “Thank you so much, Ayano! I’ll be sure to follow your advice.”

Ayano smiles. “Good. I’m sure you’ll make her happy.”

Riku smiles back. “I hope so.” Then he walks off, cheerful.

Oko looks at Ayano. “That’s all you wanted to do?”

“Yeah. I knew it’d be quick, but Riku seems like the person who needs to hear it in, well, in person.”

Oko smiles, then blushes. “Would you...like to spend the rest of the morning with me, then? In the Occult Room?”

Ayano nods without hesitation. “Sure. And thank you for helping me out. I want this to go smoothly, because Kokona deserves a guy like Riku.”

Oko gives her a look. It’s the same look that she gets from Osano, Amao, and Kizano from time to time, but she still doesn’t know what emotion it is. It’s a nice look, though. It makes her feel warm. “You’re a good person, Ayano,” Oko says softly. 

Ayano feels her face heat up, and she doesn’t respond to that. 

The rest of the morning goes by nicely, with Ayano and Oko reading beside each other.

When the bell rings for class, Oko once again walks Ayano to hers. He smiles at her before heading into his own class.

Osano and Kizano show up a moment later, and smile at her when they spot her. Class goes by slowly, with Ayano thinking about last minute ways to help Riku if he messes up, how to get Shozo to like Musume, and the looks that the four boys keep giving her.

Riku is a mess at lunch. He sits next to Kokona, and she tries to talk with him like they usually do, but he’s a flustered mess. He tries to impress her at one point by telling her a drama story, but she was there when it happened. He doesn’t stop there, though. Instead, Riku proceeds to try finding anything that would make him more appealing to Kokona. He stops when Ayano clears her throat and gives him a look. Then he just sits there, too nervous to say anything for the rest of lunch. 

As they walk away, Osano mutters, “Is it just me or is Riku acting weird?”

Ayano sighs. “He’s a mess.” 

Nobody tries to deny it.

Afternoon classes and cleaning time go by relatively quickly, compared to the morning at least. Soon enough, Kizano and Ayano are walking to the gym, hand in hand. 

When they get there, Ayano can’t help but sigh. Riku is, very obviously, a blushing mess. Kokona is trying to talk to him but he’s panicked. Ayano is ready to slap some sense into the boy, but decides not to. He’ll figure it out before he confesses. 

Probably.

Hopefully.

Ayano feels like she should be worried for the boy.

When Kokona sees Ayano, she heads over, an excited, “Yan!” leaving her mouth.

Ayano smiles and walks away from Kizano, who’s trying to get everyone ready to block the next act. “Hey, Kokona.”

“Should we talk to Shozo today? About Musume?” Kokona grimaces. “I still feel bad for setting the two up.”

“Hey, she’s pretty. I’m sure, if she likes him, she’ll act like she did around us.”

“Fake?”

“Nice. It may be pretend, but at least Shozo won’t deal with her judgement for a while?” Ayano is really trying to look on the bright side.

Kokona sighs and nods. “You’re right. This could benefit Shozo, too.”

“What could?” Speak of the purple-haired boy, and here he is. Shozo looks at the two, confused. “What could benefit me?”

Ayano smiles sweetly. “Shozo, you’re single, right?”

Shozo blushes and nods. “Yeah, why? Got any single friends? Or are you looking for a boyfriend.” He winks, unaware that Kizano is nearby and listening.

“I do have a single friend! She’s actually really interested in you!” She giggles and leans closer, almost conspiratorially. “It seems that you have an admirer, Shozo.”

Shozo beams. “Really? Who is she?”

Ayano leans back, and spots Kizano walking closer. He’s more relaxed now, knowing  it’s not Ayano that wants to date Shozo. “Do you know Musume Ronshaku?”

Ayano is lucky that Kizano is behind Shozo, because his look of disgust would cause any boy to run in fear of Musume. 

“Isn’t she one of those girls with the tan and the, uh..” He gestures to his wrists, referring  to the scrunchies that all of Musume’s squad seem to wear.

“Exactly! She’s really nice to her friends, and she  _ really _ wants to get to know you better. She actually asked us to introduce you two.”

Shozo smiles. “Well, you don’t have to do that. I can introduce myself.” He laughs.  “She’s the really pretty one, isn’t she?”

“Here, I have a picture!” Ayano shows him, and from the blush, she knows she’s finished, hands clean of Musume. “I can give you her number, if you want?”

Shozo nods quickly, pulling out his phone. Ayano plugs in the number and hands it back.

Finally, Ayano winks. “I haven’t heard of anyone planning on using the confession tree  this Friday, by the way. Maybe you should give it a try?”

And from the smile on Shozo’s face, Ayano knows that Kokona’s free at last.

Kizano gives her an odd look, partially amused, partially curious, before calling out that it’s time to start blocking the next act. This time, everyone sits down to get to work.

 When club time ends, Riku asks Kokona to walk with him. “I’d like to check on this  kitten that I haven’t seen in a while,” He explains, and Kokona follows him after waving Ayano goodbye. Ayano just smiles and waves back, and is content when she sees how much calmer Riku is now.

Kizano waits until he and Ayano are walking out of the gym to question her. “Darling, why on Earth are you trying to get Shozo to date  _ Musume _ ?” 

Ayano smiles. “Musume likes Shozo, and asked Kokona and I for help.”

Kizano’s eyes narrow at that. “And why does Musume talk to you and Kokona all of a sudden?”

“Same reason that Otohiko asked me out on Friday? I guess I’m well known in this school, now.” Ayano shrugs. “I figured I’d tell Shozo, and if he decided to go for it, that’s great for both of them. And if Shozo doesn’t like her, that’s okay too.” It really isn’t, and it’s  _ highly  _ unlikely that Shozo will refrain from asking her out now, but Ayano is just trying to calm Kizano down. 

And luckily, he does calm. Until he hears a shout of joy from the confession tree. 

“What was that?” Kizano asks, pulling Ayano closer, as if he’s guarding her.

“Kokona, probably.” Ayano continues to walk, pulling Kizano with her.

“What do you mean?”

“It means that Riku actually managed to confess to her.”

Kizano goes to continue the conversation, but they’ve made it to the gate. Osano stands to the side as Amao and Oko talk. 

Ayano smiles at the sight of all of them. “Hey, guys. Oko, are you joining the Walking Home Club?”

Oko blushes and nods, so they all start walking towards Ayano’s house.

A few minutes in, and Kizano finally blurts, “What made Riku decide to confess  _ now _ ?! I swear, the boy has liked Kokona since I met him! Why now?”

Oko chuckles. “He had help.” He looks at Ayano, grinning.

Everyone sees the look.

“Ayano, did you set them up?” Amao asks.

“Yes. Riku asked for help, and I knew that Kokona liked him.” Ayano shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Kizano gives her a look. “First Riku and Kokona, then Shozo and Musume, are you going to set up the whole school?”

Ayano giggles. “No, probably not. I just like to help my friends.”

All of the boys look at each other.

“Who’s she setting up next?” Osano immediately asks. 

“Are Pippi and Ryuto actually together? Or are they both just enamoured with each other?” Kizano responds. 

“Oh, I don’t think they’re together, actually!” Amao says.

Ayano sighs. “Guys, I’m not the matchmaker of Akademi High.”

“But you could be! You’ve been doing a wonderful job so far, dear,” Amao says.

“Guys!” Ayano laughs as she shouts, though.

Oko chuckles. “He isn’t wrong.”

Ayano rolls her eyes dramatically. “Alright, I’ll think about it.”

There’s no room to continue the conversation, sadly, because they’re already at Ayano’s house. Ayano steps into her house and shuts the door, and smiles when she hears the boys all joking with each other.

Without having to worry about Musume, the future looks even brighter.

And Ayano is more content than ever.


	26. Week Four, Thursday

Week Four, Thursday

 

For the first time in forever, Ayano’s phone is clear of notifications when she wakes up. She’s able to go through her routine normally for once, getting ready without thinking about what’s to come. It’s a moment for her to wake up, a chance to just go through the motions without having to analyze what it’ll do to her reputation or friendships.

The silence is peaceful for once.

When she’s done, she puts a smile on her face as she opens the door. The four boys are waiting for her, Taro once again absent. Ayano greets her four friends while she shuts her door, then they start walking to school.

Ayano smiles and talks with the boys, like usual. Almost subconsciously, she notices how much happier they seem to be. And how much easier emotions have become for Ayano. She remembers how, just four weeks ago, she never smiled without forcing herself to. Every action, every face she made, it was all fake. Artificial.

But now, now Ayano feels more realistic. She knows that she isn’t whole, but just  _ walking _ with her friends makes everything easier. It becomes natural to laugh when one of them makes a joke, or smile when they speak.

And, hopefully, as time goes on, Ayano will be able to feel alongside the expressions. More than just contentment. She wants happiness. She wants  _ joy _ .

And right now, Ayano  _ believes  _ that she doesn’t need to be like her mother. She’s had the thought before, had her suspicions, but now? Now she’s sure. She doesn’t need to fall so quickly, so violently, to be whole. 

None of the boys know why Ayano’s smile is especially bright during the walk, but they enjoy it.

 

\-----

 

They’re sitting at the fountain when Kokona and Riku arrive, hand in hand. The two head over to the fountain, smiling.

“Hey, Yan!” Kokona says happily, leaning onto Riku.

“Hey, Kokona. Hi, Riku. Glad to see that you managed to confess,” Ayano greets back, and Riku blushes and laughs.

“Yeah, thank you again, Ayano,” Riku says, and Kokona is confused by that.

“What did she do?” She quickly turns to look at Ayano. “Yan, what did you do?”

“Oh, I just gave him some advice. He just needed some confidence.” Ayano brushes it off, and Kokona giggles.

“Thank you, then. We’ll see you guys later!” Then the two are off, talking and laughing as they go.

“Oh, they’re a couple?” Taro asks as he arrives, watching the two go.

“As of yesterday,” Amao says happily. “They’re adorable together.”

“It was about time, too! Those two have been head over heels since they first met,” Kizano states, but he’s beaming proudly. “I’m glad for them, of course. And I have a feeling I’ll make the next play involve a nice background couple.”

“You know,” Ayano starts. “They  _ would both _ make excellent leads. Maybe this is a sign that you should let someone else be the star for once?”

Kizano looks at her and chuckles. “Darling, the star has to be the  _ best _ ! If Riku is ever better for a role than me, then I will concede and let him take the stage. But nobody can deny that I’ve been better so far.” He looks at her, challenging her.

But he’s right, so Ayano shrugs. “Just think about it? It doesn’t hurt to have some changes, you know.”

“Alright, I will. Just for you, darling.”

Conversation switches as Taro mentions Uekiya, causing Osano to start teasing the poor boy about crushes.

 

\-----

 

Classes fly by in the blink of an eye, and it’s lunch time before Ayano realizes it. The walk to the roof is nice, with Oko and Amao filling the silence by talking about their class. Well, more like Amao still trying to get Oko to talk more, and Oko slowly responding. By the time they make it to their lunch spot, Oko is slightly less nervous, but still fidgets with his hands.

Uekiya is congratulating Riku and Kokona on their relationship when Ayano sits down. Both of them are red in the face, but they smile and thank Uekiya nonetheless. Taro seems amused by Uekiya’s compliments, and chuckles.

“Oh, hush,” Uekiya chides him, a smile still on her face. “They deserve to be congratulated. A good relationship blooms like a beautiful flower.” She faces Kokona and Riku. “I look forward to watching you two blossom together and flourish.” Her eyes are happy and her voice is light as she speaks, and she sighs happily when she’s done.

Ayano speaks up. “Are you looking for a relationship?”

Osano snorts. “Aya, are you trying to be a matchmaker  _ again _ ?”

Oko sighs. “We knew that this would happen…”

“Well, of course we did!” Kizano butts in. “It’s our Ayano, after all.”

Ayano feels her face warm at the comments, but keeps her eyes on Uekiya.

Uekiya just giggles. “Oh, not really. I don’t believe in searching for a relationship, Ayano. I believe that the best relationships come naturally, like a flower sprouting at the beginning of spring.”

Ayano nods at that, but makes note of how Taro’s smile is always bigger when he sees the Gardening Club leader. She won’t say anything about it, though. Not yet.

She’ll wait for Taro to bring it up. Naturally.

 

\-----

 

The rest of the school day passes, and Ayano and Kizano are on their way to the gym when they hear Oko rushing to catch up.

“Hi, Oko,” Ayano greets, curious as to why he’s chased after them.

“Hello, Ayano,” Oko returns, but doesn’t make a move to explain anything.

Kizano raises an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be at your club?”

Oko nods. “Yes, but club time doesn’t start for a couple of minutes...I thought I’d join you guys...for the walk.”

Ayano sees nothing wrong with Oko wanting some fresh air for a moment, so she smiles and takes his hand with her remaining free one. Kizano doesn’t make any more comments, and the walk is peaceful.

When they arrive at the gym, Oko makes no move to leave, instead following Ayano into the gym. Kizano pulls out his script, getting ready for everyone to run the first two acts. 

Kokona and Riku walk over as Ayano pulls her script out of her bag. She’s interrupted by Oko tapping on her shoulder.

“Yes?” Ayano turns to look at Oko, who fidgets with something in his hands.

“I...found this, and thought of you…” He holds out a choker. At first, Ayano assumes that it’s one of the Occult Club chokers, like the one that Oko wears. But instead of the spider charm that drops from the Occult Club chokers, this one has a black heart.

“Thank you, Oko.” She takes it and unclasps it, then puts it on. It fits, and she reaches up to play with the heart. 

“It’s...an onyx gem...meant to protect you from hostility.” Demons. Ayano knows he means demons, and is amused and grateful.

“It’s lovely. I’ll wear it every single day.”

Oko blushes at that, and nods. “I should go to my club now...I’ll see you after school.” Ayano nods and waves goodbye. 

When Ayano turns back around, Kokona is giving her the look again. Ayano sighs and braces herself. Riku sees the look and sighs prematurely, giving Ayano a pitying look.

“Yan!” Kokona cheers, latching onto the girl. “He’s so into you! Yan you’re just picking up people every week! I’m so proud of you!” She shakes Ayano. “What are you going to do about this?”

“Nothing? Kokona, you need to understand this. They’re just my friends. They’re not in love with me. Please calm down,” Ayano tries to calm Kokona down as she speaks, but Kokona just scoffs.

“Whatever you’ve got with all of these guys is  _ not _ just friendship! You’ll see it eventually, Yan!”

Kizano clears his throat, face redder than Ayano’s ever seen it before. “It’s time to start! Places, everyone!” He doesn’t look at Kokona or Ayano as he speaks, and if Ayano could, she’d feel bad for the actor. He’s clearly embarrassed by the thought of being in love with Ayano.

Practice for the play goes well, and by the end Kizano isn’t a blushing mess. Ayano assumes that he’s forgotten about Kokona’s shouting, and moves on from the thoughts. 

During the walk home, however, Osano and Amao notice the choker and ask about it. Ayano explains that Oko gave it to her and its meanings, faintly noticing how both Kizano and Oko blush as she speaks.

Osano huffs, upset by something, but he doesn’t say anything. Amao just smiles and nods as Ayano speaks.

By the time they all get to Ayano’s house, all four of them seem to have stuff on their minds, but they’re all quick to assure Ayano that there’s nothing. Ayano tries to get them to budge, but when they refuse again, she lets them be. Ayano bids them goodnight and closes the door.

She doesn’t take the choker off when she goes to sleep, holding the heart close as she slips into a dream of safety.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	27. Week Four, Friday

Week Four, Friday

****

Ayano wakes up an hour early on Friday morning. She’s unsure of why she’s awake, but doesn’t question it. Instead, Ayano gets ready for the day right away. When she’s finished, and her bag is sitting by the door, Ayano sits down on one of the couches and goes back to reading the book that Oko had lent her.

An hour passes and Ayano’s phone buzzes. Ayano turns off the alarm, closes the finished book, and goes over to the door. The four boys are waiting for her when she opens it, some more awake than others. For once, Ayano is the most awake. 

Ayano smiles at the boys as she closes the door. “Good morning,” she greets when they start walking.

Osano looks at her oddly. “Aya, you’re way too awake right now. How long have you been up?”

“I woke up an hour early, and decided to stay up.” 

“Were you having a nightmare?” Osano is concerned. “You know you can always talk to me, right?”

Right, nightmares. Something you need to have  _ fear _ to have. Ayano considers her inability to have the terrible dreams a perk of her emotionless state.

She wonders if she’ll have one without finding her love. Will she continue to feel for so long that she’ll start being afraid?

Ayano would rather not, honestly. She’s seen what fear does to people. It controls them, makes them forget all logic in an attempt to get away from their fears...it’s horrible.

Ayano shakes her head, realizing that she’s been silent for too long. “No, I wasn’t having a nightmare. I just woke up too soon.” Then she turns to Oko. “I finished the book you let me borrow. It was wonderful.” She’s been holding it the whole walk, and now Ayano hands it to Oko. Their fingers brush as he grabs it, and he blushes.

“Oh...I’m glad you liked it. You...you can stop by any time to read another book, by the way,” Oko says apprehensively. 

“I’ll be sure to do so, thank you.” Ayano smiles.

The rest of the walk is filled with small talk, all of Ayano’s friends excited for the weekend. Amao’s promised a family member that he’d watch over their child, and is excited to teach them to bake all weekend. Kizano is heading off Saturday morning to see a play, and won’t be back until Sunday evening. Oko has a group sleepover planned with the Occult Club at Supana’s house, and they plan to wander through town at night to see if they can spot anything supernatural occurring.

Osano just shrugs when asked for plans. “I’ll probably just have Taro and Hanakō over at my house tomorrow.” He perks up then. “Hey, Aya, you’re not busy tomorrow, are you?”

She never is during the weekends. “No, why?”

“Want to come over to my house? You can come see my place and meet Hanakō finally.” He blushes and looks away. “If you want, that is. You don’t have to, I don’t really care.”

Ayano smiles at Osano. “I’ll come. Do you want to text me your address, or walk me over?”

Osano’s blush deepens. “I can walk you over if you want.”

That...wasn’t really the question, but sure. “Okay, you can come over whenever, in that case.”

Osano laughs. “Four in the morning it is!”

Ayano shrugs. “Sure, I’ll just fall asleep on your doorstep.”

Amao, Kizano, and Oko all start laughing then, and Ayano can’t help but let out a giggle, too. Everyone seems happier when they’re all quiet, and the remainder of the walk is peaceful.

When they arrive, Oko heads off to the Occult Room, saying that he needs to put the book back and should be staying in his club room more often, so people know where to find him. The rest of the group goes to the fountain. Kokona and Riku are already there, and they all greet each other happily. 

Morning time passes quickly, and Ayano heads to class. When she gets there, Mrs. Fuka is muttering about new lesson plans. Ayano ignores the muttering, going to her seat. It’s none of Ayano’s business.

When the rest of the class arrives, Mrs. Fuka assigns a group project, due at the end of the day. Then she’s back to her desk, typing furiously on her laptop. 

The project is easily split into three categories: getting the research, writing it down, and making it visually appealing. Kizano, Osano, and Ayano quickly take their roles, with Ayano searching for answers in various textbooks, Osano writing everything in neat paragraphs, and Kizano designing their project, on a cardboard display board that Mrs. Fuka gave to every group. Kizano is also in charge of presenting, which he takes pride in.

The trio is over halfway done when the bell for lunch rings, and they leave everything in place on Ayano’s desk before heading to lunch.

A change occurs when eating lunch. Ayano is listening to Amao, who’s talking about a recipe he wants to try, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Ayano turns around.

A girl with long, red hair and a sweet smile beams at Ayano. “Hello, you’re Ayano, right?” Her voice is sweet and light, and Ayano nods, confused.

“Yes, and you are?”

The girl giggles, and her hand flies up to her mouth. “Oh, silly me! I’m Akane Toriyasu, the Secretary of the Student Council. If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you to come with me for a moment.” 

Ayano doesn’t see a reason to refuse, and realizes she doesn’t have any excuse to decline if she wanted to. So she nods, and stands up. Akane starts to walk, waving for Ayano to follow.

They leave the roof, and Akane leads Ayano from club room to club room, asking if anyone needs help. Ayano patiently trails behind, silent as she waits for Akane to explain why she was needed.

After ten minutes of club room hopping, Akane leads Ayano into the Student Council room. 

“Please, have a seat. The others will only be a moment.” Akane gestures to a chair, and Ayano sits down, confused.

“What do you mean by that?” Ayano asks, and the door opens right away. An angry, blue-haired girl walks in, her one eye trained on Ayano.

“Oh good, she’s here. I saw that year one walking around.” The girl grimaces, disgusted. 

“This is Aoi Ryugoku, our Enforcer,” Akane says pleasantly, and Aoi huffs as she leans against the wall.

“Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you, girl,” Aoi says. 

The door opens again, and two more girls walk in. One has short white hair, the other has long black hair. They both sit down at the table.

“Hey, I’m Shiromi,” the first girl speaks, voice casual.

“My name is Kuroko Kamenaga. We’ve decided to bring you here today to talk about a few things,” the second says as she adjusts her glasses.

Ayano just nods as Akane sits next to her. She’s not quite sure what to say.

Luckily, Kuroko gets straight to business. “To start, last week we noticed some odd activity going on around the school. A boy named Otohiko Meichi was spotted following you around, watching you throughout various times of the day. On Wednesday of last week, we spotted him following you off of school grounds. Were you aware of any of this?”

Ayano nods. “I knew that he was watching me at school. My friends and I spotted him on our way to school one day, but we never caught him following us home.”

Akane seems concerned. “Did you ever go for help?”

“I figured that he’d stop, and he did after Friday afternoon.”

Shiromi leans forwards at that. “Why? What happened on Friday?”

“He confessed that he has a crush on me. I rejected him.”

Aoi laughs at that. “And he stopped? Plain and simple?”

“Yes.”

“Then why was he following you and Akane on the way here?” Ayano feels her eyes widen involuntarily. “Don’t worry, I scared him off.”

Ayano frowns. “I didn’t realize he was still following me...None of my friends have spotted him all week, and I haven’t either.” Ayano reaches for her necklace, fiddling with the black heart. ‘ _ It’s supposed to repel hostility, isn’t it? _ ’ Ayano thinks, and hopes that the idea holds true.

Kuroko thinks for a moment. “He clearly is still infatuated, but he’s learned to keep out of sight now. Perhaps he’ll stop sooner if we send him to the Guidance Counselor.” The rest of the council seems to like the idea. “Don’t worry, Ayano, we’ll deal with this.”

Ayano smiles softly. “Thank you.” Then she stops, confused. “But you said a few things, what else is there to talk about?”

Kuroko nods at that. “The second thing we wanted to talk about was the Student Council. We were wondering if you’d like to join us.”

Ayano feels lost. “You want me to join you? Why?”

Akane giggles. “You match all of our qualifications, of course!”

“Which consist of what exactly?”

Shiromi snorts. “Only a handful of things, don’t worry. I’ll lay it out for you.” She leans back into her chair more. “To start, you have a good reputation. A great one, actually. Since you got here in the beginning of the school year, I haven’t heard a single bad thing about you. That’s important, too. We don’t want anyone with a bad reputation.”

Kuroko interrupts, clearing her throat. “There’s also your academic side to look at. You’ve never been late to class, and you have never been sent to the Guidance Counselor. Your grades, too, are doing well. All A’s, and with two clubs? You’re the perfect candidate for the Student Council.”

Ayano speaks up. “And what would I be doing?”

“Well, you’d be our Historian. Your main role would be documenting anything that goes on that sparks attention. Club activities that raise money, the amount they earn needs to be marked down. If a fight occurs, someone needs to take note so that the students can be tracked and watched over, in case either tries to start anything else. All of those sorts of things,” Akane explains, still smiling.

“And some other things. If you spot a fight before one of us, or a disturbance for that matter, we’d expect you to stop it. If a student misbehaves, that needs to be reported to one of us, or the Guidance Counselor, and it also needs to be documented. There may be times that you have to take documents to and from the Faculty Room. Lastly, we may ask you to get information for one of us on a specific student.” Kuroko finishes off the explanation.

“So, are you in?” Aoi asks.

Ayano hesitates. “If I join, how much time will it take away from my other clubs? I’d hate to let them down.”

Akane giggles. “The role of Historian isn’t as extensive as our roles, so we don’t expect a lot of your time. We’d expect you to come every day before school or at lunch to work, and once a week after cleaning time.”

Ayano needs more time to think about it, and wants to consult her friends. “Do I need to give an answer right away?”

Kuroko sighs and shakes her head. “We’ll wait a week for your response. I do hope that you’ll take the role, however. We have a lot of old documents that need to be rewritten and reorganized soon.”

Ayano nods. “Alright, I’ll be sure to have a response next week. Thank you for your offer, and thank you for telling me about Otohiko following me.”

The four girls nod and accept her gratitude, then the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Akane offers to walk Ayano to class, and Ayano accepts thankfully.

When she gets to the classroom, Osano and Kizano are already there. She sits down and starts going through the textbook, ready to get back to work.

“What did Akane want, Aya?” Osano asks after a few moments.

“She wants me to join the Student Council,” Ayano says, deciding to ignore the Otohiko part. ‘ _ The Student Council will handle him now, _ ’ Ayano thinks.

“What? What did you say?” Osano asks, and Kizano looks offended.

“I told them that I need to think it over. I don’t want to take away time from the two clubs I’m already in.”

“And what did they say, after having the  _ nerve _ to try and steal you from me- and the Drama Club, of course?!” Kizano asks, angered.

“They’re understanding of all of my other obligations. They only expect me to stay after once a week, and I just have to go in during the mornings or lunch every day. Overall, they’re very lenient.”

Kizano just huffs and mutters about how, “The Student Council is full of  _ thieves _ ,” while they go back to working on the project.

Time flies, and with an hour left in class, everyone in the classroom is finished with their projects. Mrs. Fuka has each group present one by one, and the bell rings as Inkyu’s group finishes up. Mrs. Fuka wishes everyone a happy weekend before heading to the Faculty Room. Osano, Ayano, and Kizano help with cleaning time, each of them wiping down desks and windows. 

Kizano walks with Ayano to the gym after, still upset by the council girls for trying to take her away from him, even if just for one day a week. When they start practicing, however, Kizano seems much happier, forgetting about the four girls. 

When they get to the balcony scene, however, things go differently. Usually, Kizano and Ayano would do a stage kiss, where Kizano puts his thumb over her mouth so that they don’t actually kiss. Today, Kizano stops the run through after a stage kiss.

Exasperated, he turns to the others, who are watching from the gym floor. “Tell me,” Kizano starts, annoyed. “Does this kiss look very real? Because it feels off.” He pulls Ayano into the same stage kiss.

When they stop, he looks back to the miniature crowd made of drama members.

Kokona speaks up first. “I think the angle is off? It’s too obvious. We can see your thumb on her mouth, and it breaks the illusion. You may have to turn her so her back is more towards the audience.”

“But how is he going to turn me?” Ayano asks, standing on a step-ladder. “Aren’t we going to have a set piece in front of me? I’m on a balcony, turning sounds like a way for me to fall off.”

Riku nods at that. “We can’t risk Ayano’s safety for a stage kiss.”

Kokona looks stumped. “You’re right, so how do we make this look good...Oh.” The Look is back on her face, and she giggles. “You two could always just kiss.”

Kizano blushes, and steps off of the crate that they’ve been using as his climb up to the imaginary balcony. “I can’t force Ayano to kiss me for a  _ performance _ .”

As all of the drama members go back and forth on the subject, Ayano thinks to herself. She’s never had an actual kiss. She expected to save it for her love, but...she’s sure they won’t mind. It’s for a play, and surely her love won’t be upset by that.

“I don’t mind. It’s better than falling off of a balcony,” Ayano jokes, and everyone stops arguing. “If you don’t mind, Kizano.”

Kizano blushes even more, but manages to smirk. “Of course not, darling. Should we resume the scene, then?”

Ayano nods, and as he steps back up to kiss her, she feels warm.

She only feels warmer when he kisses her. When they pull back, it takes her a moment to remember her line. 

The rest of practice goes by in a daze.

When club time ends, Shozo darts off with a quick, “I need to get to the cherry tree  _ now _ !” Kokona grins at Ayano and wiggles her eyebrows.

“Not a word,” Ayano says simply as she passes.

Kokona just giggles as Kizano catches up to Ayano.

The walk home is nice, but quickly filled with shouting when Kizano mentions that he and Ayano kissed. Honestly, Ayano doesn’t really understand how the kiss came up in conversation, too distracted by the day’s events to pay attention. But the three other boys seem upset when Ayano tunes back into the conversation.

“You  _ kissed  _ her?” Osano sputters out. 

Ayano blinks at the sentence. “Yes? It was for the play.” 

Osano huffs. “Whatever. It better be  _ just for the play _ .” He glares at Kizano, who glares back. Amao and Oko seem upset, too, glaring at Kizano the same way.

Ayano just accepts it and keeps walking, ignoring the fact that if looks could kill, Kizano would need to be revived two times so that all three could kill him.

She has a feeling that the kiss thing will be brought up again, considering how affectionate all four boys seem to be. She doesn’t mind this, though. She just smiles and continues on her way home, her four friends with her.

When she gets to her house, she waves goodbye, with Osano reminding her that he’ll be showing up early tomorrow. Ayano, admittedly, can’t wait, content with the fact that she won’t be lonely all weekend.

As Ayano gets ready for bed, hours later, she gets a text from Musume.

‘ _ Shozo confessed to me! You and Kokona are, like, my new BFFs! Like, thanks! _ ’

Overall, it’s been an interesting week of school. Ayano falls asleep, ready for another exciting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut! To be honest, when I was writing this chapter, I wasn't planning on bringing up the Student Council, but it just kind of happened?
> 
> The kiss, though? I've been waiting to put that in. ;)


	28. Week Four, Saturday

Week Four, Saturday

 

Ayano wakes up to someone knocking on her door. She checks her phone, and is surprised to see that it’s already ten in the morning. She never sleeps in.

Now aware of the time, Ayano rubs her eyes and heads to the door. She opens it to find Osano, who takes one look at her and snorts.

“Did you just wake up?” He asks, amused by her half-asleep state.

“Yeah. I slept in.” She tries to comb through her hair with her fingers. It doesn’t work very well.

“Go get dressed. I’ll wait for you here,” Osano says, and he leans on the doorway.

“You can come in.” Ayano waves him in and shuts the door behind her, then trudges off to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Ayano is ready for the day. Her hair is combed, she’s dressed, and she’s finally awake. She walks into the living room, expecting to find Osano sitting on one of the couches. 

Instead, she spots him in the kitchen, cooking.

“Osano, what on Earth are you doing?” Ayano manages to get out.

“Making you breakfast. I didn’t know how you like your eggs, so I’m making them scrambled,” Osano replies, then turns off the stove. Quickly, he transfers her eggs to a plate, which he shoves in front of her. “Eat. The sooner you’re done, the sooner we can head to my place.”

Ayano thanks him and eats quickly. While she practically inhales the food in order to appease Osano, he cleans up from cooking. Less than fifteen minutes later, she’s done eating and they’re out of the door.

The walk is less than ten minutes away, which is nice. Ayano memorizes the route as they talk, and reminds herself that she should try to stop by sometime in the future. When they get to Osano’s, he shoves the door straight open, the house already unlocked.

Ayano isn’t sure what she expected before stepping in. Perhaps chaos? After all, she knows that Hanakō is here, and Osano has told her stories about what he’s done. But walking in, it’s actually calm. There’s some mess, but that’s just a couple of dishes in the sink that are waiting to be washed. It’s normal.

Osano must see Ayano’s confusion, because he laughs. “They’re probably in my room. We try to keep the main house Hanakō free when they come over, because my parents are always annoyed with the aftermath. They love the Yamadas, just not the mess that comes with Hanakō.”

Ayano giggles. “Well, I guess you should probably lead me to your room, then. I’ve been waiting to meet Taro’s little brother for weeks now.”

Osano smiles and takes her hand, walking further back into the house. Finally, he opens a door.

‘ _ Here’s the chaos, _ ’ Ayano thinks. She looks around the room.

It’s very clear that Osano likes to keep his room neat. From the made-up bed to the clear desk, there’s not an inch of mess on the floor.

But the sock on the ceiling is all the more obvious due to Osano’s neatness.

Osano looks up right as she does, and he glares at the offending article of clothing.

“Hanakō?” He asks, still staring at the sock. 

“Yes, Osano?” is the shaky reply.

Ayano blinks and looks away from the ceiling, instead looking at the boy. He looks the same as he did in the picture, and the heart barrette is still in his hair. Hanakō blushes when Ayano looks at him, embarrassed.

“How did this happen? I was gone for, what, half an hour at most?” He’s looking at Hanakō now, and the displeasure is clear on his face.

“I…” Hanakō’s blush gets worse. “I was bored, so,”

“So you managed to stick a sock to my ceiling.” Osano looks exhausted, tired of Hanakō’s...whatever this is. “Taro, explain.”

Taro just shrugs. “He just took one of your socks and threw it at the ceiling. I’m really not sure how it stuck.” He looks just as tired. “I’ve just been hoping that it’ll fall down.”

Ayano giggles. “Why didn’t you guys try using a broom to knock it down?” 

Hanakō gasps. “Why didn’t we think of that?” He looks at her, wide-eyed. “You’re a genius!”

Osano just sighs. “I’ll go get the broom.” He turns and walks out, done with his life for a moment.

Hanakō is still looking at Ayano, and he smiles happily. “I’ve never met you, what’s your name?” He asks, straight to the point.

“I’m Ayano. And you’re Hanakō, right? Osano and Taro have told me about you.”

Hanakō giggles, then gasps. “Wait,  _ you’re _ Ayano? Osano talks about you all of the time!”

“No I don’t,” Osano says as he returns, broom in hand. He lifts the broom up and sweeps at the sock.

It falls onto Hanakō’s head. Hanakō just sighs and puts it back with its matching sock. 

Ayano can’t help but laugh again, and the three boys all join in quickly. When they all calm down, Ayano and Osano sit down on the bed, with Hanakō on the floor.

Hanakō immediately asks Ayano a question. “So, you and Osano aren’t dating, right?”

Osano blushes as Ayano shakes her head. “No, I’m not dating Osano.” She’s unsure of the reason that Hanakō asked, but he seems relieved to find out. Ayano wonders if Hanakō was worried that she’d take Osano away. After all, Osano had similar worries when Ayano befriended Amao.

Maybe there’s something in the street.

Ayano lets her questions drift into the back of her mind as the topic switches to Akademi High. Hanakō has a never ending chain of questions about the school, and every answer he gets seems to invoke two more questions. 

Ayano learns more about the younger boy as they all talk. He’s sweet, but clingy. In the few hours they’ve known each other, Hanakō has started latching onto Ayano, as if he’s afraid she’ll disappear. Ayano allows him to do so, because at this point she has more affectionate friends than not.

She also learns that he’s a smart boy. He’s picking up facts quick at his school, and should be ready in time for the next entrance exam for Akademi, which is in a bit over a month. Hanakō seems excited, ready to go to the same school as his older brother. 

Ayano looks forward to the day that Hanakō gets in, because there’s no doubt that he’s capable of it. She’s sure that the younger boy will fit in, especially with Taro, Osano, and Ayano showing him around. 

By the time Ayano leaves, many hours later, she’s full of hope for the future.

She definitely needs to hang out with these three again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, mes amants! I hope you enjoyed the early introduction of one of the rivals! I may introduce another rival ahead of their time, can you guess who it may be?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed meeting the infamous Hanakō, after so many mentions of him earlier in the story, and I will see you tomorrow!


	29. Week Five, Monday

Week Five, Monday

 

Ayano makes a new friend today. She’s walking to school with the four usual boys, which consists of Osano, Amao, Kizano, and Oko at this point, when she meets them.

The introduction reminds her of her first day of school, when she ran into Taro. This time, however, she’s knocked down by a different guy...and he falls onto her.

The boy stares at her, his tan skin going red as he realizes what he’s done.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry!” He shouts immediately, and springs off of her in an easy, fluid motion. He holds a hand out to her, and she takes it. He pulls her up without effort, and she feels herself growing warmer around the boy. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, you’re not hurt are you?” His bright blue eyes are filled with concern for her, and she shakes her head.

“I’m fine,” Ayano says, or at least, she starts to.

Osano cuts in, pulling Ayano close. “You knocked her over, you idiot! Watch where you’re going next time!” He turns Ayano to look at him, and he does nothing to hide his worry. “Did he hurt you, Aya?”

Ayano can see the other three behind Osano, and they’re all upset and concerned. She sighs, shaking her head. “Guys, I’m fine. He barely hit me.”

The boy seems relieved by that. “That’s great to hear, but I’m still sorry for hitting you. If you ever need anything, just let me know and I’ll see what I can do. I’m Aso Rito, by the way.” He holds out a hand to her.

She reaches out, still held onto by Osano, and shakes his hand. “I’m Ayano. It’s nice to meet you.”

Aso smiles at that. “You too! I’ll, uh, see you around?” He looks worried, glancing at Osano’s growing glare.

“You can walk with us to school, if you’d like. We don’t mind,” Ayano says, and she gives Osano a look. He huffs and looks away from Aso, and the other boys seem to relax at that. 

Aso’s grin increases tenfold. “Really? I’d love to.” He walks on Ayano’s other side, relaxed.

Ayano has a feeling that her usual group  _ may _ have just increased by one. She finds pleasure in that fact. 

 

\-----

 

The next time Aso pops up is at lunch. Ayano is listening to Osano and Kizano as they talk about how weirdly distracted Mrs. Fuka has been with their lessons when the athlete shows up.

He’s practically vibrating as he stands still beside Ayano. “Hey, Yan! Want to go for a run? With me?” His face is red, Ayano assumes that he ran up to the roof to ask.

Amao frowns, and he stops opening a container of cookies to look at Ayano. “Are you going now, dear? I was just about to offer some cookies I made. It’s a new recipe.”

Ayano hesitates. She’d like to try the cookies, but she shouldn’t refuse a new friend’s offer. 

Luckily, Aso is distracted by the sight of food. “Oh, those look amazing, Amao!”

Amao beams and takes the lid off the rest of the way. “I made plenty, would you like to join us and have some?”

Aso sits down next to Ayano. “Sure!” All thoughts of going for a run are gone, clearly. He reaches for a cookie just as Ayano does, their hands brushing. Aso blushes and lets Ayano grab one first.

The rest of lunch goes by smoothly, and Ayano enjoys watching all of her friends interact. 

 

\-----

 

The walk to the gym has Aso tagging along. 

“It’s pretty close to the pool, and extra exercise never hurts,” Aso says when Kizano questions his arrival. 

It’s very easy to see why Aso is the leader of the Sports Club. 

When they get to the gym, Aso gives Ayano a quick side hug before running to the pool. Ayano watches him go for a few seconds, then follows Kizano inside. 

Today, they run through the second half of the play without scripts. The final scenes are odd to Ayano, watching some of her club friends go offstage, only to reappear moments later, changing their voices to pretend they’re someone else. It’s almost amusing, in a way.

The death scene is odd, too, considering that Kizano and Ayano just...lay there for so long, trying not to breathe too obviously. Ayano slowly finds herself more and more aware of how close Kizano is, right next to her. It’s peaceful, until one of the club members scream when they find the dead bodies of Romeo and Juliet. 

When they finish, everyone seems proud. They plan to start using props the next day, and find costumes on Wednesday for all of the scenes. Considering that their performance is two weeks away, the Drama Club feels like they’ll be ready.

Ayano feels accomplished as she watches the club members talk, planning out details for the upcoming days in the remaining moments of club time. She looks at Kizano, who talks to Shozo. Then there’s Kokona and Riku, off to the side, speaking in hushed whispers with red faces. Tokuko and Tsuruzo walk off backstage, talking about potential outfits. 

As Ayano looks at them, she recalls her time at her old school. There, she hadn’t joined a club. She’d been too exhausted, faking her emotions every single day, to want to exert extra energy by spending even  _ more _ hours with a small group, who would catch on quickly if she was constantly tired. Instead, Ayano would go home and hide away in her room, spending hours on homework or reading. Countless hours went into studying, and Ayano quickly became an A student at her old school. She never made a big deal out of it, and her classmates never cared enough to ask. They were all acquaintances, never spending time together out of school, but never enemies. It was all Ayano needed.

And now here she is. In two clubs, surrounded by friends that  _ like _ to walk her to and from school in order to spend those extra moments together, and that  _ want _ to see her out of school. And she wants to see them, too. Emotions are no longer so draining to fake, and some of them seem to come naturally.

Ayano wishes that her mother had switched her to Akademi sooner, instead of having her go to the other one. Perhaps she would’ve been even more emotional now.

But Ayano is content here. She’s more than content.

Ayano is...happy. She’s sure of it. It’s not the radiant joy that her friends have, not that wide grin and sparkling eyes that she sees on her classmates from time to time, but it’s a start.

With this in mind, Ayano steps off of the stage, smiling. She slips next to Kizano, who smiles at her.

“I just wanted to tell you that I have to do something quick. I’ll see you at the gate?” Ayano says, and Kizano nods before returning to his conversation.

Ayano allows herself to enjoy the quiet walk to the school. It’s something she couldn’t do before, and she plans to take full advantage of everything she can feel now. She’s relaxed as she walks up to the Student Council room.

She knocks on the door. Akane opens it, a smile on her face.

“Ayano!” She cheers, and steps out of the way to let the girl inside. “Welcome back.”

The other three members are there, wrapping up their conversation in the few minutes left before six o’clock strikes. 

Kuroko looks at Ayano with a small smile. “Are you here to join the Student Council?”

Ayano pauses, and thinks again over all of her thoughts on the subject. She knows that it’ll be more work, and that she’ll have to plan her club times around the new duties. But the work doesn’t seem too bad, and she’s sure that, in the end, joining the Student Council will be good for Ayano. She’s not quite sure how, yet, but she’s ended up benefitting every time she’s joined a club so far this year. 

At last, Ayano nods. Akane lets out a little cheer, happy. 

Shiromi just laughs. “We knew you’d come around. We’ve had people still applying, trying to get Megamo to approve of them. They all just want the reputation bonus, though. They think it’ll make them cooler.” Shiromi snorts. “I mean, we’re cool and all, but screw them. We pick who we want.”

Ayano blinks at this. “Did...Megamo approve of my joining?” She doesn’t recognize the name, and infers that he’s either older or absent for the time being. Or both.

“Technically, yes. We sent him our reasons for wanting you, and he agreed that you’re the perfect person for the role of Historian.” Kuroko walks over to a table as she speaks, and turns around to hand Ayano a uniform. It’s white with red trim, just like all of the other council girls’.

Ayano slowly takes the outfit, and Aoi chuckles. “You get a fancy new outfit, Ayano. Enjoy it.”

Ayano smiles. “Thank you. I’ll show up at lunch tomorrow to get started.”

Kuroko nods as the bell rings. “I hope you live up to our expectations.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Ayano plans to exceed them, too, but she doesn’t say that.

Instead, Ayano walks down to the gate without any of the Student Council members. All five boys are waiting for her, and Osano groans when he spots the uniform.

“You really went and joined them, Aya,” Osano says, but he can’t stop a smile from appearing on his face. “You’re going to be in every club before we realize it.”

Ayano giggles. “No, I’m done joining clubs after this. I’m going to be busy with three clubs on my hands, but I think I’ll enjoy it.”

Kizano sighs. “Just tell me when I should expect you to leave me during club times.”

“Well, this Wednesday will probably be the first time.”

Kizano gasps, and pretends to be betrayed, causing the group to laugh.

The rest of the walk home is filled with comments about Ayano’s role in the Student Council.

It’s a wonderful end to the day, and Ayano can’t wait for tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At thus, we have begun another week! Welcome to Week Five, we're nearly halfway through.
> 
> Writer's Update: I'm starting Week Seven as soon as I post this. :) Eleven weeks have been planned for this story, and I have a few bonus ideas...I may just decide to write them too. ;)
> 
> Have a wonderful day, mes amants!


	30. Week Five, Tuesday

Week Five, Tuesday

 

Ayano feels different, putting on the Student Council uniform. Wearing the long-sleeved coat, rather than her short-sleeved uniform that she’s donned for the last four weeks...she feels more noticeable. It’s like she’s put on a target, but this one won’t have people aiming at her. Instead, it just differentiates her, and makes people see her in a different light.

She looks more respectable, more formal. It’s a new look for Ayano, and the opposite of the Ayano she used to be. At her old school, she never stood out. Look at her now.

Ayano fixes her red bowtie before opening the door. All five boys are waiting outside, and they all stare at the new outfit.

“Wow,” Aso says, grinning. “Yan, you look  _ great _ !”

The rest of the boys repeat the sentiment, and Ayano’s face heats up. She giggles.

“Thank you. Now come on, let’s head to school.” She locks her door and leads the way, ready to get through another school day.

After a few minutes, the boys are used to Ayano’s new look and go back to their conversations. Aso clears his throat and looks at Ayano, a shy smile on his face.

“So, Yan,” Aso starts. “I tried asking you yesterday, but I got distracted by cookies.” He laughs, and Ayano can’t help but join. “Want to go for a run with me? Well, I guess a jog, so we can talk, but same idea!”

“Sure, Aso. When?” Ayano agrees immediately, and Aso’s steps seem to lighten, becoming bouncier.

“Oh! When we get to school? We can head back to the track.” 

“Alright, that works for me.”

“Great!” Aso’s pace quicks, and Ayano laughs.

“You don’t need to rush, there’s plenty of time when we get there.”

Aso shoots her another grin before slowing back down. “You’re right, sorry.” He doesn’t look apologetic, and Ayano doesn’t mind.

Oko cuts into the conversation then. “Hey, Ayano...I was wondering...if you don’t mind...could you tell the Student Council that someone has stolen...our…” Oko mumbles the rest, fidgeting with his hands.

Ayano separates his hands, holding one of them. “Stolen what, Oko?” 

“We had a book stolen...on demon summoning…” Oko says again, louder this time. 

Ayano frowns. “I’ll talk to them, and see what we can do.” She pauses to think for a moment, hand reaching for her necklace subconsciously. “Did you see anyone new in the Occult Room recently? Or anyone who isn’t a club member?”

Oko shakes his head after a moment. “No, I don’t remember seeing anyone.”

“When did you last see the book?” 

“Yesterday morning...it was gone during club time.”

So they must’ve stolen it during the school day. Perhaps at lunch?

“Alright, thank you. I’ll talk to the girls when I go there during lunch, and we’ll figure this out. You’ll have your book back as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Ayano.” Oko smiles, then turns to Amao when the baker speaks. A few minutes later, they’re at school.

Aso is quick to pull Ayano to the track, and after a few minutes of warming up, they’re jogging around the track. Ayano watches as Aso slows himself, forcing himself to match her pace. Stride for stride, they lap around the track. Aso fills the silence happily, telling Ayano stories about anything and everything- including the competitions he competed in for the past four weeks. Ayano is content, listening to Aso as he tells tale after tale, with most of them ending in a win. 

Too soon, they have to slow down, returning to a walk. Ayano feels warm in her new uniform, but doesn’t take off the blazer in case that’s against some standard the girls may have. Instead, she resigns herself to the slight discomfort, and misses her old short-sleeved uniform in silence. She’s quickly distracted when Aso begins another story, this one about the first race he ever ran. He finishes the tale right as they get to her classroom. 

When Ayano steps into her classroom, she’s aware of the eyes on her. It’s hard not to stand out in the bright white outfit. Even Mrs. Fuka notices, and she nods in respect, unsurprised. Perhaps Mrs. Fuka had been expecting Ayano to join the Student Council. 

Ayano sits down at her desk, and she can hear Hana’s texting speed up. She has a feeling that she knows the content of the message.

When the bell rings, Mrs. Fuka is quick to start the lesson. The morning flies by as the class scribbles down notes as Mrs. Fuka talks, never pausing for long. It’s a nice change in the class, and Ayano allows herself to be fully immersed in the lesson, paying attention to nothing but what the teacher says. Before Ayano realizes it, class is over for the morning. 

Osano is at Ayano’s desk right after the bell rings, and he looks ready to drag her to the roof. 

So when she smiles at him, he sighs. “Right. Student Council stuff?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Osano.”

He waves the apology off. “It’s fine, Aya. Go do your stuff.”

Ayano says goodbye to him and Kizano, then walks to the Student Council room. 

All four girls are already there when she arrives.

“Hey,” Shiromi nods to her, leaning back in a chair. “We forgot to tell you this, but we have four more uniforms for you.” She chuckles. “Since you kind of need one every day.”

Ayano, admittedly, had not questioned their decision to give her one uniform. She had resigned herself to washing it more frequently. “Oh, okay. Thank you.”

“Yep. It’s in that bag, take it before you leave school today.” Shiromi points to a bag in the corner.

“Come sit down, Ayano,” Kuroko calls. “You’ve got a lot to do, and it’s best to start right away.”

Ayano sits down, and each of the four girls set a large stack of papers down on the table.

Kuroko opens her mouth to speak again, but Ayano cuts her off, remembering an earlier promise.

“Oh! Really quickly, I’d like to report something,” Ayano says, and Akane perks up. 

“What is it, Ayano?”

“Oko told me that a book has been stolen from the Occult Club. It’s on summoning demons. He said it was there yesterday morning, but not in the afternoon for club time.” 

Aoi looks interested. “Alright, thank you. We’ll see what we can do.”

“These are all of the papers that we’ve found. There’s no order to them, and some may be repeat events. Luckily, they all seem to be dated. We’ve set up a filing cabinet in that corner,” Kuroko points towards a large filing cabinet, “and there’s dividers and anything else you may need to organize all of this. We don’t expect you to finish in one lunch period, but I’d like to see you get started on an organization system at least. Try to be specific, too, on how you file everything. Past stuff can be grouped by years, but they better be in chronological order. If you can put the current students in a more specified format, preferably sectioning off by person, alphabetically, that’d be wonderful.” 

It seems like an easy enough task, albeit a time consuming one. Ayano feels capable of doing what they ask.

“Alright. I’ll get right on that,” Ayano says, and immediately picks up a paper to read  through. Seeing that Ayano means business, the other girls slowly disperse, going to wander the school in search of needed assistance or problems. 

Ayano manages to set up a system based off of the few documents she’s read in the time she has for lunch. When the bell rings, Ayano sets the papers on the filing cabinet, grabs her bag of uniforms, and heads back to class.

The afternoon passes in a similar way to the morning, and soon enough Ayano is heading to the gym, hand in hand with Kizano and Aso. 

The Drama Club runs through their lines with props, and Ayano has to admit, she loves the fake dagger that she uses for the death scene. It’s retractable, so when Ayano stabs herself, it looks more realistic. According to Kokona, it’s one of their favorite props. Ayano wonders what the other favorites are, and figures that she’ll ask later. 

When club time ends, Ayano heads over to the gate with Kizano. The other four boys are waiting there. Oko looks at Ayano, a question clear in his eyes.

Ayano smiles at all of them, then turns to Oko as they walk. “I told them about the book, I’m sure it’ll be found and returned soon.”

Oko smiles. “Thank you.”

Ayano just winks in return. “It’s my job.” 

Oko blushes and nods, looking away. 

Amao is quick to talk to Ayano. “So, dear, when are you coming to the Cooking Club this week? It’s been a while since you joined us.”

Ayano thinks for a moment. “What about Friday morning? Does that work?”

Amao chuckles. “Anytime works, dear. Friday morning is perfect.”

“Great! All four of us can cook together in the morning, then.”

“All four?” Amao asks.

“Yeah. You, me, Osano, and Kokona.” Ayano lists, lifting a finger for each person. 

“I’d forgotten that Kokona joined,” Amao admits, and Ayano laughs. Osano joins her, then proceeds to tease Amao about the fact for the rest of the walk home. 

By the time the group arrives to Ayano’s house, Amao is beet red from embarrassment, but he still smiles and jests back in good nature.

It’s the best way to end the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, mes amants! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!
> 
> Also, wow! I'm going to be honest for a moment. When I started this story, I didn't expect to one day have over 1,000 hits on it! I also didn't think it'd be as long as it has. (For a broader look, I've just started the seventh week, and the story is over 70,000 words...) 
> 
> So, long story short (unlike this fanfiction), I'm so happy to see this getting such a positive response! And so, as I'm in the last four weeks of writing, I'd like to ask: Would you guys like me to continue with this story? I have some other ideas, and if you'd like to see more, please tell me! 
> 
> Thank you, and have a beautiful day!


	31. Week Five, Wednesday

Week Five, Wednesday

****

Ayano’s phone is buzzing when she wakes up. Ayano reaches for the device, and sighs when she spots a text from Musume.

‘ _ Hey, we like, totally need to hang out at the pool during lunch. Me and my girls are gonna tan and you two SO need to join us. See ya there! _ ’ 

Ayano reads the text again, and notices that Musume sent it to her and Kokona. Kokona responds quickly.

‘ _ Alright! I’ll see you at lunch. _ ’

Ayano sighs again and responds. ‘ _ Okay. I’ll see you then. _ ’ Then she sets down her phone and gets ready for the day, putting on another Student Council uniform. It looks like she’ll be spending her morning doing Historian work, if she wants her lunch to be clear. Oh well.

Putting the thought of dealing with Musume’s squad out of mind, Ayano opens the door and steps outside to see her friends waiting for her, all five of them ready to go. The boys smile at her while she locks up the house, and then they’re off to school.

Ayano’s walking to school when her phone buzzes again. At first, Ayano assumes that Musume is texting again, but when she checks her notifications, it’s an unknown number.

Curious, Ayano opens the text message.

‘ _ Hello. I’m willing to pay you a great sum for a favor. _ ’ The text reads, and Ayano responds.

‘ _ What kind of favor? _ ’ Ayano’s thoughts go back to Riku, who got Ayano’s number for love advice, but...this doesn’t feel the same.

‘ _ I need a panty shot of you for one of my clients. I can pay you in cash or in a returned favor. _ ’

Ayano knows that if she could feel it, she’d be disgusted right now.

‘ _ Who do you think that you are? I’m not selling anybody  _ that _. _ ’

‘ _ Haven’t you heard of me? Call me Info-kun. _ ’ The reply is fast, and quickly followed by another. ‘ _ And you have one last chance. Will you take my deal? It’s quite beneficial for you. _ ’

‘ _ No way. Leave me alone. _ ’ Ayano goes to shut off her phone, but another text from this ‘Info-kun’ guy pops up before she can.

‘ _ Your loss. You’re going to regret missing out on this business, though. _ ’ Then he goes silent.

Ayano exits out of the conversation, and looks at her friends.

“Hey, guys?” She asks. All of them face her immediately, conversations ending.

“What is it, Aya?” Osano asks.

“Are you okay, dear? You look upset,” Amao remarks, looking worried. 

Truthfully, Ayano isn’t sure how she feels right now. “Have you guys ever heard of someone called ‘Info-kun’?”

As soon as she says the name, all five boys become upset. It’s almost like a switch has been flipped.

“Darling, did someone bring this up to you, or did he text you?” Kizano gets out, glaring at her phone.

Ayano wordlessly unlocks her phone. She pulls the text messages back up and hands the phone over.

The next few minutes are silent, all of the boys huddled around the phone to read the messages. When they’re done, Osano shuts off the phone and hands it back to Ayano. 

“He’s a vile person,” Osano spits out. “He does that all of the time. He gets panty shots from girls and sells it to his  _ clients _ . It’s disgusting.”

Aso grimaces. “I’ve always heard that he was just a myth in the school. How is someone able to get away with this stuff?”

Ayano shrugs, clutching on to her necklace. “I didn’t even know he existed until he texted me… What does he mean when he says I’ll regret it?”

Oko frowns at that. “I’m not sure...he’s probably just trying to scare you.”

That makes sense to Ayano, so she nods and accepts it. For the rest of the walk, the boys distract Ayano by telling stories of their childhoods. It’s kind of them, and Ayano welcomes the distraction.

When they get to school, Ayano waves goodbye at the gate before heading up to the Student Council room. She finds herself looking around, eyes darting to check behind her or around corners. She’s not sure who she’s looking for anymore, but she can’t stop herself.

By the time that Ayano gets to the room, she’s completely on edge. The four girls notice immediately when she enters.

“Oh, are you okay?” Akane asks, worried. 

Ayano wonders if this should be reported. It doesn’t hurt to try. “I was contacted by an unknown number this morning. I think you may want to take a look at this.” She sets her phone on the table. Shiromi snatches up the phone and reads it.

“Huh. So he’s bothering you now.” She doesn’t seem that surprised, though she does seem annoyed. “Sorry, Ayano, but nobody knows who he is. We haven’t been able to figure it out.”

“Who?” Akane reads the texts next. “Oh my...I had hoped he wasn’t real.”

Kuroko skims through the texts, and for once, seems confused. “I thought he was a myth.” 

Aoi finally looks at the phone. “Well, this could be a faker. Maybe they just want her panty shot?”

Ayano shakes off the thought. “Either way, is there anything we could do to figure out who sent this?”

Shiromi shakes her head. “Look at that number. That’s not even a real phone number. It’s got a  _ letter _ in it. This person knows how to hide themselves. I think it’s the real deal.”

“So what do I do?”

“Watch out for any crouching people with cameras?” Shiromi laughs. “Just forget about him. He can’t do anything in person. It could give away his identity. He wouldn’t be careless around a Student Council member.”

Ayano nods. “Alright. Well, I suppose I’ll get to work, then.”

The four girls leave the room soon, looking around the school for any conflicts. Ayano lets the time fly by as she reads old documents and files them away. 

When the warning bell rings, Ayano keeps her eyes out for any low phones, and contemplates wearing shorts underneath her uniform. 

Class goes by too quickly. When the lunch bell rings, Ayano sighs and explains to Kizano and Osano that she’s heading to the pool, then walks off. She runs into Kokona quickly, and they make their way to the locker rooms, where they change into their school swimsuits, then they head to the pool.

When they get there, Musume and her squad have already pulled seven beach chairs together. Two on either side of Musume are left free, and Kokona and Ayano share a sigh before sitting down, fake smiles on both of their faces.

“Hey, girls!” Musume cheers, and the other four greet the two similarly. “Long time no see, how’ve you been?”

Kokona giggles. “I’ve been well! Riku asked me out, and we’re planning to go on a date this weekend.”

Kashiko gasps at that. “Oh, that’s so adorable!”

Musume smiles. “Really? Shozo and I are going out this weekend, too! We could, like, end up going to the exact same place.”

Kokona nods. “Maybe! Riku is planning the date, though, and told me that it’s going to be a surprise.”

Hana looks at Ayano. “And what about you?”

Ayano blinks. “What about me?”

Musume scoffs and rolls her eyes. “What about you and Kizano?”

This confuses Ayano, and the rest of Musume’s friends as well. Ayano opens her mouth to respond, but she’s cut off quickly.

“Kizano? I thought you were with Osano!” Hana says first, lost. “You two have been together since, like, the first week, haven’t you?”

“No way! Ayano, you’re with that Occult boy, Oko, right?” Kokoro asks. “He’s, like,  _ always _ around you? You wouldn’t deal with that if he wasn’t with you, right?”

“Please!” Hoshiko cuts in. “She’s with Amao! He’s always baking her stuff, and I’ve totally heard him call her ‘dear.’ That’s a boyfriend right there.”

Kashiko just shakes her head. “I thought she was with, well,  _ him _ .” She points towards the pool, and all six girls, Ayano included, turn their heads to look. And there, diving into the pool, is Aso. 

His leap is perfect, and he’s quick to make it to the other side of the pool...right next to where all of the girls are. He pops up, and he immediately beams when he spots Ayano.

“Hey, Yan!” He practically cheers out. “How’d you like my dive?”

Ayano can practically feel Kokona’s amusement, and struggles to ignore it. “It was great. What are you doing? Did you ditch the others for lunch?”

Aso shrugs, arms raising to lean against the side of the pool. “Well, it’s never as fun without you, Yan.” He winks, resting his head on his arms. “And I was bored. I thought going for a quick swim would fix that.”

Ayano giggles. “Alright, I won’t hold you up from your swimming, then.”

Aso nods at that, and goes back underwater, swimming away.

Kashiko smirks at the rest of Musume’s squad. “See? They’re totally together.”

Ayano shakes her head, and speaks before anyone else can cut in again. “I’m not with any of them!”

It’s silent, and Ayano can hear Kokona’s muffled laughter. 

“What?” Musume gets out.

“I’m not dating anyone. They’re all my friends. No one is my boyfriend.” Ayano isn’t sure how many times she’ll have to restate it for all of them to understand.

Luckily, Musume finally seems to get it. “Oh. Bummer. Why not?”

Ayano blinks at that. “Because none of them want to date me? And I’m not looking to date right now.”

Musume huffs at that. “No way. There is no way that they’re not interested. Please.”

Ayano has a feeling that, no matter what, nobody will ever believe her when she says this. Clearly, Akademi students are infatuated with the idea of love. 

“Alright, you guys can keep thinking that. I’m just being honest here.”

Kokona giggles. “Don’t worry about Yan. She’s never had a guy interested in her before this year, so she doesn’t see all of the signs that we do.”

Ayano ignores the six girls as they giggle and talk about who Ayano will end up with, tuning them out as she watches Aso swim laps across the pool. 

For a moment, just a single moment, Ayano considers the idea that maybe everyone is right. Perhaps the boys do like her, and want to date her.

But Ayano isn’t sure how she’d respond to that, so she gets rid of the idea, ignoring it.

It’s not like it’s true, anyways. Ayano, despite everything, despite the slow gaining of emotions that she’s gone through, still believes that she only has one love in her future.

And how could she only love one of her five guy friends? She wouldn’t be able to, and she would’ve known by now, anyways.

Wouldn’t she?

Again, Ayano shoves the ideas away, ignoring them. Instead, she checks the time, and decides that she should get ready for class. She and Kokona leave the five bullies at the pool, and get dressed in silence, relaxing without the constant watch of the bullies. 

By the time they get back to class, Ayano has forgotten about the conversation completely. She goes through afternoon classes in a blur, the hours passing quickly as Ayano works through assignment after assignment that the teacher hands out. Before she knows it, it’s cleaning time.

Kizano comes up to her while she’s cleaning a desk. “You’re working with the Student Council during club time today, right darling?” 

Ayano nods. “Yeah. I’ll be back for rehearsal tomorrow. Sorry, Kizano.”

Kizano shakes his head. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m taking this as a chance to work with the other actors more. We’re going through troublespots today.”

Ayano smiles at that. “Alright. Have fun today.”

“I always do. I’ll see you at the gate.” Kizano walks away after that, heading to the gym.

Osano walks with Ayano to the Student Council room, then heads to the Cooking Club. Ayano watches him leave for a moment.

Club time goes by slowly, with Ayano sitting at a table reading dozens of papers. The work is slow, and the room is empty for half of club time. When the four girls come back into the room, they sit down in their respective spots, talking with one another. Shiromi writes something on a piece of paper, then sets down a book. One glance at it shows that it’s the missing one from the Occult Club.

“Where’d you find it?” Ayano asks, filing away the documents she’s read into their respective compartments.

“Just laying on the floor. Dropped on the roof.” Shiromi shrugs. “Whoever took it must be a terrible thief, if they managed to forget it.”

Ayano smiles. “At least we have it back. I can give it to Oko before I leave.”

The rest of club time seems to go back quicker, with the sound of the girls talking around her. It’s pleasant background noise for Ayano, and she finishes one of the four piles before the bell rings, signaling the end of club time.

“Good job, Ayano,” Kuroko says as she grabs her bag. “You’ve done a lot of work in a short amount of time, I’m impressed.”

Ayano smiles as she picks up her bag and the book. “I’m a quick worker.” She opens the door and looks back. “I’ll see you four tomorrow.”

She can hear their goodbyes as she walks over to the Occult room. She gets there right as Oko goes to shut the door behind him.

“Oko!” She calls out, and he turns to her. “Shiromi found your book.”

Oko smiles. “Oh, that’s wonderful. I’ll...put it away.” Oko takes the book from her and sets it on the table. “Thank you for telling them.”

Ayano nods. “You’re welcome. Come on, let’s head to the gate.”

They walk out of the school, and Oko reaches for her hand as the exit the building. Ayano smiles, glad that the boy is more open now. 

The walk home is pleasant, with Kizano talking about what scenes he had the rest of the club go through. By the time Ayano is home, she’s forgotten about the oddities of the morning.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have, but only time could tell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	32. Week Five, Thursday

Week Five, Thursday

 

It’s easier to put on the new uniform this morning. Ayano is used to the added heat, and no longer gives the blazer any attention as she ties up her bright red bow tie. It lays just above the choker, allowing the black heart to hang where everyone can see it. It seems fitting to Ayano. 

The only texts Ayano gets that morning are notifications that Oko and Aso have been added to the group chat, which is  _ still  _ named Ayano Protection Squad. Ayano should probably change that. Probably.

She doesn’t.

Instead, Ayano pockets her phone and steps out to greet her friends. The walk to school is fairly silent, with most of the group still waking up. Ayano enjoys it nonetheless, content from just being around her friends. 

When they get to school, the group separates, all going their own ways. Ayano heads up to the Student Council room. She greets the four girls, who seem to be discussing something important, then picks up a document to read. She’s halfway through the page when Kuroko calls out her name. 

“Yes, Kuroko?” Ayano asks, setting the paper down.

“Have you spotted anything unusual lately?” Kuroko looks straight at Ayano as she asks.

“No? Nothing other than having a boy stalk me for a week because of infatuation.”

Kuroko nods, eyebrows furrowing. “Maybe that’s related.”

“What’s going on?”

“Someone stole from the Science Club yesterday,” Akane answers. “When I went in to check on their club, the leader said that some tools were missing.”

“Maybe they misplaced them.” Ayano doesn’t believe the words even as she speaks.

“No, they keep the lab very organized. They have to.” Akane frowns. 

“What tools were stolen?” 

“A screwdriver, for one. I believe they had a wrench in there, but that’s gone as well. A hammer, too.” 

“All taken yesterday at lunch.” Aoi scoffs. “Just like the Occult thief.”

“So is this a repeating offender? Or a coincidence?” Ayano asks, and Kuroko hands her a paper. It’s the report on yesterday’s theft. Ayano sets it to the side.

“I think it’s a repeat offender. They’re probably upset that they couldn’t get away with stealing the first time, so now they’re back for more.” Shiromi shrugs. “Or they just think it’s fun, making us think so hard about it.”

“So, how would Otohiko be related?” Ayano asks, and everyone turns to look at Kuroko.

Kuroko blushes, but her face remains neutral. “It is an option, of course. I think that Otohiko could be a suspect, considering that doing this would get Ayano’s attention.”

Aoi rolls her eye at that. “Please. He wouldn’t get in trouble for her. He’s been  _ hiding _ from us, remember? He doesn’t want us to know when he’s watching Ayano. Bringing attention to himself goes against everything he’s done since his trip to the Guidance Counselor.”

“It’s probably just some other student,” Ayano says. “It may not even be the Occult thief, but I highly doubt it’s Otohiko. Perhaps someone just needed to borrow the tools and forgot to return them.”

Kuroko nods. “Perhaps. The four of us will be patrolling at lunch. Ayano, if you spot anyone or anything during lunch, report it immediately.”

Ayano agrees, and goes back to her work. She manages to get a couple of documents filed away before the morning bell rings. On her way to class, Ayano keeps an eye out for any tools that may have been left behind, forgotten in a rush to go home. And, of course, there’s nothing. 

During class, the teacher seems distracted. She quickly assigns the class all of the day’s assignments, and tells them to work quietly. Then she starts going through binders, muttering about packing.

Ayano manages to get most of the work done before the bell for lunch rings.

Osano rushes Ayano up to the roof, as if she’ll disappear if he doesn’t get her to their spot in time. Ayano lets him drag her up the stairs, and makes a mental note to hang out with her friends over the weekend. She can tell that she needs to spend more time with them. 

For once, they’re not the last ones to their lunch spot. Taro and Uekiya seem surprised by this, but just laugh and welcome them. The others come soon after.

When Aso arrives, he frowns at Ayano’s lack of food.

“Yan, don’t you eat lunch?” He asks, but he doesn’t wait for a response. “Here, take some of mine! You need to eat more.” He hands her half of his lunch quickly, beaming the whole time.

Ayano takes the food and smiles. “Thank you, Aso.” She takes a bite of the sandwich that he handed her. “And I do eat lunch...sometimes.”

“When I give her food,” Osano says, glaring at Aso. “Like I was  _ just about to _ .” He holds up a second bento. 

“And, of course, I bring treats most days, so she usually has something.” Amao lifts up a container of cupcakes as he speaks, frowning at the athlete.

Aso just chuckles, face red. “Ah, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ayano says, and continues eating. 

Osano looks at the second bento, lost as to what to do with it. “Does anyone else want a lunch?” He asks, looking around the group. “This will go bad if it just sits out all day.”

Taro perks up. “I’ll take it.” 

Osano rolls his eyes and hands the food to his neighbor. Taro smiles and begins to eat, happy with a second lunch. 

The rest of lunch passes without issue, although Osano still gives Aso a look from time to time. 

Afternoon classes go by slowly. Ayano finishes her work with an hour in class left, and takes the time to look through her lines. She’s memorized most of her lines. Only a few pages aren’t perfect, so Ayano spends the rest of the class going through those lines over and over again. By the time the hour is up, Ayano is able to recite the passages perfectly. And she does so, internally, as she wipes down the chalkboard during cleaning time. She’s halfway through her pre-death monologue when Kizano walks over to take her to the gym.

Club time goes especially well. Only a few moments of the play are messed up, but they’re minor scenes and the actors quickly adlib their way back to the script. When everyone leaves the gym, hours later, they’re all proud.

The walk home is peaceful. Everyone is silent, but instead of waking up, they’re all taking a break from the rush of the school day. The group relaxes, and light conversation begins to fill the air as they reach Ayano’s house. When she says goodbye, everyone is smiling. It’s wonderful.

Ayano is happy as she closes the door. The feeling lingers as she gets ready for bed. 

And just before Ayano falls asleep, she reaches out for her phone. She opens up the group chat, giggling to herself when she sees the nickname.

‘ _ Want to hang out on Sunday? _ ’ Ayano types. ‘ _ My house is always empty and some company would be nice. _ ’ She sends the message.

Less than a minute later, her phone is buzzing nonstop. Ayano checks the texts.

Almost everyone is free. Taro, sadly, has to decline. He promised Hanakō that he’d spend the weekend with him. With the entrance exam only a few weeks away, Hanakō needs all the help he can get to study for the test. Ayano wishes the boy luck, and is happy to see that the other six are free. Kokona asks if she can invite Riku, too, and Ayano agrees.

Ayano falls asleep happy, and knows that more happiness will come during the weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	33. Week Five, Friday

Week Five, Friday

****

Ayano needs to start waking up earlier, just to check her phone for messages. Once again, Ayano has a text, but she doesn’t stop to read it. Instead, Ayano goes through her usual morning routine. When she opens the door to leave, all five boys are waiting for her, along with Kokona and Riku. 

“Yan!” Kokona greets when she walks out. “I figured I’d join you, so you didn’t forget about Cooking Club this morning.”

“I didn’t forget, don’t worry,” Ayano replies, honest. Despite her week, she wouldn’t forget.

Amao beams. “Do you have a recipe already planned? If not, I can teach you how to make the cupcakes I brought in yesterday?”

“I don’t have anything planned. I’d be happy to learn your recipe.”

“Me, too,” Osano adds in as he takes one of Ayano’s hands. Ayano smiles and laces their fingers together, happy with the contact.

Aso is taking Ayano’s other hand seconds later. “Hey, Yan?” He asks. “Since you’re busy today, do you want to join me on my morning run tomorrow?”

That sounds nice. Especially nice, considering Ayano won’t have to wear one of her new blazers. “Yeah, I’d love to. What time do you go on your runs?”

“Are you willing to get up at six? I like to do my runs before it gets too hot.”

“Yeah, I’ll be up.”

Aso beams, and Ayano’s face heats up. In her pocket, Ayano can feel her phone buzz, but she doesn’t pay attention to it. She’ll check it later. For now, Ayano lets herself fall into conversation with her friends, forgetting about everything else. 

When they get to school, Aso waves goodbye before heading off to the track. Amao takes Ayano’s free hand, and with Kokona behind them, the four make their way to the Cooking Club.

When they enter the room, Amao is quick to pull out the ingredients he needs. He starts instructing the group on what to do, and it’s easy to fall into a rhythm. The four friends talk easily as they make their cupcakes.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Kokona cheers at one point. “Riku and I are going on our second date.” 

Amao smiles at that. “That’s amazing. What did you two do on your first?”

Kokona giggles. “We went to see a movie. It was really cute.”

“That new rom-com?” Osano asks, and Kokona nods. “Huh. I read that it wasn’t that great on the reviews.”

Kokona shrugs. “I thought it was good, but I like almost every rom-com I’ve seen. You just have to see it for yourself.” Then she grins. “You too, Yan! It’s a great movie. Maybe you two can go together sometime?”

“It wouldn’t be the first romantic comedy we’ve watched together,” Ayano says without thinking. Immediately, the grin on Kokona’s face doubles, and Amao raises an eyebrow, staring at Osano.

“Really? When did you guys-what?” Amao asks, unable to finish the question.

“First week of school. I had a spare ticket.” Osano’s blushing as he speaks, but he turns to Ayano. “Want to see the new one with me this weekend? We can go Saturday evening.” He looks away before he can continue speaking.

“Sure. It sounds like it’ll be interesting,” Ayano agrees easily, happy to have more time to spend with a friend.

Osano sputters. “Okay, we can pick a time later. Amao, what’s the next step for these?”

Amao blinks, and his smile is strained as he speaks. “Right, just pour those into the cupcake trays so we can put them in the oven.” Amao looks at the counter, and notices the lack of cupcake trays. “Oh. I forgot to pull those out! Silly me.”

Amao opens a cabinet, only to pause. “What’s this doing in here?” He asks, confused. Ayano is quick to walk over to him, and she pauses.

“Those are the missing tools from the Science Club?” Ayano tries to say it, but it ends up coming out as a question. A screwdriver, hammer, and wrench are just sitting in the cabinet, as if they were placed  _ specifically _ to be found.

Something about this feels off, and Ayano stops Amao from picking them up. “Don’t touch them. I’ll deal with this.” Ayano grabs the tools, and sighs. “I’ll be right back. I need to return these to the club.”

Ayano walks to the Science Club, and is quickly greeted by Kaga, who spots the tools immediately.

“You found them! Finally. We’ve been needing these, and were just about to use some of our funds to buy new ones.” He takes them from her and passes them to the other club members, who all seem relieved by the return of their tools. “Where were they?”

“The Cooking Club.” 

Kaga blinks at that, and his grin falls away, replaced by confusion. “Why’d  _ they _ take our tools? They don’t need a hammer to cook, right?”

“I don’t think that a cooking member took the tools. I think that the thief placed them there, so that they’d be found quickly.”

“Why?” Kaga asks, but shrugs right after. “Actually, it doesn’t really matter to me. I have my tools back, I’m happy. Nice to see you again, too. Ayano, right?” 

Ayano nods, and Kaga beams.

“Well, Ayano, glad to see you’re on the Student Council. Doing a good job, kid! If you ever have time, maybe stop by and use that brain of yours with us. You’d be a good addition.” He pats her on the shoulder, then heads back to his current experiment. Ayano lets herself out, and heads back to the Cooking Club.

Her three friends are just leaning against an empty counter, talking.

“I put your cupcakes in the oven, dear,” Amao says quickly. “We didn’t know how long you’d be, and it didn’t make sense to leave them.” He smiles at her, and Ayano thanks him.

Ayano pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil, quickly gaining the attention of her friends.

“What are you doing, Aya?” Osano asks as she starts to write.

“Well, I have to report that the tools were returned, and everything I report needs a written report as well. I’m putting in that the tools were evidently placed to be found, so the Cooking Club shouldn’t be questioned or scrutinized for this.” Ayano explains as she documents the moment. She finishes just as the ovens go off. 

The group continues to talk as they take the cupcakes out of their trays and let them cool, making their frosting as they wait. Finally, the four frost their cupcakes and put them on trays.

The next ten minutes are spent passing out cupcakes, and Ayano enjoys watching her peers light up when she offers one to them. Ayano heads back to the club room with an empty tray and a smile on her face. She cleans up the remaining mess, and in the few remaining moments before class, Ayano pulls out her phone to check her texts.

The first one is from a new, unknown number. Curious, Ayano clicks on it.

‘ _ Hi, Senpai! :D _ ’ The text says, and the little smile is amusing. Ayano exits the conversation, making a mental note to ask who they are later. It’s probably just a friend from a club, Ayano figures, who got her number from one of Ayano’s closer friends.

Then she clicks on the other. Ayano doesn’t pay attention to who the text is from at first, intent on reading the message.

‘ _ I’d like to apologize, but it wouldn’t be a very sincere apology. They paid well. _ ’ There’s nothing else, no context. Then Ayano realizes who sent it, and she sinks down to the floor, unaware of her friends’ arrival, back to clean off their trays.

“Aya?” Osano asks, kneeling in front of Ayano. “What is it?”

Amao grabs her hand. “Dear, are you okay?”

It’s Kokona who takes the phone and reads the text. “Info-kun?”

****

\-----

****

Class is a blur. Ayano knows that she got up from her spot on the floor, took her phone, and walked to class. She knows that she wrote all of the notes, and completed the assignments. She has no doubt that, whatever she did, she did it correctly.

But details are a daze, and when Ayano goes to the Student Council room, she’s barely aware of Osano and Kizano beside her, watching her with open concern. She just thinks of the two texts, over and over.

‘ _ It could be anyone else. It can’t be him. He wouldn’t, right? _ ’ Ayano thinks, vaguely aware of the buzzing in her pocket. She doesn’t check it, can’t check it. Instead, Ayano steps into the club room, waving goodbye to her two friends as an afterthought. They walk away slowly, glancing back as if waiting for her to...Ayano isn’t sure what she should do.

So Ayano chooses not to do anything. She sits down, and after putting her report on the table, which the four council girls read, she goes back to her paper piles. Work is good, and it allows Ayano to distract herself.

Her phone keeps buzzing. Ayano takes it out of her pocket and sets it on the table, next to her bag. She returns to the filing cabinet, aware of the eyes on her. She picks up another paper. She starts to read it.

“Ayano?” Akane’s voice breaks through the buzzing, and Ayano blinks. She sets down the paper and looks at Akane.

The redhead looks worried. She holds up the phone. “Who keeps sending you these messages? They’re rather...concerning.”

Ayano pauses, trying to find the words. “I...I don’t know who’s texting me. I haven’t checked.”

“It’s an unknown number.” Shiromi eyes the phone. “They keep talking about...Ayano you may want to read this.” She looks annoyed with the texts. 

Ayano feels like something is trying to break out as she stands, but it’s trapped in the walls around her heart. No matter how much the boys have chipped at it, the wall still stands strong, and whatever she’s trying to feel isn’t reaching through. Instead, Ayano feels empty, colder than ever as she walks over to the table. She opens the conversation.

Reading the texts, Ayano can’t deny it. This isn’t one of her drama friends, or a buddy from Cooking Club. The heart emojis and endless declarations of love, and how much the sender would do for her to prove his love...it’s obvious.

Ayano knows that the girls are all watching her, waiting for her reaction. 

Ayano taps on the button to create a new contact.

And slowly, letter by letter, Ayano types in his name.

“It’s Otohiko.”

Kuroko frowns as Ayano exits the conversation, and reaches down to silence Ayano’s phone. When she’s done, she looks at Ayano again. “How did he get your number?”

“I…” She doesn’t know. How could he, if he doesn’t talk to any of Ayano’s friends?

But she knows. Because of a certain apology.

“Info-kun. He sent a text..he apologized to me for  _ something _ , and said that he was paid well for whatever he did...He gave Otohiko my number.”

Shiromi, for once, loses the smile that’s always glued onto her face. “I’ve never heard of him giving away anyone’s number.”

“Well, he just did. Girls, it’s about time we put an actual stop to all of this.” Aoi slams her hands on the table. “I’m sick of this Info-kun guy, and I’m sick of Ayano’s stalker. I’ll go find them myself.” Aoi stands up, cracking her knuckles. “Now, to start, where would a wimpy first year hide during lunch? Think I can find him stalking Ayano’s friends, waiting for her?”

“Aoi,” Kuroko says, voice firm. “You can’t.”

“And why not? This boy is a creep and needs to be put in his place!”

“He still hasn’t done anything.” Ayano forces the words out, and looks away from the phone. “He’s done nothing to get in trouble for. We have no proof of the stalking, I never even  _ see  _ him anymore. We have no proof that he got my number from Info-kun, or that it’s even Otohiko that’s texting me. We have nothing to say that will get rid of this problem for good, and beating him up won’t stop him. Aoi, that’ll only get you in trouble.”

Aoi huffs. “If I  _ ever _ catch him following you, he’s dead.”

Ayano appreciates the care. “Thank you, Aoi. But for now, I think the only thing we can do is wait. He’ll have to slip up eventually...right?”

“Document everything,” Kuroko says, and Ayano can see that the girl is struggling to keep her calm persona. “I want any and every interaction that we’ve had with this boy written down as soon as possible. Ayano, from the moment he introduced himself to all of the texts he sent today, I want it all. We’ll get a paper trail started, so when he does mess up, he’s done.”

Everyone agrees to the plan, and the rest of lunch time is spent with the five girls writing down every time they’d seen Otohiko doing something suspicious in relation to Ayano. 

The sound of pencils scratching is better than the buzzing, and Ayano feels less cold when lunch is over. 

When Ayano heads back to class, Akane walks with her, filling the air with conversation. Akane talks about her classes, and how they’re harder than year two classes, but, “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Ayano. You seem like a wonderful student.” But even as Akane focuses on keeping Ayano company, she stays alert to who’s around them.

Kizano and Osano make it to the room just as the two council girls arrive, and Akane nods, pleased, before walking off. Osano waits until Ayano enters the room to head in, glancing around accusingly. Kizano doesn’t face the front until the bell rings, watching to make sure that the door is closed. Clearly, her friends have all been informed on the situation. Or, at least, what happened before class this morning.

Ayano feels safer, thanks to her friends. She trusts them fully, and knows that she has to tell them her secret. She  _ has  _ to, considering that the only time she isn’t faking emotions, isn’t pretending, is when her friends are around.

They need to know how much they mean to her. 

When class ends, Ayano stays near her friends as she cleans. And when it’s time to head to the gym, Kizano and Aso stick close to her sides. Ayano finds herself feeling calmer, walking between them. 

During club time, the Drama Club goes through the whole play. At first, Ayano recites her lines, but she can’t get into it. She can feel the worried glances that Kizano and Kokona send her way, and forces herself to relax in their presence. By the time she goes on stage as Juliet, she’s shoved her worries out of her head. For a few hours, Ayano is able to be someone else, and thrives without the stress of her newest problem. When they end rehearsal, Kizano is beaming, proud of her.

Ayano smiles back. 

The walk back home is crowded, with Kokona, Riku, Taro, and Uekiya all joining in. Ayano doesn’t comment on it, grateful that she has such caring friends. She feels lucky, knowing that they all want to help her through this. 

When they reach her house, Aso double checks that Ayano still wants to join him for his run. Of course, she agrees. She doesn’t want to be alone tomorrow. 

After they leave, Ayano is left in a silent house. Her phone is buzzing again, and Ayano feels cold until she realizes it’s Osano texting her.

‘ _ Six o’clock show work? _ ’ The text makes her smile, the cold going away.

‘ _ That sounds perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow. _ ’

‘ _ See you tomorrow, Aya. _ ’

Ayano plays music on her phone for the rest of the night as she goes through her routine. The silence is too deafening otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I apologize? Probably. Did I plan for this? Not really, but I had to do it.  
> Will it get better in the future? You'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Au revoir, mes amants~


	34. Week Five, Saturday

Week Five, Saturday

****

Ayano wakes up at five-thirty in the morning, giving herself enough time to get dressed and wake up some before Aso arrives. She throws on a light green shirt and denim shorts, then pulls her hair into her signature ponytail. She’s just finished pulling on her sneakers when she hears a knock on the door.

Aso beams at her as she greets him, already wide awake and ready to go. He holds a water bottle in one hand, and Ayano quickly grabs one before she locks the door. She puts the key in her pocket, they do a few stretches, and then they’re off. 

Aso leads her through Buraza Town, alternating between a run and a jog depending on how hard Ayano is breathing. He seems to be limitless, bounding ahead without a care in the world, and Ayano admires his stamina. He seems free as he runs, and Ayano can’t help but smile as she watches him. He greets some people as they open up their shops, and they return the sentiment, used to him darting by. The people that he greets seem interested in her, surprised that someone has joined Aso. Ayano just smiles and greets them as she passes, and watches as Aso’s smile grows.

Occasionally, the two slow down to a walk, and Aso points out some of his favorite spots in town. As they drink some of their water, he talks about his favorite place to eat, a little café on the other side of town. 

“We can go there,” Aso promises. “When we’re done running.” He takes off before she can respond, and Ayano laughs before chasing after him.

Running feels wonderful. Once Ayano finds her pace, it’s easy to just let her body go through the motions, and she moves without thinking about anything. She can understand why Aso is so passionate about his sports, and why he dedicated himself to it. It’s exhilarating.

But all too soon, it becomes too hard for Ayano to keep returning to a run. Aso doesn’t seem to mind, and he jogs alongside her. They reach the other end of town, and Aso slows to a walk to lead her to the café he was talking about earlier.

“Come on, let’s get something to eat,” Aso says as he pulls open the door. “It’s my treat.”

Ayano thanks him and steps inside. It’s a small building, but it’s cozy. The atmosphere is friendly and inviting, and as soon as Aso steps in behind her, a waiter walks over to greet them.

“Aso,” The waiter says, smiling. The boy looks to be only a few years older, and the two high five as Aso greets him. 

Then the waiter turns to Ayano, an eyebrow raised. “Hi! We haven’t met before, have we?”

Ayano shakes her head. “I’m Ayano, and you are?”

“I’m Kaito. Nice to meet you. So, table for two, I’m guessing?” Kaito looks at Aso, who nods.

As Kaito sets down their menus, he turns to the two. “So, how’d you guys meet?”

“He ran into me,” Ayano says bluntly, picking up a menu. 

Kaito laughs, and Aso blushes. “Really, Aso? That’s one way to meet her, I guess.”

Aso shrugs. “I mean, it worked?” He looks at Ayano, trying not to laugh.

He breaks quickly when Ayano giggles. 

Kaito chuckles. “Alright, what can I get you two? I should actually do my job sometime today.”

Ayano gives Kaito her order, and Aso just shrugs.

“I trust your judgement,” Aso says to Kaito. “Don’t make me regret this.”

The smirk on Kaito’s face is...not a good sign for Aso. Aso sighs as Kaito walks away.

“I’m doomed, aren’t I?” He asks Ayano. She shrugs.

“He seems nice,” Ayano says. “He probably won’t do anything bad?”

Aso shakes his head, still smiling. “He wouldn’t. We’ve been friends for years.”

“How’d you meet?”

“I came in here after one of my runs. It was his first day on the job. We clicked, and we’ve been like this ever since.”

“And you didn’t even run into him? Wow, that’s a special friendship.”

Aso sputters, face going red again. “I’m never going to live this down. Between you and Kaito, I’ll never be able to forget.”

“Probably not, no.”

Aso sighs, laying his head on the table. “Wow. I feel betrayed.”

“Stop whining to your girlfriend, I’ve got plates here.” Kaito’s voice interrupts Aso’s fake moping, and his head shoots up, hitting the back of his chair.

“We aren’t dating,” Ayano says as Aso groans, clutching his head.

Kaito looks skeptical. “Really? You aren’t together?”

“No.”

“Then why on  _ Earth  _ would you join him this early in the morning to  _ run _ ?” Kaito snorts, setting down their plates. “You either have to love this boy or be insane to join him.”

Aso gasps, and looks at Kaito as if wounded. “You wake up even earlier to work here!”

“I want money, dude. It’s just for the money.”

“But what about me?”

Kaito smirks. “What about you?”

Aso looks at Ayano. “Look at what I put up with! He’s lucky the food is good.”

Ayano smiles. “You love him.”

Aso beams, forgetting the act. “Of course! He’s like a brother to me.” 

Kaito nods. “Only reason I put up with this boy. He’s practically family.” Then Kaito walks off, going to serve another customer. 

Aso eats quickly, and tells even more stories as Ayano finishes her breakfast. When she’s done, Kaito brings the bill, and Aso pays, says goodbye, and they leave.

The two walk back towards Ayano’s home, in no mood to rush. But, despite this, Ayano still manages to get ran into.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going.” The guy sounds angry.

“You ran into her!” Aso responds, and reaches a hand out to Ayano. “Let me help you up, Yan.”

Ayano takes his hand, and looks up at the other guy. He looks intimidating, with messy blond hair, a scar on his cheek, and a scowl with an angry glare to match.

But then he locks eyes with Ayano, and his gaze softens. He looks younger, and glances away. 

‘ _ He has to be around my age. _ ’ Ayano realizes quickly. She wonders why he has the scar, and who hurt him.

“I’m sorry about that. Are you okay?” Ayano asks, the words leaving her mouth before she realizes it. The boy’s face darkens, and he looks back at her.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Why, you think you can hurt me?” He stiffens up at the last sentence, straightening so that he looks taller.

Beside Ayano, Aso straightens up as well, as if trying to intimidate the boy. It doesn’t work.

“No. I just wanted to make sure.” Ayano smiles at the boy, then holds out a hand. “I’m Ayano, and you are?”

The boy blinks down at the hand, looking shocked. After a moment, he slowly takes it. “Osorō.” There’s a shout, and Osorō’s angry look returns. He pulls back his hand. “There he is. That little pest.” 

Osorō starts to walk off, but looks at Ayano one last time. “What school do you go to? Akademi?”

Ayano nods wordlessly, and he smirks.

“See you around, Ayano.” Then he’s gone, storming after someone.

Aso blinks slowly, staring at Ayano.

“What’s the matter?” Ayano asks.

Aso laughs, taking her hand. He continues walking, and she follows his lead. “Nothing, nothing. I just can’t believe that you befriended him so fast.”

“What do you mean?” He hadn’t seemed that intimidating, to be honest.

Aso chuckles. “Ayano, Osorō is the leader of the delinquents at our school. He’s been suspended for the past five weeks, and still has two more weeks left.”

“Huh. Cool.”

Aso doesn’t stop laughing for five minutes. Ayano enjoys the sound. 

****

\-----

****

After Aso walks Ayano back to her house, she passes the hours waiting listlessly for Osano to arrive. Once again, she fills the silence with music. Ayano makes sure to change out of her morning outfit before Osano arrives, not wanting to smell like sweat during the movie. She pulls on a simple, light purple dress and sandals, then waits for Osano to arrive.

He shows up at five-thirty, and blushes when he sees her. She locks up the house and then they’re off, heading to the theater.

When they get there, Osano buys tickets while Ayano buys snacks. In a few minutes, they’re finding their seats. They decide to sit in the center of the theater, and Ayano puts the popcorn between them.

The theater fills up quickly, and Ayano spots a few classmates as they walk down the aisles. Osano chuckles, and nudges Ayano.

“The entire Gardening Club is here,” Osano whispers, pointing to a group of people. Sure enough, the gardeners are all there, trying to find a row with enough seats for all of them. Ayano can’t help but giggle when she spots Taro with them. 

“Taro looks like he’s been dragged here,” Ayano whispers in return, and Osano nods.

“I bet Uekiya forced him to come.”

“Please. Uekiya  _ asked _ him to come, and he forced himself.” Ayano isn’t blind, she’s seen the way Taro looks at Uekiya when she’s not watching.

Osano laughs. Behind them, somebody shushes him, even though the movie hasn’t begun yet. It’s just the opening ads. “That has to be it. We can catch them after the movie and ask.”

Ayano goes to respond, but the movie begins. Ayano smiles, content.

The movie is interesting, albeit predictable. It’s the same as most romantic movies. The guy meets the girl, he falls in love straight away, and proceeds to pop up randomly and flirt with the girl. The girl quickly realizes that she’s in love, and they go on to live happily ever after. 

That doesn’t mean Ayano dislikes it, though. She watches the movie happily, and hopes that, should she ever find her love, it’ll be like this. Something simple, an easy love to fall into.

Above all, Ayano hopes that she’ll recognize it when someone falls in love with her. She doesn’t want to be like the character on screen, who doesn’t understand that the guy loves her for ninety percent of the movie. 

When the movie ends, the lights go back up. Osano turns to Ayano, grinning.

“Still want to go mess with Taro?” He asks.

Ayano nods, and they both stand. “Of course I do,” Ayano says as they exit the room, waiting outside for the Gardening Club members to leave the theater.

Ten minutes later, they finally exit. The girls are all ecstatic, talking about how cute the movie was. Taro walks alongside Uekiya, his expression indescribable. 

Osano smiles before calling out, “Hey, Taro! Uekiya! Nice seeing you guys here.” 

The whole group turns to face them, and Uekiya beams, already making her way over.

“Osano, Ayano! I didn’t know you two were here.” Uekiya pulls them both into hugs, and the rest of the group smiles. “Are you waiting for a movie to start?”

Ayano giggles. “We just got out of the theater. We were in the same room as you.”

Uekiya gasps. “Oh, I didn’t even see you.”

“It’s fine. Taro, I didn’t know you liked rom-coms. You always told me you weren’t a fan,” Osano says, and Taro sighs.

“Uekiya asked me to join them. I figured I might as well go, so the whole club would be together,” Taro admits, and Ayano and Osano share a quick grin.

“So, you two came together?” One girl, Sumire, asks. 

“Yeah. We figured we’d check it out,” Osano replies.

“That’s so cute. You guys are adorable together,” Sakura says, and the other girls start commenting as well.

Taro and Uekiya laugh together, not correcting the garden girls as they continue to coo over the two. Osano blushes, and Ayano just sighs.

“This is the second time today,” Ayano mutters. “First Aso, now you.” 

Osano snorts at that, and finally speaks up. “We aren’t a couple. This  _ needs _ to stop happening.”

The girls seem disappointed at that, and after a few minutes, Ayano and Osano head off to her house.

After a few minutes, Osano speaks up. “How many times have people assumed you’re in a relationship?”

Ayano shrugs. “I stopped paying attention, for the most part. All I know is that any time I meet a guy, Kokona usually assumes that they’re in love with me. Oh, Musume’s little gang was interesting. They all thought I was dating someone. Problem is, none of them could decide which guy it was.”

Osano laughs. “How many guys has Kokona thought were in love with you.”

“Do you want the full list?”

Osano pauses, eyes wide. “Sure?” He looks afraid of the answer.

“Well, to start, you.” Osano blushes as Ayano raises one finger. “Then there was Shozo, then Amao, then Kizano. She also thought Otohiko liked me, so I guess she’s been right once.” Osano frowns at the mention of the boy, and Ayano feels cold, so she moves on. “Then Oko, and now Aso.” Ayano shrugs. “So, basically, all of my closest friends and then two.”

Osano blushes. “Wait, I’m one of your closest friends?”

“Of course.”

Osano smiles at her, pulling her into a hug. “Thanks, Aya.”

The rest of the walk is silent, and Osano doesn’t let go of her the whole walk home, keeping an arm over her shoulder.

It’s enough to keep her warm for the rest of the night, hours after he’s dropped her off at her place. 

She’s smiling when she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did promise that another character would make an early appearance...did you expect it to be him?


	35. Week Six, Sunday

Week Six, Sunday

 

Ayano wakes up early on Sunday, ready for the day. She checks her phone for notifications, ignoring the practically nonstop ones from Otohiko, and is glad to see that the group chat is wide awake. Well, some of them. 

Okay, it’s just Aso, but he has enough energy to fill the whole chat.

**Aso:** _ Hey Yan, what time do you want us to head over? _

**Aso:** _ I’m bored and just got done with my morning run, are you up?  _

__ **Aso:** _ Want me to bring anything back from the café? Kaito says hi, btw! _

__ **Aso:** _ He also says that you’re sane for not coming with me again… _

__ Ayano chuckles. The most recent text was only a couple of minutes ago. Ayano texts back.

**Ayano:** _ You don’t have to bring anything back. If you want, you can head over here when you’re done eating. Tell Kaito that I said hello. _

Ayano gets dressed for the day, throwing on a simple outfit of shorts and a shirt, and has a text from Aso when she finishes.

**Aso:** _ I’ll be there soon! _

__ **Aso:** _ Well, pretty soon! See ya! _

__ Ayano chuckles and sends one last text.

**Ayano:** _ Alright, I’ll see you! And the rest of you guys can head over whenever you want.  _

Then Ayano sets down her phone and starts cleaning her house. She wants it to look nice for her friends.

She’s been cleaning for about thirty minutes when she hears a knock on her door.

“It’s open,” Ayano calls out, and turns off her music. The door opens, and Aso steps inside.

“Hi, Yan!” Aso says, coming up to her. “I would’ve been here sooner, but I saw these and thought that you’d like them.” He hands her a bouquet of flowers. 

They’re beautiful. The white petals make the flowers look delicate, and Ayano takes them gently, as if they could break. “They look wonderful. What are they?”

Aso pauses. “You know, I probably should’ve asked that. Huh.”

Ayano giggles and searches for a vase. “Well, they’re amazing nonetheless. Thank you, Aso.”

Aso blushes and nods, then looks around. “Need any help cleaning? I can lend a hand or two.”

Ayano shrugs. “If you’d like to pull out some snacks for when everyone arrives, that’d be helpful. I’m almost done cleaning up, my house doesn’t get that messy when I’m the only one here.”

Aso starts going through Ayano’s food selection. After a moment, he asks, “So, if you don’t mind me asking, where  _ are  _ your parents? Do they ever stop working?”

Ayano laughs. “They’re in North America right now, Aso. They’ve been there since school started.”

“Really? I figured they just worked crazy long hours.”

“No, they decided to take a long vacation.” Ayano supposes that’s kind of true. They are on vacation time...but Ayano knows that her father won’t be relaxing. He’ll be too stressed, because her mother is probably still looking for that ‘old friend’ of hers.

Aso is unaware of Ayano’s thoughts, and keeps talking. “That sounds like fun. Why didn’t they take you, though? School?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to miss the beginning of the school year, and they’re not coming back for another…” Ayano pauses to count. “Five weeks.”

Aso pauses. “Wait, they just left you for, what, eleven whole weeks?”

Ayano nods. “Yeah.”

“Don’t you get lonely?”

Ayano giggles, and turns to Aso. “To be honest, I never really got lonely when left alone in the past.”

Aso blinks at that. “In the past?”

“Yeah. Then I met all of you, and now I can’t stand being alone for too long. Why do you think I invited all of you over?” Ayano winks as she says it, but it’s true. Ayano can’t stand it, can’t handle being alone anymore.

Aso smiles. “Well, if you’re ever lonely, just say the word and I’ll happily run on over.”

Ayano just nods, and there’s a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” Ayano and Aso call at the same time, then laugh. Osano just sighs and walks inside, shaking his head.

“I feel like I’m going to regret coming over,” Osano mutters, but he’s smiling as he speaks. 

“The door is that way,” Aso responds. “So when you start regretting your decision, you know how to back out.”

Osano laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He turns to Ayano. “Need any help?”

Ayano looks around. Aso’s already found some snacks, and she can’t think of anything more to be done. “No, I think we’re finished.” Ayano takes the snacks and sets them on the table in front of the two couches, then sits down at the end of one. Osano sits beside her quickly.

All three of their phones start buzzing, and they all check the group chat immediately. The others have woken up and are heading over.

Aso and Osano start talking about something that happened at lunch on Friday, and Ayano takes the moment to text Kokona.

‘ _ I think I’m going to tell all of them about my secret. _ ’ Ayano sends the text before she can contemplate changing her mind.

And she knows that there’s plenty of reasons to back out. To start, they could tell everyone else. Then everyone would realize that she’s not the happy, kind person that she’s done her best to portray, and they could all assume that she’s the opposite. It could also mess up her friendships. Ayano figures that not having emotions is a pretty big secret to hide from everyone. Then there’s the fact that Riku isn’t a very close friend. It feels odd to be telling someone who’s not as close as the other boys. And lastly, what if all of her friends leave her? The boys may not be as accepting as Kokona. 

Ayano’s thoughts are cut off by her phone buzzing. Ayano reads Kokona’s response.

‘ _ Really? I’m so proud of you! _ ’ Kokona seems excited, and Ayano sighs before responding.

‘ _ Do you think they’ll be upset? Or maybe they’ll be disgusted? They may not be as accepting as you are. _ ’ Ayano wonders if sharing her fears is a good idea.

Kokona starts typing back immediately. ‘ _ No way! Yan, they’re not going to be upset over something you can’t control. And anyways, look at you now! You’re nervous! You’re worried about their reactions. Yan, in the past five weeks you’ve gained emotions, and that’s what matters. They won’t leave you over this. _ ’

Ayano feels calmer after that. ‘ _ Thank you. I think I needed to hear that. _ ’

‘ _ No problem! Riku and I will be there in a few minutes. _ ’

Ayano turns off her phone just in time to see the door open. Kizano strides in confidently. Behind him, Amao carries a container of sweets.

“Darling!” Kizano pulls Ayano into a hug when he gets next to her. “How have you been? I hope these two haven’t been annoying you  _ too _ much without my presence.”

Ayano smiles, moving to help Amao. “I’ve been well. And they never bug me. None of you do. Here, Amao, let me take that from you.” Ayano takes the container from Amao, and misses the looks that the boys give her.

“Oh, thank you dear!” Amao says. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nope. Just go take a seat and have fun.” Ayano sets the container on the table and opens it. As she does, Oko, Kokona, and Riku arrive. 

“Yan! We’re here! We ran into Oko like half a minute ago,” Kokona calls out as she walks in, holding hands with Riku. Riku and Oko give quick hello’s, and Oko shuts the door behind him.

Ayano falls into an easy conversation with Kizano about the play, and Amao and Osano quickly hop into it, discussing ideas for their treats that they’ve been planning. She lets Kizano take over the conversation, telling the other boys about what the Drama Club will be doing all week. As he speaks, she’s aware of Kokona’s eyes on her, waiting for Ayano to speak.

After an hour of everyone talking, Ayano stands up from her spot on the couch. Unsure of how to start, Ayano moves to the other side of the table and stands there. A few moments later, everyone starts to quiet down.

Osano is the first to speak. He looks curious and concerned. “What’s up, Aya? Is everything okay?”

Ayano nods. “Yeah, everything is fine. I just…” Ayano breathes in, for once wishing that she couldn’t feel as much as she does now. Nerves run through her entire body, leaving her shaky and breathless. 

“Is there something you want to tell us?” Kokona asks, and her tone is gentle and calming. Ayano nods, her fingers reaching up to grab at her choker.

“Yeah, there is. Can you guys just,” Ayano breathes in, then out. She detests this feeling, this unnecessary worrying. “Just sit there, and promise not to interrupt? This feels harder than last time.”

The words seem to make Kokona happy, and she smiles encouragingly.

“We’ll be quiet. Go ahead, dear,” Amao promises, and Ayano can see the worry on everyone’s face. 

So Ayano breathes in one last time, and lets it out. Her secret comes with it.

“Ever since...ever since I was born, I haven’t been able to feel. Emotions, I mean. I can’t  feel emotions.” Why is it so hard? Explaining was easier to Kokona, all of those weeks ago.

Then again, she was never happy when she told Kokona. She never felt nervous, either. She hadn’t even had a natural laugh at that point.

Ayano doesn’t look at her friends. “Well, it used to be that way. I used to only feel the most basic of emotions. There was annoyance, and boredom, and contentment. I was like that for most of my life. It was natural. It’s how my mother was, and hers, and so on and so forth. It’s just how the Aishi family works.”

“And then I met you guys.” Ayano glances up. Everyone seems confused, or shocked,  but nobody looks disgusted. Ayano feels better. “And at first, I couldn’t stop feeling content. I knew I wasn’t happy like you guys were, but I was never annoyed or bored. I felt better, around you guys. Lighter.”

Ayano looks to Osano, and they lock eyes. “And then we talked, and for the first time in my life, I laughed without meaning to. I’d never laughed naturally before that day, and spending time with you brought it out of me. Spending time with all of you brought me feelings that I've never felt before.” 

In the corner of her eye, Ayano can see Kokona giving her a thumbs up. “As I spent these last five weeks getting to know you guys, I’ve felt more than I ever expect to without falling in love. I’ve felt lighter and warmer than ever. I’ve felt lonely without you guys. I’ve learned how to smile without forcing it, and I’ve become nervous at the thought of losing you guys. And,” Ayano beams at them. “I’ve finally felt happiness. And that’s how I knew I had to tell you guys my secret. Because I never thought I’d be happy without finding my love.”

Ayano stops then. She still feels nervous, but she feels content, too. No, she’s happy. Happy that she can be honest with them all.

Kizano is the first to speak. “Darling, I want to start by saying that you will  _ never _ lose us. And secondly, if you don’t mind me asking, what did you mean by ‘finding your love?’”

Ayano sighs. “In my family, it’s always been said that an Aishi would only feel emotion once they found their love. Their love is the person who brings light to their life, color in a world of gray...but I never wanted that. Because so many of my ancestors, they were willing to  _ hurt _ for love. I can’t do that, I don’t  _ want _ to do that. So I figured that, once I met my love, I’d try to be their friend, and never force them into anything. Until then, I didn’t expect anything. I never thought I could find happiness otherwise.”

Amao smiles. “Thank you for telling us this, dear. I’m glad you trust us enough.”

Ayano nods. “I trust you guys, and I know you won’t tell anyone...right?”

Everyone is quick to agree. Riku seems to feel out of place, but Ayano smiles at him, too, and he nods in return. 

Then Osano chuckles. “Aya, does that mean, when you were the lead for Shozo’s play-”

Kokona laughs as well. “We had that discussion  _ weeks  _ ago, and yes, Osano. She was practically a perfect fill in for the role.”

Everyone seems amused by this, and Ayano can’t help but giggle. The sound seems to make her five closest friends perk up.

“That was natural, right?” Aso asks, beaming.

“Yes. I haven’t faked any laughs around you guys,” Ayano admits.

“So, if we managed to help you find happiness, could we help you fall in love?” Aso continues, and Osano, Amao, Kizano, and Oko all turn to look at Aso, interested.

Ayano shrugs. “I honestly don’t have a clue. I’ve never heard of an Aishi being like me, so I don’t know what I’ll be able to feel without finding my love.”

The five boys just grin, and Kokona and Riku burst out laughing.

Ayano isn’t sure what’s going to happen in the future, but she’s looking forward to it.

And that’s all Ayano can ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to post this chapter for a while. 
> 
> Writer's update: I start Week Eight today, and I also have a one shot I plan to write based on a new update to the game, so you guys should be getting another post from me today!


	36. Week Six, Monday

Week Six, Monday

 

Ayano shouldn’t be surprised to see her friends still waiting for her, but she is. The five boys are talking, waiting outside of her house as if nothing has changed.

And honestly? Maybe it hasn’t. During the walk to school, the boys don’t stop to question if everything Ayano does is real or not. They don’t even mention it, just talking about plans for the week, and the upcoming play on Saturday. Kizano, especially, loves to talk about that, and all of the remaining work for the Drama Club.

“And I’ll leave one day to work on any remaining trouble spots that don’t have my Juliet, since she’ll be with the Student Council that day,” Kizano says at one point, then looks to Ayano. “What day will you be leaving us, darling?”

Ayano shrugs. “I think I’ll go on Wednesday again. I’ll probably stick to Wednesdays, maybe Thursday occasionally.”

Kizano nods. “Okay, so Wednesday will be trouble spots for everyone else, and…” Kizano proceeds to take the rest of the walk as a chance to hash out his schedule.

When the six students get to Akademi, they all go their separate ways. Aso heads off to the track. Osano and Amao head to the Cooking Club, going to inventory all of their ingredients so they know what they can bake for the play easily. Oko heads off to the Occult Club, and Kizano heads to the Drama Club room, in search of some costumes he’s wanted to check out. Ayano, alone, goes to the Student Council room. The other four are already there.

“Ayano!” Akane greets instantly. “How was your weekend?”

Ayano smiles. “It was nice.” Then her smile slips. “I documented all of the texts.”

She had done it after all of her friends left. Playing music on her computer, Ayano had pulled up the phone conversation with Otohiko and typed out every single message that he had sent her, marking the time beside each text. As she went down the messages, they only got worse and worse. Otohiko became more and more clingy, and was practically begging Ayano to respond to him, to love him, to be with him. Ayano cranked up the volume more and more as she retyped the texts, nerves filling her blood and making her shake. 

Ayano shakes her head slightly, forcing herself to stop thinking about the texts. She sets down the papers with all of the texts. Curious, Shiromi glances through them. Only a page in, Shiromi looks away, annoyed and disgusted.

“Alright, I’m going to go patrol around. Have fun, Ayano.” Shiromi stands up and walks off without waiting for a response.

Ayano heads back to her piles of papers and continues reading. She’s halfway done with the second stack by now, and knows that, after this, she’ll have to be a lot more precise. The next stack starts talking about the current year three students. Ayano knows that, when the year graduates, their papers will be refiled again, in a more basic order. But it’s Ayano’s job to file them the first time, and to file them precisely. 

‘ _ It looks like everyone will have to be alphabetized. _ ’ Ayano thinks, and sighs. That’ll be a job for Wednesday.

For now, Ayano spends her time going through the second stack, reading the documents about students that Ayano will never meet, and incidents that happened long ago.

Oddly enough, one student’s papers are in the wrong section. A certain girl from 1989’s report is shoved into an area of kids from the late 1990’s. Ayano reads the name.

Ryoba Aishi.

Ayano blinks. The misplacement isn’t special, she’s already found a couple of students from the early 2000’s in the 1980’s section, but that’s to be expected. Ayano doesn’t expect the files to be perfect, that’s her job. As it is, while most of the files were properly arranged by year, their dates were all out of order.

But back to her mother…

Ayano looks at the papers, at the notes written down about her mother.

And there’s practically nothing. Well, there’s the articles about her mother’s trials, but no comments on it. Ayano’s already seen the papers, she knows how the Journalist’s accusations were torn apart to shreds, his correct assumptions defaced by her mother.

There’s only a few things actually written about her by the old Student Council.

‘ _ A good student. Always cleaning and trying to help people out. Innocent. _ ’ The last word seems to be related to the newspapers.

But Ayano knows that they’ve documented so much on her mother, and they didn’t ever realize.

All of the murders from that year were documented. Ayano has filed all of them away already, each of them in the first stack. All unsolved, no culprit ever found. The murderer was always a mystery.

Ayano filled in the blank as she recognized the stories. Her mother had told her about all of them, as if they were cute stories a child should hear before she sleeps. As if Ayano could learn a moral from them and apply it to her future.

Ayano shoves her mother’s file into the 1989 section, then shuts the cabinet. The bell rings, and Ayano goes to class. She pushes away any thought of her mother’s actions, glad that she’s different. 

Ayano hopes, once again, that she doesn’t find a love like all of her ancestors have. She doesn’t know if she could handle it.

Class goes by fine at first. Mrs. Fuka hands out assignments and leaves the class to work on them in silence, packing books into boxes as they do. She seems happier, and happily admits that she’s been accepted to work at a different school.

“For a much higher pay,” Mrs. Fuka adds, winking to a nearby student. Ayano wonders who their next teacher will be, but goes back to work instead of asking.

Class is halfway over when, suddenly, Inkyu falls out of her desk. She lays there, unconscious on the floor, and the teacher drops a box before running over to check on the girl.

It takes half a minute for Inkyu to wake up, and when she does, she’s clutching her head in pain.

Mrs. Fuka grimaces. “We need to get you to the Nurse’s Office.” She looks around, and her eyes catch on Ayano, who still stands out in the bright white uniform. “Ayano, take Inkyu to the nurse.”

Ayano nods and heads over to Inkyu. She holds out a hand and helps the girl stand, then slowly leads her to the Nurse’s Office.

When she opens the door, she doesn’t expect to be knocked into. Ayano lets go of Inkyu quickly as she falls, so as not to pull down the sick girl. 

Ayano looks up, confused. A pink-haired male is on top of her. He quickly scrambles off.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m so clumsy, this always happens. Oh, dear, I must’ve hurt you. Are you okay?” The man asks, the questions racing out.

Ayano sits up, the back of her head hurting but otherwise okay. “I’m fine. Inkyu is sick.” 

The man’s head whips to look at Inkyu, who’s leaning against the door, breathing deeply.

“Oh, my! Here, let me help you!” The man gets up, stumbling, and quickly leads Inkyu to one of the cots. He checks her over quickly, and ten minutes later is writing a note to let her go home. Inkyu takes the note, rolls over, and falls asleep on the cot, too tired to walk home.

The man turns to Ayano. “Let me check your head. You hit it when you fell.”

Her head isn’t hurting anymore, but Ayano allows him to check anyways. There’s no harm in it, anyways. 

As he works, he starts talking. “This is the worst first day I’ve ever had. I’ve already made three messes, and I’ve hurt a student, and I’ve only been here for two hours!” 

Ayano blinks. “I’m...sure it will get better from here?” It’s odd, comforting this man, who’s apparently the new nurse. Ayano wonders where the old nurse went, and asks. 

“Oh! She’s on maternity leave for the rest of the year. Her baby came early, so it was a last minute plan to switch me in. I’m Mujo Kina, by the way. And you are?”

Ayano introduces herself, and Mujo finishes checking for injuries. 

“Alright, well, you’re good to go, Ayano! It was nice to meet you!” 

“It was nice to meet you, too, Mr. Kina.” Ayano stands to leave.

“Oh, please, call me Mujo.” 

“Alright. Goodbye, Mujo.” Ayano walks out of the office, and giggles when she hears a crashing noise. She heads back to class, and the rest of the morning passes by nicely.

When it’s time for lunch, Osano turns to Ayano. “Want to go to the Cooking Club?” He asks. “I’m in the mood to bake.”

Ayano agrees, and soon enough they find Amao and head on down. Osano pulls up a recipe, and encourages the two to just relax while he cooks, eager to wow them with the recipe he found.

The three talk as Osano works, the boy hiding what he’s doing whenever Ayano or Amao are curious. Ayano is happy, spending her time with her friends like this. 

At one point, Amao sighs. “Well, dear, if Osano won’t let us help him bake-”

“It’s a surprise!” Osano cuts in.

“Then we might as well do something else. Want to help me decide what our themed treat should be?” Amao pulls out a list. “Osano and I came up with a few, but they’re all very time consuming. We need to pick one main idea, and the rest can be normal treats.”

Ayano looks through the list. They’re all interesting, from rose-shaped cookies to fairy-themed cake slices. Ayano reads each option, amused by the fact that they could come up with so many ideas. As she goes through it, Osano sits by the oven, guarding it with his back so that Ayano and Amao can’t see his treat.

Finally, Ayano goes with the fairy-themed cake slices, inspired by the Queen Mab speech in the play. Amao smiles and circles the option, proud.

A few moments later, Osano cheers, pulling his tray out of the oven. “Alright, now I just need a knife to cut these, and you guys can try these!” He shows off the tray. “They’re chocolate almond bars!”

Ayano chuckles at Osano’s enthusiasm, and Amao goes to grab a knife. He pauses for a moment.

“That’s odd,” Amao mutters. “I could’ve sworn there was another one.”

Ayano and Osano lean over to check out the knife holder, and sure enough, one of the slots is empty.

“Did someone seriously steal a  _ knife _ ?” Osano asks. “Really?” He scoffs. “Books are one thing! You don’t get in too much trouble for stealing a book. Tools, a bit worse, but okay! But a  _ knife _ ! Whoever took that is  _ screwed _ if they’re found with it.”

Ayano nods, concerned. “I’ll have to report this, too. We need to talk to the faculty about this, see if they can do anything.” She takes out a piece of paper and writes down that a knife is missing from the Cooking Club. “I’ll go hand this over, and then I’ll be right back.” The boys nod, and Ayano heads to the Student Council room.

She doesn’t expect to find five people there, but Oko is standing before the other four, nervous. The girls all look upset, except Shiromi, who’s just smiling like usual. Kuroko is writing something down.

When Ayano steps in, Oko looks at her. He waves awkwardly.

“I have a report to make,” Ayano says, holding up the paper.

“What is it?” Kuroko asks, and she pinches the bridge of her nose. “It can’t be more alarming than this.”

Ayano chuckles, the sound feeling awkward. “Someone stole a knife from the Cooking Club.”

Aoi laughs. “Guess it’s just as alarming.” She points at Oko. “He just reported that a knife was stolen from the Occult Club.”

Ayano turns to look at Oko, and he just nods.

“Who steals  _ two _ knives?” Ayano manages to get out. 

Akane shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know, but we’re going to inform the faculty of this. We need them to be watching out for something like this.” She frowns, then goes over to a cabinet. She pulls something out, and hands it to Ayano. “We should’ve given you this when you arrived, but it’s especially important to give you this now.”

It’s a can of pepper spray. Ayano tucks it into her blazer’s pocket. “Thank you.”

Kuroko takes the report from Ayano. “Only use it if you, or someone else, is in danger.”

“Of course. I’m going to head back to the Cooking Club, I’ll keep an eye out for anything suspicious.” Ayano waves goodbye, and walks back to the other club, eyes scanning the halls as she goes.

When she gets back, Osano is cutting into the treat. He hands a piece to Ayano, then Amao.

“So, what’d they say?” Osano asks before taking a bite.

“They gave me pepper spray and are going to talk to the faculty about this.” Ayano takes a bite. “This is good, Osano! Oh, and the Occult Club had a knife stolen from them, too.”

Amao chokes on his bite. “Dear, you can’t just mention that so casually!” He scolds, and Ayano shrugs.

“Unless the person is ambidextrous, I don’t see a reason to be more worried about them having multiple knives at once.”

Osano sighs. “So, let me get this straight. There’s some kid in our school who stole not only one, but  _ two _ knives, and we have no clue who it is.”

“Yeah.”

Osano groans, slamming his head on the counter. “This is perfect.”

“Yep.” Ayano takes another bite. “This is really good.”

Both boys just sigh, amused and exasperated.

 

\-----

 

The rest of the day goes by smoothly, all things considered. Afternoon classes fly by, drama rehearsal goes perfectly, without any missed lines, and the walk home is uneventful. Ayano never spots any unusual activity, and wonders if the thief just has some weird obsession with stealing for the thrill of it. After all, everything that’s been stolen is always returned.

Amused, Ayano wonders if they’ll try to steal something even more dangerous next time. She’d like to see someone try sneaking around with the Headmaster’s katana. 

Another good thing is that Otohiko only texts Ayano a few times throughout the day. She ignores him, as usual, and she wonders if he’s going to get the hint soon.

Despite everything, when Ayano goes to sleep, she feels safe. As if the world will be normal soon enough. 

She can only hope that she’s right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	37. Week Six, Tuesday

Week Six, Tuesday

 

When Ayano wakes up in the morning, it feels like a normal day. This is partially due to the fact that Ayano always goes through the same morning routine, and partially thanks to the lack of texts from anyone. Not seeing Otohiko’s name first thing in the morning does wonders for Ayano, and when she steps out to see her five closest friends, she believes that it will be an average day.

The day becomes even better when Taro and Uekiya join the group on the walk to school. Ayano finds herself watching the two interact. It’s interesting, seeing the two go back and forth in their conversations, teasing each other lightly. It’s cute, like a little dance that only they know the steps to.

Osano catches Ayano staring, and nudges her, trying not to laugh at her mesmerized expression.

“One day, you’ll be setting them up, too,” He whispers in her ear, and Ayano laughs. Osano beams at the sound, and the two fall into an easy banter for the rest of the walk to school.

When Ayano gets there, she plans to go straight to the Student Council room. She’d like to, for once, be able to see her friends during lunch. She misses being around them.

But her plans aren’t as straightforward as she had hoped. As she rounds the corner, she finds herself being knocked over, again, by a certain clumsy nurse. 

‘ _ It’s always someone running into me. I can’t meet anyone nowadays without getting knocked down. _ ’ Ayano thinks to herself, unsure if she should feel annoyed or amused by the fact.

Mujo cuts off her thoughts with his apologizing. “Oh, not again! Ayano, I’m so sorry. Oh my, let’s get you to the office so I can make sure you’re okay. Oh, I need to stop rushing around…”

As he talks, Ayano stands up, brushing off her uniform. “I’m fine, but if you’d like, I’ll head to the office with you.”

Mujo smiles at her gratefully. “Oh, thank you! Come on.” He leads her through the halls, unaware of the fact that he nearly ran into three more people on the way to his office. Ayano just sighs, making a note that she may have to keep an eye on him. 

When they get there, Mujo instructs her to sit on a cot, and is quick to check her over. As she already said, Ayano is fine, but Mujo seems to be more relieved after knowing that he didn’t harm her.

Once Mujo says she’s good to go, Ayano stands, checking the clock. There’s still enough time in the morning that she can get some work done, thankfully. Ayano waves goodbye to Mujo, and he does the same, before turning around to check something.

Ayano almost laughs when she hears him mutter, “I could’ve  _ sworn  _ I left the syringe in here. Where did I move it to…”

When Ayano gets to the Student Council room, the other four are already in the room, discussing something. Ayano sits down by the cabinet, and gets through a few documents before she’s interrupted. 

“Ayano?” Kuroko says, and Ayano looks up. “We just wanted to let you know that we’re going to talk with the Headmaster about the stolen knives. Would you like to join us, or can we just take your report?”

Ayano looks back to her two and a quarter stacks of papers, and smiles at the girls. “You can just take my report. I’d like to finish this stack today.” Ayano points to the quarter stack, and the four girls nod before leaving the room.

The bell rings just as Ayano puts away the last paper. She grins, proud of herself. Tomorrow, she’ll start on the third stack, and hopefully that won’t take  _ too _ much longer.

In class, Mrs. Fuka keeps the class busy by assigning them textbook readings and  assignments, then continues to pack away her stuff. She’s almost done, and by the time the bell for lunch rings, Ayano can only spot school-bought supplies in the room.

“Come on, Aya,” Osano says, taking her hand to drag her out of the room. “It’s time for lunch.”

Ayano lets Osano pull her to the roof, smiling the whole way up. Beside her, Kizano just rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning as well. 

The whole group seems to be here at lunch today. Riku and Kokona are whispering to each other, and when Ayano arrives, Kokona gasps.

“Yan! Did you hear?” Kokona asks.

Ayano shakes her head. “Hear what, exactly?” She sits down next to Kokona, who’s practically shaking from the excitement of sharing the news.

“Riku just told me this, but Shozo broke up with Musume!” Kokona practically shouts the last bit, and everyone turns to listen.

“Wait, didn’t they just start dating a week ago?” Taro asks, confused.

Riku nods. “They did, but Shozo said that he broke up with her on Saturday. She was too rude to everyone else during their date.”

Osano sighs. “They went to a restaurant, didn’t they?” He hands Ayano a bento as he asks.

“They went to a sushi restaurant.”

“Did she insult the chef?”

“She insulted the chef.”

“That explains it.” Osano goes back to eating. “She’d never be able to resist looking down on someone who had to make food for her to get paid.”

“Or anyone, if surrounded by so many people,” Kokona adds in, blushing when everyone turns to look at her. “I’m not wrong, don’t give me that look."

Kizano just blinks. “You’re not, but weren’t you and Ayano the reason he dated Musume in the first place?”

Ayano nods. “Yeah.”

“Why did you set them up, if you know how nasty Musume is?” Amao asks, confused.

Kokona blushes more, but speaks. “Well, actually…” She looks away. “Let’s just say I owed her one, okay? My dad was indebted to her dad, and she got hers to back off if I could help her get a boyfriend from the Drama Club. She thought Shozo was the cutest-”

“And Shozo is willing to give anyone a chance. We thought Musume might change, and become a better person, if she and Shozo stayed together. And if she couldn’t change, Shozo would figure it out and leave her,” Ayano finishes calmly. Kokona shoots her a grateful look, glad that her old job didn’t come up in explanation.

“That makes sense...I suppose,” Oko says at last. 

Osano just rolls his eyes. “Can I point out that, by doing this, Musume practically bought a boyfriend?”

Everyone laughs at that, and the subject is changed. Kokona seems lighter, no longer hiding some of her past from her friends. Ayano is glad to see her like this, and glad that she seems to, finally, be free of Musume. 

But afternoon classes pass, and Ayano is pulled out of the class by Hana as soon as the bell rings.

Hana leans close to Ayano, eyes alight with mischief and a need to gossip. “So, Ayano, did you, like, hear about Musume?”

Ayano nods, forcing herself to frown. “Yeah, I heard that Shozo broke up with her?”

Hana giggles. “Yeah, he totes dumped her on Saturday. Right at the end of their date, too.” She leans in closer, practically touching Ayano. “And did you know that Musume skipped today?”

“Really?” Ayano hadn’t seen the ganguro-inspired girl all day, but didn’t really care. 

“Yep! I think it’s because she’s so upset. She’s probably crying her eyes out right now.” Hana giggles again, and she winks at Ayano. “I thought you’d like to hear. Bye!” Then she walks off, probably going to find the rest of her little group. 

Ayano walks back into the classroom and starts wiping down desks. She listens to the sounds of her classmates cleaning around her, and her short conversation with Hana drifts into the back of her mind, irrelevant to her.

When cleaning time is over, Kizano is quick to lead her out of the classroom. Aso catches up in less than a minute, and the three head to the gym. 

Club time passes in the blink of an eye, and the Drama Club runs through the play perfectly. Everyone is excited by this, and talk of Saturday is increased. Some of the members contemplate throwing a party after their performance, but nothing is guaranteed before they all reach the gate.

Ayano walks home with all five of her friends, happy that the day has gone so well. By the time she’s done with her nightly routine, nothing has gone wrong. It’s just an average day.

In all honesty, Ayano should’ve been worried about just how normal the day has been. But she just goes to sleep, unaware that today was the calm before the storm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Musume's relationship didn't last long...She must be so sad, considering that she clearly ditched school. Poor girl.


	38. Week Six, Wednesday

Week Six, Wednesday

****

They day starts just as normally as yesterday. Ayano gets up on time, and goes through her morning routine. She idly wonders about what the day will bring as she gets into her uniform, and makes sure that her necklace is still on when she grabs her bag. Finally, she grabs her phone, slipping it into her blazer’s pocket before she opens the door. And, as usual, all five of her friends are there, waiting for her. 

When Ayano gets to school, she heads straight to the Student Council room, her group of six separating at the gates. She keeps an eye out for anything suspicious, but nothing catches her interest on the way to her club.

It’s when she steps into the room that her day changes. Ayano walks into the room, and is greeted with the sight of frustration. The Headmaster is in the room, and he and Kuroko are angrily discussing something. Meanwhile, Akane looks overwhelmed by something that she’s reading. Aoi and Shiromi, behind her, look exhausted.

As soon as Ayano shuts the door behind her, Shiromi looks up. “Ayano, good timing. We need some help here.”

“What is it?” Ayano asks, setting her bag down. 

“We forgot that the Gardening Club leader had a meeting with us planned for this afternoon. We don’t have time for this, would you be willing to take over?” Akane asks, and Ayano can see the pleading in her expression clearly.

Ayano nods. “Of course.”

The three girls sigh. “Thanks,” Aoi says, slumping against the nearest wall. “We’ve been so wrapped up, trying to catch this thief, that when we realized that we had the meeting we didn’t know what to do.”

“I understand. Is there anything specific I should know about the meeting? Any ideas of who the thief is?” Ayano sits down, ignoring the rising tone coming from the Headmaster.

“We aren’t really sure, but they’re probably just asking for funding, or something related to the performance on Saturday. Maybe they want a bigger area to sell during plays, who knows?” Shiromi shrugs. “All you need to do is find out what they want, write it down, and we’ll all discuss it tomorrow.” Her smile drops a bit. “If we manage to find time for that, at least.”

“Thank you, again, Ayano,” Akane says. 

Ayano opens her mouth to reassure Akane. She doesn’t get the chance.

The Headmaster slams his hands on the table. “The  _ point _ of this Student Council is to keep problems under control. The faculty is busy, and now we have a kidnapping and theft going on in my school? How did this slip by all  _ five _ of you girls?”

Kuroko remains calm, but Ayano can tell that she’s close to slipping when she fixes her glasses. “Mr. Shuyona, with all due respect, we have kept every other problem under control. But, I must correct you by saying: A Student Council is supposed to help others, but we weren’t assigned to our positions to stop knife-stealing thieves and, as you said,  _ kidnappings _ . We aren’t bodyguards or surveillance cameras. The problems we expect to fix are issues such as petty conflicts, fights, or bullying. We’re here to organize the school and prevent disorder. We are not here to stop  _ murderous psychopaths _ .”

Mr. Shuyona scowls. “Well, at the very least, you should’ve told me when the first act of theft happened, so that we could find the culprit sooner! Now they’ve gone from a book to a  _ person _ .”

Ayano, lost, finally speaks up. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but who was kidnapped? And when?”

The older man sighs, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. “A girl named Musume Ronshaku. The school got a call from her father yesterday, yelling about how she never returned home since Monday morning.” He slumps in his chair. “She hasn’t come back to school, either.”

“How do we know it was a kidnapping?” Akane asks. “She may have just run away?”

“Musume wouldn’t run away,” Ayano says. “She cares too much about,”  _ her possessions, _ “her home to do that.”

Kuroko sighs. “Mr. Shuyona, if there’s been a kidnapping, and if this is, indeed, caused by the same person who stole the knives, than you need to call the police.”

He shakes his head. “They won’t do any good. They will only investigate the school for a day, then drop the case. It’s been like this since the 1989 murders.”

The room is silent for a moment, everyone trying to think of a solution. But, at last, the Headmaster just stands, defeated.

“If you girls hear  _ anything  _ at all today, report it to me immediately. I don’t care if it ends up being a dead end. I can’t let this happen to my school again.” He moves to walk out of the room, then turns to look at Ayano. “What’s your name, again?”

“Ayano Aishi, sir.”

Ayano watches as he pales, and she knows that he’s thinking of her mother. Does he know the truth?

But as he continues to stare at her, he starts to look confused. Then he smiles, and waves.

“Nice to meet you, kid.” Then he’s gone.

Ayano doesn’t know what to make of the interaction, and none of the girls question it. The bell rings, and Ayano sighs. She wanted to get working on her third pile, but with her meeting later, she has a feeling she won’t get to start it until tomorrow.

Ayano heads to class, aware of any eyes on her. She looks for anyone suspicious, anyone that’s a bit too nervous for a Wednesday morning. Anyone a bit too happy.

Anyone who could have kidnapped Musume.

No one looks guilty. 

As Ayano listens to the teacher talk, her mind keeps wandering back to the situation at hand. How is she going to find a kidnapper? How could she suspect any of her peers to be willing to do such a thing? Why would anyone? Why Musume?

Maybe someone was bullied by her. Ayano could see this being some sick revenge. But how far would a victim of bullying retaliate? 

Or it could be a sick obsession. If Ayano could gain a stalker from her sudden rise in popularity, Musume would definitely have people interested in her. After all, despite the girl’s nastiness, she’s one of the most popular girls in school. Perhaps someone fell for her, and that inspired the kidnapping. 

The idea makes Ayano shake with nerves. It’s something an Aishi would do. It’s something she’s practically expected to do.

Who would drop so low, that it reminds Ayano of something her ancestors have done before?

The rest of class passes by in a blur, and Ayano doesn’t remember writing most of the stuff in her notebook. She’ll have to spend time looking her notes over later. For now, Ayano lets Kizano and Osano lead her to the roof. She studies every person they pass, trying to see if their happiness is a facade.

Trying to find anyone who reminds her of herself, or more precisely, her mother.

Of course, she can’t spot what she’s looking for. 

When Ayano sits down, she’s knocked out of her thoughts by the absence of a certain club leader. Ayano feels nervous, seeing the lack of the girl. What if she’s been-

“Where’s Uekiya?” Ayano asks Taro, who frowns.

“She’s sick. She had to stay home today.” Taro shows her a text from Uekiya stating what he just said. 

The nerves go away. Ayano takes a breath, almost amused by her worries. “Okay. So, who’s going to fill her place for the meeting after school?”

Taro laughs. “I am. Who am I supposed to be talking to?”

“That’ll be me. I was asked to fill in for the other girls, they’re a bit busy with…” Ayano frowns. 

“What is it, dear?” Amao asks, concerned.

“Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If anyone seems  _ off _ today, text me. I hope we’re wrong in our assumptions, and I don’t want to worry you guys, but I think something bad is going on right now.” Ayano doesn’t want to tell them about the kidnapping, doesn’t want them to be scared. Because maybe Akane’s right, and Musume just ran off. 

So Ayano doesn’t give further details, and her friends promise to stay alert. The rest of lunch passes slowly. Ayano lets her friends serve as background noise, distracted by anyone nearby. Nobody seems suspicious, but she analyzes them all nonetheless.

On the way back to class, Ayano watches Mujo heading from the Faculty Room to his office. She isn’t surprised to see him trip over his own feet, and he’s quickly surrounded by the papers he dropped.

Ayano walks over to help the clumsy nurse, and sighs as she hands over the stack. “Mujo, why don’t you just take a nap? Every time I see you, you’ve fallen over.”

Mujo laughs, embarrassed. “Maybe that would help, but I’ve got a lot of work. Thank you for your help, Ayano!” Then he’s off, and Ayano feels a little less paranoid. Maybe that’s just because he’s not worried about anything, or because he’s become a sort of friend to her, but she feels a little bit better as she steps into her classroom. Seeing Osano and Kizano smile at her when she walks in, that helps even more.

The afternoon passes in a blur of notes and assignments. Ayano goes through the motions of cleaning time, then Kizano and Osano walk her down to the Student Council room. Ayano waves goodbye, then heads into the room.

She’s greeted with the sight of more stress. Kuroko sighs and nods to Ayano when she enters the room.

“Ayano, before your meeting with the Gardening Club, we’d like an extra set of eyes patrolling the school, just to be cautious. If you don’t mind, we’d appreciate if you go around the perimeter, including the gym and the gardening area, to see if there’s any issues. Before you worry, you can stay after the designated club time for the meeting, so that shouldn’t be a problem either.”

Ayano agrees, and sends a quick text to Taro to update him on the delay before patrolling her area. It takes a while to go around the perimeter, especially when she’s trying to be thorough with her search for anything wrong, but she finishes with half an hour before club time ends. Satisfied by the lack of issues, Ayano heads back to the council room. She sends Taro another text, and he promises to be there in ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, Taro enters the room, smiling. The rest of the council is finishing up their reports, discussing their next plan.

“So, what was this meeting called for?” Ayano asks, ready to write whatever he says.

Taro chuckles awkwardly. “Well, Uekiya had a few things she needed to speak to you about. To start, she’d like to ask for a bit more funding…”

Taro and Ayano spend the next hour discussing room for more funds, reasons for why they need it, and other issues. Taro takes a while to talk about how the club maintains the rose bushes near the front of the school, and they’d appreciate if people would stop plucking off the flowers all of the time. Ayano makes a special note of that, sure that there’s a solution. 

By the time the two are done talking, the school is empty. Everyone in a club is gone, the faculty having all went home. To be honest, it’s unnerving, walking through such a silent school. Ayano blames the rest of her day for her nerves.

When they get to the gate, Taro offers to walk her home. Grateful for the company, Ayano thanks him and accepts. Taro tries to fill the silence, talking about a new plant that he’s started growing. Ayano allows herself to relax, letting go of some of the day’s stress. She doesn’t worry about analyzing everything she sees, or every footstep she hears.

It’s why she doesn’t realize there’s a third pair of steps, coming closer and closer. Not  until the footsteps stop, and Ayano feels herself being yanked back by the hair, her scalp screaming in pain.

Everything seems to freeze when Ayano feels something cold against her neck. Taro freezes, staring at her, at the person behind her. Ayano struggles to breathe, and nerves take over her body, coursing through every inch of her.

When she hears the person behind her speak, she feels ice cold. Suddenly, she can’t breathe at all.

“Hello, my love,” Otohiko says in her ear, voice gentle and happy. 

For the first time in Ayano Aishi’s life, she feels fear.

And if Ayano is scared, Taro looks terrified. He opens his mouth, but can’t seem to speak. Neither can Ayano.

Otohiko is happy to take over the conversation.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now, sweetheart!” Otohiko says behind her, and Ayano can hear the fake pout. “But now we’re here, and you  _ have _ to listen to me now.” He giggles.

“Otohiko,” Ayano breathes out, finally able to speak. “Please let go of me.”

He just giggles. “Sweetheart, if I let you go  _ now _ , you’ll think I’m crazy. I just needed to get your attention for once, so you’d finally understand.”

Ayano struggles to contain her fear. She can’t be scared now. She has to…

Has to what? What can she do?

Ayano watches Taro slowly reach into his pocket for his phone.

She has to keep him distracted.

“Understand what?” She asks at last, and he hugs her close with one arm, the other still holding the knife. 

“How much I love you, of course. You didn’t believe me when I confessed, and I realize now how I came off! But surely, if I were to prove how much I meant it, how much I really, wholeheartedly adore you, you’d understand me. You’d accept me.”

“And this is how you prove it?” Ayano can’t help the remark, and when he shifts, the knife comes closer, pressing into her skin. She reminds herself to play into his game.

She hopes that all of her acting will pay off. If it doesn’t, Ayano has a feeling that Aishi’s aren’t the only people who  _ Snap _ .

Luckily, Otohiko just laughs. “No, sweetie, this is just how I got you to listen. I’d never hurt you. I love you.” Ayano struggles not to react when she feels a kiss placed on her neck.  _ No fear, no disgust. Don’t show anything bad. _

“I won’t run, I’ll listen. You can explain as we walk to…” Ayano thinks of somewhere close, somewhere that Taro can get directions for. “Buraza’s park.”

“Why there?” Otohiko asks, suspicious.

“It’s pretty at night. Peaceful.” Ayano makes sure to whisper the next part. “Romantic.”

Slowly, Otohiko removes the knife. Ayano forces herself not to run as Otohiko takes her by the hand.

“Alright, let’s go!” He kisses her cheek quickly, blushing. Ayano strains to listen to Taro as Otohiko drags her off, but makes no move to look at him. 

‘ _ He forgot to get rid of all of the witnesses, _ ’ Ayano thinks, remembering the stories her mother had told her in the past. She’s grateful for his mistake, and some of her fear leaves when she hears Taro calling somebody. 

All she has to do is get Otohiko to the park. She can do this.

“So,” Ayano starts, keeping her voice light, “you said you wanted to explain? To prove that you love me? What did you do?”

It’s a struggle to keep her voice accusation-free, but Otohiko seems so overjoyed to be near her that he doesn’t notice how strained she sounds.

“Right! Well, for starters, I bet you noticed when some objects went missing, didn’t you?” He holds up the knife, and Ayano knows where it’s from. “You’re smart like that, and I knew it’d get your attention.”

“And how did that play into this?” She asks it jokingly, and he chuckles as he slips it back into his pocket.

“Well, it did get your attention, which led to this, of course. But it’s also to show you how much I’d do for you. I’m willing to do anything for you, Ayano. I’d be willing to steal for you if that’s what you asked. I’d put myself in danger if it means you’ll love me back. I’ll do anything to prove myself worthy of you.”

She can see the park, and is aware of a few men sitting outside, relaxing in front of a restaurant. They seem to be engaged in conversation, but their eyes remain on Otohiko.

A bit more of her fear leaves, but Otohiko’s tightened grip on her arm brings it back quickly.

“Anything?” Ayano asks, making her voice breathy. The entrance of the park is close, only a little bit away. “That’s a lot. I can barely imagine…”

Otohiko stops them in the entrance. “Ayano, you don’t even know the worst that I’ve done, just to make sure I could talk to you today.”

He leans in to kiss her, but Ayano leans back. When he pouts, Ayano smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry, I’m just curious. What’s the worst you’ve done for me?” She giggles, as if this is some odd way of flirting. 

He smirks, and Ayano is terrified of his answer. “Didn’t you notice how your friend Musume has been absent? I’m sure you have, I heard you all in the Student Council room this morning.”

Ayano gasps. “That was you? You kidnapped Musume?”

He nods, proud. “I did it for you, sweetheart. It was all for you.”

“That’s all we needed to hear.”

Otohiko turns quickly, and Ayano spots the two men from earlier. One holds a gun, pointed at the pink-haired boy, and the other holds handcuffs. Behind them, Taro looks worried. Ayano didn’t even realize that Taro was following them, too. 

Otohiko turns to Ayano, his eyes full of pain. “You did this?” He starts to cry. “You led me on, didn’t you?”

The first policeman speaks up. “Boy, let go of the girl and put your hands in the air.”

He’s sobbing. “No! I did so much for her, I did so much.” He glares at them, and spots Taro. “It was you! You’re trying to take her away from me!” He pulls out the knife. “I’ll, I’ll  _ kill _ you for this!” He lunges at Taro, letting go of Ayano in his blind rage. 

Ayano watches in fear as Otohiko swipes at Taro, trying to hurt him. “Otohiko, don’t!” She screams, and he’s distracted for a second.

That’s all the police need to subdue him. He’s on the ground, apprehended and cuffed, in seconds. All that’s left is a crying mess on the ground, unable to do anything but sob.

Ayano wonders if she would ever pity him. Perhaps, in an alternate universe, that would be her. Caught in the midst of killing for love. 

Instead, she finds herself pitying her father. Perhaps this is how he felt when he found out what her mother did for him. Perhaps she’s more like him now.

But Ayano knows that she’s safe, and she watches the cops as they put him into their cop car. After a few minutes, one of them turn to her.

“Miss, would you like a ride home? Or do you have anyone who can walk you home?” He looks back at Otohiko, who’s still crying. “I can understand if you feel...unsafe after all of this.”

Taro walks over. “I can walk her home.”

Ayano nods and agrees. “Thank you, but Taro can walk me.” 

“Alright. We heard his comment about a ‘Musume?’ We’re going to head to his house and see if we can find anything on that. Would you like to be updated on this?”

Ayano hesitates, afraid of what they could find, but accepts his offer in the end. The man gives her a number to call for further details in the future, wishes her a safe night, and gets into the car. It speeds off, leaving Taro and Ayano alone.

Taro turns to her and starts apologizing. “I’m so sorry for letting you leave with him. I should’ve noticed him before he got that close. I was so scared and all I could think to do was call the police as soon as he left with you.”

Ayano grabs Taro’s shoulder, and he stops. “I trusted you. I saw you reaching for your phone, and I chose the park because I knew you’d call somebody to give them my location. I was terrified too.” She still is, but Ayano hides this. “We’ll be okay now. It’ll all be okay.” If she says it enough, it’ll be true.

Taro nods, sighing. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Come on, let’s get you home.” He sighs as they start walking. “The others are never going to leave your side when they hear this. You know that, right?”

Ayano lets out a shaky laugh. “I know.” And she’s grateful. Because being alone sounds terrifying. 

Ayano doesn’t sleep much that night. 

She didn’t expect to, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I guess there is definitely a yandere in this story. ;) Time to update the tags!
> 
> I'm heading off on vacation for a while, so I'm going to give you guys five chapters right now! I hope you enjoy, and can bear the wait until I return. Au revoir~


	39. Week Six, Thursday

Week Six, Thursday

 

Ayano is already wide awake when her alarm goes off. She blinks slowly, looking away from her ceiling in order to turn off her alarm. She rubs at her eyes, forcing any drowsiness away. There’s no time to sleep, and Ayano isn’t sure if she can handle the dreams that’ll come if she does rest.

Ayano stumbles over to her dresser, and starts to put on her uniform. The white feels blinding, even though Ayano is changing in the dark. She tugs on the blazer anyways, and does her best to tie her bowtie, knocking her choker the whole time. Finally, in twice the time it usually takes, Ayano looks like she usually does.

The only difference is the faint circles under her eyes. Ayano wishes that she’d had an interest in makeup, so that she could pretend it all never happened.

Instead, Ayano grabs her bag, her phone, and a piece of bread, then walks out of her door.

She’s greeted with a crowd. Not only are the five boys waiting for her, but Taro, Uekiya, Kokona, and Riku are amongst the group. Ayano takes a moment to process this, then nods in greeting before locking her door.

“How are you feeling, Aya?” Osano asks, taking one of her hands. Ayano leans against him, shrugging.

“I’m tired.” Ayano yawns, then takes a bite out of her bread.

Amao looks at her with concern. “Dear, did you manage to sleep at all last night?”

Ayano thinks so. “Yeah?”

For at least an hour, even if that was split into ten-minute increments…

Aso frowns. “We heard about what happened. Are you okay, Yan?”

Ayano feels herself freeze, and she forces herself to keep moving, to push the thoughts of yesterday out of her head. “I’ll be fine,” Ayano says, forcing herself to smile. “Don’t worry.”

But they’re all worried, Ayano can see it. Even after they drop the topic, Ayano can see them watching her, and even worse, watching the streets around them. It’s the second thing that makes Ayano feel nervous, because then she starts to glance around, waiting to see that flash of pink hair. Waiting to see that glint of silver, to feel it pressed against her skin again. 

Ayano shivers, and forces herself to ignore her friends’ searching eyes. She can’t focus on it, can’t think of things that make her nervous…

She can’t be weak. An Aishi should never be nervous. They’re the hunters, not the prey. An Aishi woman is vicious, able to do whatever it takes for love. They’re never weak, never scared...they never have nightmares.

Last night, Ayano failed at being an Aishi woman, in all possible ways. She couldn’t sleep, haunted by fears that wouldn’t leave her alone at night.

And, clearly, they won’t leave her alone in the day either.

When the group gets to school, Oko chooses to walk with her to the Student Council room. 

“It’s on my way to the Occult room,” Oko says with a smile. Ayano doesn’t comment, she just nods, grateful.

When she steps into the room, the four girls are sitting in the room already, along with the Headmaster. Two others are in there, and Ayano nearly drops her bag when they turn to face her.

“Hello again, miss,” One of the cops greet her, smiling. 

Ayano struggles to contain the cold. What are they doing here? It has to be about Otohiko, but they said to text if she wanted information… 

“Hello,” Ayano chokes out as a thought strikes her. What if Otohiko escaped, and they’re here to warn them? Or he isn’t getting in trouble for all that he’s done?

“Don’t worry, miss, it’s all good news. Please, have a seat,” The second says, voice calm, and he gestures to one remaining seat. The cops sit on chairs from some other club, and Ayano wants to smile at that but she’s barely calming down.

Ayano doesn’t say anything as she sits. 

The first speaks again. “We’ve just finished telling them about the… _ events _ of last night that involve you.” He nods towards Ayano, then turns to face the whole group as best as he can. “Now, we’d like to discuss what happened afterwards.”

“We took the boy’s phone and got his address, then went to his home to search for anything on the girl named Musume. His parents were, notably, absent when we arrived, but we called the mother and she came back from work. We had to note that she’s spent the last few days in pod hotels, due to the long commute to and from her job.” The second takes a breath, and the first man cuts back in.

“She allowed us into the house, and we heard screaming soon after we stepped in. Miss Musume Ronshaku was in the basement, tied to a chair and blindfolded.”

The only sound in the room is Akane gasping, a hand coming to her mouth. “Is she okay now?”

“Miss Ronshaku seems to have been traumatized by this event, and is currently attending therapy as we speak. She will be returning to Akademi next week.”

The two policemen stand, ready to head off. 

The first one speaks again, “Otohiko is being arrested for theft, kidnapping, and attempted murder. He will not be out of jail for decades. Any questions?”

Ayano, surprisingly, finds her voice first. “The knives he stole...will we get those back?”

He chuckles. “Yes, after the trials are over. For now, they’re evidence.”

“Do you ...would you like a report of all the texts that he’s sent me? I have them all documented.”

Both men blink, then grin. “That’d be helpful, miss. If you can bring the documents in one day…” He trails off as Ayano goes to the filing cabinet, pulling the documents off of the top stack. 

“If we can have these back after the trial, that’d be wonderful. I’d like to keep everything tracked...just in case.” Ayano hands over all of the papers, and the police leave a few minutes later.

As soon as they leave, Kuroko turns to Ayano. “Ayano, do you want to go to the Guidance Counselor? The teachers will be understanding if you miss classes today.” Despite the formality, Ayano can see the concern.

Ayano just gives the girl a shaky smile. “I’ll be fine, thank you.”

Akane frowns. “Are you sure? I’d go if I was in your shoes.” Akane reaches up to touch her neck, and Ayano reaches for hers, too. She latches onto her choker, grounding herself.

“I’ll move on from this. It was scary, yes,”  _ terrifying _ , “but he said he wouldn’t hurt me. He was...too infatuated to actually attack me. The police were able to handle it.”

The four girls all look like they want to keep protesting, but Mr. Shuyona speaks up first.

“If you ever change your mind, the Guidance Counselor will be open for you, Ayano.” He stands as he speaks. “And I’d like to apologize for letting this go so far. I should be able to stop things like this from happening in my school.” He looks defeated. “I’ll do as much as I can to make sure this never happens again.”

Ayano nods at him, and the bell rings for class. Ayano steps out of the room and heads to class, eyes still searching out of fear.

Classes pass by slowly. Ayano follows along, taking notes and answering questions, but she’s distracted at the same time. Ayano has a feeling that she’ll be like this for a while, searching for someone who’s no longer a threat. 

At least she has her friends with her. Ayano looks up as the bell rings for lunch, and Kizano immediately turns to her, smiling.

“Come on, darling,” Kizano says as he stands, reaching for her hand. “It’s time for lunch.”

Ayano can get through this. She knows it.

As long as her friends are by her side, Ayano feels like she can deal with anything.

 

\-----

 

The rest of the day passes quickly. Lunch is enjoyable, with all of her friends telling stories of their childhoods. Afternoon classes pass easily, and Ayano finds herself free of homework when the bell rings. The only time the day goes bad is when she spots Mujo’s pink hair and freezes, thinking it’s Otohiko. Luckily, Mujo turns around and spots her, and his face quickly breaks Ayano’s fear. They talk for a bit, and Mujo doesn’t even fall during their conversation.

Drama goes by perfectly. Everyone has their lines, and Ayano immerses herself fully into her characters, forgetting the world. The club members are all excited, ready for their final rehearsal tomorrow.

When Ayano heads home, all of her friends walk with her. She feels calm, relaxed with her friends beside her. Her drowsiness from the morning catches up to her as she waves goodbye, and she feels more at ease as she goes through her nightly routine.

Ayano falls asleep as soon as she lays down.

She screams herself awake at three in the morning.

It’s progress.

 


	40. Week Six, Friday

Week Six, Friday

 

Ayano feels her eyes trying to shut as she pulls herself out of bed. She stumbles when she stands up, and holds onto her dresser so that she doesn’t fall. Sighing, Ayano slowly manages to let go, and gets ready for the day. It takes just as long as yesterday.

Ayano doesn’t even stop for food once she looks presentable. Instead, she grabs her phone and bag, then steps out of the house.

All of her friends are waiting for her, again, and Ayano just smiles at them before locking her house up. 

“Yan?” Aso moves to take one of her hands. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“A bit more.” Ayano yawns. “I woke up at...three? I couldn’t go back to sleep.” And she couldn’t, or maybe just didn’t want to. But who would, if closing their eyes meant seeing a boy trying to kill your friend for ‘ _ love _ ’. Ayano couldn’t handle seeing that twice in one night, so she stared at the ceiling until her alarm went off.

“Are you having nightmares, Ayano?” Oko asks, and Ayano sighs. 

She nods, too tired to pretend anymore. “Yeah.” 

Everyone is upset by the news, and Ayano feels a little bit warm at the sight of their compassion. The fact that they care so much makes her feel better, glad that she’ll have such amazing friends to help her through this.

So maybe Ayano is a bit sentimental? She cares about her friends, and is going to exploit her ability to care as much as she can, now that they’ve given her the chance to do so.

Kokona knocks Ayano out of her thoughts. “Hey, Yan?” 

Ayano turns her head to look at Kokona. “What is it?”

“Want to have a sleepover tonight? At my house. We can grab some clothes from your place after drama, then go to mine.”

The offer is tempting, and Ayano agrees quickly. Perhaps having a friend around will ward off another nightmare.

Kokona beams. “Great! My father will be happy to meet you! He’s been wanting to for a while now.”

Ayano chuckles at that. “I’m happy to hear that.”

For the rest of the walk, Ayano, Kokona, Kizano, and Riku talk about tonight’s play rehearsal.

When Ayano gets to school, she heads straight to the Student Council room. For once, she’s not distracted by new events, and is able to start her third pile at long last. The pile starts with the current year three students, and Ayano smiles when she finds Kokona’s papers. She’s proud to see that Kokona hasn’t had any issues or fights throughout her time in Akademi. The same goes for Taro and Uekiya, and that doesn’t surprise Ayano at all. 

When the warning bell rings, Ayano heads to her class. Despite her eyes searching for any problems, Ayano feels slightly calmer than yesterday. She knows that Otohiko is gone, and only nerves tell her otherwise.

Mrs. Fuka allows the class to have a free study day, working on whatever subject they feel that they’re the worst in. She smiles and talks about the new school that she’s going to work at, and how she starts on Monday. Ayano hopes that their new teacher will be a good one, and that they won’t try to be too friendly or too strict. 

When the lunch bell rings, Osano happily pulls her up to the roof, shoving a bento into her hands as soon as they get to their spot. Ayano thanks him and sits, quickly surrounded by her friends and their conversations. It’s nice, and lunch flies by without Ayano realizing it. 

The afternoon goes the same as the morning, and Osano and Kizano arrange their seats around Ayano’s desk. 

At first, the trio study, asking each other questions when they’re stumped, but in the last hour, they all sit around and talk.

“So,” Osano starts, leaning on the desk. “Are you guys all ready for the play?”

“Of course we are!” Kizano says proudly. “My Drama Club is always ready by performance night, no matter what! Is the Cooking Club ready for tomorrow?”

Osano smiles. “We’ve been allowed entrance tomorrow morning, so we’re going to spend most of tomorrow baking before the show. We have like ten different desserts planned, so we have practically everyone showing up to bake again.” He shoots a playful glare in Ayano’s direction. “It would be  _ everyone _ , but somebody decided to join Drama Club as well.”

Ayano laughs. “In my defense, I joined Drama Club first. And Kokona is doing the same, so not all of the blame is on me!”

Osano sighs. “Just keep making excuses, Aya.” 

Osano manages to keep a straight face for five seconds, but Ayano’s giggling breaks him. Soon, all three are laughing. Nobody shushes them, because the whole class is filled with conversation at the moment. 

The three continue to banter until the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Ayano quickly cleans off the chalkboard, and as soon as cleaning time is over, she and Kizano are practically racing off to the gym, eager for their last practice. They’re fast enough that it takes a solid minute for Aso to catch up.

“And I thought  _ I _ was the athlete in this friend group,” Aso says as he catches up, making Ayano laugh again. 

When they arrive at the gym, everyone is talking animatedly. Kokona and Riku are in one corner, going through a scene, and the other three club members are talking about lighting and prop set up for the opening scenes.

As soon as Kizano clears his throat, the Drama Club kids rush to their places, excited to begin. Kizano chuckles at the sight, and ten minutes later, they start their final play rehearsal.

Hours pass by, and soon enough they’re done. As they practice their bows, Ayano looks around, happy to see how far the group has come for the play. When they all stand back up, everyone breaks the silence, talking excitedly. Kizano herds them out of the gym, locking it up behind him, then takes Ayano’s hand. 

When they arrive at the gate, Kokona joins the five boys in walking Ayano home. When they get to her place, Kokona quickly picks out an outfit for Ayano, saying that, “No matter if it’s your first play or fiftieth, you always have to look amazing when you step off of the stage!” 

The walk to Kokona’s place is quick, and Ayano meets Mr. Haruka. He’s happy to meet her, and greets her pleasantly. Ayano wonders if he knows that Ayano is the reason he’s debt free. She doesn’t care to ask. 

Instead, she just greets Mr. Haruka in return, eats dinner with him and Kokona, and is promptly dragged off by Kokona to her room.

It’s...very purple. That’s all Ayano can seem to think about it. The walls, the bedding, there’s even a purple rug on the floor.

Ayano should have expected it, to be quite honest. So she just smiles at the sight.

The girls talk for a few hours before falling asleep.

Ayano doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night, sleeping soundly throughout the whole night.

 


	41. Week Six, Saturday

Week Six, Saturday

 

Ayano is awoken by Kokona nudging her.

“Come on, Yan! My dad made breakfast,” Kokona repeats the sentence as Ayano sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Ayano lets Kokona pull her up, and they head to the kitchen.

“Ayano!” Mr. Haruka greets from the stove. “How’d you sleep, kid?”

“Wonderfully. Thank you for letting me over.” Ayano takes a seat next to Kokona at the table.

“Glad to hear it! So, I heard that you’re in the Drama Club too?”

“Yes. I joined with Kokona’s insistence.” 

“And you’re that, uh,” Mr. Haruka pauses, and gestures to his hair, then pauses again. “I guess describing hair color doesn’t help… You’re dating the leader, right?”

“No?” Ayano gives Kokona a look that screams, ‘ _ Kokona, you need to  _ stop _. _ ’ 

Kokona just bats her eyes and smiles innocently.

“You aren’t?” Mr. Haruka huffs as he turns off the stove, and sets a plate full of pancakes on the table. “Why hasn’t the boy made a move yet? I’ve heard you’re pretty talented, young lady.”

“Thank you,” Ayano says, and reaches to take some food. “But he isn’t interested in me romantically.”

“Alright, well, if you’re half as good as Kokona has told me, I’m sure he’ll see it eventually!”

Ayano isn’t sure if he just means good at acting anymore, and just shrugs. Kokona laughs, and Ayano sighs. 

Maybe the Harukas are all just romantics. It wouldn’t surprise Ayano at this point.

After eating, Mr. Haruka heads to the living room to watch TV. Kokona drags Ayano to her room, where they listen to musical soundtracks until it’s time for lunch. Lunch is a quick affair, and Mr. Haruka leaves after, saying he has an old friend he wants to catch up with.

Kokona smiles at that, and turns to Ayano. “It’s a woman,” Kokona whispers conspiratorially, and Ayano smiles. She’s heard about how Kokona’s mom passed away, and is glad that Mr. Haruka may be giving himself a second chance. It’d be good for him.

After lunch, Kokona and Ayano get ready to head to the school. Ayano puts on a light yellow sundress, and Kokona puts on a cute purple sweater and a white skirt. Kokona does their stage makeup, and then they head to Akademi.

When they get there, Kizano is the only one who’s arrived yet. He’s setting up chairs, and Ayano and Kokona quickly help him. As the three work, the rest of the Drama Club members show up. Soon after, Taro and Uekiya walk in, and they start setting up their flower booth. When the Cooking Club members all start coming in, arms laden with trays of goodies, Kokona and Ayano head backstage, getting their first outfits on. Ayano smiles as they slip their prop swords into their scabbards, ready to act as servants. The rest of the members are backstage or behind the curtains, rushing around to make sure everything is ready. 

Finally, at long last, Ayano hears Kizano on the microphones. “Ladies and gentlemen of  Akademi High, I welcome you all tonight to take a seat, relax, and enjoy our performance of the classic play:  _ Romeo and Juliet _ .” He pauses, allowing the audience to clap and cheer respectfully, and then slips into his narrator voice.

“Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…” 

As Kizano talks, Ayano, Kokona, Tokuko and Riku get in their positions. Ayano and  Kokona are Gregory and Sampson, two servants to the Capulet family. When the curtains pull back, the two girls walk on stage, and become new people.

“Gregory, on my word, we’ll not carry coals,” Kokona becomes Sampson, turning to Ayano as they continue to walk.

“No, for then we should be colliers,” Ayano responds with a wink, putting on Gregory’s persona.

“I mean, an we be in choler, we’ll draw.” Sampson sighs, exasperated.

Gregory chuckles in response. “Ay, while you live, draw  _ your neck  _ out of collar.”

The two continue to go back and forth, teasing each other. They stop when they spot Tokuko and Riku, who are now Peter and Abram. Then they all start passive aggressively arguing until Gregory spots Benvolio. 

Gregory, smirking, turns to Sampson. “Say ‘better.’ Here comes one of my master’s kinsmen.”

Sampson smirks in return, and his voice is haughty when he speaks. “Yes, better, sir.” He sneers at Abram, who gasps.

“You lie,” Abram says in return. 

Sampson just laughs, pulling out his sword. “Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy washing blow!”

The sound of swords hitting each other is the only noise in the gym as the four fight. It’s quickly broken up by Benvolio, and the story progresses.

Soon enough, Kizano is on stage as Romeo, and a bit later Ayano reemerges to become Juliet. From there, Ayano loses herself to the stage. She goes through her motions, enveloped by her characters. 

Hours pass, and the curtains close. When they open again to do bows, everyone but Kizano and Ayano are on stage. The rest of the club bows, then Kizano leads Ayano on, and they bow alone. The group bows together, then Ayano heads off stage to shut the curtains. 

As soon as they’re shut, the Drama members being to cheer in celebration. Ayano laughs as Kokona launches herself onto Riku, kissing him dramatically. 

Kizano steps over to Ayano. “You were wonderful, darling,” He praises, and Ayano smiles brightly.

“Thank you. You were amazing as well, Kizano.”

“I always am.” Kizano winks, and Ayano can’t help but laugh.

The two head backstage, ready to get into their normal outfits. The change is quick, and Ayano contemplates pulling her hair up, but decides to let it stay down instead. She moves to head out to the main floor of the gym, but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

Kizano smiles at her. “I just wanted to tell you that we’re having a party at my house. My  parents are gone for the weekend, so they won’t be around to hear us.”

“Who’s coming?” Ayano asks, curious.

“Just the Drama Club.”

Ayano smiles. “I’ll be there. All night?” 

Kizano winks. “You know it. We’ll all head over once the crowd is gone.” He presses a  quick kiss to her forehead, then heads out to the gym floor. Ayano touches the spot on her forehead, then moves to follow him.

Most of the audience is still here, and Ayano smiles at her peers as they congratulate her. She also spots a few faculty members, including a certain nurse that she keeps bumping into.

“Ayano!” Mujo cheers as she steps closer. “You were really good! I’m so proud of you!”

Ayano laughs at his endless enthusiasm. “Thank you, Mujo. I’m glad that you enjoyed the play.”

Mujo nods. “It was excellent! This has always been one of my favorite plays, so I had to come watch.”

Ayano smiles. “Well, I hope the next one is another favorite of yours.” She hears someone calling her name. 

Mujo hears it too, and chuckles. “I’ll let you go see your friends. Have a wonderful weekend.”

Ayano returns the sentiment, then goes to search for the voice. It’s Aso, jumping up and down in the crowd while waving in an attempt to get her attention. Ayano laughs, and she can’t stop when she spots Oko beside him, face dark from all of the looks they’re getting.

“Hey, guys. How’d you like the play?” Ayano asks as she finally gets to them. 

Aso pulls her into a hug, practically lifting her. “Yan, you were awesome! That was so good! I’m officially your biggest fan.” He sets her back down. “When’s your next play? I’m coming to all of them from now on.”

“I have no clue, but I’ll tell you as soon as I find out,” Ayano gets out once she finally gets some air.

“Could you...tell me as well? I’d enjoy being your second biggest fan.” Oko smiles shyly when he finishes, and Ayano nods.

“Of course! I’m glad that you guys want to keep coming back.”

“We’d always come to see you!” Aso says, and Oko blushes even deeper before nodding.

Ayano feels her own face warm, and she giggles. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“Ayano!” She’s tackled by Midori before she can process the girl’s arrival. 

Full on, body slammed to the floor, tackled.

Ayano sighs from her spot on the floor, and pushes herself up when Midori gets off of her, apologizing. “Hey, Midori.” Ayano brushes off her dress as she stands. 

“Sorry! I didn’t think I’d knock you down!”

Ayano smiles, asking, “What’d you come here for?”

“Oh, right! I just wanted to say that you were really really good!” Midori is distracted by her phone buzzing, and squeaks. “I have to go! See you, Ayano!”

She’s gone before Ayano can respond. She blinks slowly and turns back to the two boys.

“So, are you heading straight to your house after? We can walk you if you want.” Aso offers, and Ayano shakes her head.

“You two can go home. The Drama Club is having a party after everyone leaves.”

Aso and Oko nod at this, and say their goodbyes before heading off. Ayano watches them leave, then heads over to the Cooking and Gardening booths.

When Ayano reaches them, Taro and Uekiya are already sold out, and are breaking down their tables. The Cooking Club still has some treats, including a slice of fairy themed cake. Ayano sets her eyes on it, and slips into the line.

As soon as she gets to the front, Osano laughs. “Let me guess, Aya, the cake?” He asks, his laughter growing when she nods. “Alright.” He tells her the cost, and she pays happily. 

“Hello, dear.” Amao waves at her. “Good job!” 

“Thank you,” Ayano responds, and steps behind the booth so that she’s out of the way. 

The three talk for a while, until the gym is empty. Then Ayano goes to put away chairs. 

After, when everyone is gone but the Drama Club, Kizano leads them out, locking the gym behind them, and then they’re all off to his house.

Ayano has a wonderful night with her friends, talking and laughing as the hours pass by. 

She isn’t sure when she falls asleep, but she doesn’t wake up once.

 


	42. Week Seven, Monday

Week Seven, Monday

 

When Ayano wakes up on Monday morning, it’s only because of her alarm. Spending time with friends all weekend seems to have helped, and Ayano goes through her morning routine without any difficulties.

As Ayano goes through her house, getting ready for the day, she lets her thoughts go back to the day before. She’d woken up on Sunday, at first confused by her surroundings, but quickly remembering. After a few hours, she walked home, where she spent a few hours doing chores before going for a walk. She ended up going to Osano’s house, and watched funny cat videos with him for a while. The two Yamada brothers ended up coming over, and Ayano enjoyed being with the three boys for most of the day. 

Then, later in the afternoon, Amao came over, and they watched cooking shows for a couple of hours. It was nice, especially when they decided to try recreating a dish together for dinner. The meal turned out well, even if her kitchen was a mess by the end. 

Ayano smiles at the memories, then pulls her bag over her shoulder. Tapping her neck to make sure her choker is in place, she opens the door with her other hand. 

Her five closest friends are all waiting for her, the boys talking to each other as they all wake up. When Ayano locks the door, they turn to greet her. Ayano returns the greetings happily.

The walk to school is wonderful, and Ayano talks with Oko about what he did yesterday. Oko smiles as he tells her about a store he found with all sorts of occult items. The find had been unexpected, and Oko had spent hours looking around the store, and ended up buying half a dozen things. 

When the group of six arrives to school, they all go their separate ways. Ayano heads up to the Student Council room, only checking for danger when she turns a corner. 

‘ _ Progress, _ ’ Ayano thinks to herself. She smiles at the thought, then steps into the club room.

The four girls are already there, and Ayano greets them before sitting down. She gets straight to work, going through more papers on year three students. She chuckles when she finds a paper on Kuroko, unsurprised to see that she was already a member of the Student Council, and just as formal. 

When the warning bell rings, Ayano sets down the paper she’s reading, grabs her bag, and heads to class. She wonders who her new teacher is, now that Mrs. Fuka has left.

She doesn’t find out until the bell rings. On cue, the teacher walks in. He isn’t what Ayano was expecting.

Because who would expect a teacher who tries to show off more skin than a stripper?

Well, admittedly, he isn’t that bad. But his shirt is unbuttoned so low, Ayano can practically see his whole chest. And from the way his red eyes look at all of the sighing girls, matched with the smirk, Ayano can tell he knows what effect he has. And he loves it.

“Hello, students,” He purrs out. Who  _ purrs _ ? Ayano is astounded by this, and makes eye contact with Osano, lost. 

Osano looks just as lost and shrugs. 

“I’m your new teacher, Mido Rana.” The man leans against the podium. “Let’s get straight to work, alright? I want you all to pay close attention.”

And when he starts to teach, Ayano feels like her neck is going to snap from the whiplash. Because, surprisingly, Mido Rana is a competent teacher. She was starting to wonder if he only knows how to flirt, but as class goes by, he enthusiastically talks about all sorts of topics. Sure, he drops a couple of pick up lines or innuendos throughout the hours, but overall, Ayano is left impressed when the lunch bell rings. 

And when she walks with Kizano and Osano to the roof, they admit the same.

“I mean, you have to admit that it’s really weird though. Right?” Osano says as they sit down to join the rest of their lunch group. “I mean, don’t you think it’s kind of odd that he’s flirting with his students?” 

Ayano nods. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting anyone like him to be our teacher. But I’m sure he won’t actually try anything. That’s the quickest way to lose his job.”

Kizano agrees. “It could be an act, too. To keep attention on him.”

The idea makes sense, and soon enough they’re bored of the topic. Instead, the three listen to Aso as he tells a story about his club. 

When the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, Osano, Kizano, and Ayano make their way back to class. There, they listen to Mido as he flirts and teaches for another few hours.

When classes end, Mido clears his throat. “I’m glad that our first day has been so pleasant. I hope you will all continue to be such attentive students for me in the future.” He turns to leave, then pauses. “Oh, and Ayano? Will you please follow me to the faculty room? There’s something that needs to be discussed.”

He steps out of the room without waiting for an answer. Ayano stands up, shrugging to Kizano when he looks at her.

“Probably Student Council related,” Ayano guesses. “Osano, if I’m not back before cleaning time ends, can you take my bag with you? I’m heading to the Cooking Club today.”

“Sure, Aya,” Osano responds immediately. 

When Ayano steps out into the hall, Mido is standing across the hall. He waves for her to follow him.

“You said you have something to be discussed? Is there something that the Student Council should know?” Ayano asks.

Mido looks back at her, and he seems...oddly bashful. “Yes, there is. No, it isn’t about the Student Council.” He blushes, then, and Ayano isn’t sure what he’s about to say.

So the jumble of words that comes out of his mouth, well, Ayano has every right to be lost.

“I’ve heard that you’re a bit of a matchmaker around this school and I want your help because I ran into that hot nurse and he’s the most adorable person I’ve ever met and I think I fell in love at first sight.” Mido’s face is red as he finishes his ungodly run on sentence.

Ayano takes half a minute just to figure out what he said. “You...want me to set you up...with Mujo?” 

Mido doesn’t respond, just nods quickly.

Ayano blinks. “I...sure?”

“Really?” Mido sighs, relieved. “Thank you. I have no idea what to do.”

“Why do you need my help, though? Not to be offensive, but you’ve been fine flirting with my peers all day.”

Mido chuckles awkwardly. “See, that’s just fun. It keeps them listening to the subject, and I have to say the reactions are great. But I like Mujo. I’d mess up if I tried flirting with him. I don’t know if he’d be able to tell that I’m flirting, anyways! Or if he’s interested in guys.” Mido looks even more worried, and Ayano sighs.

“Mr. Rana, we’ll figure this out. I’ll help you starting tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. You can head to your club now.” 

Ayano smiles and moves to leave.

“Oh, and just call me Mido. If you’re giving me love advice, we’re on equal ground here.”

Ayano nods and heads off to the Cooking Club. On the way, she notices Musume, who is quickly rushing down the steps. She seems panicked, and easily startled, so Ayano doesn’t try to call out to her. Instead, she continues on her way. When she gets to the club room, all of the other members are there, chatting and making octodogs. Amao and Osano look up as she shuts the door, curious.

“So, what did he want to talk about, dear?” Amao asks. “Osano caught me up,” He quickly adds on.

“He wants me to,” Ayano sighs, knowing what she’s about to hear, “Mido wants me to help him to date another faculty member.”

The scream of, “I knew it!” can probably be heard throughout the entire school. Ayano has a feeling that, if he strains his ears, even Aso can hear it in the gym. 

Osano laughs at her defeated face. “Aya, we knew you’d be back at it again sooner or later. You’re just a natural Cupid.”

“Cupid is a guy,” Amao cuts in. “She’s more like...Aphrodite!”

“Guys I’m not a goddess,” Ayano says. “And I’m not some love angel, either. I’m just me.”

“But Akademi’s Aphrodite has such a nice ring to it.” Amao pouts.

“And there’s nothing ‘ _ just _ ’ about you, Aya,” Osano adds.

Ayano beams. “Thanks, Osano. And we’re not giving me  _ another  _ nickname just because I’ve helped a few people date. That’s just me, no Cupid’s or Aphrodite’s involved.”

Osano and Amao lock eyes for a moment, then nod.

“You’re right, dear. You’re wonderful on your own.” Amao taps her on the nose at the end, and Ayano just blinks. 

Ayano isn’t really sure how to respond, too distracted by the heat in her cheeks. So she doesn’t. Instead, she lets the conversation shift, joining the rest of the club. The time flies by after, and soon enough she’s being walked home by her five friends. She waves them goodnight, locks her door, and goes through her nightly routine.

Sleep comes easily, and it’s a wonderful start to the week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect this outcome? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed these five chapters, and I will be back by July 30th with a new chapter! (I also start my new job that day!)
> 
> Au revoir~


	43. Week Seven, Tuesday

Week Seven, Tuesday

****

Ayano wakes up normally once more, and is grateful. She’s grateful, too, when she gets through her morning routine without difficulty. And she’s even more grateful when she opens the door and spots her five guy friends.

The point is, Ayano is grateful that her life is returning to normal. Or, at the very least, the normal of this year. She’s happy as she walks to school with the boys, talking about their plans for the day.

At one point, Kizano turns to Ayano. “Darling, I’m cancelling today’s club meeting, so you can head to one of your other clubs today.”

“Okay,” Ayano responds easily, then eyes him curiously. “Why are you cancelling, though?”

Kizano smiles. “It’s my parents’ anniversary, and every single year I come home and cook them a meal, then help my father get ready to take my mother out dancing.” He leans closer and winks. “I think my mother cares more about the second half, to be honest. My father knows nothing about dressing for a date.”

Amao chuckles. “That’s nice of you. On my parents’ anniversary, I spend all day cooking and baking for them...and the rest of the night cleaning up the kitchen.”

“I just give them a gift,” Oko admits.

Aso nods. “Same here. Usually they want the night alone, so I head out for the day, and return with gifts before I sleep.”

Osano laughs at that. “My parents just tell me to hang out with Taro for the day, and I end up cooking dinner when I return.” 

The boys all laugh together, and Ayano can’t help but join in.

Oko turns to her. “Ayano, what do...what do you do on your parents’ anniversary?”

Ayano shrugs. “My parents are usually gone that whole day. I think my mom just uses it as an excuse to be with my dad and do whatever she’s been wanting to. I was...never expected to do anything. My mom said I’d understand the feeling when I find my love.”

The boys nod, but they aren’t amused like the other comments made them feel. And, for a fleeting moment, Ayano feels jealous, envious of their normal lives with normal parents. Parents who wanted to include them, who were so amazing that their kids brought them gifts.

Ayano’s always been taken care of. She’s been given the bare necessities, she’s been given toys to distract her.

But never love. 

Love was saved for her father, and her father was too scared to openly love his own daughter.

But the moment is gone when Osano takes one of her hands.

“Well, you can help me cook dinner for my parents’ anniversary, then.” He winks, and Ayano laughs. The rest of the boys chime in with similar statements, and Ayano forgets about her own family.

It’s easy, when they’re not even in the country.

****

\-----

****

When they get to the school, Kizano walks Ayano up to the Student Council room. 

“At lunch, the Drama Club is going to meet up in the club room. Since there’s no meeting after school, we’re going to vote on our next play during lunch,” Kizano says as they walk through the hall. “I didn’t get a chance to say that during our walk to school, so now you know.”

Ayano smiles and nods. “You mean we actually  _ use _ our club room?”

“Well, darling, it’s not just for  _ show _ .” He winks as he says the final word.

“Did you just make a pun?”

“Perhaps.”

Ayano just sighs and shuts the club room’s door in his face, giggling at the offended, “Darling!” that she hears through the wall. Then she sits down and gets straight to work.

****

\-----

****

From reading through papers to morning classes, the hours fly by. When the bell for lunch rings, Ayano moves to follow Kizano. Of course, her life is never that simple nowadays.

“Ayano, I need you to do something,” Mido calls out, and Kizano sighs.

“I’ll see you in the club room,” Kizano says, then heads off. 

“Yes, Mido?” Ayano asks.

Mido blushes. “I think the first thing we need to figure out is if Mujo is even, well-”

“If he likes guys or not, right?” Mido nods. “Alright, I’ll go check.”

Ayano heads down to the Nurse’s Office. Inside, Mujo is, once again, on the floor.

“Mujo, did you fall?” Ayano asks.

Mujo yelps at the sudden noise and jumps up. This would be fine, if he didn’t step on a fallen pill bottle and slip on it. Ayano winces when he falls back down with a resounding  _ thud _ .

“Are you okay, Mujo?” Ayano asks, walking over to help up the nurse.

Mujo grimaces. “I think so. I do this a lot. Oh, thank you.” Mujo lets Ayano help him up, and she guides him over to a chair.

“No problem. You need to watch out more. Be careful.” Ayano picks up the bottle and sets it on his desk.

Mujo laughs. “I do. I just get so wrapped up in doing whatever task I have that I forget to pay attention to my surroundings.” Then he perks up. “Oh! But you came here for something, didn’t you?”

Ayano nods, and she knows that she probably seems a bit embarrassed when she speaks. “Yes. I have a friend, and they were wondering if you were, possibly…” Ayano doesn’t know how to ask this best. It’s not something she’d ever ask a faculty member, but Mujo wouldn’t get upset over this question...Would he? “Gay?”

Mujo blushes. “Oh, my...How did they know?” He reaches up to grab at his head. “Is it the hair? Oh it must’ve been…” His face is darker than said hair. 

“So, yes?”

Mujo nods awkwardly. “It really isn’t something to be discussed, you know? I’d really appreciate if you don’t go broadcasting this.”

“I won’t, don’t worry. I do have to go, though.” Ayano moves to leave.

“Oh, okay! I’ll see you around, Ayano!”

“I’ll see you, Mujo.” Ayano heads back to her classroom, where Mido is pacing back and forth.

“What did he say? Oh no, he said he doesn’t like guys, didn’t he?” Mido slams his head on the podium. “Why does he have to be so  _ cute _ ?”

“He’s gay,” Ayano says bluntly. “Can I head to my club now? We have to do a vote today, Mido.”

Mido’s head shoots back up. “He is! Oh, yeah, sure. We’ll...we’ll work more on this tomorrow! Thank you, Ayano!”

Ayano just nods and heads to join the Drama Club members. 

When she steps in, Kizano smiles and waves her in. “Nice to finally show up, darling! I was worried that Mr. Rana would keep you forever.”

“Nope. Only took a few minutes. What have we discussed so far?”

“Kizano gestures to a notebook that he’s holding. “We have a few ideas up for voting, two of which have exactly seven characters. First, there’s ‘ _ Sullivan: The Place Where People Come to Die. _ ’ It’s rather interesting, albeit strange. Then there’s ‘ _ Fix Number Six _ ,’ which has a female lead for once. Then there’s one with more characters, and it’s a rather short play, but it opens up an idea. This one is called ‘ _ Check, Please _ ,’ and would need quite a bit of quick changing, but is doable. It’s only half an hour, though.”

“If it’s so short, then why is it an option?” Ayano asks, intrigued.

“Because, darling, if we choose this one, we’ll choose a few other short plays, and rotate  between practices on which play we’ll rehearse.”

The idea seems interesting, and when they vote, it’s obvious that everyone wants to try this. All seven vote for  _ Check, Please _ , and seem excited about looking into more plays when the bell for the end of lunch rings.

Afternoon classes fly by, and Ayano takes trash duty. She heads off to the incinerator, and is on her way back when she spots Musume.

Musume isn’t cleaning, but she isn’t off gossiping with her squad. Instead, Musume is  sitting at a table, alone, staring out the window.

Ayano watches the girl. She seems so...empty. It worries Ayano, seeing how the once bubbly and energetic girl is now just...blankly staring at the sky. Musume is more like…

Like Ayano used to be, before she had friends.

The thought controls Ayano’s next actions.

“Hey, Musume. Mind if I sit with you for a bit?” Ayano asks, keeping her voice softer. 

Musume jumps at the sudden noise, staring at Ayano with unblinking eyes. “You want to sit with me still?”

Still? Ayano will ask about that later.

“Of course. How are you feeling?” Ayano slowly heads over to the table, setting down the empty trash can. 

Musume shrugs, a shiver going through her. “You...you know what happened. I’m…” Musume hugs herself, and squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m not okay.”

It comes out as a whisper, and Ayano gently touches Musume’s arm, trying to comfort her.

“They all left me,” Musume admits, and when she opens her eyes there’s tears. “They don’t want to deal with me now. They think I’m...that I’m broken. Because I’m scared of  _ him _ . They think I’m a coward. They...they think I’m pathetic, for checking behind me when I walk, for peeking around corners to make sure that he’s not going to come back suddenly. I  _ know _ he won’t, he’s locked away, I’m safe now, but…”

Ayano frowns. “Your friends left you over this?” Musume nods, trying to hold back her tears. “They’re not actual friends, then. They just wanted you for the good, and they don’t deserve to be called friends if they’d leave you. Musume, you’re not pathetic for being scared. You were _ kidnapped _ . I’d be terrified, too.” Then Ayano clears her throat and shifts, finally moving her hand away. “I’m scared of him, too. He...he took a knife to my neck, and tried to kill my friend in front of me.”

Musume wipes at her eyes. “He kept talking about you, down...down there. Kept saying that he’d make you love him, that once he had you, every-” she lets out a shaky breath. “Everything would be perfect.”

“I still check corners occasionally. I’m...I’m getting better, thanks to my friends. They’ve been able to help me, and make me feel safe. They remind me that he’s gone, and he won’t be following me home anymore. Your reaction is natural.”

“How do I get better? I want to. I don’t want to be afraid anymore.” She starts to cry, then. “I don’t want to be so mean anymore, either. I don’t want to be like my old friends. I- I used to be fine with the idea of backstabbing a friend! But it’s awful. How do I get better, Ayano?”

Ayano looks at the girl. She looks at this sobbing, traumatized classmate of hers, who just wants to feel safe and happy.

And Ayano holds out a hand. She offers everything she can to help.

“I’ll help you, and I’ll teach you how to be a better friend. We’ll get through this together.”

Musume doesn’t stop sobbing for ten minutes, muttering apologies the whole time. Ayano just sits through it all, letting Musume cry.

When Musume runs out of tears, and starts to calm down, Ayano smiles down at her. “Are you going home straight away?”

Musume shakes her head. “My dad...he’s taking me to therapy. He’s going to text me when he’s here.” As if on cue, her phone buzzes. “Oh! That’s him.”

“Want me to walk you to the gate?” Ayano knows that she hated being alone.

Musume nods, eyes pleading. The two walk, Ayano filling the silence by talking about her day, leaving out the matchmaking details. When they get to the gate, her father seems elated to see that Musume isn’t alone.

“Goodbye, Musume. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ayano says.

“Bye...thank you, again, Ayano.” Musume gets into the car, and when they drive away, Ayano finally returns the trash can and heads to the Council room.

“Hello, Ayano!” Akane greets. “You’re staying in here today?”

“Yeah. Sorry if I’m a bit late. I ran into Musume, and we talked about the...incident, for a little bit.” Ayano sits down by the filing cabinet.

“You’re fine. I’m glad that you two are able to talk about it. It helps to have friends.” Akane smiles at Ayano, looking like a proud mother.

The idea makes Ayano look away, nodding. “Yeah. I’m just going to start…” Ayano lifts up a paper, and begins to read, shoving ideas of proud parents away.

But later, after her friends have walked her home, the thoughts come back. 

Ayano falls asleep, longing for parents that could be proud of her. Longing for parents that love her, and care about her.

It’s a bittersweet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, mes amants! I have returned at long last, and I have a few things to say!
> 
> 1\. I hope you guys are excited for a Musume Redemption Arc, because I accidentally fell in love with her character and want the best in life for her. (It should be noted that I'm not the most knowledgeable on trauma, so I'm trying to go about this the best I can. Any pointers would be nice, but this probably won't be accurate...)
> 
> 2\. I decided to make a discord server for the Yandere Simulator fandom. There's an official one, yes, but this one focuses on the writers and artists of the community. Come on in to discuss ideas or just show off your work. Here's the link: https://discord.gg/dwjGPf2
> 
> I hope to see you all there! Have a beautiful day.


	44. Week Seven, Wednesday

Week Seven, Wednesday

 

Ayano wakes up before her alarm today, but only by three minutes. She sighs, turning the alarm off, and gets out of her bed. Her morning routine goes as usual, and Ayano forgets about her dream by the time she opens the door.

Her phone buzzes in the middle of her conversation with Oko. Ayano waits for their conversation to finish, then checks her phone with one hand, the other one occupied by Kizano’s.

Ayano is surprised to see that it’s a text from Musume. Intrigued, she clicks on it.

‘ _ Hey...I just, like, wanted to thank you for letting me vent yesterday. It helped, like, a lot. _ ’

Ayano smiles at the text. It’s not what she’d expected, but to be fair, it seems that Musume is set on trying to change.

‘ _ Of course. It’s what friends do. _ ’ Ayano sends the text, then gets wrapped into a conversation with all of the boys that lasts the rest of the walk to school.

When Ayano gets to school, she waves at her quickly dispersing group, then turns to go to the Student Council room.

She’s quickly distracted by the sight of Mujo and Mido.

Honestly, Ayano is amused by the way Mido struggles to flirt with Mujo. It’s such a change from the always smooth, flirtatious teacher that she sees in class. The most bizarre thing, of course, is watching Mido resort to pickup lines...which Mujo doesn’t catch on to.

“Hey, I’m Mr. Right. I heard you’ve been looking for me,” Mido says, leaning against the wall.

Mujo just raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were Mido Rana? Oh my, have I messed up your name?”

Mido just blushes, and coughs awkwardly. “No, you’re right.”

“I thought you just said you’re Right?”

Mido looks ready to pass out, and chuckles nervously. “Ah, um, how many letters are in the alphabet?”

Mujo looks concerned. “Twenty-six…”

“Really? I thought there were twenty-one?”

Mujo grabs Mido by the arm, and Ayano nearly laughs at her teacher’s fully red face. “Are you okay? Are you running a fever?”

Mido, the poor soul, just tries to persevere. “Oh! I forgot about U R A Q T.”

Mujo frowns. “How could you forget those five letters? They’re all used a lot. Well, maybe not ‘q’, but the others are common! Here, come into my office. I’ll take your temperature. I think you’re a bit sick. Do you need me to call in for a substitute teacher?”

Mido shakes his head as Mujo drags him into the office. Ayano follows them slowly, unwilling to leave. 

Mido tries a third time. “Did you know I’m writing a phone book? Can I get your number for it?”

Mujo stops. “Who uses a phone book anymore?!”

Ayano can’t help but laugh. Immediately, both men turn to look at her. Mido is scarlet, and Mujo is, well, as lost as always.

“Mujo, he’s just trying to ask for your number,” Ayano says, deciding to do her job as matchmaker and help her teacher.

Mujo just blinks. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?”

Mido sighs and shrugs, handing over his phone.

As Mujo puts in his number, he asks, “So, you’re  _ not _ actually making a phone book, right?”

Ayano leaves before they hear her laughing again, finally going to the council room.

When she gets there, all four girls are already patrolling around. Ayano reads through a few more students before the bell rings. 

Ayano can’t help but chuckle when Mido walks in, face still a bit red. He glares at her, but the smile that’s stuck to his face ruins any effect it could’ve had on her. The bell rings, and Mido starts the lesson. To the rest of the class, he’s oddly distracted by his thoughts. Ayano knows better, and just smiles as she writes down her notes.

The bell for lunch rings, and Ayano quickly finds herself being pulled towards the roof by the two boys in her class. She laughs for the third time today, happiness spreading through her entire body. 

Her friends notice her mood when she sits down for lunch.

“You look happier than usual today, dear.” Amao points it out first, handing out cookies to everyone as he speaks.

“It’s been a wonderful day,” Ayano replies. “I’ve been enjoying myself.”

“That’s good,” Oko says, and the rest of the group nods. 

Ayano talks with her friends as they all eat, the happiness never fading...until she spots Kokoro, who’s typing something.

Ayano reaches for her phone, feeling some of her happiness slip away. Because now she feels bad. Here she is, enjoying herself and forgetting her fears more and more with each passing day.

She opens up her chat with Musume. 

‘ _ Want to come eat lunch with us on the roof? _ ’ Ayano sends the text.

Her phone buzzes soon after.

‘ _ Are you sure? Do they want me around? I know I’ve been awful...what if they, like, hate me? _ ’

The self-awareness in the text, mixed with the obvious worry, makes Ayano feel  _ guilty _ . Because Musume finally realizes that she’s been a bad person, and wants to fix it...and is stuck dealing with fear while Ayano can shove it aside, can ignore it as it dissipates. 

Ayano feels guilty for promising to help Musume, to be a friend, and forgetting about her so quickly in the rush to see all of her other friends.

Ayano looks up at her group. “Guys,” she starts, and after a few seconds, everyone is silent. “I’m inviting Musume to sit with us for lunch.”

“What?” Kokona asks.

“She’s all alone now. Her little squad left her, and she’s terrified of  _ him _ .” Everyone knows what she means. “I want to be a friend to her and help her. She doesn’t deserve to be left because she’s scared. And she realized that she needs to change her act. She’s working on herself. But she needs friends.”

Osano sighs. “Aya, one day you need to focus more on yourself.”

Ayano shrugs. “When someone needs help, there’s no reason not to.” And Ayano believes it. She believes in helping Musume, more than ever.

“We’ll take your word for it that she’s changing. But if she tries to be mean, we’re not putting up with it, dear,” Amao says, and the others nod.

Ayano smiles. “Thank you.”

‘ _ They said they’re happy to have you around. They know that you’re trying to change. Don’t worry, Musume, they’re wonderful. _ ’ 

‘ _ Ok. _ ’ The response is short and simple. A few minutes later, Ayano spots Musume coming up the stairs.

She looks terrified, her eyes searching the entire roof before finally resting on Ayano’s group. She hugs herself as she quickly walks towards them.

She’s intercepted by Kokoro. Ayano stands up as soon as Kokoro opens her mouth, and walks over.

“-and there’s no  _ way _ that anyone asked you to come up here! You’re pathetic now, Musume! You got kidnapped for, like, two days and became an absolute loser.” Kokoro sneers at Musume, who tries to hold back tears.

Ayano makes sure that her smile is as friendly as possible. “Musume! We’ve been waiting for you to join us! Come on, let’s go eat.” She reaches a hand out to Musume, and the scared girl latches on, letting herself be pulled away. Ayano doesn’t look back at Kokoro, ignoring the rapid typing behind her.

“Thank you,” Musume whispers, wiping at her eyes. “For, you know, back there and all that.”

“Of course. She has nerve, trying to bully someone she called a friend just a week ago.”

Musume frowns. “It’s how we all are. It’s why I’m trying to change.” Her eyebrows furrow. “It’s why I’m  _ going _ to change. I don’t want to be like them.”

Ayano smiles. “And you’ll get there. Let’s start by reintroducing you to my friends.” 

Ayano pulls Musume down with her, and the girl shyly smiles at the rest of the group. They all make an effort to return the smile, a few ‘hello’s coming from Ayano’s friends. 

“Thank you for letting me sit with you,” Musume says, voice almost a whisper.

“We’d never say no to someone,” Oko says, voice just as soft. 

Amao holds up his container of cookies. “Would you like one?”

Musume looks to Ayano, eyes wide with nerves. Ayano just smiles softly and takes one.

“They’re wonderful. Amao is the best baker I’ve ever met.” When Osano huffs, Ayano giggles. “Osano is a great baker as well, but I prefer his cooking.”

Musume giggles, the sound awkward. “Alright. I’d, uh, love one!” She reaches forwards and takes a cookie. When she bites into it, she gasps. “These are, like, amazing.”

Amao just smiles. “Thank you. You’re welcome to come by the Cooking Club anytime. We don’t mind letting people pop in and take a treat or two.”

Musume looks like she doesn’t know how to react. She blinks, awestruck by the kindness. “Thank you,” She finally says. 

For the rest of lunch, the group talks about anything that comes to mind. Musume only adds in her thoughts a few times, as if scared to say the wrong thing. 

By the time the bell rings, Ayano is confident that Musume will be a great person one day.

Afternoon classes go by in a blur, and Ayano is heading towards the Drama Club room with Kizano before she knows it. A few minutes later, the rest of the club members are there, all excited to start.

“Alright, everyone!” Kizano says as soon as the last person arrives. “Let’s get straight into auditions. I’ve put snippets of scenes on the table, go whenever you’re ready.”

Ayano grabs a scene and looks it over. It seems interesting.

Ayano waits for Kokona and Riku to finish their snippet, then steps up. “I’ll do the part from scene three. I need someone to play the male, Ken.”

Shozo steps up quickly. “I was hoping someone would do this one!” He admits, grinning.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Kizano says, ready to write any notes.

Ayano smiles at Shozo. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Leaning down, Shozo reaches for her hand and kisses it...and keeps kissing it, staring into her eyes the whole time.

Ayano yanks her hand away. “It’s...great to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” The accent he uses is odd, which is perfect.

“So, where are you from? I can’t place the accent.”

Shozo looks away. “I was raised in the mountains of Guam...and was born..” The accent stops, “on the shore of New Jersey!”

Ayano stops for a second, blinking. Then, “Do you want to order some appetizers?”

The scene ends, and the two step away. Kizano just smiles, and gestures for the next audition to begin.

The rest of club time flies by, and once everyone is done auditioning they talk about other short, one act plays that they’d like to include. A few are mentioned, and they decide to do another vote in a few days. 

The walk home is nice, filled with talking and laughter.

Ayano falls asleep, happy to have had such a nice day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	45. Week Seven, Thursday

Week Seven, Thursday

 

When Ayano wakes up in the morning, her phone has multiple texts waiting for her. Ayano ignores them, getting ready for the day instead. It’s only once she’s out the door, walking to school with the five guys, that she opens them up.

The first text is from Musume. 

‘ _ I didn’t have a nightmare! I didn’t expect this to happen for, like, weeks!’  _

Ayano smiles at the text, glad that Musume had a restful night. 

‘ _ I’m glad. I stopped having nightmares after I spent more time surrounded by friends. Perhaps the lack of loneliness is helping? _ ’ Ayano sends the text, feeling sure of her reasoning. After all, being with friends allowed Ayano to realize that she’s safe, and that Otohiko is  _ gone _ .

Now, if only Ayano could stop double checking random corners, that’d be wonderful.

‘ _ IDK what, but I’m totes grateful! I’ve been so tired, I could literally sleep for a week. _ ’ 

Ayano giggles at Musume’s text, and lets the conversation end there. She switches over to the other messages, all coming from the Ayano Protection Squad chat.

Ayano  _ really _ needs to change that name. 

Instead, Ayano just clicks on the chat, reading the messages.

**Kokona:** _ So, does anyone want to hang out this weekend?  _

__ **Taro:** _ Maybe, but Hanakō has his entrance exam on Sunday...I’m going to be reviewing with him all of Saturday. I’m free Sunday, though! _

**Amao:** _ Oh, right! When does your brother get results from the exam? _

__ **Taro:** _ He’ll get them next Friday!  _

__ **Osano:** _ He better get in! :/ _

__ **Taro:** _ I’m sure he’ll be fine.  _

__ **Kokona:** _ Sunday is great for me! What about the rest of you? Also, what should we do? _

**Amao:** _I’m free on Sunday. We could go to the park!_

__ **Osano:** _ I’m free, too. Why the park? _

__ **Amao:** _ Well, it’s warm out, and we could have a picnic!! :) _

__ Ayano looks up, and spots all of the boys on their phones. Reading the times for each text, she realizes that Osano and Amao have been texting as they’re walking.

**Ayano:** _ The park sounds wonderful, and I’m free on Sunday as well. I’ve never been on a picnic, either. _

__ The result is instantaneous.

**Osano:** _ Alright, fine.  _

__ **Kizano:** _ I’m free on Sunday, and a picnic sounds delightful. _

**Oko:** _ I’d like that, too. _

__ **Aso:** _ Count me in!! :D _

__ **Taro:** _ I love the park! It’s always so nice when the flowers are all in bloom.  _

__ **Kokona:** _ Sweet! So, picnic in the park on Sunday! Oh, I’m going to invite Riku, too! Taro, you should invite Uekiya. ;) _

__ **Taro:** _ You’re right! She’d love the flowers, too. Good idea, Kokona. _

__ **Ayano:** _ I’m going to invite Musume, if you guys don’t mind? _

__ **Kokona:** _ That’s fine! She was actually really nice yesterday!  _

__ With Kokona’s approval, Ayano switches back to her chat with Musume. Beside her, the other boys slowly pocket their phones and start to chat.

‘ _ Hey, Musume, my friends and I are going to have a picnic in the park on Sunday. Want to join us? _ ’

Ayano watches as three dots appear as Musume texts, then disappear and reappear a few more times. Finally, she gets a response.

‘ _ I’d totally love to, but I’m going out of town during the weekend. Dad found this group therapy place, and we’re going to try it out, see if that, like, helps too. Maybe next time? _ ’

‘ _ Of course! I’ll tell the others. _ ’

Ayano switches back to the group chat.

**Ayano:** _ Musume can’t make it, she’ll be out of town.  _

__ With that, Ayano pockets her phone. A few minutes and a short conversation later, the group is at the school. 

For once, Ayano is able to head straight to the Student Council room. She greets the four girls, who respond in kind, then sits down and continues reading about her peers. She finishes reading the last paper on a year three student, and puts it into a divided section with just their name, right before the bell rings. Ayano smiles, proud, and glances at the remaining papers. She only has year one and year two students to go, and then everything will be fixed up. From there, the only thing to do is add any future papers into the system.

The bell rings before Mido arrives to teach the class. His face is pink, and Ayano has a feeling that her teacher was with the nurse. Luckily, Mido’s thoughts are able to stay on the lesson plans, and he keeps the class on track as he goes from subject to subject. The hours pass quickly, and it’s lunch soon enough. Ayano walks to the roof with her friends, Osano telling a story about his morning as they go. 

When they get to the roof, Musume is standing near the entrance, waiting awkwardly. She smiles when she spots Ayano, and stumbles a bit as she moves to follow. Ayano waits patiently for the scared girl to sit with the rest of the group, and smiles encouragingly when Musume greets Ayano’s friends.

Ayano quickly gets pulled into a conversation with Taro and Uekiya about the flowers around the school. As they talk, Ayano realizes that she never told them about her emotions. At this point, Ayano isn’t sure if it’s important to bring it up purposefully.

It’ll come up somehow, she’s sure of it. 

The rest of lunch passes, and Ayano is glad to see that everyone is getting along. Musume ends up joining the flower conversation, and seems genuinely interested in the club. Ayano makes a mental note to talk to Musume about that. Perhaps Musume would like to join a club, who knows?

Afternoon classes go by smoothly, and when they’re done, Mido calls out to her.

“Ayano, I have some papers for the Student Council, if you don’t mind coming with me for a moment.” Mido waves for her to follow, and Ayano stands and walks after him.

“Do you actually have papers?” She asks as they walk down the hall. “Or is ‘papers’ the new term for Mujo?”

Mido laughs. “There are actually papers, but I thought my little matchmaker would be happy to hear that I’m making progress.”

Ayano raises an eyebrow. “How so? No offense, Mido, but your pickup lines didn’t seem to be working yesterday. They just went over his head…”

Mido beams. “I know. But after seeing how your direct approach worked, I’ve been doing the same. It helps when I just speak what I’m thinking.” He smirks. “Did you know that, when complimented, Mujo blushes the same pink as his hair? It’s adorable.”

Ayano sighs. “You sound like a lovestruck teenager.”

Mido doesn’t mind. “I feel like one, too.” He looks at Ayano, then. “Where did you learn to be a good matchmaker, anyways? Do you have a history of winning over boys?” He looks curious, like a friend who wants to know more about a companion.

Because that’s what he is. Despite being a teacher, Mido kept his word. Ayano realizes that they are actually friends, and she likes it.

“No, I’ve never won over any boys. Romance movies can actually help, though,” Ayano responds, and Mido seems bored with the answer.

“That’s lame,” He mutters, and enters the Faculty Room before Ayano can respond. A few moments later, Ayano has a stack of papers and is heading down to the Council room. She drops off the papers, then heads back to class. Kizano is waiting there, and as soon as she grabs her bag, they’re on their way to the gym.

“Hey, Kizano?” Ayano asks, realizing something as they walk.

“Yes?”

“Did you ever put up a cast list today? I didn’t check.”

Kizano laughs. “I did, darling. You’re going to be playing the role of Girl.”

Ayano giggles at the name. The lead characters were named Guy and Girl, a fact that confused Ayano at first, considering the rest of the cast had actual names.

“And who are you?”

“Well, Guy, of course!”

Ayano should’ve known. She really has been typecasted to be the lead, hasn’t she?

When the two get to the gym, Kokona is quickly at Ayano’s side.

“So, I’m guessing you haven’t seen the cast list yet because of Student Council and all, Yan, but you’re-”

“Girl. I just had Kizano tell me.” Ayano smiles. “Thank you, though.”

Kokona laughs. “He’s always going to make you the lead.”

“I doubt it. If we’re doing multiple one acts, he’s going to let the rest of you be in the spotlight. It’ll bore the audience if it’s just Kizano and I as the leads over and over in a single night.”

Kokona pauses at that. “Huh, you’re right! I didn’t even think about that.”

“So, what role did you get, Kokona?”

“I have three roles! I’m Melanie, Pearl, and Linda. Tokuko has the other three girls, and is going to be Mary, Sophie, and Mimi. I think the roles alternate in when they come onstage, so this will give us more time to change between scenes.” 

“Alright, everyone! Come get your scripts.” Kizano sets down a pile of scripts, and the club members all flock to grab one. 

Once everyone has started marking their script for their lines, Kizano clears his throat. “We’re going to start by reading through our lines. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Club time flies by, and by the end, everyone is happy with the roles that they’ve been given. When it’s time to leave, a few members promise to bring in scripts to show the group for other potential one acts. 

The walk home is pleasant, with Aso talking about a competition he has on Saturday. It’s a swimming competition, and he’s gotten his whole club to sign up. 

“Want to come, Yan?” He asks as they reach her door. “You’ll get to watch me win.”

“Sure. Send me a time and a place, and I’ll be there,” Ayano responds without hesitation, glad that she won’t be alone until Sunday.

Ayano’s nightly routine passes normally, and she falls asleep, ready for Friday to come and go so she can enjoy the weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys are enjoying the story still! I have a few things planned for the future, and I'm nearly done writing! 
> 
> Writer's Update: Nearly done with Week Nine, only two weeks left after that.


	46. Week Seven, Friday

Week Seven, Friday

 

Ayano wakes up with her alarm, and gets ready for the day without interruption. The normality of her routine calms her, and gives her a chance to wake up. By the time she opens the door to greet her friends, she’s smiling. The boys all smile back, even the ones who are ready to fall back asleep.

Kizano takes Ayano’s hand as soon as they start walking, and begins to talk. “Darling, you won’t believe the luck I’ve had!” He proclaims, and Ayano giggles at the actor.

“What happened?”

“I found a script that I wrote last year! It was too short to use on its own, but I believe that it’s perfect for a one act! It has seven characters, too, so we simply  _ have _ to use it.”

“Why does it already have seven?” Ayano asks. 

“Well, we only had seven members in the Drama Club when I wrote it, of course. One of them was a year three, so he’s long gone.” Kizano shrugs, as if the answer was obvious.

Ayano just nods. “That makes sense. What’s the play about?”

Kizano laughs. “Well, it’s actually another love story.”

“Kizano, you better not make me the lead again.”

Kizano, for his part, pretends to be hurt. “Darling, you wound me! What makes you think that I’m making you the lead again?”

Ayano raises an eyebrow. “Tell me that I’m wrong, Kizano. I  _ dare  _ you.”

Kizano sighs. “Okay, fine, I was going to make us the leads. But can you blame me? We’re both  _ made _ to be the stars for this stage!”

“But if we keep playing the leads, especially for all of the one acts, the audience will get bored. It’ll be weird to watch us go from the stars of one play to the next. We can be supporting characters, too, you know.”

The other four boys nod along to Ayano’s argument, having listened in the whole time.

“She has a point, you know,” Osano says.

Kizano huffs. “Fine. But who would be good enough to take the spotlight? They need chemistry for this, the audience has to  _ believe _ that they’re in love!”

“Kokona and Riku,” Ayano says immediately. “They’re both really good actors. They’re both in love with each other. Kizano, that’s more than  _ we  _ have together.”

“She’s right,” Oko mutters.

Kizano blushes, but finally relents. “Fine! One play will have us as the leads, and one will have Kokona and Riku as the leads.”

“And hopefully, the third will be a chance for the others to have more of the spotlight.” Ayano smiles. “Thank you for agreeing with me. I know how much you love being the star, but you can still own the stage without being the lead. Everyone will remember your character if you play it better than everyone else plays their character.”

The words seem to inspire Kizano, and he beams at her. “You’re absolutely right, darling. I’ll steal the spotlight no matter what!” He presses a kiss to her forehead, and Ayano feels her face warm.

She doesn’t say anything about the action, because they’re already at the school. But, as Ayano walks to the Student Council room, she finds herself touching the spot, smiling.

When Ayano gets to the room, she’s sidetracked from her usual work immediately.

“Ayano,” Kuroko starts talking right away. “Akane is sick today. Will you please check on every club, and see if they need any help?”

“Of course,” Ayano agrees quickly, and exits the room. She makes her way to each club, asking if there’s any problems that they need help fixing. Luckily, everyone says no. She is, however, roped into multiple conversations on her way through.

The Photography Club, for one, is ecstatic to see her again. They’re quick to pull her into hugs, and after complimenting her for joining the Student Council, they convince her to take another picture on YanChat with them. After a short talk on why Ayano  _ clearly _ needs to make an account for the app, the group lets her go.

The next time she’s sidetracked is in the Science Club, which she should have expected. Kaga, as always, is excited to see her in the room, and once again offers her a chance to work with the team. And, as always, Ayano declines gratefully. She does take a moment to see what the club members have been dong, and is impressed when they show her an almost fully-functional robot. In a few weeks, they predict it will be finished. Ayano promises to check it out when it’s done, then continues on her route.

The next interruption is in the Gaming Club, but that’s just Midori being Midori. The green-haired girl happily talks about how her favorite game developer  _ finally _ responded to an email of hers...so she’s sending him twenty more. Ayano congratulates her, then quickly exits the room before she’s dragged into the never-ending conversation about Midori’s obsession with that poor game developer.

The final time Ayano is sidetracked, she’s in the Martial Arts Club room. The club members are excited to see her, and Mina begs Ayano to watch the current sparring match: Mina against Budo. Ayano sticks around, and the next few minutes are spent watching Mina and Budo fight, their movements so quick and flawless that the spar almost looks like a dance. Eventually, though, it ends with Budo defeating Mina. Ayano compliments the two, then heads back to the Student Council room to report that no problems were found. The bell rings as soon as she finishes, and she heads to class.

When Mido walks in, he acts flirtatious and calm. Throughout the lesson, he smiles and jokes, as if everything is normal. However, Ayano feels like something is off.

His bright red face is a, well, red flag.

When the bell rings for lunch, Ayano sighs and turns to Kizano.

“I have to stay after for a few minutes. I’ll see you on the roof,” Ayano says.

Kizano just sighs and stands. “Alright, darling, I’ll see you soon. Come on, Osano.”

Ayano waits until the class is empty, except for her and Mido. Once the last student leaves, she faces her teacher.

“Mido, what happened?”

Mido laughs nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Nothing happened, Ayano.”

Ayano just stares at him, keeping her face neutral. She wonders how long he can last without speaking.

It takes eight seconds before he’s blurting out, “I want to ask Mujo out today.”

“Okay. Do it, then?” Ayano doesn’t see the problem.

“What if he rejects me?”

“His loss, then.”

“Ayano! That doesn’t help!” Mido looks ready to hyperventilate.

Ayano sighs. “Okay, just take a moment to breathe, Mido. Panicking won’t help you.” She exaggerates her breathing for a few moments, waiting until Mido copies her before she stops. “Next, I doubt he would reject you. Even if, and that’s an  _ if _ , he doesn’t return your feelings, Mujo seems like the type of guy to at least go on a few dates with you. He wouldn’t reject someone. And you can use those dates to woo him over.”

Mido nods, calmer. “And how should I confess? I’ve heard about the school’s confession tree. Does it really work? Should I ask him out there? I feel like I should.”

“It hasn’t failed yet. Everyone who has confessed under the tree has been accepted…” Ayano pauses. “Well, except for one.”

Mido’s head snaps up to look at her. “It  _ failed _ ? Who?”

“A first year named Otohiko confessed to me. I rejected him.” Ayano shivers and forces herself to look straight at her teacher, resisting the urge to look behind her, to watch for a knife. She clutches the heart on her choker. “He’s in jail now, so don’t worry. He wasn’t in love with me, he was crazy.”

Mido looks worried and angry. “He’s in jail? Did he hurt you?!”

“Yes, he’s in jail. I just said that. No, he didn’t hurt me. He did, however, kidnap one girl, put a knife to my throat in order to keep me from fleeing, and tried to kill one of my friends. You can see why the confession tree failed him.” Ayano shrugs, forcing thoughts of the boy aside. “If it’s a heartfelt confession from someone who is truly in love, and not dangerously so, the ‘magic’ seems to work. So you’re fine.”

Mido nods slowly. “So, should I confess there?”

“It doesn’t hurt your chances. Go for it, Mido.”

“Alright. Thank you, Ayano. You can go to your friends now.”

Ayano goes to the door, but is stopped by Mido’s voice. 

“And if that boy ever gets out of jail, tell me. I’ll pay a little visit to him.”

Ayano smiles. “Of course, Mido.”

When Ayano gets to the roof, she claims that she had to talk about a paper Mido had given her yesterday. The rest of lunch passes without incident.

Afternoon classes pass in a similar manner, but Mido seems calmer now. Perhaps Ayano  _ is _ good at this whole matchmaker thing.

It’s definitely not the relationship Ayano expected to have with love. She’s not complaining, of course. Honestly, Ayano doubts that falling for her love instantaneously would’ve been better than the life she has now. Here, she gets to embrace every new emotion gratefully, and she gets to help others.

Ayano never knew how much happiness she could find from helping others. Her mother had always taught her that love and happiness was something to take, once she could get her hands on the emotions. Maybe she should’ve tried harder at her old school to be better, to make friends. Oh well, the past can’t be changed. Ayano accepts this fact, and instead looks forward to helping more people in the future.

When afternoon classes are over, Ayano goes through the motions of cleaning time, washing the windows happily. Then she goes to the gym with Kizano and Aso by her sides, talking the whole way there.

Club time passes quickly. Kizano isn’t the only one who brought a new play in that the club can audition for. Kokona brought in a script for a play called ‘ _ Good Cap, Bad Cop _ ’ that seems funny. Shozo also brought in a script, but the whole club decides that it isn’t as interesting as Kokona and Kizano’s options, and it is voted out. The rest of club time is spent auditioning with bits of the other two plays, and Kizano states that a cast list will be ready on Monday.

Six o’clock comes before Ayano realizes it, and when she exits the gym, she turns to Kizano.

“I’ll be at the gate soon,” she promises. “I just want to go check something really quickly.”

Kizano laughs. “Alright, darling. I’ll tell the others to wait for you.”

Ayano thanks him, then heads over to the confession tree. She smiles when she gets closer. Although she can’t hear them, the sight of Mujo jumping into Mido’s arms is all she needed to get an answer.

Mido spots her first. “Hey, Ayano.”

Mujo quickly jumps back, embarrassed. “Oh, Ayano! I didn’t see you there. Wait.” Mujo blinks, confused. “What  _ are _ you doing here? Oh no, were you planning to confess to someone? Did we ruin that for you?”

Ayano shakes her head. “No, Mujo. You’re fine. I came over to congratulate you two.”

Mido laughs. “Thanks, Ayano. Couldn’t have done this alone.”

Mujo, somehow, looks even more lost. “What do you mean? Wait...Ayano, were you his wingman? Wingwoman? Winggirl?”

“Yeah. Well, I’m glad you two are happy, good job Mido, but I need to go meet up with my friends. I’ll see you two on Monday!”

The couple waves goodbye, and Ayano jogs to the gate. When she gets there, the boys are curious about her disappearance.

“What were you doing, Yan?” Aso asks immediately.

Ayano laughs. “Helping another couple get together.”

The boys all laugh with her at that.

“Who was it this time?” Oko asks.

“Was it Pippi and Ryuto? Those two have still been pining for each other,” Amao guesses.

“Was it Taro and Uekiya? I didn’t see them leave already,” Osano says.

“Don’t tell me you’re setting Musume up again. I don’t think that now is the time for her to be dating. Not until she feels better, at least,” Kizano adds in.

“Nope. It was Mido and Mujo.” Ayano finally admits it, knowing that the two men wouldn’t have any reason to hide their newfound relationship.

“What?!” Osano asks.

“Wait, they’re gay?” Oko asks, confused.

“When did you get on a first name basis with the nurse and our teacher?” Kizano looks puzzled.

Ayano just giggles. “It’s been a fun week, to say the least.”

She doesn’t answer anymore questions the whole walk back, much to her friends’ dismay. She just laughs as they wait for her response, frustrated yet amused.

It’s the perfect end for the school week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to update the tags! ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this match, because I sure do!


	47. Week Seven, Saturday

Week Seven, Saturday

 

Ayano wakes up early on Saturday morning, her phone buzzing with texts from Aso. Ayano smiles, opening their conversation as she yawns.

‘ _ Yan! Just a reminder, the competition is at one! _ ’ The first text reads.

The second one is just as excited. ‘ _ In case you forgot, here’s the address! I’ll see you there! :D _ ’ There’s a link to the competition site, which is another school on the other side of Buraza.

Ayano blinks at the name of the school, Buraza High, then laughs.

It looks like Ayano will be going to her old school for the day. Who would’ve expected that?

Ayano sends a response to Aso. ‘ _ I can’t wait to watch you win. Is Buraza High the only competition? _ ’ Ayano tries to remember if their Sports Team was any good. She can’t remember, having never cared enough to ask.

‘ _ Nope! There are three other teams coming in, all from nearby schools. _ ’

    ‘ _ Well, good luck today! I’ll be cheering you on. _ ’ 

    ‘ _ Thanks! :D _ ’

    Ayano smiles at the text, then sets her phone down. She gets ready for the day, donning a light blue shirt and denim shorts, then cleans around her house for a few hours. She eats lunch, then heads out of her house, phone, wallet, and key in her pockets. She doesn’t need to check for directions, already knowing her way to her old school by heart. 

    As Ayano walks, she thinks about her old school even more. It was a long walk to and from school, but Ayano never really cared. She didn’t even pay attention to the fact that Akademi was so much closer last year, only concerned with keeping her routine and appearing normal. And now, here she is, coming back to her old school.

    Ayano wonders if anyone from Buraza High will recognize her. She wonders if anyone  remembered her enough to  _ miss _ her.

Ayano doesn’t expect anyone to, of course, but the thought still lingers. After all, she’d spent her first year of high school there, and she’d spent all of her earlier years at the nearby elementary school, and middle school, that everyone else went to. 

Then again, Ayano had always tried to blend in.

Ayano resolves to not think about it. If someone recognizes her, then she’ll deal with it then. Otherwise, it doesn’t really matter. 

Ayano arrives at Buraza High with half an hour before the competition begins. She gets in quickly, the line being short, and finds a spot on the top row of the bleachers. Ayano searches for Aso among the swimmers, and spots him with his club members. She waves, and he sees the motion.

Even from across the pool, Ayano can see his grin, the club leader lighting up when he notices her. He waves back excitedly, then turns back to his team. Ayano watches his animated gestures, smiling at the sight.

She’s surprised when someone sits next to her. She blinks, turning to look at the girl beside her. 

The girl in question is staring at her, eyes searching for something. 

Ayano clears her throat, and gives the girl a small, polite smile. “Hello. Which team are you rooting for?”

The girl smiles back. “I’m here for Buraza High. Who are you here for?”

“Akademi High. My friend asked me to watch his competition, so here I am.”

“Oh, really? Which one?” The girl looks at the six Akademi boys, searching each one. “Not that angry orange-haired boy, right?”

Ayano looks at Itachi, who’s glaring at the competition. She shakes her head. “No, not Itachi. I’m here for Aso, he’s the blond.”

The girl gasps. “I know who Aso is! He’s been in the papers for all of his competitions! Wow, you’re his friend?”

“Yeah. He’s a really sweet person.” Ayano chuckles. “Really energetic, too, but that’s expected honestly.”

The girl smiles. “That’s so sweet. Oh! I’m Yumi Gima, by the way. What’s your name?”

Ayano holds a hand out to Yumi. “Ayano Aishi.”

When Yumi shakes Ayano’s hand, she blinks. “Wait, I recognize that name. Have we met before? I could’ve sworn I recognized you when I first sat down.”

Ayano shrugs. “I went to this school last year, and the Buraza elementary and middle school before that. It’s my first year at Akademi.”

And with that, Yumi gasps. “Wait! You’re Ayano Aishi?! Holy crap, we were in the same class last year! I  _ knew _ I remembered you. How have you been? How’s Akademi? I heard it’s really prestigious, and only the best kids get in. Like, the  _ best _ . How did you get in? I never heard that you were a genius or anything. Not to be rude, of course.”

Ayano giggles, and Yumi stops rambling. “I’ve been great. Akademi is wonderful. I have some really great friends there. I had perfect grades at Buraza, by the way. School has never been a challenge for me.”

Yumi blinks at that. “Really? I never heard that.”

“I didn’t make a big deal out of it. It isn’t that interesting.”

Yumi just shakes her head. “Wow. I just,  _ wow _ . Did you join a club at Akademi? Wait, nevermind. You never joined any at Buraza, that was a silly question.”

“Actually,” Ayano interjects, “I joined three this year.”

“Really? You’re kidding me, right?”

“I’m in the Cooking Club, Drama Club, and my school’s Student Council.”

Yumi blinks. “Are you the same Ayano Aishi I met?”

Ayano nods. 

“Wow. You changed a lot in a few months.”

Ayano shrugs. “I figured it was time to change up some things in my life. New school, new start, you know?”

Yumi beams at that. “Well, I’m glad that you’ve finally branched out. I wish I could’ve known you better at Buraza, though.”

The statement makes Ayano smile sadly, a reminder that Ayano could have, potentially, been happier at Buraza if she’d put in more effort.

But, at the same time, Ayano wonders if she would’ve had the same results. Because, even talking to Yumi with emotions, Ayano doesn’t feel any closer to the girl than she did a year ago. She doesn’t feel the same way she does around her Akademi friends.

Perhaps her life was meant to be like this.

The idea makes Ayano smile with joy, and the two girls continue talking for a few more minutes. Then the competition starts.

Ayano is glad she came, because the sight of Aso beating every other swimmer is worth it. Overall, Akademi crushes the competition. Buraza High comes in second, but they’re far behind Akademi’s team. Ayano feels proud of her peers, and when the competition is over, she quickly waves goodbye to her old classmate before heading off to find Aso.

Aso, in turn, is searching for Ayano, and he pulls her into a hug when he sees her. Ayano laughs when she gets wet, uncaring.

“You were amazing, Aso!” Ayano says when she pulls back. Aso beams in response.

“You really think so, Yan?”

“Of course. I’m glad that you invited me. Just watching you win was spectacular.”

Aso hugs her again, kissing her forehead. “Thanks, Yan!” When he pulls back, he keeps his hands on her shoulders. “I need to go change, but do you want to head to the café with me afterwards? Kaito has been asking if you’re ever coming back again.”

Ayano laughs, and it feels natural around him. “Of course! I’ll wait for you outside of the school, okay?”

“Alright. I’ll be out in like ten minutes.” Aso looks over her head. “Oh, hey! Are you Yan’s friend?”

Ayano turns to see Yumi, who’s smiling at the two. “Yeah! I’m Yumi, Ayano’s old classmate.”

“Wait, Yan is  _ this _ your old school? Why didn’t you tell me?” Aso pouts at Ayano.

“It didn’t come up.” Ayano shrugs, and Aso sighs before dropping the act.

“Alright. Well, nice to meet you, Yumi!” Aso heads off then, going to get dressed.

Ayano heads for the school’s entrance, with Yumi tagging alongside her.

Ten seconds later, Yumi speaks. “So, you and Aso? You could’ve said that you’re his girlfriend.”

“I’m not, though?”

Yumi laughs. “Then what’s with the forehead kisses? Is that an Akademi thing?”

Ayano shrugs, thinking about her other four guy friends. “Honestly, it may be. He’s not the only guy who does that to me.”

Yumi perks up at that. “Really? How many guys just kiss your forehead like that?”

“Five. They’re all really affectionate.”

Yumi pretends to swoon. “That’s adorable, Ayano.” Yumi looks like she’s about to say more, but she’s distracted by someone waving to her. “Oh, my friend is here! Bye, Ayano. Maybe I’ll run into you sometime in the future!”

Ayano barely remembers to wave goodbye, watching her old classmate run off. She doesn’t feel forgotten, or upset.

She just watches the girl go, no longer thinking about Ayano. Perhaps she’ll come up in a conversation later, Yumi excitedly telling her class about Ayano Aishi, the girl who used to be clubless and alone, now in three clubs and happy, surrounded by friends.

How many people will believe Yumi? Does it matter?

When Aso comes up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Ayano realizes that no, it doesn’t matter. 

Because the past is just that. And the present is so much better.

Ayano and Aso talk happily the whole way to the café, and the rest of the day is wonderful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is odd, I had to post this from my phone before I had to leave the house for the day! I will fix it as soon as I return!
> 
> Also, I’d like to mention again that I made a Discord server for the Yandere Simulator fandom. The link is in my profile, and all of you are welcome to join!
> 
> Au revoir~


	48. Week Eight, Sunday

Week Eight, Sunday

 

When Ayano wakes up in a cold sweat, she knows that the day will be a long one. It takes five minutes for her to slow down her breathing, and ten more to get out of her bed. Once she’s out, she changes quickly, practically throwing on her green top and a pair of shorts. She’s antsy, going from room to room, trying to distract herself with something, anything.

There’s nothing left to do. Her house is clean, spotless from a lack of living in it. All of her homework is done, completed on Friday. There’s nothing here, no one here, and Ayano feels trapped.

On a whim, Ayano grabs her phone, key, and wallet, and leaves her house. She’s texting Osano before she realizes it.

‘ _ Hey. Can I come over? I know it’s early but I don’t feel safe alone. _ ’ Ayano sends the text, checking the time. It’s only eight in the morning.

That doesn’t stop Osano from replying, however.

‘ _ Of course, Aya. _ ’

Then, a few seconds later, ‘ _ Want me to come get you? I can get dressed and head on over. _ ’

Ayano smiles at his kindness. ‘ _ I’m already on my way. Thank you, Osano. _ ’

‘ _ Anything for you, Aya. _ ’ He responds. Then the three dots pop back up, and Ayano waits for another text, but they just disappear again.

When Ayano knocks on the door to Osano’s house, it’s not Osano who greets her. Instead, a sweet looking woman opens the door.

“Oh!” The woman looks surprised. “I thought you were Taro. Silly me. What’s your name, dear?”

“Ayano Aishi. It’s nice to meet you.” Ayano holds out a hand to shake.

She’s quickly pulled into a hug instead.

“ _ You’re _ Ayano? I’ve heard so much about you! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Osano’s mother.” As Mrs. Najimi speaks, she tightens her grip on Ayano. 

Ayano tries to respond, but she cannot breathe. Instead she just nods.

“Mom, you’re choking her,” Osano says, walking into Ayano’s view. He looks like he just woke up, and his red shirt slips off of his shoulder as he pinches the bridge of his nose, exasperated. 

Mrs. Najimi gasps, releasing Ayano. “Oh, I’m so sorry, dear! Here, come on in. Have you eaten breakfast? My husband is almost done cooking, and we always have extra.”

Ayano smiles. “I haven’t eaten. I’d love to have some, if you don’t mind.”

Osano snorts. “Ayano, we usually have Taro or Hanakō popping in halfway through our meals. We  _ always _ have leftovers. Come on, let’s eat.” He takes her hand and pulls her away from his mom.

Ayano laughs as he pulls her to the kitchen. “I shouldn’t be surprised, honestly. Is your father a good cook, like you are?”

Mr. Najimi turns from the stove, and Ayano can see the similarities between the two immediately. The only difference is that Osano’s father is taller, and his features are sharper. 

Currently, Mr. Najimi is laughing. “I’d hope I’m better, little miss, or my business wouldn’t be doing all too well.”

Osano sighs. “He owns a nearby restaurant.”

Ayano blinks, then asks, “Wait, do you mean Najimi? That’s your restaurant?”

Mr. Najimi laughs again. “Yes indeed! Started it back when Osano was just a little toddler. I’ve taught him as he’s grown.”

“That explains why you’re such a good cook,” Ayano mutters, and Osano sighs again.

“Whatever. Just sit down somewhere, Aya.”

“Aya? Aww, that’s adorable!” Mrs. Najimi says as Ayano sits down. “You know, it’s been so long since Osano brought a girl over to the house! How long has it been, honey?”

“Not since last semester!” Mr. Najimi booms, turning off the stove. “It was that one girl...what was her name? She was the Martial Arts Club leader, right Osano?”

Osano groans. “Her name is Raibaru. And that was for a project!”

“She was a very sweet girl,” Mrs. Najimi says to Ayano, sitting across from her. “Did you know her?”

“Aya didn’t go to Akademi last year, mom.” Osano sits beside Ayano as his father sets down a plate of waffles. “She went to a different school.”

“I switched from Buraza High this year,” Ayano adds in. 

“Huh.” Osano reaches for the food, putting some on his plate. “I think that’s where Raibaru transferred to. A lot of students made a big deal about her leaving at the end of the year.”

Ayano giggles. “That’s interesting. Maybe she and I just switched classes.”

“So, Ayano, how long have you been friends with my son?” Mr. Najimi asks between bites. 

“Since the first week of school, sir,” Ayano responds.

“Please, none of that ‘sir’ business around here. I’m just Minato.” Mr. Najimi smiles.

“And on that note, you can just call me Anna,” Mrs. Najimi adds.

“Okay, thank you,” Ayano responds, unsure how to feel. Instead, she just eats, trying to answer the questions that Osano’s parents send her way. Osano just eats, cheeks red as he avoids eye contact.

The second Ayano is finished, Osano stands up. “Alright, well this has been fun, but I think that it’s time for Ayano and I to head on out. You ready, Aya?” 

Ayano nods, and Osano quickly takes her plate, washes it, and a few moments later they’re out of the house. 

Ayano looks up at Osano. “So, what do we do now?”

Osano shrugs as he pats his pockets, making sure he has everything he needs for the day. “We have a few hours before the picnic, want to go bug one of the others?”

“Sure. Want to go to Amao’s? He’s probably going to bake something.”

“Oh yeah. Who’s bringing food, anyways?”

Ayano checks the group chat, reading through yesterday’s messages. “Kokona and Riku, apparently.”

“Cool. Come on, I know where Amao lives.” 

Ayano slips her hand into Osano’s, lacing their fingers, and they head over to Amao’s house, talking about random topics the whole way there.

When they arrive at the Odayaka household, Osano smirks.

“Ever see Amao’s disappointed face?” Osano asks.

“I don’t...think so?” Ayano responds.

“Watch this.”

Ayano opens her mouth to question Osano, but then he starts banging on the door, laughing as he does so.

The door is yanked open, and Amao is armed with a rolling pin. He frowns at Osano when he realizes there’s no attacker, and shakes his head disapprovingly, moving to shut the door. Then he spots Ayano.

“Dear, I didn’t expect to see you before the picnic! Come on in! I’m baking some brownies right now, but you’re welcome to keep me company.” Amao moves out of the way, and Ayano smiles before heading inside.

“What, no warm welcome for me? I’m hurt, Amao.” Osano steps inside as he sulks.

“You beat up my door every time you come over. It’s going to be broken one day if I don’t open the door in time!” Amao leads them to his kitchen, and resumes mixing some batter.

“But it’s funny.” Osano shrugs. 

Amao just glares at him, but it’s not intimidating at all. It’s just cute.

The next hour is spent in Amao’s house, with Ayano watching the two boys go back and forth as Amao bakes the brownies and lets them cool. Once he’s done, it’s time to head to the park.

The walk is nice. The sun is bright, but a light breeze makes the air feel cool. Ayano enjoys the feeling for the entire walk.

When they get to the park, Kokona and Riku are already there, sitting under a tree. Kokona tries to set a blanket on the grass, but the breeze keeps lifting it up. Riku is no help, laughing at her struggle.

Ayano can’t help but laugh, alerting the two to their presence.

“Yan!” Kokona greets, waving. The corner she had been holding down flies up. “Can you help me out with this?”

Wordlessly, Ayano picks up four rocks and sets them on the corners.

Kokona blinks. “Oh. That makes sense.”

Riku’s laughter increases, the boy now clutching his stomach.

“You actually have a checkered blanket?” Osano asks. “This is, like, the stereotypical picnic blanket.”

Kokona beams. “What can I say? I’m committed to the aesthetic.” She lifts up her basket. “I searched for this basket for three days online, just so I could get one with a flap like this.” She opens the top, showing off their food and some cans of pop.

Amao laughs, setting down his container of brownies. “That’s wonderful, Kokona.”

“Thanks. I’m glad  _ someone  _ appreciates it.” She glares at Riku, but she’s smiling the whole time. “Come on, sit down. The others should be here soon!”

She’s right. Twenty minutes later, the rest of the boys arrive. Taro is the last one, and he smiles sheepishly as he sits down.

“Hanakō was freaking out about the test,” Taro explains. Everyone nods at that, remembering how hard the test was.

For the next few hours, Ayano relaxes with the group, talking about anything that comes to mind. It’s peaceful, and by the time she’s heading home, she feels okay to be alone.

Sometimes, okay is all she needs to get through the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! I hope you enjoy the start to Week Eight, because I sure do.
> 
>  
> 
> Writer's Update: I started Week Ten yesterday. Only ten or eleven more chapters to write, we're nearly done. :(


	49. Week Eight, Monday

Week Eight, Monday

****

When Ayano wakes up on Monday morning, she feels alright. Not happy, but not scared. It’s a good middle ground, and Ayano will take what she can get. It’s better than being terrified all day. 

Ayano goes through the motions of her morning routine, and opens the door to the sight of the five boys talking, all of them smiling. It’s enough to make Ayano smile, and the walk to school is better than alright.

When Ayano arrives at the school, she veers away from the group and heads to the Student Council room like usual. Routine changes as soon as she steps inside of the room.

The moment she opens the door, Ayano is greeted by all four girls.

“Would you please take a seat, Ayano? This will only take a few minutes.” Kuroko gestures to the remaining spot.

“Sure.” Ayano sits, confused.

“You’ve made a lot of progress on your tasks so far, and I’m glad to see how focused you’ve been on all of this,” Kuroko gestures towards the filing cabinet, and Ayano nods slowly, “but for the next few weeks, you’re going to be working on something else.”

“I am? What is it?” Ayano wonders about her new task, something important enough that she has to postpone her work for  _ weeks _ .

Akane clears her throat. “Perhaps we should let Ms. Kunahito explain. This  _ is _ her task that she’s assigning, after all.” Akane smiles at the rest of the girls, and Kuroko nods.

“Yes, that does make sense. Ayano, please head to the Guidance Counselor’s Office, she will explain everything when you get there.”

Ayano nods and stands back up, grabbing her bag. “Alright. Should I still report here, or wait until my task is finished?”

Kuroko shrugs. “I don’t think you need to report here for the time being, but if details change, one of us will inform you.”

With that, Ayano heads to the Guidance Counselor’s Office, curious about this mysterious assignment. She knocks on the office door, and is quickly greeted with a, “Please, come on in.”

When Ayano opens the door, the counselor smiles up at her, looking away from her computer. Ayano notes that it’s a professional smile. “Ah, you must be Ayano. Take a seat, please.”

Ayano sits down in one of the chairs in the room, and Ms. Kunahito moves to sit on the couch across from her. “Ms. Kunahito, I’ve been told that you have a task for me, relating to the Student Council. What is it?”

Ms. Kunahito’s smile takes on a more somber tone, and she clears her throat. “Yes, let me explain. I’m sure that you are aware of the delinquents in the school, correct?” Ayano nods. “Did you know that they have a leader?”

Ayano nods again. “His name is Osorō Shidesu, right?”

Ms. Kunahito blinks at the response, pausing. “You’re new this year, aren’t you?” She asks.

“Yes.”

“Then how did you know about Osorō? He’s been suspended for the past seven weeks.”

“Oh. I ran into him a few weeks ago. He seemed nice.” Ayano shrugs.

Ms. Kunahito looks baffled. “Nice? Alright, this may make your task easier, then.” She sighs, taking off her glasses to rub at her eyes. When she puts them back on, she locks eyes with Ayano. “Your task is Osorō.”

“What?” 

The counselor smiles sheepishly. “I could explain that better. He’s been gone for seven weeks, and while he’s been given his assignments, he needs a tutor. You have perfect grades, and I’m asking you to help him catch up on his lessons, since he’s in the same year as you. While you’re at it, I’d like you to try reforming him.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Ms. Kunahito sighs. “Try to befriend him, help him soften up. If Osorō isn’t a violent gang leader, the rest of the delinquents should disband.”

Ayano blinks, skeptical of the plan. She agrees to help, however. After all, she and Osorō already seem to be friends, according to their first meeting.

“So, when do I start tutoring him?” Ayano asks.

“If you can pick a time during the school day, such as before or after school, and stick to that routine, it’d be wonderful. I’m not sure that Osorō will willingly work with you, so don’t be afraid to send him back to me.” Ms. Kunahito smiles. “And thank you for agreeing. This may be difficult, but I’m sure you’ll be a great help.”

Ayano just nods again, and promises to find him sometime today and pick a time. Then she leaves the room.

There’s still twenty minutes before class, so Ayano decides to find the delinquent leader. She knows exactly where to go, too.

As Ayano heads to the incinerator, she thinks about her new ‘assignment.’ Honestly, Ayano doesn’t plan to force any reformations on the boy. She’s sure that he has a reason for acting how he does, just like the other delinquents probably do. If Ayano can fix the problem that caused them to act tough, then she will. But she doesn’t want to manipulate anyone. 

That’s too much like her mother.

When Ayano gets to the back of the school, she spots the five delinquent boys. They surround Osorō, who smiles at them, happy to be back.

Then he spots her, and he gives her that same grin. “Hey, princess. I told you I’d be back.”

The rest of the delinquents turn to look at her, and they seem surprised. 

“Isn’t that the actress?” One of them mutters.

“You know her? She’s one of _them_.” Another boy says, gesturing towards her white uniform.

“Hi, Osorō,” Ayano simply says. Then she steps closer, and the boys gather closer to Osorō, tightening their holds on their weapons. Ayano pauses, but makes sure to keep her smile in place. “Can we talk?”

Osorō laughs. “Yeah. Here, let’s go for a walk, princess.” He moves past the boys, waving goodbye nonchalantly, then drapes an arm over Ayano’s shoulders.

Ayano is surprised that she feels warm around him, just like the other five boys. Her smile grows as they walk towards the cherry tree.

“So, what’d you want to talk about?” Osorō asks after a moment.

“Well,” Ayano clears her throat, “I’ve been asked to be your tutor, and I wanted to know what time you’d prefer to work with me.”

He blinks. “You’re asking me? Why?”

“Well, I thought it’d be rude to choose by myself, since I don’t know what you like to do during the day. The best time I could think of was mornings, so that you’d have lunch and the afternoon to spend with your friends-”

“That works,” Osorō cuts her off, face pink. “Thanks.”

Ayano smiles. “We can start tomorrow, since there’s only a few minutes left today. You can pick what subject we start on, since you probably know what we need to work on the most.”

Osorō just nods, looking around. “Alright, cool. Want me to walk you to class?”

Ayano looks at Osorō oddly. “Sure. Are you sure that you don’t want to spend the last few minutes with your friends? They must have missed you.”

Osorō shrugs. “They’ll be fine. I’ll see them at lunch, anyways. Can’t have you getting hurt on the way to class, princess.”

“I carry pepper spray.” Ayano shows him the bottle, then slips it back into her pocket.

“You can carry pepper spray, but my boys get yelled at for  _ their _ weapons? Hypocrites.” Osorō laughs as he says it.

Ayano shrugs. “We have it in case there’s an emergency.”

He snorts. “What do you think we carry our weapons for? The aesthetic?”

“I figured it was an intimidation tactic.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“I’ve never seen any of them try to attack someone. And I don’t think they would.”

“Then why would they join me? Why would they ruin their reputations by carrying around weapons?” Osorō looks like he’s waiting for Ayano to slip up, for her to run out of answers.

But Ayano just answers calmly. “Fear. They’re afraid of what someone will do to them if they can’t scare the threat away. Who hurt them?”

Osorō scowls. “Musume Ronshaku, that’s who.” The words are sharp, biting. “She and her little girl group bullied my boys every single day last semester. If it wasn’t for me, they wouldn’t be around anymore.”

Ayano gasps. “You mean they planned to-”

“Kill themselves, yeah. They stick with me, now, because I showed them how to defend themselves. I showed them how to make others back off.” He looks at Ayano, then, almost amused. “But lately, I’ve gotten texts from the boys. They said that Musume isn’t the leader anymore. They said that she’s getting bullied now.”

“They’re right. Her group left her.”

“Good. It’s karma.”

“They left her because she was  _ kidnapped _ , Osorō.”

He stops, and so does Ayano. They stand right outside of her classroom, eyes locked.

He looks away first. “That sucks.”

“Yeah. She’s trying to be a better person now. I’m sorry that she hurt your friends so badly.”

Osorō sighs, smiling down at Ayano. “Don’t worry about it. They don’t need pity or anything. If Musume turns herself around, that’s good. Means that my boys don’t have to watch themselves so much.” The bell rings, and Osorō steps back, turning. “I’ll see you around, princess. I enjoyed our talk.”

Ayano watches the delinquent leader walk away, still reeling from all of the emotions in that conversation. Then, when Osano arrives to the classroom, she follows him in, looking forward to what the week will bring.

Morning classes fly by, and Mido is radiating happiness as he teaches. When the bell rings for lunch, he’s the first one out of the door, probably beelining for the Nurse’s Office. Ayano finds herself being dragged away by Kizano, who brings her to the Drama Room. 

“I have a feeling that you didn’t stop here earlier,” Kizano says. “So now you can check the cast lists yourself.”

Ayano does just that. In Kizano’s play, she’s glad to see that Kokona and Riku are the leads. Meanwhile, she and Kizano have background roles that seem to compliment each other and work together. Ayano can’t help but chuckle at that.

For  _ Good Cop, Bad Cop _ , Ayano is surprised, and delighted, to see that Shozo and Tokuko have been made the leads, while Tsuruzo has the third biggest role. The rest of the roles have been split between the other four members, and Ayano can’t wait for practice.

After Ayano grabs a copy of each script, she and Kizano head up to lunch. 

Osano looks at Ayano curiously when she sits down. “Hey, Aya?” He starts, handing over a bento.

Ayano takes it happily. “What is it, Osano?”

“Did something interesting happen this morning? Because you were just standing outside of the class when I arrived, and you looked kind of, well, out of it.”

“Oh. I was talking to Osorō, not much happened.”

Ayano laughs when three of her friends choke on their food in shock.

“Dear,” Amao coughs, face red. “Dear, you can’t keep doing this!”

“What?”

“Acting like stuff like this isn’t a big deal!” Osano shouts. 

Musume frowns. “Isn’t Osorō, like, the delinquent guy?”

Ayano nods. “Yeah, but he’s sweet.”

“Sweet?!” Kizano screams. “How can he be  _ sweet _ ? He’s terrifying!”

Aso, for his part, has been laughing since Ayano mentioned Osorō. When he finally calms down, he says, “Ayano ran into him a few weeks ago. He was completely different around her, it was  _ nuts _ .”

Kokona looks at Ayano, and Ayano can see The Look growing. 

“Stop that,” Ayano says, and Kokona just grins even wider. Riku looks at Kokona, then gets the same smirk. “Oh, not you, too!”

“It’s the Yan charm!” Kokona cries out. “It’s happening again.” 

Ayano just sighs. “One day, Kokona, you’re going to realize that you’re wrong.”

“No, one day  _ you’ll _ realize that you’re wrong,” Kokona responds. “Just look around you.”

Ayano does, and sees that the five boys are all blushing. She just sighs and ignores Kokona’s laughter for the rest of lunch.

From there, the rest of the day flies by. Afternoon classes go by without incident, cleaning time is calm, and Drama practice is casual, with the group going over their new scripts. All in all, the day is a wonderful start to the week.

Ayano can only hope that her good luck continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, mes amants. Osorō is back in the story, and he's here to stay. Throughout my writing, he's quickly become one of my favorite boys. So now I'd like to ask: Which of these boys are your favorite? Or are you waiting for Hanakō or Megamo's week?
> 
> I hope you all have been enjoying this story, because it's currently over 100,000 words long! There's plenty more coming in the future, so I hope to see you all return. :D


	50. Week Eight, Tuesday

Week Eight, Tuesday

 

Ayano wakes up to a text from Kuroko. She blinks at the notification, having forgotten that she exchanged numbers with the other Student Council girls after the Otohiko incident. Yawning, Ayano opens up the message.

It’s sent in a chat that’s named, ‘Student Council.’ 

‘ _ Seems fitting, _ ’ Ayano decides, and she notices that Megamo isn’t in the group chat. She resolves to ask about that later.

For now, Ayano reads Kuroko’s message.

**Kuroko:** _ Ayano, please report to the Student Council room before meeting up with Osorō.  _

__ There’s no other texts, so Ayano quickly sends a response, agreeing to go to the room when she gets to school, then sets her phone down. Ayano proceeds to go through her daily routine, putting on her uniform, readjusting her choker, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the door.

Kokona, Riku, Taro, and Uekiya are waiting with the normal group when Ayano steps outside. She smiles at them, and they smile back. Ayano locks her door, and then the group starts their trip to the school.

“So, Taro, how’s Hanakō doing?” Amao asks. “He must be nervous, waiting for his results.”

Taro chuckles. “Yeah, he’s a wreck right now. Luckily, he only has to wait until Friday to see if he got in or not.”

“I’m sure your brother got in. He has nothing to worry about,” Ayano says. 

“We should do something to celebrate on Saturday,” Osano blurts. “It’ll be a good way for him to meet some kids from Akademi, too!”

“Ooh, yeah! Let’s throw him a party or something!” Kokona agrees, clasping her hands together. “I love parties! Or we can all go get ice cream together!”

Taro thinks it over, then nods. “I like that. Let’s go for ice cream, though. That won’t make a mess like a party would.”

“Everyone’s free on Saturday?” Ayano asks, and everyone nods. “Perfect. Then it’s settled.”

The rest of the walk is filled with conversation, most of the group excited to finally meet Taro’s little brother. Osano and Ayano just laugh together, amused.

When they get to the school, Ayano heads up to the Council room. She opens the door.

The sight of the two policemen makes her gasp. 

‘ _ What are they doing here? _ ’ Ayano thinks, then the thought strikes her, and she blurts out, “Is he out? Did he escape?” Worried, Ayano reaches into her pocket, fingers closing around her can of pepper spray.

“No, miss.” One of the policemen holds his hands up, trying to calm her down. Ayano focuses on him, trying not to panic. “He’s still locked away. We’re not bringing bad news. This is good, trust me.”

“Okay.” Slowly, Ayano releases the pepper spray, pulling her hand out of her pocket and clutching onto her choker instead.

The man continues to speak as the second guy pulls out three bags. “We just wanted to return our evidence. The trial was a success. Otohiko isn’t going to be out of jail for decades.”

Ayano blinks slowly, the news processing as she stares down at the bags. The Occult knife is in one, the Cooking Club’s missing knife in another, and...a syringe is in the third.

“Where did he get the syringe?” Ayano mutters to herself.

“The Nurse’s Office, presumably. It has fingerprints from the last nurse on here, along with your current nurse. And, of course, Otohiko’s.” One of the men say, but Ayano doesn’t understand one thing.

“Why?”

“Ayano,” Akane says, voice pitying. “It’s how he kidnapped Musume. He tranquilised her.”

Ayano feels her grip on the choker tighten, and she knows that it will leave a mark. “Oh. Thank you, officers.” Slowly, Ayano turns her head to Kuroko. “If that’s all that was needed of me, I’m going to find Osorō to start tutoring him.”

Kuroko just nods, and Ayano leaves. She takes the walk to the incinerator as a chance to collect her thoughts.

On one hand, Ayano is glad that the evidence is returned. Knowing that Otohiko is long gone, Ayano has a feeling that she’ll have less nightmares. She’s grateful for that.

But knowing more about Musume’s side, about the syringe...Ayano feels guilt coursing through her. Because Otohiko did all of this for  _ her _ . Knowing that Musume was tranquilised, along with what Ayano already knew, just adds on to Ayano’s guilt.

She, like Musume, has a lot to make up for, it seems.

Osorō is chatting with the other delinquents when Ayano makes it to the incinerator. He’s joking around with them, and the sight is enough to distract Ayano for the moment. She smiles at the sight, shoving away her guilt for later.

Osorō’s face reddens when he spots her, and he steps away from his buddies. “I’ll see you guys later,” He says simply, then follows Ayano. 

It only takes a few seconds for him to drape an arm over her shoulders and ask, “So, princess, where we heading?”

“The cherry tree,” Ayano decides quickly, not noticing Osorō’s blush. “It’s nice out, why not study outside.”

“That’s why? You sure you’re not here to confess to me, princess?” 

“I’m sure.”

Osorō huffs, disappointed with her lackluster reaction. Ayano giggles in response.

“So, what subject do you want to start with?” Ayano asks.

“Do we have to?” Osorō immediately asks, but when he makes eye contact with Ayano, he sighs. “Math.”

“Math?”

“Numbers suck.”

Ayano giggles again, and the two sit down underneath the cherry tree. “Alright, let’s get started.” 

The rest of the time is spent with Ayano explaining concepts that, in Osorō’s opinion, “are stupid and useless! Who cares what x is, anyways?”

It’s an interesting beginning.

When the warning bell rings, Osorō sighs. “I hate math.”

Ayano laughs, putting her textbook in her bag before standing. She holds a hand out to Osorō, and he takes it, letting her help him up. “I know, but you have to learn it.”

“Whatever.”

The two walk to class in silence, but it’s peaceful. Ayano sees a few of her peers giving them odd looks, but she ignores it. Osorō glares at their classmates until they look away.

When Ayano steps into her class, Osano gives her a look.

“What is it?” Ayano asks.

“You really befriended him. Oh my lord, you have no self preservation, Aya.” Osano shakes his head in disbelief.

“What do you mean?” Ayano asks. 

Osano just sighs. “Aya, you’re too trusting of people.”

Ayano opens her mouth, but the bell rings before she can continue the conversation. Confused, Ayano goes to her desk and sits down.

Morning classes go by smoothly. Well, until Mido mentions a date with Mujo. Ayano isn’t sure how it was relevant to the topic, or why Mido decided that this was the perfect chance to brag, but class is disrupted when all of the girls realize their teacher is gay. Ayano can’t help but be amused, and Osano and Kizano look just as satisfied with the chaos that takes over their classroom.

Some of the girls don’t seem over the revelation by the time lunch arrives, either shocked or distraught due to the sudden reveal. Ayano just chuckles and follows her friends to the roof.

She doesn’t make it to the roof.

Halfway up the stairs, Ayano finds herself being pulled back. She turns to find Osorō, who’s casually dragging her away.

“Wait, where are we going?” Ayano asks. Osano and Kizano turn around when they hear her, and they glare at Osorō.

Osorō just winks at her, and she sighs.

“I’ll see you guys after lunch,” Ayano says, and Osano rolls his eyes.

“Take your lunch, Aya,” Osano says, handing her a bento. 

“Thanks, Osano!” She doesn’t get a chance to say more, because Osorō continues to walk, forcing her to follow.

A few minutes later, they’re back at the cherry tree. Ayano watches as Osorō releases her wrist and drops to the ground, laying down to look at the sky.

“You know, Osorō, you could have just  _ asked  _ me to come with you,” Ayano says as she sits down beside him.

“I know, but where’s the fun in that?” He responds, watching a cloud.

Ayano giggles, opening her bento. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

Osorō pauses, then shakes his head, rustling the grass around his face. “No. Just wanted your company, princess. Why, did I need a reason?” He looks up at her, and she can see worry hidden in his eyes.

“No, of course not.” Ayano smiles at Osorō, and he gives her a small smile in return before looking away. 

For once, lunch is silent. The Student Council girl and the delinquent boy sit underneath the cherry tree, watching the sky together. It’s wonderful.

When the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, Osorō stands up. He reaches a hand out, and Ayano takes it. She feels light as he pulls her up, and she smiles as they walk back to class.

Afternoon classes pass by, and there’s no interruption this time. When the bell rings, signaling the end of the day, Ayano starts to wash down the windows. She’s quickly interrupted by Inkyu, who taps her on the shoulder.

“Hey, Inkyu,” Ayano greets, setting down her washcloth. “What is it?”

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Inkyu asks.

“Of course.” Ayano agrees easily, moving to pick up her washcloth. “Go ahead.”

“I mean in private,” Inkyu whispers.

Ayano nods, and Inkyu waves for her to follow. The two step out into the hallway.

“What’s the matter?” Ayano asks. “Is something wrong?”

“Well, kind of? It’s about you, Ayano.” Inkyu frowns, taking Ayano’s hands. “Ayano, you’re an amazing person, and every single time I see you, you’re doing something good. Half of the time I’ve heard you speak, it’s been to compliment someone. I heard about you matchmaking Kokona and Riku, and Musume and Shozo! You’re literally the sweetest girl I’ve ever met.”

Ayano blinks. “What’s...wrong with that?”

Inkyu’s eyes widen in alarm. “Nothing! The point is, I know you like to be kind to other people, but you need to watch out for yourself.”

“Okay?” Ayano still doesn’t get the reason for this conversation.

Inkyu sighs. “Ayano, this is about Osorō. A lot of people have seen you around him, and we’re worried for you. Osorō is dangerous, he can really hurt you.”

“That’s what this is about? Osorō would never. He’s really sweet.”

Inkyu doesn’t seem to believe it, but she accepts Ayano’s answer. “If you say so, Ayano. Just...if he ever belittles you, or upsets you, remember that you don’t  _ have _ to befriend everyone. You know that, right?”

“Of course. Thank you, Inkyu.”

Inkyu hugs her. “No problem. You’re a wonderful person, Ayano. I’d hate to see you hurt by someone.”

Ayano returns the hug, and the two girls go back into the class, unaware that Osorō had been listening.

Unaware that Osorō had just fallen more in love with Ayano.

The rest of the day passes by without incident. Drama rehearsal is split into three sections, running through a few scenes of each play. The day ends smoothly, and Ayano is glad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I woke up two hours early to make sure I could post this before my first day of work! (Let's hope that work doesn't get in the way of my writing schedule, haha!)


	51. Week Eight, Wednesday

Week Eight, Wednesday

 

Ayano wakes up a minute before her alarm. She can’t help but be upset by this, and then proceeds to feel happy because she can feel upset. Needless to say, she’s beaming when she steps out of her house that morning. The five boys notice immediately.

“You look positively radiant, darling,” Kizano says as he sidles closer, taking one of Ayano’s hands. “Did you have a pleasant dream?”

Ayano shakes her head. “I was upset today!”

Oko can’t help the confused, “What?” from slipping out. 

“I thought being upset is, you know, saddening?” Aso asks.

“It is, but it was over something so  _ trivial _ . And I realized I can be upset by small things now.” Ayano shrugs, the explanation obvious to her.

Osano sighs. “Aya, you’re one of a kind.” He looks unamused as he says this. The other boys nod along.

Ayano, for her part, just smiles, still on her emotional high. The walk to school is wonderful, in her opinion. To the boys, however, they’re too asleep to care.

When Ayano gets to school, she heads towards the incinerator. Aso ends up walking with her.

“Why are you heading back here?” Aso asks, and then he gasps. “Are you coming to the Sports Club? Do you want to join me today?” He’s practically vibrating, and Ayano slowly shakes her head.

“I’m going to the incinerator...for Osorō.” 

Aso visibly deflates, his grin dropping as confusion takes over. “Why? Wouldn’t he rather be with all of his pals right now?”

Ayano shrugs. “I’ve been asked to tutor him, and I agreed. We picked mornings to study.”

Aso nods, his smile returning as quickly as it left. “That makes sense. Well, I’ll see you later, Yan!” He jogs off then, and Ayano turns the corner to see Osorō and his friends. Osorō, for his part, is watching Aso run off, glaring at the athlete.

“Osorō, you ready?” Ayano asks, and Osorō’s eyes dart to hers.

“Huh? Yeah, sure. Let’s go, princess.” Osorō follows Ayano’s lead, and the two head to the confession tree once more. 

The next half an hour is spent going over formulas and breaking down equations. For the most part, Ayano is able to keep Osorō on track, keeping his attention on the textbook in front of them. There are times, however, when he manages to distract her.

“Sphere?” Osorō mutters to himself at one point. “Isn’t that a weapon?”

Ayano just blinks and moves on.

Then, a few minutes later, Osorō huffs, pushing the book away. “Geography doesn’t even make sense! There’s too many shapes!”

Ayano pauses, then responds with, “You mean geometry?”

Osorō blushes, but stands firm. “Yeah, geography.”

Ayano holds back a laugh, and Osorō sighs in disappointment.

Then, Osorō says the dumbest thing Ayano has ever heard.

“What the actual  _ fuck _ is a triangle?” Osorō asks, and Ayano finally breaks down.

The lesson doesn’t continue any further.

Looking at Osorō’s smug expression, Ayano can tell that Osorō was making those comments just to mess with her.

She’s still amused, anyways.

The two spend the last ten minutes before class watching clouds pass. Ayano can’t help but be annoyed when the bell rings, and sighs before standing. Osorō huffs out a laugh before standing up as well.

They’re halfway to the building when Ayano asks, “Do you want to sit with me at lunch?”

Osorō shrugs. “Sure, princess. I was planning to come get you, anyways.”

“No, I mean on the roof. With my friends.”

Osorō frowns, but when he makes eye contact with Ayano, he sighs and relents. “Alright, fine. But don’t blame me when they run off screaming.”

Ayano laughs. “They won’t do that, trust me.” Then she pauses, and adds, “Musume sits with us, by the way.”

Osorō stiffens at that, but acts nonchalant. “Okay. Whatever.”

Ayano smiles. “Thank you, Osorō.” 

She’s met with a scoff, and then they’re at her classroom. Ayano waves goodbye and heads to her seat.

As soon as Osano steps into the room, he spots her smile. “Aya, what did you do?” He asks warily.

“Osorō is joining us for lunch today,” Ayano responds, and Osano just sighs, smiling as if he expected the answer.

“Of course. Alright, Aya.” He pats her shoulder as he passes, then sits down at his desk.

When Kizano steps into the room, he spots her grin and just smiles back.

The next few hours pass by in a flurry of activity. Mido starts the day with a pop quiz, then proceeds to go through their lessons excitedly, not stopping to let his students catch up with their writing. When the lunch bell rings, Ayano can hear the whole class drop their pencils, ready for a break.

Osorō is already on the roof when Ayano, Kizano, and Osano make it up there. The delinquent leader leans against the railing, eyes scanning the courtyard. When Ayano is a few feet away, he looks up.

“Hey, princess,” Osorō greets. 

“Hey, Osorō. Come on.” Ayano grabs Osorō’s hand and pulls him to her group’s spot, where everyone else is already eating.

When Ayano sits down, and Osorō follows her lead, the group falls silent. 

Unsurprisingly, it’s Kokona who speaks up first. “Hey, you’re Osorō, right?” 

Osorō eyes her. “Yeah, what of it?” 

Kokona just smiles, albeit a bit awkwardly. “Nice to meet you! I’m Kokona. Yan’s told me a bit about you.”

He smirks at that. “Really? Like what?”

“She called you sweet,” Kokona says. Osorō blushes, then scoffs.

“I’m not wrong,” Ayano says before taking a bite of her bento. This causes Osorō to blush even more, and the group laughs. The rest of lunch goes by smoothly, and Ayano is glad to see Osorō getting along with her friends. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and Ayano walks beside Osorō as they all head to their classes. During the walk, Osorō leans closer to Ayano.

“Thanks,” He mutters, “for inviting me to join you and all.”

Ayano beams. “You can join us anytime, Osorō. I’m glad to have you around.”

Osorō blushes, but he doesn’t say anything.

The rest of the day goes by wonderfully. Classes are fast, cleaning time is a breeze, and the Drama Club runs through  _ Check, Please _ three whole times. Ayano is proud to say that she’s memorized all of her lines already for the one act. Kizano is proud to watch her perform without her script.

All in all, it’s a happy, carefree day. And Ayano couldn’t be more grateful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe we've already hit fifty chapters! I'm glad that all of you have been able to put up with so many ;D


	52. Week Eight, Thursday

Week Eight, Thursday

****

The Ayano Protection Squad group chat is wide awake when Ayano wakes up. Ayano gets ready quickly, then checks her messages.

**Taro:** _ Hanakō is freaking out right now...the house looks like a disaster. _

__ **Osano:** _ On a scale of sock on my ceiling to Hurricane Hanakō, how bad is it? _

__ **Taro:** _ Hurricane Hanakō, but instead of water it’s piles of flashcards and all of the study books he used before the exam. _

__ **Oko:** _ Hurricane Hanakō? Should...should I ask? _

__ **Osano:** _ No. _

__ **Taro:** _ Definitely not. _

__ **Aso:** _ Hanakō sounds like a fun kid! I can’t wait to meet him! _

__ **Kokona:** _ Same! Taro, you should add him to the group chat! _

__ **Taro:** _ Oh, sure! Does anyone disagree with the idea? _

__ Scrolling through the rest of the chat, Ayano sees no disagreements or negativity over the idea. Stepping out of her house, Ayano sends a text before greeting the five boys waiting for her.

**Ayano:** _ Go ahead! _

__ A few seconds later, Ayano’s phone buzzes with a notification, then buzzes again with a text from an unknown number. Ayano watchers her friends as they all pull out their phones, then she opens the chat. Reading the text, Ayano laughs before creating a contact for Hanakō _.  _

__ **Hanakō:** _ Hi! _

__ **Hanakō** _ : Oh! Is Ayano in here? Her name is in the chat’s name! _

__ **Hanakō** _ : Who are we protecting her from? _

__ **Hanakō** _ : I’m Hanakō, by the way! ^-^ _

__ Ayano can hear Osano’s snort as he reads the messages.

**Kokona:** _ Oh my God, you’re so adorable! Hanakō you’re so precious. _

__ **Hanakō:** _ Oh, thank you! uwu Who are you? _

__ **Kokona:** _ I’m Kokona! _

__ **Amao:** _ Hello, I’m Amao. _

__ **Aso:** _ ‘Sup? I’m Aso, nice to meet you, kid! _

__ **_Hanakō:_ ** _ I’m not a kid! >:/ _

__ **Kizano:** _ Hello, child! I am Kizano, the leader of the Drama Club. You should join us once you get in. _

__ **Oko:** _ I’m Oko.. _

__ **Hanakō:** _ Oh! Thank you, Kizano, but I’m not sure I’ll even get in! :’( _

__ **Ayano:** _ Hanakō, you’re going to get in. Just don’t stress out about your results. You only have to wait until tomorrow. You’ll be fine. _

__ **Ayano:** _ This is Ayano, by the way. And don’t worry about the chat’s name...we probably need to change that, anyways. _

__ **Osano:** _ No we don’t! _

__ **Kizano:** _ Absolutely not, darling! _

__ **Oko:** _ I like the name… _

**Hanakō:** _ Ayano! I haven’t seen you in forever! <3 _

__ **Ayano:** _ We’ll see each other soon, don’t worry. _

Osano looks up from his phone, eyes wide. “Hanakō doesn’t know about our ice cream plans!” Osano says quickly.

Ayano laughs. “Don’t worry, I won’t ruin the surprise.” She looks back to her phone.

**Hanakō:** _ Really? When? :0 _

__ **Ayano:** _ When you get into Akademi! _

__ Osano sighs, relieved.

**Hanakō:** _ Alright! I have to go now, bye! _

__ **Ayano:** _ Bye, Hanakō. _

__ Ayano slips her phone into her blazer, then spends the rest of the walk chatting with her five friends.

When Ayano gets to school, she immediately heads to the incinerator. Osorō is leaning against a wall, waiting for her as his buddies talk around him. As soon as Ayano turns around the corner, Osorō grins and stands up straight.

“Hey, princess,” Osorō greets immediately, walking away from the other delinquents. To their credit, the boys don’t even bat an eye at the interaction, continuing their conversation without any hesitation.

When they get to the confession tree, Osorō pulls a paper out of his bag. Looking at it, Ayano sees that it was a math test from yesterday, and Osorō aced it.

“That’s amazing, Osorō!” Ayano says, sitting down. “I’m proud.”

Osorō blushes and looks at the sky. “Thanks. For everything.”

Ayano shrugs. “It was your hard work. I just kept you on track.”

Osorō chuckles. “So, does this mean no tutoring today?”

“Nope. It means we can focus on a new subject.”

Osorō groans. “ _ Fine _ . Let’s work on science.”

The two proceed to talk about chemistry until the warning bell rings. 

It’s not until they’re almost at Ayano’s classroom that Osorō asks, “So, princess, do I get a reward for acing that test?”

Ayano laughs. “Sure. What do you want?”

“Your number.” He’s blushing as he says the words.

“Sure,” Ayano agrees, handing over her phone. “Send yourself a text through my phone.”

Osorō grins and quickly texts himself, then waves goodbye and walks away.

Ayano checks the message when she sits down, amused to see that Osorō responded to himself.

‘ _ Want to spend lunch alone today? ;) _ ’

‘ _ Sure, you decide what we do, princess. _ ’

Ayano laughs at the messages, and types her own.

‘ _ Let’s bake! _ ’

‘ _ Alright. _ ’

As class begins, Ayano excitedly awaits the end of her morning lessons.

****

\-----

****

Class rushes by, and as soon as the bell rings, Ayano stands.

“I’ll see you guys after lunch,” Ayano says to Kizano and Osano. “I promised Osorō that we’d spend lunch together, just us two.”

The boys nod, and Ayano steps out of the room. Osorō is already waiting by the doorway, and glares at any students that glance at him, curious.

“Come on,” Osorō says, and the two head to the Cooking Club room. “Why here, anyways?”

“I thought it’d be fun, and I haven’t baked for a while,” Ayano responds.

Osorō rolls his eyes. “Alright. What are we making?”

Ayano shrugs, opening the club room’s door. Luckily for them, the room is empty. “I’m in the mood for chocolate chip cookies.”

Osorō just nods and begins to pull out ingredients. “Okay, where do they keep the bowls, princess?”

Ayano blinks, then moves to grab a bowl. “You bake?”

“Who  _ doesn’t _ know how to make chocolate chip cookies?” Osorō asks, eyebrows raised. “Find  _ one  _ person, I dare you.”

Slowly, Ayano pulls out her phone. She opens up a chat with Osano.

‘ _ Hey, can Hanakō bake chocolate chip cookies? _ ’

Ayano gets a response in seconds.

‘ _ Are you kidding me? Of course not! He added two cups of salt...and then added pepper! Pepper, Aya!! _ ’

‘ _ Thanks, Osano. Have fun at lunch. _ ’

‘ _ No problem. See you in class. _ ’

Smirking, Ayano shows Osorō the messages.

“You have got to be kidding me,” is Osorō’s reply. All Ayano can do is shake her head, and laugh at Osorō’s disappointment.

The rest of lunch passes by too quickly. The two bake their cookies, talking about random stories from Osorō’s childhood. When the bell rings, Ayano packs up the remaining cookies and gives them to Osorō.

“Give them to your friends,” Ayano says. Osorō snorts, but he takes the bag anyways.

The rest of the day rushes by, and soon enough Ayano is walking home from drama rehearsal.

Before she falls asleep, Ayano adds Osorō to the group chat, and wonders what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day of work, another early update!
> 
> Writer's Update: When I come home, I'll be writing Week Ten, Friday. We're nearly there!!! (Once I finish, I may start posting double updates. Maybe.)


	53. Week Eight, Friday

Week Eight, Friday

 

The group chat is chaos when Ayano wakes up, and her phone is filled with notifications. Ayano snorts, and rushes to get ready so she can read the messages.

As soon as Ayano is ready for the day, she sits on one of the couches and starts looking through the texts.

**Osorō:** _ Oh, hey. Thanks, princess. _

__ **Osano:** _ Princess? Aya, who is this? _

__ **Osorō:** _ Wouldn’t you like to know. _

__ **Kokona:** _ Hi? I’m Kokona, who are you? _

__ **Osorō:** _ ;) _

__ Ayano laughs, watching as more people joined in, asking Osorō for his name. Osorō, of course, never gave in, continuously teasing the chat.

Standing up to grab her bag, Ayano sends one text.

**Ayano:** _ I’m glad that you all introduced yourself to Osorō already. :) _

__ Ayano can’t help but laugh again when she steps outside, and is greeted by the sight of the five boys staring at their phones, along with her phone buzzing in her pocket.

Osano looks up when he hears her laughter. “Really, Aya? You added Osorō to the group chat?”

“Yep.” The group starts walking.

“..why?” Oko asks after a pause.

“He’s nice. Once you get to know him, he’s really kind,” Ayano explains. 

“Yan, are you even capable of finding flaws in people?” Aso asks. “Because I’m starting to think that you’d befriend a murderer or Yakuza member at this rate.”

“There’s nothing wrong with her looking past someone’s faults!” Amao says, then turns to Ayano. “Dear, I’m glad that Osorō is kind to you, even if I wouldn’t have sought him out for his friendship.”

“Thank you, Amao. And Aso, I  _ can  _ find flaws in people. I just choose to ignore them if their positives outweigh the bad,” Ayano says in response. 

Kizano sighs. “Alright. We’ll try befriending Osorō, just for you, darling.”

Ayano smiles. “Thanks. He’s amazing, just give him a couple of days.”

The boys seem skeptical at that comment, but they don’t argue the idea. For the rest of the walk, Ayano talks to Kizano about rehearsal plans.

Aso walks with Ayano as she heads to the incinerator, only leaving her a few moments before she turns the corner. When she gets there, she walks straight into an interesting conversation.

“Boss, you like her, we all see it,” One delinquent, Umeji, says. The other four nod along, muttering agreements.

“What? Where’d you get that idea?” Osorō responds. His back is to Ayano, but his stiff posture shows that he’s on guard.

“You ditch us all the time now! Mornings-”

“I’m getting tutored. You think I feel like getting expelled?” Osorō interrupts.

Umeji just smirks. “How ‘bout lunches, then?”

Osorō freezes for a second. Then he shouts, “So, what? So I like her! And?”

Umeji beams at that. “Nothin. I just wanted you to admit it. I’m glad for ya, boss.” Then he spots Ayano, and his grin doubles in size. “Oh, hey! Nice to see ya again!”

Osorō whips around, and his face is crimson when he sees Ayano standing there, waiting for him.

“Nice to see you, too. Umeji, right? Osorō’s told me about you,” Ayano greets, and Osorō huffs, staring at the sky.

“He does? What does he say about little ol’ me?” Umeji looks proud, like the cat who’s caught the canary.

“That you’re the worst person I’ve ever met, you punk,” Osorō snaps.

“He said you’re like a brother to him,” Ayano says calmly. “He loves you, ignore him.”

Umeji brushes away a fake tear. “Aww. Love ya too, boss.”

Osorō snorts and walks away, flipping Umeji off as he leaves. The delinquent just chuckles, and Ayano chases after Osorō.

“So, you like me?” Ayano asks when they’re nearly at the tree.

Blushing, Osorō doesn’t respond until they’re underneath the confession tree. Then he locks eyes with her.

“Yeah, I do,” Osorō says, cheeks red.

Ayano smiles. “I like you, too!”

“Really?” Osorō looks shocked, and Ayano blinks, confused.

“Of course? You’re one of my friends, why  _ wouldn’t  _ I like you?” Ayano doesn’t get it, but figures that Osorō isn’t used to having so many friends outside of his delinquent buddies. She has to fix that.

Osorō snorts, the shock giving way to amusement. “Alright, princess, whatever you say.”

Ayano feels like she’s missing a key part of their conversation, but she can’t figure out what it is. So, instead, Ayano pulls out her science textbook, and the two get to work.

When the bell rings to start the day, Ayano puts away her book. Osorō turns to Ayano.

Staring at the sky, he asks, “Hey, princess, want to go bake again today? The uh, the boys liked the cookies, and I want to bake more for them.” He looks embarrassed, admitting this, and Ayano can’t help but agree. 

“Of course. Just the two of us, or do you want to bake with some of my other friends? They want to get to know you, Osorō.”

Osorō shrugs. “They can join, too, if they want. That’s up to them.”

“I’m sure that they’d love to join! Osano, Amao, and Kokona are all in the Cooking Club, so they’d enjoy sharing their hobby.”

Osorō smiles. “Alright.”

Grinning, Ayano messages the three as she and Osorō walk into the building. All three, of course, agree to join them at lunch.

Ayano is still smiling when she sits down for class. Some of her classmates notice, and they smile at her. Ayano talks to Inkyu about her week until the bell rings. With the bell comes Mido, who’s red faced and somewhat disheveled. He winks at Ayano when she raises an eyebrow, then turns to start the lesson.

Despite Mido’s passion for teaching, the hours seem slow to Ayano, and she can’t help her eyes from straying to the clock, longing for lunch time.

Finally, at last, the bell rings. Ayano smiles and stands up, and Osano is by her desk in seconds.

“Let’s go, Aya,” Osano says as he takes one of her hands. He looks at Kizano and says, “We’re going to the Cooking Club. See you later.”

Kizano sighs as dramatically as possible. “Of course. Farewell, darling. Until we meet again.” Waving just as dramatically, Kizano walks out of the room.

When the two get to the Cooking Club, Amao, Osorō, and Kokona are all already there.

“Hey, Yan!” Kokona greets. “Come help, we’re making brownies!”

Ayano immediately looks at Osorō. “You know how to make brownies,  _ too _ ?”

Osorō shakes his head. “Not a clue, princess. Muffin man is teaching me, though.”

Amao huffs at the name, but smiles at Ayano. “Come on in, dear! It’s been a while since we baked together.”

The rest of lunch is spent baking, and Ayano enjoys watching her friends interact. As she expected, Osorō warms up to the others with every passing moment, until he’s joking back and forth with Osano. 

She feels warm, watching them all get along. It makes her happy, and she’s glad to know that all of her friends like each other.

Sadly, lunch ends all too soon, and Ayano is back in the classroom before she realizes it.

Classes seem to crawl by, but on the bright side, Ayano gets out without any homework for the weekend. For cleaning time, Ayano takes the trash can to the incinerator, and talks with Osorō and his friends for a few minutes before heading back inside. Then Kizano and Aso walk with her to the gym, and the Drama Club runs through  _ Good Cop, Bad Cop  _ a few times.

The day ends nicely, and Ayano goes through her nightly routine. Checking her phone one last time, Ayano sees a reminder for tomorrow’s ice cream outing, sent in a group chat that has everyone from the Ayano Protection Squad but Hanakō, with Uekiya and Riku added. Ayano smiles and confirms that she’ll be there, then goes to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who enjoyed that 'confession'? ;)


	54. Week Eight, Saturday

Week Eight, Saturday

 

Ayano wakes up slowly, and stares at her ceiling as she slips out of her drowsiness. A few minutes later, she finally sits up, slipping out of her bed. She checks her phone, which is almost free of notifications.

Surprisingly, it’s the Student Council chat that has texts. Ayano clicks on it.

**Kuroko:** _ Ayano, I’ve heard of Osorō’s recent improvements. He seems well caught up in math and science. Good job. _

**Akane:** _ That’s wonderful! Ayano, if you continue catching Osorō up at this rate, you should be able to get back to your normal duties in a week or two! _

Ayano smiles, proud that Osorō’s improvements are noted. However, it’s bittersweet, because when they’re finished, the two will spend less time together. 

Ayano rolls her eyes at the thoughts, pushing them away as she heads to her dresser. Just like all of the people in her life, Ayano knows that she will find time for Osorō. She’ll find a way.

With this in mind, Ayano pulls on a light blue dress and pulls her hair up. She cleans her home for a bit, studies for some of her subjects, and texts in the group chat until it’s time to head to the ice cream shop. 

When she gets there, Uekiya is the only one at the shop.

“Ayano!” Uekiya says, waving her over. She’s found a large outdoor table area with enough seats for all twelve of them.

“Hello, Uekiya. You look nice,” Ayano says honestly. Uekiya blushes, the pink on her cheeks matching the light pink of her dress.

“Thank you. I wanted to make a good first impression on Hanakō. I know how much he means to Taro.” Uekiya smiles. “And you look pretty, too. Ready to meet the young Yamada?”

“Oh, I’ve already met him,” Ayano says with a shrug. “I’m happy to see him again, though. He’s a sweet boy.”

Uekiya goes to speak, but is distracted. “Look who’s here!” She points behind Ayano, and Ayano turns around to see.

Pippi and Ryuto are heading up to the shop, talking excitedly. They’re both blushing, just like always when beside each other.

“I guess they got together on their own,” Ayano says.

Uekiya cooes. “That’s adorable.” She watches Ryuto walk into the shop, Pippi waiting at a table for two.

Pippi looks over and spots them. “Ayano!” Pippi cheers, hopping out of her seat. “Uekiya! How are you guys?”

“We’re well, just waiting for some friends. How are you and Ryuto?” Ayano responds.

“We’re really good! We just wanted to get ice cream and then go get the newest  _ Yanvania _ game!”

“How long have you two been dating?” Uekiya asks.

Pippi’s cheeks quickly match the pink in her hair. “Wh-what? We aren’t dating!” She frowns, and mutters, “He doesn’t like me like that, anyways…”

Ayano can’t help but snort. “Pippi, you both look at each other with so much love in your eyes, I’d assume the other hung the stars in the sky.”

Pippi’s eyes are wide and full of hope as she gasps. “Really? You mean it, Ayano?”

Ayano nods. “Of course. It’s obvious that you both like each other, so why not ask him out?”

“You think he’ll say yes?” She glances towards the door, watching Ryuto as he grabs their ice creams.

“I’m sure of it. You’ll be fine, Pippi,” Ayano reassures.

As Ryuto steps outside, Pippi squares her shoulders and marches up to the unsuspecting gamer. “Ryuto, I have something to say.”

Ryuto smiles at her. “What’s up? Here’s your ice cream, by the way.”

Taking the ice cream, Pippi bluntly says, “Ryuto, I’ve been in love with you since we met and I want to be your girlfriend. Will you be my player two?”

Ryuto nearly drops his ice cream, fumbling to catch it. “You love me?” He asks, dumbfounded. When Pippi nods, he beams. “I love you, too, Pippi! I thought you didn’t feel the same, so I didn’t want to make a move and risk ruining our friendship. I’d  _ love  _ to be your player two.”

The two gamers smile at each other, lost in each others’ eyes...until someone clears their throat.

Oko waves awkwardly. “Sorry, but...your ice cream is starting to melt.”

Pippi and Ryuto look down immediately, and laugh at their dripping ice cream. 

“Want to head to the store to buy the new  _ Yanvania  _ now?” Ryuto asks, and Pippi nods, blushing. Hand in hand, they leave. 

Uekiya giggles. “I’m happy that I finally got to see it in action.”

Ayano blinks. “See...what in action?”

“You matchmaking people, of course!”

“She did it  _ again _ ?!” Osano screams, walking up. “Aya, do you ever stop?” Osano glares at Ayano half heartedly as he sits beside her. Oko sits a few seats away, afraid of the sudden yelling. 

“It was an accident,” Ayano responds, shrugging.

“What was an accident, dear?” Amao walks up to the table, Kizano and Aso soon behind.

“Is everyone going to ask? Should I just wait for everyone to magically appear  _ right after  _ I re-explain this?!” Ayano asks, and like magic, Osorō, Riku, and Kokona show up.

“Explain what, Yan?” Kokona asks.

Osano snaps, done. “Aya set up Pippi and Ryuto! She played matchmaker  _ again _ !”

Then, finally, the boy that they’re celebrating and his older brother arrive.

And Hanakō asks, “Again?”

Ayano lets her head fall onto the table. 

It takes twenty minutes for the group to calm down, order ice cream, and sit back down.

Then, and only then, does Hanakō ask, “So, what’s going on? Taro said that we were getting ice cream, but not that I’d meet all of you.”

Osorō chuckles, and Hanakō jolts, eyeing the blond warily. “Relax, kid. We came here to meet the newest Akademi kid.”

“You  _ did  _ get in, right?” Riku asks.

Hanakō’s smile is full of joy. “I passed my exam! I’m going to be in class 1-2 starting Monday!”

The group cheers, and the rest of the time is spent with Ayano’s friends getting to know Hanakō. Ayano smiles, happy to see them all getting along. Even Osorō relaxes around  _ everyone _ , and they all return the feeling. 

When Ayano gets home that afternoon, her heart is singing, and her body is warm and light.

The walls tremble and shake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a certain boy got in! Who's excited to see even more of our little Yamada?


	55. Week Nine, Sunday

Week Nine, Sunday

 

Ayano wakes up with a smile on her face and text notifications on her phone. Ayano slips out of her bed and trudges into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walks back out, hair pulled up and much more awake. Ayano gets dressed, tossing on a random shirt and a pair of shorts, then heads to the kitchen, phone in hand. She pops some bread into the toaster and unlocks her phone.

There’s texts from Osano and Musume. Ayano clicks on Osano’s first.

‘ _ Hey, Aya! Want to hang out today? I’m heading to Taro’s, and they don’t mind the extra company. _ ’

‘ _ I don’t mind, either. _ ’

Ayano snorts and quickly sends a response.

‘ _ Morning, Osano. I’d be happy to join you guys. I’ll be over in a bit, I’m eating breakfast first. _ ’

He responds immediately. ‘ _ Cool, cool. See you soon, Aya. _ ’

Ayano looks away from her phone in order to grab her toast. Leaning against the counter, Ayano eats her breakfast as she starts to ready Musume’s texts.

‘ _ Hey girl! So I, like, just got back from my therapist’s, and he had an idea that he thinks will help me. _ ’

‘ _ And I should probably do it, but I’m, like, nervous? And worried? Cause what if everyone hates me still? _ ’

Ayano blinks at that. ‘ _ Musume, I doubt that everyone hates you. And, anyways, I’m sure that they’ll like you when they see that you’re changing your ways. But what does the therapist want you to do? _ ’

Musume takes a few minutes to text back. ‘ _ He wants me to join a club. To, like, gain confidence and get friends and stuff. _ ’

‘ _ That sounds like a good idea. _ ’

‘ _ Yeah, except I don’t know what club to join! _ ’

‘ _ Want me to go with you and check out some clubs? I can find some time in the day. _ ’

‘ _ Really? You’d do that for me?! _ ’

‘ _ Of course, Musume. We’re friends, it’s what we do for each other. _ ’

‘ _ Thank you so much, Ayano!! I gotta go now, I have, like, a mountain of homework left. Bye!!! _ ’

‘ _ Goodbye, Musume. And you’re welcome. _ ’

Finished with her toast, Ayano grabs her keys and wallet, then heads out of the house, heading over to the Yamada household.

When Ayano gets there, she knocks on the door. The door opens on its own, and Ayano rolls her eyes, amused.

“I’m here!” Ayano calls, shutting the door.

“Ayano?” Hanakō calls out, and the sound of rapid footsteps greets Ayano’s ears. In a few seconds, the younger boy is in front of her, face red and eyes wide. “I  _ knew _ you were the person Osano invited!” Ayano must look confused, because Hanakō continues to explain. “He told me to leave the door unlocked, because ‘someone’ was coming over. You’re one of the only people he hangs out with, though!”

Ayano giggles. “Where is Osano? And Taro, for that matter.”

    Hanakō’s sweet grin turns into a mischievous smirk. “They’re in Taro’s room. Osano and I have been trying to make him admit who he likes. Come on, Senpai!” Hanakō takes her hand and pulls her alongside him before she has a chance to respond.

It only takes a few seconds to get to Taro’s room, and Hanakō happily slams the door open. Ayano is greeted with the sight of a smug Osano and a bright red faced Taro. Taro jumps when the door slams open.

“Ayano’s here!” Hanakō shouts, pulling her into the room.

“Hey, guys,” Ayano says, sitting on the bed beside Osano. Hanakō quickly sits on her other side, still holding her hand.

“Hello, Ayano,” Taro greets, trying to look calm.

Osano chuckles. “Hey, Aya, we’ve been trying to get Taro to admit that he likes Uekiya. Then you can matchmake them, which I  _ know _ you’ll end up doing.”

Taro glares at Osano. “Why would you say her name? Ayano didn’t know who I like!”

Osano raises an eyebrow. “So, you admit that you like Uekiya?”

“What? No, I meant-” Taro starts. 

Ayano interrupts him. “Taro, I knew weeks ago. It’s obvious, to be honest. I think Uekiya is the only one who  _ doesn’t _ realize it.”

Taro’s face goes blank, and he slowly sets his head on his desk, face down. “Really?” He asks, voice muffled.

“Brother, I saw it, and I’ve only seen you two together  _ once _ ,” Hanakō says, leaning against Ayano more.

Taro sighs. “No one was supposed to know. It’s not like she’d like me back, anyway.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Osano asks.

“All I do is read and garden. I’m not that interesting. If this was a story, I’d be the plainest character ever. No one would understand why I’m even part of the main plot as more than a background character.” Taro shrugs. “So, yeah.”

Ayano snorts. “All Uekiya does is garden. Does that mean she’s boring?”

Taro’s head shoots up, and he glares at Ayano. “That’s not true! Uekiya is so much more than that! She’s kind, and caring, and she always takes the time to make sure her friends are happy, and she tells the most beautiful stories, and she’s passionate, and she-” Taro stops, blushing, when he notices the three smirks aimed at him. “What?”

“Uekiya probably feels the exact same way. She’d  _ never  _ judge you based on your hobbies. And you’re so much more than your hobbies, on that note. You’re selfless, and smart, and if this  _ was  _ a book, the readers would  _ love  _ you. Because you’re a hero,” Ayano says. “So, why don’t you go for it? Try asking her out, Taro.”

“I don’t know how, though.” Taro sighs, and lays his face back down on the desk.

Ayano doesn’t have to look at the boys on either side of her to know that they’re giving her matching ‘I told you so’ looks, but she does anyways.

Rolling her eyes, Ayano finally says, “I’ll help you win her heart, Taro.”

Osano laughs as soon as she says it, and Hanakō’s giggles join quickly. Taro looks up at Ayano.

“You think it’s possible?” Taro asks, nervous but hopeful.

Ayano smiles. “I haven’t failed anyone yet, Taro. By the end of the week, you’ll be ready to confess.”

“Thank you, Ayano.” Taro smiles back at her.

“Of course, Taro.” Then Ayano clears her throat. “So, want to plan out details now, or do something else?”

Taro blushes. “We can do something else for now. Want to, uh, text later?”

“That works.”

Osano stretches, then rests his head on Ayano’s lap. “Well, if we’re not focusing on our matchmaker helping Taro, I found a funny cat video yesterday.”

“Pull it up!” Hanakō cheers, readjusting himself so he can lean his head on Ayano’s shoulder and peer down at Osano’s phone.

“Taro, want to watch it with us?” Ayano asks as she processes the sudden change in positions.

Taro just laughs and pulls out a book. “I’m fine, Ayano. You three enjoy your video.”

And they do. The rest of the day is spent watching funny videos and telling stories. Ayano’s beaming when she finally heads home.

The upcoming days seem brighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one (1) Musume Ronshaku and she deserves the best in life.
> 
> I didn't plan to care for her so much but writing changes people.
> 
> <3


	56. Week Nine, Monday

Week Nine, Monday

 

Ayano is ready for the day from the moment she wakes, a plan for her schedule in mind. Running through it as she gets dressed, Ayano feels confident. 

She has to be, or she won’t be able to get everything done.

When Ayano steps out of her house at last, Hanakō, Taro, and Uekiya are all present. Ayano smiles and greets them, and they return the sentiment. The walk to school is pleasant, and Ayano makes sure to slip into a one-on-one conversation with Uekiya about flower meanings, asking as many questions as possible to keep the club leader’s attention.

Stepping on school grounds, Ayano makes sure to keep talking. Luckily, Uekiya loves the sudden interest, and doesn’t notice when Taro drops away, heading to the fountain with Hanakō. Aso waves and jogs ahead, and the rest of the group goes to their clubs. Finally, Ayano and Uekiya are alone, heading for the Gardens. 

As they continue their path, Ayano transitions into talking about the Gardening Club, and more specifically, the members. 

“Oh, they’re all wonderful,” Uekiya says, still smiling happily.

“Even Taro?” Ayano asks.

She doesn’t miss how Uekiya’s smile grows, and her cheeks take on a light pink tone.

“Well, of course. Taro’s very sweet, and always gets along with all of the other members. I’m glad that he decided to join my club, he makes it brighter.” Uekiya looks at Ayano suddenly. “Oh! You’re supposed to be tutoring Osorō right now, aren’t you?”

Ayano nods. “Yes. I’ll see you later, Uekiya.”

“Bye, Ayano!” Uekiya heads into her club, humming a soft tune as she walks away.

Ayano turns and heads over to the incinerator, where Osorō is already waiting for her.

“Hey, princess. Took you longer than usual.” Osorō slips an arm over her shoulders as they head for the confession tree.

“Sorry. I was busy with all of my love affairs,” Ayano responds nonchalantly. “What subject do you want to work on?”

Osorō coughs, face turning red. “Your  _ love affairs _ ?!”

Ayano nods, confused by his reaction. “Yes. I’m helping a friend with his crush.”

Osorō pauses, then laughs. Ayano enjoys the sound.

They’re at the tree before Osorō calms down enough to speak. Looking down at her, Osorō says, “Princess, call it  _ anything  _ else. ‘Love affairs’ is another way of saying that you’re cheating on someone.”

Ayano blinks. “Oh.” She blinks again. “I’m single, though.”

Osorō smirks and sits down. “I know. Come on, princess. Let’s work on some more science. I’m startin’ to get the hang of it.”

The rest of the morning is spent talking about the properties of different elements. Osorō does well, able to pick up the subject as quickly as Ayano explains it.

So well, in fact, that when they’re heading into the school, Ayano has to ask, “Hey Osorō? If you’re so good at picking up all of the material, why didn’t you get such high marks last year?”

Osorō winks at her. “Now I’ve got a cute girl to impress.” They reach her class. “That’s my cue to leave. See ya, princess.” He’s gone before Ayano can come up with a response.

Which is good, because Ayano’s face is hot and her brain is fried. Wordlessly, Ayano steps into her classroom, going straight to her seat. She barely reacts when Osano and Kizano greet her.

Her lack of response causes the two boys to pause.

“What’s up, Aya?” Osano asks, eyes filled with concern.

At the same time, Kizano asks, “Darling, is something the matter?”

Ayano shakes her head. “He called me cute?” She says, but it sounds like a question.

Frowning, both boys ask, “Who?!”

“Osorō.” Ayano blinks, then shrugs, shoving away the floating feeling that she feels. “It was nothing.”

The bell rings before the boys can respond, but both look upset.

Ayano, for her part, just forgets the compliment as lessons start. After all, there’s nothing to think about. Osorō was just joking around like usual, right?

Right.

Ayano still feels warm nonetheless.

Behind the chipping walls, her heart sings with joy. 

When class ends, Ayano turns to the two boys. “I promised Musume that I’d go with her to check out a few of the clubs, so I’ll see you guys after lunch.”

The boys nod, and as soon as Ayano exits the room, she finds Musume waiting for her, nervous.

“Ready to check out some clubs?” Ayano asks.

Musume nods, but she looks nervous. “Yeah. Thanks again Ayano. This...it means a lot.”

“Of course. Here, I have a few clubs in mind that you may enjoy.” Ayano links arms with Musume and leads the way.

The first club that they go to is the Photography Club. Ayano thinks it may work, remembering how Musume had taken so many pictures with her when Ayano went to Musume’s house.

But the was the old Musume, and the new one is scared of how outgoing the club members are. She does, however, let them rope her into a YanChat picture when they go to pull Ayano in, too.

“I’m sorry, it’s just a bit too much,” Musume admits, eyes giving away her worry.

Ayano smiles. “Don’t worry. We’ll find you the perfect club, you don’t have to apologize or settle.”

The next club Ayano shows is the Art Club. Quiet, calm, and relaxed, the club is different from the loud and excitable Photography Club. Ayano thinks Musume could make the club a safe place to go when life is too much.

But Musume quickly backs out, intimidated by all of their talents. Embarrassed, Musume admits that she can barely draw stick figures. So Ayano leads Musume to the third club.

The Gaming Club, though unofficial, is one of the most accepting. Centered around having fun, whether together or separately, it gives Musume a chance to choose her boundaries. The members are happy to see her, and Midori is ecstatic when Musume asks about the game she’s playing.

Musume, surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, quickly relaxes around all of the gamers, and talks to Gema about his club for a few moments.

However, she leaves the ‘club’ without joining. Despite enjoying their company, Musume feels like something is missing in it. 

Determined, Ayano leads Musume to her final special pick: The Light Music Club.

Ayano chose the club based on the decorations on Musume’s walls. It’s hard to forget all of the J-Pop group posters that were plastered everywhere. Clearly, Musume has at least  _ some _ interest in music.

Combining Musume’s interest and the club’s close knit, confident group members, Ayano thinks that the club is perfect. It’s a place for Musume to find herself and rise up, becoming confident once more.

Just like the club leader, Miyuji Shan, went through her metamorphosis, Musume can, too.

Miyuji smiles at the two as they step in. “Hey gals! What’s up?”

“Musume is checking out some clubs,” Ayano explains simply, and Musume nods.

“Nice! If you can sing or play an instrument, we’d love to have you! I’ve been looking for a new singer, got some duets planned for the Strawberry Thieves.”

Musume smiles shyly. “I think I’m, like, a pretty good singer?”

Miyuji smiles wider. “Really? Want to try out? I’ll get the group in here, see how you do with a small crowd.”

Musume freezes, looking to Ayano. Ayano smiles and nods.

“Alright, that, uh, sounds good,” Musume says.

The next few minutes are a rush of activity, with the club members coming in and Musume auditioning. Musume sounds wonderful, and when the whole band smiles, Ayano knows that she chose well.

“That was wicked good! You’re in! Want to be a member, girly?” Miyuji offers Musume a music-themed hair pin.

Musume gulps, then nods. “Yes, I do.”

The bell for class rings as the club members cheer, pulling Musume into a hug. Miyuji helps Musume pin the hair pin into Musume’s hair, and then all of the girls exit the room.

Walking with Ayano, Musume says, “Thank you, Ayano. I think I’ll really like the Light Music Club.”

Ayano grins. “I’m glad, and I’ll be sure to come watch you guys sometime soon.”

Musume beams and quickly hugs Ayano. “You’re, like, the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Ayano’s still smiling when Osano and Kizano get to class.

“What club did she pick?” Kizano asks.

“Light Music.”

Kizano nods, smiling. “Good choice.”

From there, the rest of the day passes by quickly. Classes are easy, cleaning time is a blur, and the Drama Club runs through all three one acts. Their performance is next weekend, and they’re all off of their scripts.

When Ayano walks home, surrounded by friends, she’s happy.

She falls asleep still grinning.

Her heart pushes against the walls, and more dust falls. Piece by piece, it’s breaking free. And it won’t stop until the walls  _ shatter. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally was going to put Musume into the Gaming Club, but she just has an idol girl vibe in my heart. (And, to be honest, I have a one shot planned based on my decision, which I plan to write after this story finishes!) I hope you all enjoy my decision, and what will come out of it. <3


	57. Week Nine, Tuesday

Week Nine, Tuesday

 

The day starts with Ayano’s phone buzzing. Ayano ignores her phone, instead focusing on dragging herself out of bed and getting ready for the day. She fumbles with her bow, accidentally tying it over her choker, and has to take an extra minute to fix it so they don’t overlap. Ayano grabs a slice of bread, her bag, and whatever else she needs before exiting her house.

Like yesterday, Taro and Hanakō are waiting with the usual five boys. Unlike yesterday, Uekiya isn’t there.

All Ayano has to do is raise an eyebrow at Taro, and he immediately explains. “She’s sick again, because she felt the need to help her sick parents get better.” He sighs. “She’s always looking out for others.”

Osano snorts. “Taro, this is why we all knew already.”

Taro blushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking abo-”

“We all knew, Taro,” Oko interrupts, then freezes. “Sorry.”

Taro sighs. “Right, right. Alright, so how do I do this?” He looks at Ayano.

“Oh, we’re doing this now?” Ayano responds, and Taro nods. Beside him, Hanakō pulls out a notebook and a pencil.

“Sweet, I finally get to see her doing this,” Aso mutters, and the boys laugh.

“Alright, it’s not really that interesting, guys,” Ayano says with a sigh. Then she looks to Taro. “Listen, it’s really simple. First of all, you need to get to know her. You should know at  _ least  _ the basic likes and dislikes. I have no doubt that you’re fine with this, after all of the weeks you’ve spent in her club. Next, you need to compliment her. Girls, scratch that,  _ everyone  _ likes being complimented. They like to know that other people see them in a good light. Don’t just compliment her looks, though. A few appearance based compliments are fine, but overdoing it will make you seem shallow.”

“So, how do I know when to stop?” Taro asks, eyes wide. “How many compliments should I be giving her in a day?”

Ayano rolls her eyes. “Don’t force it, Taro. If you think she’s pretty, admit it. If a compliment isn’t naturally coming to your head, don’t try to make one up. Genuine compliments are the best.”

Taro nods, slowly calming back down. “Okay, so hobbies and compliments. What else?”

“Well, knowing that she likes you back would be helpful. I think it’s safe to say that she probably likes you, too. So the last thing is just getting the courage to ask her out.”

“That’s it?” Taro asks, bewildered.

“Yeah. Flirt with her a bit, and, you know,  _ actually being her friend  _ helps. It’s not that difficult. It’s the courage that most people lack.” Ayano shrugs. “You could probably find this online, honestly.”

Taro blushes at that. “You’re serious? It’s that easy?”

Ayano shrugs. “Yeah. I tried to tell you guys, I’m not some Cupid or anything. I’m just laying out facts here.”

At this, Aso pipes up. “Doesn’t that mean you’re even  _ better _ at being a matchmaker, if you’re able to make it seem so simple?”

Ayano sighs. She can’t win, can she?

Hanakō smiles, putting away his notebook. “Well, I’m glad you’re so willing to help everyone, Senpai! You’re so sweet.”

Ayano feels warm, but she just shrugs again and changes the subject, asking Aso about his club. He takes the bait, and excitedly tells her about some of the training they do, and when their next competition is. It’s another swim meet, and it’s in a few weeks. Ayano promises that she’ll try to come, making Aso launch into a hug, nearly knocking her over. Ayano, of course, doesn’t mind.

When the group gets to school, Ayano heads straight for the incinerator. Osorō is already waiting, and slips an arm around her shoulders seamlessly. The two walk to the confession tree, and Ayano takes the time to check her phone. The notifications were simply Riku and Uekiya being added to the Ayano Protection Squad.

Ayano still wants to change that name.

She still doesn’t, knowing the rest of the chat would just change it back.

When they get to the tree, Osorō just drops to the ground, not bothering to sit down like a normal person.

“Are you okay?” Ayano asks when Osorō doesn’t move.

“Sitting is for wimps,” Osorō responds, shrugging, still face down in the grass.

Ayano just blinks at that, and after a moment Osorō rolls over.

“You know,” Osorō starts, and Ayano sits down. “I’m probably going to end up in jail eventually.”

“Osorō, did you do something?” Ayano looks at him, concerned. 

“I’m gonna call myself mitochondria,” he continues, ignoring Ayano.

“Did you sleep last night?” Ayano asks next, her worry slipping away.

“And I’ll be the powerhouse-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Of the cell.”

Ayano groans, leaning against the tree. “Osorō, if that is the  _ only  _ thing you’ve picked up from our science sessions I am resigning and having  _ Kuroko  _ teach you.”

Osorō immediately props himself up, leaning on his elbows and glaring at Ayano. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Ayano raises an eyebrow and opens up her phone, going to the Student Council group chat. “Would you like to make a bet, Osorō?”

Osorō locks eyes with her, and immediately grabs his bag, rummaging through it until he pulls out a paper. It’s a science test that he aced. “There, happy?”

Ayano giggles, turning her phone off again. “Yes. So, do you think you need more lessons on science, or do you want to move on?”

Osorō shoves the paper back into his bag. “Let’s move on, I’m sick of science.” He pulls out the current story their grade is reading in their language class. “What even is the point of this story?”

The rest of their time is spent going over the symbolism of the novel and reviewing the plot as they do so. When the bell rings, Osorō sits up, chucking his book bag in his bag.

“Wimp,” Ayano mutters.

Osorō freezes, looking at her before realizing that he’s sitting. “Oh,  _ shit _ .” In the blink of an eye, he’s jumping off of the ground, standing up. “Not today.”

Getting up normally, Ayano asks, “How are you going to get through morning classes without sitting, then?”

Osorō looks at her with the most deadpan expression she’s ever seen. “I’ll get myself kicked out of classes.”

Ayano glares back at him. “Bad grades are for wimps, too, Osorō.”

Osorō huffs. “Whatever. Let’s get to class.”

They walk together in silence, and Ayano enjoys the slight breeze. They step into the school, and the breeze and silence is replaced by the rush of people going by and endless noise. It’s not peaceful, but it’s comforting in its own way. Ayano sees Inkyu and Sakyu walking down from the roof, and they both eye her when they spot Osorō by her side, but the Basu sisters smile at Ayano nonetheless.

Ayano waves goodbye to Osorō when they reach her class, and she watches him as he goes into his own classroom before she takes her seat.

Class time goes by fairly quickly, and soon enough Ayano is sitting on the rooftop with her friends. Well, all but Musume, Osorō, and Uekiya. Musume doesn’t show up until halfway through lunch, but when she does, she’s glowing with happiness.

Hanakō looks at Musume when she arrives, eyes wide with curiosity. He shifts closer to Ayano, clinging to her arm. “Hi? Who are you?”

    Musume’s grin shrinks back into a small smile, flustered by the new addition. “I’m Musume. Who are you?” 

Hanakō smiles back. “I’m Hanakō, I just transferred here this week! It’s nice to meet you!”

    “You too.” She frowns. “Did I miss meeting you yesterday? I’m sorry.”

    “You’re fine, Musume,” Ayano says calmly. “You didn’t know he’d be here. How do you  like your new club?”

Musume’s smile grows again. “I really like it. I was a bit nervous practicing the songs, but Miyuji was really nice. She even closed off practice for the first half to let me get used to singing without a crowd already there. When she did open the doors, a few people came to watch. They said I was good!” Musume blushes. “Gema came, too.”

“Gema?” Hanakō asks, looking to Ayano for an answer.

    “He’s the club leader for the Game Club. He usually doesn’t leave his club during club time, though.” Ayano smiles at Musume. “You must be really good, if you can get him out of there.”

    Musume’s blush deepens. “Thank you, Ayano.”

    The rest of lunch passes smoothly, although Ayano never gets her arm back for the remaining time. She doesn’t mind, and lets the year one boy cling to her. She feels warm when she heads back to class. 

    From there, the rest of the day goes by normally. Ayano slips through her afternoon classes, drama rehearsal goes by smoothly, and the walk home is wonderful.

    Ayano doesn’t know if her days can get any better than this.

    More dust falls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	58. Week Nine, Wednesday

Week Nine, Wednesday

 

Ayano’s morning routine goes by in a blur. Honestly, Ayano doesn’t know where the extra energy is coming from, or why she’s racing through every minute. She doesn’t know why she fumbles with her bowtie five times, why she nearly forgets her choker, and why she almost plugs in her phone and leaves it before exiting her house.

That’s a lie, of course she knows. 

Ayano plows through her routine to pretend she hadn’t dreamt of her mother. She rushes so she can ignore the disappointed look her mother had given her, the way her mother frowned at what Ayano’s become.

At her normality. At her average, simple,  _ happy _ life.

At her.

Ayano pushes through the idea, pushes away the knowledge that Ryoba Aishi wanted a daughter that would kill for love, one that would die for love, one that would go  _ insane  _ because of love. 

Ayano pushes past the fact that Ryoba Aishi would’ve wanted a child like Otohiko, because she can’t breathe when she focuses on it.

As a result, Ayano is outside of her house before anyone arrives. And why would they be early? Ayano has always kept a routine, always stepped outside at the same time every single day. She’s predictable, simple.

She tries to ignore that her mother would chide her for being so obvious, for never straying from her routines, or worse, praise her because it gives her an alibi when she’s suspected of a crime that  _ she’s expected to commit. _

Ayano can’t breathe. She can’t breathe, and so she walks to school alone. Almost an afterthought, she remembers to send a text to the group chat. 

**Ayano:** _ Already on my way to school, so don’t worry about heading over. _

She puts the phone back in her pocket. She can hear the buzzing. She can’t grab it, can’t breathe. 

Ayano steps past the gate, onto the school grounds. She keeps moving, she has to keep moving.

She’s breaking routine, she’s changing. 

She isn’t sure how her mother would feel. She hates to think about it. She pushes the thoughts away.

Ayano doesn’t know where to go. She’s used to routine, and the minor day to day changes she makes aren’t options at the moment. There’s no club to go to, she’s the only student here.

But the faculty is here.

Ayano changes her path, her body going to the Nurse’s Office. She can’t breathe, she goes faster.

She reaches the room but the door is closed. Ayano knocks, but it sounds more like a banging noise, like she’s slamming her hand on the door, like she’s punching it, like she’s trying to  _ hurt _ -

The door opens, and Mujo looks concerned.

“Ayano, are you alright?”

Ayano does something no Aishi woman has done. 

She cries.

She falls to the floor, and she’s crying but she can  _ breathe. _ She’s breathing and sobbing and she can hear footsteps, and suddenly Mido is there too and Ayano sees him and she feels the need to laugh so she  _ does _ .

It doesn’t make sense.

But neither does she.

Suddenly, time feels slower. Not in a bad way, but like Ayano has time. She stops rushing as the tears fall, and she lets Mujo help her up and lead her to one of the beds. She sits on it, and Mido hands her some tissues. Somehow, Mujo gets her some water without spilling it. It shakes in Ayano’s hands as she stares down at it.

And as she calms down, she speaks. Ayano rambles about how she shouldn’t be able to cry, how she’s never cried, how the past nine weeks have been wonderful and terrifying and she’s not supposed to feel this way, she’s not supposed to  _ feel _ .

Somehow, Ayano ends up telling the nurse and her teacher about her lack of emotions. Well, at this point, her lack of lacking emotions. She tells them about her family and how it’s always been this way, how she’s somehow different and she isn’t sure why and that it’s all new and scary yet great. And throughout her explanation, the two don’t judge her. Instead, they just let her get all of the words and tears out, until finally, Ayano has nothing more to say, and no tears to cry.

And yet, she doesn’t feel empty. Not anymore. 

When Ayano stays silent at the end, Mujo doesn’t speak. Instead, he just wraps his arms around her in a hug, and Mido does the same. 

Ayano feels warm, but not in the same way that the other boys make her feel. It feels more...protective? Caring, perhaps.

‘ _ Parental _ ,’ Ayano thinks, and the word makes sense. She feels cared for, she feels like this is how a child should feel after telling their parents what’s hurting them.

Ayano pushes away thoughts of her mother, who would be angry and disgusted if she saw that Ayano could cry.

After a few moments, Mujo and Mido let go of her.

“Thank you for telling us that, Ayano,” Mujo says softly. “I’m glad that you trusted us enough to do so.”

Ayano smiles, it feels shaky. “Thank you for listening, Mujo.” She’s grateful, truly.

Mido ruffles her hair. “Well, kid, we’re always around to listen. And don’t worry, this can stay between us. If you ever need to talk again, you know where we are.”

Ayano nods and glances at the clock. It’s time for her friends to get to school. She has to tutor Osorō.

“I have to go now,” Ayano says, getting up. “But...I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, both of you.”

“Of course,” Mujo says, and Ayano smiles at the two before leaving the room.

On the way to the incinerator, Ayano can breathe. 

Osorō is waiting for her when she arrives, and he looks concerned. He slips away from his group as soon as he sees her, and they walk to the confession tree.

“I saw your text,” Osorō says when they’re nearly at the hill. “What’s wrong, princess?”

Ayano looks at him, and he rolls his eyes.

“You look like you’ve been crying, I can tell. What happened?”

Ayano sighs, leaning into him. “I had a nightmare. I’m fine now.”

“Ya sure?” He seems skeptical, but Ayano nods.

She can breathe again, she feels fine now. She feels cared for, and safer.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She means it.

“Alright, you better tell the group chat, then.”

“What do you mean?”

Osorō snorts. “Princess, they’re freaking out. Most of the boys are losing it.”

Sitting down, Ayano pulls out her phone. Sure enough, the group had gone crazy, with almost everyone asking if she was okay. At some point, Kokona had added Musume to the chat, so they could see if Ayano was with her. Ayano also has private chats with Osano, Amao, Kizano, Oko, Aso, and Hanakō asking if she’s feeling alright, where she is, and if she wants company.

She feels warm, seeing their concern. She also feels guilty for worrying them by disappearing.

**Ayano:** _ I’m fine. I just had a nightmare and came to school early. _

__ The chat is quickly filled with relieved texts, everyone glad that Ayano is okay. She smiles at all of the ‘You can talk to me if you want’ texts, then turns off her phone.

“So,” Ayano starts, “what do you want to work on today?”

Osorō sifts through his bag and pulls out a stack of flashcards. “Well, I have a history presentation today. Want to run through it with me, princess?”

Ayano leans back against the tree, smiling. “Of course.”

The rest of their morning time flies by, Osorō telling facts about some war, and of course focusing a bit  _ too _ much on the weaponry. But he seems to enjoy talking about the subject, and Ayano is sure he’ll get a good grade.

When Ayano gets to class, Osano is waiting for her. 

“Aya, you’re sure you’re okay?” He asks immediately. 

Ayano smiles and nods. “It was just a nightmare, Osano, I’m fine.”

Osano nods, as if her reconfirming the fact finally made it true. “Alright, want to spend lunch in the Cooking Club with us?”

“Us?”

Osano nods again, holding up a hand as they step over to her desk. “Yeah. There’s you, me, Amao, Kokona, Hanakō, and Osorō if he wants.”

Ayano smiles. “That sounds perfect. I’ll text Osorō and see what he thinks.”

In a minute, she has a text from Osorō, agreeing to join them. The bell rings right after she relays the message to Osano, who smiles.

“It’s a date, then,” He says, then blushes and sputters for a few seconds before going to his desk.

When Mido walks into the class, his eyes go straight to Ayano. Ayano smiles at him, and he smiles back, then starts the lesson. Class goes by, and Ayano feels fine.

Eventually class ends, and Ayano and Osano make their way to the Cooking Club room. The other four are already waiting, and Hanakō beams when he sees her. 

“Senpai! How are you today?” He asks, quickly latching onto her in a tight hug. 

Ayano just laughs softly, and manages to get her arms free of his grip and hug him back. “I’m  _ fine _ , guys, I promise.”

Amao smiles. “I’m glad to hear it. We’re making cupcakes, what flavor should we do, dear?”

“Red velvet,” Ayano says without hesitation, and Amao blushes.

“Oh, of course!” He starts looking for ingredients, hiding his face.

The others seem confused by how flustered he is, so Ayano says, “He won a baking competition by making red velvet treats.”

“That’s so cool!” Hanakō says, eyes wide. “Amao, could you teach me how to bake?”

Osano snorts. “Maybe you should start with water, Hanakō.”

The younger boy gasps. “I only burned it  _ once _ !” He pouts, hugging Ayano closer. 

Osorō starts to laugh after a few seconds. “Wait,  _ you’re  _ the kid who added pepper to cookies, aren’t you?”

“That’s why you asked?” Osano asks, looking at Ayano. Ayano just shrugs, dropping her hands from hugging the boy who’s still latched onto her. She leans against the counter, letting Hanakō stay where he is. 

Hanakō just frowns at the laughter. “It was an honest mistake!” He tries to protest, but Kokona starts to giggle as well. Amao, well, he just shifts the ingredients further away from Hanakō. “Hey! That’s not nice!” 

Ayano laughs, and Hanakō lets go, offended. But, after a few seconds, he starts to giggle too. The room is filled with laughter, and everything is fine.

By the time lunch ends, the six friends are happy, all having made and eaten wonderful cupcakes. Which, of course, Hanakō was not allowed to help make without Amao’s supervision. When Ayano heads back to class, she’s feeling even better. She feels more alive. 

The rest of the day goes by. Afternoon classes feel easier now, and Drama rehearsal is fun, even when Ayano and Shozo forget their lines for a scene. It’s nice, and when Ayano is heading home, she’s surrounded by friends.

Even Osorō tags along, an arm around Ayano’s shoulders as they walk. 

It’s an unexpected day, but it’s wonderful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has bad days, even when everything is going well in life.
> 
> Writer's Update: Today I'm writing the final chapter of this story! I've worked on this story nearly every single day for the past two months, and it'll be odd starting a new story. I am excited, though, because I have another fandom that I want to start writing for. I'm so glad that my first story has gone so well with this community, though! <3


	59. Week Nine, Thursday

Week Nine, Thursday

 

Ayano wakes up at a normal time, and she’s grateful. While she can’t remember dreaming, it’s far better than having a nightmare. Ayano will take what she can get, honestly. And for now, Ayano takes the silence in as she pulls on her uniform and gets ready for the day. It’s an average beginning to a hopefully average day.

Seven boys are waiting for Ayano when she opens the door. It seems that even if Taro isn’t a permanent addition to the walking group, Hanakō is. And perhaps Osorō, with how he leans against her doorway. Or perhaps it’s just for today.

Ayano will take whatever moments she can get with her friends.

“Hey, guys,” Ayano greets her friends, like usual. Or, at least, she  _ tries  _ to.

Instead, she’s quickly cut off by Hanakō’s very flustered, very rushed, “Senpai, you look really pretty today!” 

Ayano stops walking for a second, stumbling over her foot. Her face feels warm, and she resists pressing her hands to her cheeks to cool them down. “Oh, uh, thank you.” She feels embarrassed, not ready for the sudden compliment.

The rest of the boys are giving Hanakō looks, and Hanakō rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, you look really pretty every single day, not that you’re ugly normally!”

Ayano blinks. “Thank you?” Is she being complimented?

Hanakō’s face is bright red. “I’m sorry I’m just really bad at this but you’re pretty I’ll shut up now.” He clasps his mouth shut, refusing to look at Ayano.

Osano, Osorō, and Aso look like they’re trying not to laugh at Hanakō, while Kizano, Oko, and Amao just look at the boy with pity.

Finally, Ayano speaks up. “Thank you, again? But, Hanakō, why were you complimenting me if it makes you so uncomfortable?”

Hanakō lets out a noise. Ayano is  _ pretty sure  _ that it’s a whine, but it sounds more like a squealing cat. After twenty-three seconds of the odd cat noise, Hanakō stops and looks at her. Face still red, he says, “You said compliments help to make a girl fall in love with you, Senpai.”

Ayano giggles, finally understanding. “Oh, I see.” She smiles, missing how all of the boys except Hanakō give her skeptical looks. Hanakō looks hopeful, but Ayano’s looking ahead and can’t see it. “You’re trying to make sure I gave Taro good advice.”

Hanakō visibly deflates, jaw dropping, and the other six boys just snort or roll their eyes.

Ayano feels her smile drop, and she looks back at Hanakō with sad eyes. “It probably wouldn’t work, anyways. Not for me,” Ayano admits. 

Hanakō looks confused, and even Osorō blinks at that. The other five boys share looks, knowing that Ayano is about to admit her secret again.

“Why not?” Hanakō asks.

“I don’t think I can feel love. Not yet.” Ayano tries to smile, but it feels forced and somber.

Osorō speaks next. “What? What do you mean?”

Ayano shrugs. “Emotions have always been...odd for me. Well, practically nonexistent until nine weeks ago. It’s a family thing.”

Osano snorts, taking one of Ayano’s hands. “Aya, your explanation sucked this time. You did better the first time.” He turns to the boys. “Okay, basically, Aishi women don’t have emotions when they’re born. They, normally, don’t get them until they meet the person who’s their true love? But Aya just...didn’t do that, I guess. She stuck around with us, and has been slowly gaining emotions and all of that emotional stuff. She’s happy now, woo.”

Ayano can’t help but laugh at the explanation. “Osano is pretty spot on.” 

Hanakō and Osorō nod slowly, taking it in.

“So is that why you don’t understand flirting, princess?” Osorō asks at last.

“Exactly,” Amao replies unabashedly. 

“I understand flirting!” Ayano says, unsure of when she ever  _ didn’t _ get it.

Kizano just pats her head. “Of course you do, darling.”

The rest of the walk to school passes with Ayano trying to convince the boys that she does, indeed, know when someone likes her.

They all, of course, roll their eyes.

Any sadness that Ayano held is gone by the time they reach the school gate. Instead, she’s happy to have two more friends that understand her even more. 

Two more friends that are just as determined to help her fall in love, too, but Ayano doesn’t know that.

When they reach the school, the group quickly separates, all going their own ways. For once, Ayano and Osorō don’t head to the confession tree, instead going up to the roof. It’s nice, and they hide behind the fan so none of their classmates look at him oddly. They spend half of their time going through a poem from language class. The other half of the time is just spent walking around the roof, watching the students down below.

“Look,” Osorō says, pointing at the fountain. Osano, Taro, and Hanakō are down there. “They look like ants.”

“They don’t, we aren’t high enough for that,” Ayano responds. “I wonder why Taro isn’t with the Gardening Club with Uekiya right now.”

“Maybe he wants to talk to his little bro, who knows.” Osorō doesn’t seem to care, and walks to the other side of the roof, looking towards the gate. “Hey, look.” He waves Ayano over. “There’s that little group of bullies. What’re they doing?”

Ayano locks her eyes on them. “They’re all just on their phones. Nothing interesting.” She looks past them. “Hey, there’s Musume. She’s with Miyuji!”

Osorō raises a hand to block the sun from his eyes. “Oh. You’re right.” He slumps against the railing. “I told my boys about her, how she’s changing.”

Ayano pauses, glancing at Osorō for a moment. His face gives away nothing. “Really? What’d they say?”

“They’re happy that she’s trying to change. Said it makes them feel safer, knowing the leader has left her group.” He slumps even more, head leaning against his arms. “I think…”

“What do you think, Osorō?” Ayano asks in response.

“I think they’re sick of acting tough,” He admits, and his voice sounds strained. “I think they want to drop the act, and go back to how they were...before they were bullied.”

Ayano isn’t sure how to respond. In the back of her mind, the counselor’s request to reform Osorō fills her mind. And she didn’t. Yet, somehow, the delinquent leader feels like he’s losing his group.

“I don’t know if they’ll stick around me, once they go back,” Osorō continues, staring at the sky. “Don’t think they’ll want to.”

“Why not? They’re your friends.”

Osorō eyes her. “Don’t know if you noticed, princess, but I hurt everyone’s reputation by being around. I know that you’ve been  _ warned _ to stay away from me.”

Ayano rolls her eyes. “And they were wrong to say that to me. You’re wonderful, Osorō, and I’m sure your friends see it, too. They won’t leave you. They may stop acting rough and tough, they may go back to the people they used to be, but they’ll still be your friends. I know they care about you, I’ve seen you all together. You’re a family.” She pauses, then adds, “And, if you’re this worried about it, talk to them. They know what it’s like to be afraid, and you guys can get through this. Who knows, they may not even be changing at all.”

Osorō manages to smile just as the bell rings. “Thanks, princess. I think I will.”

The walk to class is silent, and if Osorō leans on Ayano a bit more than usual, she’ll keep silent about that as well.

Mido hands out pop quizzes as soon as he enters the room, and class quickly rushes by after that into a blur. When lunchtime arrives, Ayano heads up to the roof with her friends. Osorō and Musume don’t arrive, but Ayano gets to watch Taro as he attempts to flirt with Uekiya, so it’s a lunch well spent.

The rest of the day is just like most. Classes quickly turn into drama rehearsal, which goes smoothly. The group starts to wonder why they decided to wait an extra week to perform, but don’t bother trying to change the date.

Ayano’s day has been nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't expect to create that conversation when I wrote it, but I'm never fully in control of my characters. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Writer's Update: I'm done! The last chapter is written, and I'm currently deciding what my next focus will be!
> 
> If you want to hear more from me, or the other amazing creators in this community, you should hop on over into my Yandere Simulator Fandom discord! I may even spill some plans for future developments. ;)
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/dwjGPf2 
> 
> I hope to see you all there!


	60. Week Nine, Friday

Week Nine, Friday

****

Ayano wakes up early to her phone buzzing, buzzing, buzzing. Surprised by the way the buzzing doesn’t stop, she gets up and checks her phone. It’s her mother.

Ayano is quick to accept the call. She shouldn’t make her mother wait so long.

“Ayano, dearie, how are you?” Her mother’s voice comes in, sickeningly sweet and too high pitched. Ayano lowers the volume by one.

“I’m fine,” Ayano replies, rubbing her eyes as she wakes up. “I’ve been acing all of my classes, as usual.”

“And have you met anyone new?” Her mother asks, just like she did last time, all of those weeks ago. 

And this time, Ayano plays dumb. She ignores the meaning behind the words, and clears her throat. “Actually, yes. I’ve met a lot of people in my school, and have made a lot of friends. I’ve joined the Student Council, too.”

“Another club?” Her father asks, sounding impressed. “Ayano, that’s a lot of work. You’re in three now, aren’t you?”

“I manage, dad,” Ayano responds easily, moving to pull out her uniform. “I’ve always been good with getting everything done.”

Her mother giggles. “I was the same way, dearie. Why, I was always running about, always trying to help out my classmates. I assume you’re doing the same?”

Ayano freezes, free hand clenching the heart choker tightly. Because she does try to help, though usually it’s for love. 

And her mother only helped out to improve her chances with  _ her love _ .

The same purpose, different motivations. The second half makes Ayano breathe again.

“Yes, mother. I’ve helped a lot of people.” She keeps it short and simple. Ayano doesn’t want to give her emotions away, doesn’t want to let her mother know about her joy.

Doesn’t want to be seen as the anomaly that she’s become. Not like this.

Luckily, her mother doesn’t really care to ask much more. 

“Well, dearie, we’ll be back in a couple of weeks! I think we’re almost done seeing everything that North America has to offer.” She giggles. “Perhaps we can bring you back a souvenir. Anything you want, Ayano?”

She’s in such a good mood.

Ayano shakes her head, even though her mother can’t see it. “No, thank you. I should go, I need to get ready for school or I will be late.”

Her mother just giggles again. “Goodbye, dearie. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Ayano hangs up, and drops the phone onto her dresser. She pulls on her uniform, trying to ignore those giggles.

She can’t.

Ayano can only hope that her mother is so happy from the extra time around her father. She hopes that their ‘good friend’ is safe and unfound.

She doubts it. She really, truly doubts it.

Ayano doesn’t plan to ask. It’s not like she can do anything about it. She knows how everything went down when someone tried to call her mother out. 

She’d be the next ‘friend.’

Ayano is still playing with her choker when she steps out of her house. This time, Osorō isn’t waiting outside, but Taro is. Ayano greets the seven boys as happily as she can, allowing herself to forget her mother as she talks to the boys who make her feel safe. For once, none of them comment on her worries, and she’s grateful, allowing the thoughts to slip away easily.

When Ayano gets to the school, she, Aso, and Taro head to the back of the school, all of them separating when they get close to the incinerator. Ayano turns around the corner of the school, and is greeted by the sight of Osorō and Umeji hugging. Ayano grins at the sight, but it ends as soon as Osorō spots her.

“Alright, that’s enough of...that,” Osorō says, looking away. “Bye, boys.”

“See ya later, boss,” Umeji responds, and shoots Ayano a quick smile. Ayano returns it, then she and Osorō head off to the confession tree.

“So?” Ayano asks as the two sit down.

Osorō smiles softly at her. “We talked. You were right, princess.”

“I told you they wouldn’t leave you.” Ayano leans against the tree, and Osorō backs up to do the same.

“Yeah, yeah. They admitted that they hate actin’ so intimidating and all, but they’re not just gonna ditch me. A couple of them are keeping the look, though.” He laughs.

“It’s a good aesthetic,” Ayano replies, and Osorō snorts.

“I’d pay to see you walking around, dressed like a delinquent,” He says.

Ayano pretends to consider it, then shakes her head. “It sounds fun, but I doubt it’d go well.”

“The Basu girls would freak out.”

“Inkyu would faint.”

“Oko would ask if you were possessed by a demon.”

Ayano laughs. “No, no, all of the boys would just sigh and roll their eyes. They’re used to, well, anything I do at this point. I don’t think they’d be surprised no matter what I do.”

Osorō laughs loudly. “Kuroko…” He wheezes. “Kuroko would just adjust her glasses.”

The two laugh for a few more minutes...and then continue to make jokes about whatever comes to mind.

It’s a good thing Osorō is doing so well in his classes, because they get no work done in the morning.

When the warning bell rings, Ayano and Osorō are finally calming down, just talking about their week. They get up, smiling, and head to class.

Morning classes go by slowly, with Mido lecturing the whole time. By the time lunch arrives, Ayano is grateful for the chance to leave.

Even great teachers can be boring.

Most of her friends are on the roof when Ayano gets there with Osano and Kizano. Musume smiles when Ayano sits down.

“Hey, um,” Musume pauses, nervous. “I, like, invited Miyuji to join us for lunch today?”

Ayano smiles. “That’s nice. Is she coming up soon?”

Musume immediately calms down. “Yeah, she said she’d be up in, like, a few minutes.”

“Cool. We always have room for more people, don’t worry Musume.”

Musume nods. “Okay, thanks.”

Ayano just smiles and nods back, then turns to listen to Hanakō as he talks about some nice kids he met.

“-and then they asked me to take a photo with them!” Hanakō says, enthusiastically. “They told me I should join their club, and I want to because they seem really nice!”

Taro beams, glad that his brother is making new friends. “Then go for it, Hanakō.”

At this, Hanakō blushes. “I would, but...I don’t know what club they’re from. They didn’t tell me their names, either. I forgot to ask.” He frowns.

Ayano giggles. “Did they put the picture on YanChat?” She asks.

Hanakō hums, thinking. “I think so, yeah!”

“It’s the Photography Club,” Ayano says. “They do that every time I walk into their club room.”

Hanakō beams. “Thank you, Senpai!” He pulls her into a hug, but this time he actually lets her go after a few seconds. 

Behind her, Ayano hears a familiar laugh. “Of course, Hanakō. Hi, Miyuji.”

The musical club leader sits down on Musume’s other side. “‘Sup, guys? Hope you don’t mind me joining today.”

“Of course not,” Kokona says with a smile. “We don’t exclude anyone!”

“Glad to hear it! So, y’all wanna hear about this  _ wicked  _ song idea I got last night? It’s epic.”

“We’re all ears,” Uekiya says, and the rest of lunch passes with Miyuji talking about song lyrics and instrumental solos.

It’s an interesting lunch.

The afternoon goes by much faster than the morning did. Luckily, Mido has more interesting topics to cover after lunch, and cleaning time is made interesting when Ayano takes the trash to the incinerator and talks to Osorō and his friends back there. For club time, the Drama Club pulls out costumes and props for all of their shows. As they work, they all talk and make jokes. Ayano feels happy, and she lets it show through her never-ending smile.

Finally, it’s ten to six. All done, Kizano lets the club members leave early. 

Ayano walks over to Kizano, and says, “Taro should be confessing today. Want to go watch?”

Kizano grins. “Why, darling, of course! Let’s go get the Osano and Hanakō, I’m sure they’d love to see this in action, too.”

Ayano heads to the Cooking Club while Kizano goes for the Photography Club. Popping her head into the room, Ayano immediately spots Osano and Amao finishing their clean up. 

“Hey, Osano?” Ayano calls out. Osano’s head whips to face her.

“Aya, what’s wrong?” He asks, concerned.

“Nothing. It’s almost six, though.”

Osano smirks. “Oh, I  _ need  _ to see this. Come on, muffin man.”

Amao scoffs. “You did  _ not _ need to pick that up from Osorō!” But he follows anyways.

They meet Kizano and Hanakō at the stairwell, along with Oko.

“I overheard Hanakō,” is Oko’s explanation, and they gladly let him join. 

When the group gets near the tree, it’s already after six. Taro is waiting there, obviously nervous. Ayano leads the group around the hill, hiding out of Taro’s sight but close enough to hear. 

When Uekiya walks up to the hill, she looks happy and amused.

“Taro, it’s nice to see you again,” she says calmly, as if they weren’t just in the same club.

Taro’s face is red as he tries to talk. “Uekiya, I’ve wanted to say this for a really long time, and I really hope you feel the same way. I, uh…” He freezes, face red, and then begins to compliment her. “I mean, um, you’re really pretty. Like, prettier than a cherry tree. Than  _ this _ cherry tree. Which is the, um, confession tree. So I asked you to come here-”

“Through a note, instead of in person,” Uekiya interrupts.

Taro laughs nervously. “Yeah, I probably could’ve just asked in person.”

“You could have. Taro, are you alright?” She touches his cheek, and Taro’s face gets warmer.

Beside Ayano, Osano holds back a laugh. “Aya, he’s hopeless.”

Ayano wonders if Taro can even get the confession out, or if he’s too afraid to do so.

Luckily for the bookworm, he doesn’t have to.

Uekiya smiles. “Taro, ever since we started talking, I’ve begun to see the joy I once found in gardening in even more. I see it in your smiles, in your eyes when I look into them. I find that joy in you. Will you continue to bring me that joy, and let me bring that joy to you, and go out with me tomorrow?”

Taro nods wordlessly, and Uekiya brushes a kiss to his cheek. Then she says, just as softly, “You know I can see all of you, right?”

At this, Taro startles, and watches with wide eyes as Ayano and the others stand up. 

“You were all watching?” He asks, finally able to get words out.

Ayano shrugs. “I usually try to watch. It’s nice to congratulate my friends right away. Congratulations, by the way.”

Uekiya smiles, though she does say, “That is kind of weird, Ayano, but thank you.”

The five boys just shrug.

“I had to watch,” Osano says, as if it’s a good explanation. Taro just sighs, rolling his eyes. “I’m glad that Uekiya confessed, though, because man, I was embarrassed just watching you.”

Taro sputters at that, and Uekiya laughs. “I was planning to ask him out soon, I was just waiting for the right time to come up.” 

On the way to Ayano’s, the group comes up with date ideas for the new couple. 

Ayano’s beaming when she goes to sleep, glad that the school week has ended so nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> So we got another confession, how'd you guys like it? ;)


	61. Week Ten, Monday

Week Ten, Monday

 

Ayano is in a wonderful mood when she wakes up. Perhaps it’s due to her weekend, perhaps it’s just a sign of a good day to come.

Ayano isn’t sure, but she takes her happiness without hesitation, getting ready for the day as she recalls what she’s done over the past two days.

On Saturday, Ayano ran into Oko in the market, again, and they ended up going to Oko’s beloved Occult shop. The shop that he frequented  _ so  _ much, the owner herself came out of her office and offered him a job. Oko, bewildered, had taken a whole minute to snap out of his daze and accept the offer. The two left the shop without any purchases, but Oko had a bag with his uniform and the store’s handbook.

Sunday was quickly taken over by Kizano, who called for the club to rehearse at his house, since both of his parents were gone for the day. The group spent the day going through all three plays, perfecting their lines even more. By the end of it, Ayano had the rest of her club members’ phone numbers.

Ayano smiles, grabbing her bag. She’s always happy to spend more time with friends, and is just as glad to let new people into her closer circles. It’s nice to see her club friends more and learn more about them.

It’s  _ normal _ .

Exiting her house, Ayano smiles when she sees the seven boys waiting for her. Osorō rolls his eyes at Ayano’s excitement, but he smiles back anyways.

“Hey, guys,” Ayano greets as she locks her door. “Hanakō, where’s Taro?”

Hanakō giggles. “He’s with  _ Uekiya _ .”

Ayano nods. “That’s good. They’re cute together, I’m happy for them.”

Osano snorts. “I still can’t believe Uekiya had to confess...actually yeah, yeah I can.”

Amao shrugs. “I think it’s cute. I’m glad Taro isn’t the type to be upset by being the one asked out. I’ve seen guys who’ve been upset over that. It’s kind of sad.”

“Taro isn’t like that,” Osano says immediately. “It’s a good thing he found a girl who’s okay with taking charge.”

“Pippi asked Ryuto out, too, right?” Aso asks.

“Yeah. She was rather blunt, got past his obliviousness,” Ayano confirms.

Hanakō giggles. “That’s adorable...who are they?”

“Just the two most naïve gamers to ever fall in love,” Kizano replies.

“And two of the most oblivious people in Akademi High. Only one person manages to surpass them,” Osano adds, rolling his eyes.

“Who surpasses them?” Ayano asks.

She isn’t sure why the boys all start laughing, but she enjoys the sound anyways. She’s glad that they’re happy, at the very least.

When they get to school, Ayano turns to Osorō with a smile. “Ready to learn?”

Osorō snorts. “Am I ever?”

Ayano opens her mouth to respond, but she’s cut off by a different voice.

“Ayano, there you are!” Akane greets, hands clasped in front of her chest as she smiles. The rest of Ayano’s group sticks around, curious.

“What’s the matter, Akane?” Ayano asks, glancing around for anything unusual.

“Oh, nothing! Actually, there are two wonderful things.” She turns, facing Osorō more, though her eyes are still closed due to her wide smile. “To start, Osorō! The counselor has informed us that your grades have skyrocketed in improvement. You’re farther ahead than most of your class, and I am happy to say that you no longer need tutoring.”

Osorō’s expression is unreadable, and he nods slowly. “Alright, thanks.” He turns to Ayano. “So, princess, want to hang out with me and the guys? They’ve been complaining that you’re never around for more than five minutes.”

Ayano giggles. “Sure.”

“Actually,” Akane interrupts. “There’s still the other thing. Ayano, along with being able to return to your work, I’d like to tell you that Megamo has finally returned!”

Ayano blinks, remembering the Student Council President. “Ah. I guess I’ll finally get to meet him, then?”

Akane nods. “That’s everything. I’ll be glad to see you in the club room once again.” Then Akane walks away, as graceful and poised as ever.

Ayano blinks. “Osorō, I think I have to get back to you on hanging out with your friends. What about later this week?”

Osorō nods, smiling slightly. “Alright, see ya, princess. Good luck with work.”

With that, Ayano waves goodbye to her friends and heads up to the Student Council room. She opens the door, unsure what to expect.

She’s greeted with the sharpest, iciest eyes she’s ever seen. Only the President himself is in the room, and he eyes her curiously. 

“Ayano Aishi, I presume?” He asks, standing up from the table to greet her.

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you, Megamo,” Ayano shakes his hand, the feel of the black glove unusual underneath her fingers.

“Of course. I’ve been told that you are our new Historian. How have you progressed on that?” He’s formal, and he doesn’t fully look away as he sits back in his seat. He doesn’t ever turn his back.

Ayano feels odd under his gaze. She feels like she’s being judged.

She pushes the feeling aside, focusing on her happiness. “I’ve almost completed my work. In a few weeks, every single paper will be organized and filed away properly.”

Megamo nods, then looks down to his papers. “Then I’ll leave you to your work.”

Ayano heads over to her filing cabinet, because at this point she’s claimed it as hers, and gets to work. As she reads through the papers, she comes across Megamo’s. It’s rather sparse, only telling of his previous time in the Student Council the previous year. He’s rather independent, marked by his lack of willingness to ask for help. Ayano glances at the boy at the table, hand pressed against his forehead as he writes quickly on a paper. Even as a few of the Council members walk in and out, they barely greet him. Instead, they favor coming up to Ayano, asking her questions about her return from tutoring, about a paper they need, or just a polite, “How are you, Ayano?”

Ayano never realized how much attention the Council members give her until this moment. And now she sees how isolated Megamo is. Her heart presses against the wall, wanting to offer Megamo a hand, to offer friendship and a way out of his unending work, work, work.

When the bell rings, it’s only Ayano and Megamo once again. Ayano stands, but Megamo keeps writing, the sound of a pencil scratching on paper filling the silent room. Ayano walks over to him and clears her throat.

Immediately, Megamo startles, jolting in his seat. He glares up at Ayano. “What do you want?” He asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?” Ayano asks.

Megamo blinks, eyes softening for a moment before he looks at her warily. “Why do you want me to join you?”

“You seem lonely,” Ayano admits, “and I’d like to get to know you.”

Megamo furrows his eyebrows, considering her offer. Ayano glances at the time, knowing that she’ll have to rush to get to class.

When Megamo doesn’t respond, Ayano sighs. “You don’t have to accept today, or at all, but if you want company, we sit on the roof. I hope to see you there, Megamo.” With that, Ayano races to class, getting there right before the bell. Osano and Kizano eye her, wondering about her near tardiness, but she smiles at them reassuringly.

Class is interesting, and Ayano takes pleasure in listening to Mido as he talks about the history of dating and love. When he brings up love, she hopes to find it, and daydreams about what the feeling must be like.

She can’t come up with an idea of it, but she hopes it feels as pleasant and fulfilling as the warm, light feeling she gets around some of her friends.

Then Mido brings up polygamy, and Ayano can’t help but smile, thinking of Kokona’s endless support for the idea, no matter how nonsensical Ayano thinks it is. After all, there’s  _ no  _ way multiple guys could fall for Ayano.

She’ll be overjoyed if she finds one guy to love, one that’ll love her back just the same.

When class ends, Ayano and her friends head for the roof. Ayano can’t help but glance at the room for class 2-2, wondering if Megamo will join her. She doubts it, and hopes that Megamo will at least remember to eat.

She has a feeling that the boy gets too focused on his work to remember that he needs to take care of himself.

Ayano immerses herself into conversation as soon as she sits down. Miyuji has joined again, and she and Musume are all too happy to tell Ayano about a duet they performed on Friday.

“They were like, a dozen people watching us!” Musume says. “And they were cheering for us!”

Miyuji nods, leaning her shoulder against Musume’s. “It was epic. The crowd  _ loves _ Musume.” Miyuji beams. “Just like I said they would!”

Musume blushes. “It’s not just me.”

Miyuji shrugs. “Well, they definitely cheer louder after you join in on the singing.”

Ayano smiles. “That sounds wonderful. I’m glad that you guys have so much fun.”

Musume smiles back, then her eyes widen and she straightens up, knocking Miyuji. “Don’t, like, look now, but Megamo freakin’ Saikou is walking right over here.”

Ayano, of course, does not listen. Beaming, she turns her head to look. Just like Musume said, Megamo is striding over, eyes focused on Ayano. 

“Hi, Megamo. I’m glad you decided to join us,” Aya says, and she pats the spot next to her. “Come, sit.”

Megamo sits down beside her, looking at the group. “I decided that a break would be nice,” he says at last, as if he feels the need to fill the silence. Which he might, because the whole group stopped talking the moment Ayano greeted Megamo. They blink at the newest arrival in confusion and amusement.

Ayano just pushes through. “That’s a good idea. Everyone deserves a break, and it’s nice to relax with friends.” She looks to her group. “Do you all know Megamo?”

Hanakō, either unaware that Megamo is the Student Council President, or just unphased by the white suit that Megamo wears and what it means, smiles and stretches a hand out to Megamo. “Hi, Megamo! I’m Hanakō, and I just transferred here a week ago! Nice to meet you.”

Politely, Megamo shakes the younger boy’s hand. “You as well, Hanakō.”

Amao clears his throat, holding up a container with brownies. “Anyone want one?” He asks, and looks at Megamo. “Feel free to take one, Megamo.”

Megamo hesitates, but when Ayano happily takes one, he follows soon after. He thanks Amao and eats the chocolate treat, face staying neutral.

A few minutes later, conversations finally resume. Ayano tries to include Megamo, but he rarely comments. He looks almost...unsure of how to respond, as if he hasn’t had the chance to just  _ talk _ to people.

Ayano makes a mental note to ask Megamo about his life. Perhaps he never had the chance to make friends as a kid.

When the bell rings, Megamo is the first to stand. He looks to Ayano, holding out a hand to help her up. She takes it.

“Thank you for inviting me to join you,” Megamo says as they start to walk. “I’m glad to have spent this time with you.”

“You too, Megamo. You’re welcome to join us at any time.” And she means it, sure that he can fit into her odd group of friends.

Megamo just nods, and Ayano’s in class before the conversation can continue. From there, the rest of the school day flies by, and drama rehearsal goes well.

It’s an interesting start to the week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings me joy for two reasons:  
> 1\. We get to introduce the final rival, Megamo.  
> 2\. We hit 100,000 words with it! 
> 
> I can't believe that we've hit that number. Honestly, I was afraid that I'd give up halfway through while writing this. But I didn't want to let any of you down, and I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story to this day. So I hope that you all enjoy our newest rival, and are excited to see how the next two weeks progress.


	62. Week Ten, Tuesday

Week Ten, Tuesday

 

Ayano has a text from an unknown number when she wakes up. At first, she feels nervous, unsure of who could have possibly gotten her number. Afraid, Ayano ignores the text’s content and moves to get ready for the day, instead.

Unknown numbers are always a gamble, in Ayano’s mind. She’s never sure if it will be someone good, or someone like  _ him _ . She’s afraid to find out every single time. So, instead, Ayano doesn’t look. She goes through her routine, getting dressed and pulling her hair into its signature ponytail, leaving her bangs to fall freely. Grabbing some toast and her stuff, Ayano exits her home. 

Osorō isn’t with the rest of the boys today, but Ayano doesn’t expect him to be. He doesn’t seem to keep a morning, or lunch, routine now that Ayano thinks about it. He just comes and goes. Ayano just greets the six boys who  _ are _ at her door, and they greet her back just as happily.

It’s while talking to Osano that Ayano remembers the text. Nerves fill her once more, and it must show, because Osano pauses.

“What’s wrong, Aya?” He asks, and Ayano shrugs.

“It’s silly, but an unknown number texted me.”

Osano frowns. “And?”

“I’m too scared to check what they said.” Ayano frowns, disappointed in herself. She should be better by now, shouldn’t she? It’s been weeks, and her friends have been here to help and support her. Why does she still have these moments?

Her internal questions are cut off by Osano clearing his throat. “I can check, if you want? I’ll tell you if it’s good or not.” He blushes. “If you want, that is.”

Ayano can’t help but feel relieved when he offers. “Please do,” she says, and hands Osano her phone after unlocking it.

Osano is quick to read the message, and he smiles at her comfortingly after a few seconds. “You’re fine. It’s just Megamo.”

Taking in a deep breath- when had she forgotten to breathe?- Ayano takes the phone back. “Thank you, Osano.” Ayano smiles at the boy, then reads Megamo’s texts.

‘ _ Hello, Ayano. This is Megamo. I’ve been given your number by Akane, who says I need to have all of my Council’s contacts. _ ’

‘ _ I’d like to thank you again for lunch, too. So, thank you. _ ’

Ayano can’t help but smile wider, amused by the formality in Megamo’s texting. 

She’s replying before she knows it.

‘ _ Hi, Megamo. I’m glad that you enjoyed lunch. You’re welcome to join us again whenever you’d like! _ ’ Adding the exclamation mark for good measure, breaking the formal tone he tried to create, Ayano sends the text.

When the group gets to school, they all go their separate ways. Ayano heads for the Student Council room, greeting a few of her peers as she goes. They return the sentiment with a smile or a wave, and Ayano is happy when she steps into her club room.

The five other Council members are all sitting at the table, talking about something when Ayano walks in. As soon as she shuts the door, she has four sets of eyes on her, and a blushing male is glaring at a paper, angrily scribbling down words.

“What is it?” Ayano asks, unsure if she should be curious or wary. She decides to feel both, and cringes when Akane’s grin widens.

“Oh, nothing.” Akane waves off the concern, and Ayano just raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, I don’t believe that at all. Shiromi, what’s up?” Ayano turns to the smiling girl, who shrugs.

“We’re just happy that Megamo actually learned how to take a break. How’d you do it, Ayano? Was it your...shoot what was it called? Yan charm?” Shiromi snorts. “Whatever it is, good job. Keep it up.”

Ayano giggles, missing the way Megamo’s blush darkens even more. “All I had to do was ask him. He knows his limits, I’m sure.”

Kuroko adjusts her glasses, eyeing Ayano with a disbelieving look. “Well, if you’d like to  _ keep _ asking him, please be our guest.”

Megamo clears his throat. “I am right here, thank you. Now, don’t you all have work to be doing?”

The four girls stand, getting ready to patrol the school. Ayano sits down at her filing cabinet as they leave, amused. 

A few minutes later, Megamo and Ayano are alone, the only sounds in the air being the scratching of pencil and papers being flipped through as Ayano reads them.

She’s halfway through Osano’s document when Megamo clears his throat. “Ayano?”

She looks up, making eye contact with him. “What is it, Megamo?”

“Would you like to join me for lunch in here?” He asks. “I have too much work piled up to leave it today.”

“Of course. I’m happy to keep you company, Megamo.” She turns back to her papers, smiling as she puts away her friend’s paper before grabbing another. It’s hers.

It feels odd, looking down at the picture of herself. She’s smiling, and it looks like she’s happy.

But that’s from her first day of school. That’s from the time before she made all of her friends. 

It’s fake. She’s fake.

Ayano frowns at the picture, ignoring it. She feels more drawn to the words on her page, the words that define who she is to the Council members.

She looks so...normal.

The information is average. It talks about how she’s new, how she’s joined a few clubs. Then there’s info on her perfect grades, on her sudden popularity, and she goes from average to exceptional. There’s a few sidenotes clipped to her papers, notes on how she could fit into the Student Council.

Ayano skips the Otohiko papers, unwilling to see them once more. She already knows everything they all wrote down. 

But then the illusion breaks when Ayano sees one line on the back of her main page. Just one line, written in a much neater handwriting, a much more  _ perfected  _ handwriting, that doesn’t much Ayano’s or any of the Council girls’.

‘ _ An Aishi. Keep an eye on her, father said they could be dangerous. _ ’

It’s marked with a date, and Ayano recognizes it as a few weeks before school started. How Megamo had been in school before then, Ayano isn’t sure, but the date makes her feel...comforted?

Ayano sets the papers down and looks at Megamo. He keeps writing, unaware of her eyes on him. 

He isn’t keeping an eye on her.

Does he trust her? Or has he forgotten his own warning?

Ayano can’t keep her mouth shut.

“Megamo?” Ayano asks, and Megamo looks up. His eyes are already softer, gazing on her. 

“What is it, Ayano?” He asks, and Ayano holds up her file.

“You wrote that I could be dangerous.” She doesn’t feign confusion, just waiting for a reaction.

Megamo nods, not responding to the statement. He turns away from her, resuming his writing.

“Why do you turn your back on me, if you think I’m a danger to you?” She asks, and he glances at her with a slight smile.

“I don’t think you’re a danger, Ayano. My father feared your mother, and always told me to keep my distance if I met an Aishi.” He chuckles at his words, the first laugh Ayano’s heard from him. “I guess I don’t listen all too well.”

“What makes you trust me so much?” She can’t help but ask. After all, his father has every right to fear her mother. So why does Megamo let Ayano near?

Megamo doesn’t look away this time. “Ayano, I know about your family. I know about how you all love. But you aren’t like them, are you?”

She doesn’t answer, she doesn’t have to.

“In one day, I’ve seen how real you are. You’re genuine, Ayano. You…” He looks to the paper, face turning pink once more. “You light up, truly, around your friends. I’ve heard them all talk about how helpful, how kind you are. I’ve heard talk of you spending weekends with friends. I know you wouldn’t be like this if you were harmful. I know you would only care about  _ one _ person. That’s why I trust you, Ayano. You’re everything that an Aishi isn’t.”

He stops speaking, picking his pencil back up and returning to his work. Ayano doesn’t get anymore work done, blinking at the blue-haired boy who, despite knowing, despite  _ knowing _ , about what her family is like, trusts her. He believes in her, and it’s because he recognizes that she  _ isn’t like her family _ .

The realization that Ayano is better because she isn’t following her ancestor’s footsteps makes her feel proud.

And the fact that Megamo truly understands her? Ayano feels like she’s floating, and her face is warm when she finally looks away from him. The bell rings, and Ayano quickly shoves away her file. 

She’s learned all that she needs to.

As she moves to leave the room, Megamo says, “The offer to join me for lunch is still on the table.” He pauses, then says, “And if you come, you won’t have to stay after school this week. I know the Drama Club has a performance on Saturday.”

And Ayano smiles. 

“I’ll be here,” she says, then heads to class.

Ayano keeps that promise. Class drags on, but when it ends, Ayano turns to Osano and Kizano.

“I’m spending lunch in the Student Council room. It will count as my weekly staying after, so I don’t have to miss rehearsal this week,” Ayano says to Kizano and Osano, who just nod.

“Here, take your bento at least,” Osano says, handing Ayano her lunch. Ayano thanks him, then heads into the Council room once again. 

When she steps into the room, she’s greeted by the sound of soft piano. Megamo’s phone is set on the table, playing gentle music. 

“Hey, Megamo.” Ayano sets her bento down beside him, then brings her remaining papers over to the table so that she can sit beside her friend. 

“If you don’t like the music, I can turn it off,” Megamo says instead of returning the greeting, eyes still scanning a paper.

“It’s nice,” Ayano responds simply. Megamo hums in response, and the two work silently.

It’s a peaceful lunch, and when the bell rings, Megamo smiles at her once more.

“Thank you,” he says, and Ayano just smiles back. 

After that, the day never reaches that level of peacefulness. It’s chaotic and fast, and Ayano feels herself rushing as she goes from class to Drama Club. They manage to run through all three plays twice, and it’s a good day.

Ayano finds herself excited for the next day, and wonders what Wednesday will bring her way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	63. Week Ten, Wednesday

Week Ten, Wednesday

 

Ayano rolls out of bed in the morning as soon as her alarm goes off. Literally rolls out of bed, because change is good and Ayano decided it would be fun.

Ayano no longer trusts her first thought of the morning. Laying on the floor, a dull pain coursing through her body, is the  _ opposite  _ of fun. Ayano grunts and pushes herself up, ignoring the slight ache in her arms...and legs...and everywhere else. 

Ayano needs to wait until she’s had a second thought in the morning. Maybe a third, actually.

Her limbs are still slightly sore when she’s walking out of her house, ready for the day. The usual six boys are waiting for her, and so is Kokona, who’s excitedly talking to Kizano about their upcoming performance, which is only a few days away. 

“Hey guys,” Ayano says, just like always, because change is  _ not _ fun. “Kokona, where’s Riku?”

Kokona shrugs, still smiling. “He wasn’t up until I was already leaving, he said he’ll meet me at school. You ready for the play, Yan?”

Ayano shrugs back, returning a grin as well. “I’m more ready than ever before. All of my lines are memorized and I’m excited.”

Kokona cheers, then dives right back into her conversation with Kizano, changing the topic to the props they need for each scene. Ayano tries to listen to the conversation, but is quickly distracted by Osano and Amao, who each take one of her hands.

“Hey, Aya?” Osano starts, looking at her. “Want to cook with us before class? I know you’ll have to miss lunch, then, but we’re going to be making blueberry muffins.”

Ayano is a simple soul. 

“Of course I do, Osano,” Ayano responds without hesitation. She turns her head to look at Kokona. “Kokona, want to bake muffins with us?”

Kokona nods. “Sure!”

Amao smiles down at Ayano. “You can invite Osorō, too, dear.”

Ayano giggles and lets go of Amao’s hand in order to text the delinquent. He quickly agrees to join.

Slipping her hand back into Amao’s, Ayano knows that today will be great.

When they get to school, Riku is already at the gate. He’s rubbing at his eyes, still waking up, but he beams and blushes as soon as he spots his girlfriend. Ayano watches them talk for a few minutes, then Kokona remembers Ayano, Osano, and Amao.

“Riku, I’m going to the Cooking Club today. Want to join us?” Kokona asks

Riku pauses for a second, but ends up shaking his head. “Thanks, but I’m actually going to hang out with the Gaming Club. Ryuto has been telling me about some new game, and I promised to play it with him today.”

Kokona smiles. “Okay, I’ll see you at lunch!” Then she turns and leads the other three into the Cooking Club room, where Osorō is leaning against the counter, waiting for them. Saki walks into the club room, but she lets out a little yelp and backs out as soon as she spots the blonde. Osorō just snorts and turns to the four.

“So, I heard we’re makin’ muffins?” He asks casually, as if he didn’t just scare a teenage girl with his presence alone.

Amao nods. “Yep! I have a list of ingredients on my phone, here they are!” He pulls it up, setting his phone on the counter as he starts to pull out bowls and trays. 

Osorō just eyes the list with an odd glint in his eyes as Ayano, Kokona, and Osano glance at the list before looking for some of the ingredients. “So, you made this recipe?” He asks casually. 

Amao nods, smiling proudly. “Yep! Added some special ingredients that make it taste better, and took out a couple that I’m not so happy with.”

Osorō is all too smug as he says, “So, you’re actually the Muffin Man.”

Amao pauses, then turns around, angrily pointing a whisk at the chuckling boy before him. “I  _ will _ kick you out of my club.”

Osorō snorts in response. “I’m not a club member, you can’t kick me from it.”

Amao pauses, then asks, “Would ...Osorō, would you like to join the club? You always end up in here at least once a week, why not join us officially?”

Osorō rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling when he says, “Sure, whatever. I’ll be in your club.”

Smiling, Amao hands Osorō a kerchief to wear.

Then he snatches it away, and shoves the whisk in Osorō’s face. “If the Muffin Man comments continue, you  _ will  _ be kicked.”

Osano laughs at the shocked expression on Osorō’s face. Ayano and Kokona giggle, too.

“Wow, Amao, I didn’t know you had a mean bone in your body,” Kokona comments, and Amao backs away from Osorō, handing back the kerchief. 

Osorō smiles. “Glad to see that brownie boy knows how to stand up for himself.”

Amao’s face drops, any pride gone. “Brownie boy?”

When Osorō’s grin widens, Amao just sighs. “I’ll never win, will I?”

“Nope,” All four cooking kids say at once, then laugh. The rest of the morning is spent baking the muffins, and they leave happy, full, and excited because Osorō joined a club, and is wearing the kerchief.

Albeit, it is on his wrist, partially covered by his long coat, but it’s more than Ayano and Kokona, who don’t even wear anything for their clubs, so it’s really good for him. 

On the way to her classroom, Ayano spots Megamo. They make eye contact, and Ayano smiles at him. He nods back, but his eyes quickly stray to look at Osorō, and he scowls. Ayano wonders about that, and decides to ask later.

Morning classes pass by fairly fast, and before she knows it, Ayano is heading off for the Student Council room.

All of the Council members are there when she enters, and they all greet her in their own ways. Ayano smiles at them, returning their greetings, then sits down at her filing cabinet once again. She’s sure that, with a few more days, she’ll be done with the papers. After all, she’s nearly done with her grade, and only the year one’s will be left and any recent documents her club mates have made.

As Ayano works, she feels eyes on her. More than just one pair. Looking up from a paper, she sees all five of them looking right back at her.

“Do you guys need something?” She asks, confused.

Megamo clears his throat, face reddening. “No, Ayano. You’re fine. I was just thinking.” He looks away, staring at his paper. He doesn’t start writing, and his face is still red.

Shiromi smiles, well, more like she doesn’t stop smiling, and says, “You know what, I want to go check on that turtle. I’ll see you guys later.” She walks out casually, leaving behind a confused Ayano.

A few seconds later, Akane gasps. “Oh! I think a student just got hurt! I’ll go check on them.”

She’s racing off as Ayano asks, “But I didn’t even hear anyone? And the doors are closed, how could you-”

“I think I’m gonna go fight a kid. Akane can check on them later,” Aoi decides, and she stalks out, ignoring Megamo’s panicked look and cry of, “Don’t you dare, Aoi!”

Finally, it’s just Megamo, Ayano, and Kuroko. Ayano blinks, confused by everyone’s sudden leave.

Megamo and Kuroko lock eyes for a few seconds, a silent conversation passing between them. It ends when Kuroko adjusts her glasses, and Megamo slams a hand down on the table, face even redder.

“Don’t you dare-” He starts.

“Bye.” Just like that, Kuroko is gone, shutting the door behind her.

Ayano waits a few seconds before looking at Megamo. “That wasn’t normal, right?”

Megamo sighs. “No, no it wasn’t.”

Ayano just nods and turns back to her work. She spends most of lunch working in silence, the room only occupied by her and the President.

In the last few minutes, Ayano decides to take a break. She also decides that she’s bored of the silence, and Megamo is taking a break as well.

“How has your day been?” Ayano asks, and Megamo looks up at her.

“Busy, as per usual.” He frowns then. “But I know yours hasn’t been.”

Ayano nods. “Is that bad?”

He shakes his head. “No, I just believe that you need better company, is all.”

Bluntly, Ayano asks, “Is this why you were scowling at Osorō in the halls?”

Megamo scoffs. “I wasn’t-” He freezes when Ayano gives him her well-used ‘I don’t believe you and I’m not going to pretend that I do’ look. “Okay, yes, that’s why I was glaring. Ayano, he’s dangerous. I’d do  _ anything _ to protect you, but if you spend your time around a violent  _ delinquent _ , I can’t be there if he lashes out.”

Ayano snorts. “Osorō acts like a giant puppy. He just wants attention, honestly.”

Megamo looks at her blankly. Dryly, he says, “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t believe that. He’s known for being intimidating and threatening, and he doesn’t shy away from fights.”

“He hasn’t hurt anyone in front of me, and I haven’t seen him with a single new bruise or cut since I started talking to him,” Ayano says truthfully. Because, really, she hasn’t. Osorō doesn’t even wear any bandaging now, a fact which makes Ayano happy. While she may not have actively looked for anything, it was a detail she couldn’t help but notice. “And he’s never threatened my friends. Teased one by calling him Muffin Man, yes, but that’s friendly banter.”

Megamo blinks, as if the idea of being wrong is new.

“Why don’t you try talking to him?” Ayano asks. “You could join us for lunch again, and actually see how Osorō is.”

Megamo looks away. “I suppose it doesn’t hurt to see.”

The bell rings as Ayano smiles proudly, and the rest of the day passes in the blink of an eye.

Ayano looks forward to tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beloved Pangmida, who helped me come up with the Student Council scene! <3


	64. Week Ten, Thursday

Week Ten, Thursday

 

Ayano wakes up and stares at her ceiling in the morning. After a few moments, and a few thoughts, she sits up and gets out of her bed. She’s not making the same mistake as yesterday, no way.

After getting out of bed, Ayano goes through her morning routine. She smiles as she puts on her choker, and glances in the bathroom mirror to see herself before she goes. She looks ready for the day, put together and confident that the day will be a good one.

Ayano has no doubts that she’s right. She checks herself one last time, making sure her blazer is laying properly, then heads out of her house, instantly greeted by the six usual boys. 

“Hey, Yan!” Aso says before she can open her mouth, buzzing with excitement. “What’re you doing this weekend?”

Blinking, Ayano goes through her mental list. “Well, the play is on Saturday, but I have nothing planned for Sunday. Why?”

Aso’s grin doubles. “It’s my parents’ anniversary on Sunday, so I’m practically getting kicked out of the house. Want to hang out then?”

Ayano giggles, remembering their old conversation on anniversaries. “Of course, Aso. Just text me when you’re awake, we can hang out at my place unless we decide to do something.”

Aso nods quickly, and Ayano wonders if his neck hurts with how fast his head shakes on it. She doesn’t ask, and chooses to ignore the question. “Great! And I’ll see you on Saturday, too, when I come watch!”

Hanakō gasps. “Oh, that’s on Saturday? I’ll be there, Senpai!” 

Osano frowns. “Wouldn’t you have come anyways? Your brother and I both go every time for our clubs.”

Hanakō shrugs, pouting. “I didn’t know that! But I’ll be sure to come watch you guys perform, uh...what are you guys performing, Senpai?”

Kizano huffs, taking over the conversation. “We’re doing three one act plays. Ayano and I are the leads for the opening play, so you  _ better _ be there on time.”

Hanakō nods, eyes wide. “Of course!”

Ayano giggles. “Are all of you coming to the play?” 

Oko chuckles softly. “Aso and I are the only other ones who don’t  _ have _ to come...but we’ll be there.” 

Ayano smiles at Oko, and silently watches as conversation shifts as Hanakō talks about his time in the Photography Club. She just takes the chance to relax and enjoy the warmth that her friends bring to her life. 

Unknown to her, her heart pounds against its cracking walls, and more dust falls.

When the group gets to school, Ayano heads to the Student Council room. The only members present are Megamo and Kuroko, who seem to be talking about someone who keeps buying all of the pop from the vending machine...and leaving it on the ground.

Ayano chooses to believe that she misheard, because nobody would just...do that, right?

Ayano greets the two and hops straight into her work. She doesn’t notice when Kuroko leaves just three minutes later, or when Megamo watches her for a few moments before resuming his own work. 

Ayano giggles when she reaches Osano’s papers.

Megamo glances up at the sound, but Ayano’s back is to him. “What is it, Angel?” He asks, and then freezes when he hears the nickname.

Ayano turns to see a red faced Megamo, but she just smiles and holds up the papers. “Someone wrote down that he’s a  _ tsundere _ .” She laughs again, and Megamo can’t help but smile when he hears her laughter. “I have to show him, he’s going to hate this.”

Megamo snorts. “That was written by our previous Historian. She...wasn’t very good at her job. She only really cared about writing stuff like that. There’s a reason we needed one so badly this year.”

Ayano smiles, pulling out her phone to take a picture. “I’m glad to be so useful.” She takes the picture and sends it to Osano without any explanation, then sets down her phone. “And I’m glad that I got to read that.”

Megamo rolls his eyes, but Ayano can see the amusement he tries to hide. “That’s good, Angel.”

Ayano blinks at the nickname, finally noticing it. She feels her face heat up, and she smiles. “Angel, huh?”

He sputters, looking away. “I have work to do.”

Ayano can’t help but giggle again, and she changes the subject when she calms down. “Hey, are you going to the performance on Saturday?”

Megamo pauses in his writing. “For the Drama Club?”

“No, for the Photography Club.”

Megamo eyes her, and dryly says, “Hilarious.”

Ayano smiles. “I try. But the performance is this weekend, and I think you’d enjoy the plays.”

Megamo looks away. “Are you going to be one of the leads?”

Ayano nods, and Megamo sighs.

“I’ll be there,” he says at last.

Ayano cheers, and the rest of the morning time is spent going over what time the plays start, so that he arrives on time, and the ticket prices. Ayano feels proud, having convinced him to go, and the pride lingers throughout her morning classes.

She doesn’t know that Megamo was already planning to go, but that’s unimportant. 

Lunch arrives quickly, and Ayano is happily surprised to see both Megamo and Osorō waiting on the roof by her spot. She’s not as happy to see them glaring at each other, and quickly breaks away from Osano and Kizano to sit between them before anything can happen. The two boys look away from each other at the same time, both choosing to look at Ayano instead. They stay silent, and Ayano greets everyone as they sit down for lunch. Osano hands her a bento, and Ayano ends up talking to him and Riku about the cat that hangs out around the school for a while.

Surprisingly, Osorō joins in the conversation when they’re talking about potential names for the cat.

“I think it should be named, I don’t know, Tom or something,” Osano says before taking a bite of his lunch.

Riku huffs. “I think it’s a girl. Why not Duchess? It’s a cute name.”

Osorō scoffs. “His name is Mittens.”

Osano pauses before he can respond to Riku, looking to Osorō. “Mittens?” He asks.

Osorō shrugs, leaning back on his hands. “His name is Mittens,” he says again.

“You already named him?” Riku asks.

“Why do you think he sticks around?” Osorō asks. “We feed him.”

Megamo blinks at that, joining the conversation to ask, “We?”

Osorō snorts. “Yeah, my boys and I. Umeji chose the name. He adores that little rascal.”

Ayano watches Megamo as he processes this, until his face returns to its normal, neutral expression. Then she smiles at Osorō. “I’m glad that someone is taking care of Mittens. He’s an adorable cat.”

Osorō chuckles. “If you ask nicely, Umeji will let you feed him, princess. Once you feed that cat, it’ll love you forever.”

Ayano can’t help but ask, “Can we do that soon?”

By the end of lunch, Osorō has promised to bring her over to the cat to feed it. And by the end of lunch, Osorō and Megamo seem much more relaxed around each other.

It’s wonderful, and Ayano’s day passes quickly thanks to her joy. Before she knows it, Drama rehearsal is over, and the club excitedly cheers over their perfect run throughs.

Exiting the gym, Kokona and Tokuko walk with Ayano. Kokona speaks up, asking, “Hey, Yan? Are your parents still out of the house?”

Ayano nods. “Until next weekend.”

“Want to have another sleepover? Tokuko, want to join us?”

Ayano and Tokuko both nod, and Ayano giggles. “Here’s my address, Tokuko. We can head to my house right after school tomorrow, so make sure to bring your clothes to school.”

Tokuko nods, smiling. “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, girls!” Then she’s gone, walking the other way.

Ayano’s walk home is filled with chatter, and she uses her joy as motivation to clean her house before going through her nightly routine.

She was right. It’s been a wonderful day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Friday is coming up, I wonder what that means...


	65. Week Ten, Friday

Week Ten, Friday

 

    Ayano falls out of bed an hour before her alarm clock is set to go off. Honestly, she feels like the world is cheating her out of some quality rest. Angry, tired, and bitter, the black-haired girl drags herself back into her bed, hiding under her covers. She  _ refuses  _ to let her abrupt awakening keep her from her rest.

    Five minutes later, Ayano sits up and gets out of bed, pretending that it was her choice to do so. She slips into the bathroom, and forced herself to wake up by splashing cold water on her face.

    She makes a mess on the floor, and nearly slips on the water.

    She wonders if this is how Mujo feels.

    Three minutes and a wet towel later, the bathroom is clean and Ayano can fix her hair. Luckily, there's no problems with that.

    Ayano puts on her uniform as slowly as possible, checking her outfit over for wrinkles or dirt. And, of course, there's nothing. Ayano sighs and steps out of her room.

    Looking at the clock, Ayano knows that she has way too much time, and nothing to do.

    That's why, when the seven boys show up, they're greeted with a bag full of chocolate muffins.

    "Dear, what's the occasion?" Amao asks, taking one. 

    Ayano sighs, handing one to Aso, who's bouncing in excitement. "I woke up too early and had nothing to do."

    "So you baked us all treats? That's sweet of you, darling," Kizano says, taking his with delicate movements.

    Ayano blushes, and closes the plastic bag with thirteen muffins still left. She knows exactly who she's going to give them to.

    Conversation is sparse on the walk to school today, probably because of the muffins. After all, everyone is too busy eating to care about talk.

    When the group gets to school, Ayano heads straight for the Student Council room. All five of the Council members are already there, sitting at a table. Aoi seems upset by something Kuroko is saying, and Ayano pauses at the look.

    "Hey, Ayano," Shiromi greets casually. "What's up?"

    Ayano holds up the bag. "I made muffins? Want one?"

    Akane smiles. "Oh that's so nice of you! Of course we do."

    Four minutes later, the five are silently eating their muffins. Ayano takes the silence happily, and sits down at her filing cabinet to work. As soon as she looks away, she can hear the sound of pencil scratching, and can't help but smile, amused by Megamo's dedication to work. She lets his writing become her background noise as she goes through her classmates' files. 

    She finds Musume's, and finds herself leaning closer, eager to see what was written about her friend.

    ' _ Snobbish and rude. Fake. Untrustable, only cares about herself. _ ' The words are harsh and honest, dated back to last year, back when Musume wasn't trying to change.

    But underneath it, there's newer writing. And judging by the looping, enchanting handwriting, it's obvious that Akane wrote the next bit. ' _ Showing improvement under Ayano's guidance. Nervous, see Otohiko's files for more detail. _ ' And even newer writing still, ' _ Joined the Light Music Club _ .'

    Ayano smiles, glad that others are noticing Musume's efforts to get better, to be a better person. She isn't sure how to feel about the 'guidance' part, but she doesn’t have time to figure it out. Instead, she's caught off guard by the door being opened, and Mido walking inside.

    "Mr. Rana, what do you need?" Kuroko asks, professional as always.

    Mido just smiles kindly. "I need some assistance from Ayano, please."

    Ayano stands. "Of course, Mido. Bye, guys." She grabs her stuff and follows Mido. "What's up?"

    Mido just chuckles awkwardly. "So, it's been three weeks since I confessed to Mujo...and I want to do something special for him."

    Ayano smiles, but she also feels confused. "That's adorable, Mido, but why for the third week?"

    Mido blushes. "Three is his favorite number, so I thought it'd be...nice or something?"

    She nods. "That sounds perfect." They stop at the classroom and sit down on two of the desks. "What have you guys done already?"

    Mido beams. "Well, we've gone to the movies, I took him out to dinner a few times, and we've gone to a petshop to play with the animals." He sighs. "Mujo was so happy when he saw the bunnies. He thought they were the cutest little things."

    Ayano giggles. "Why not do something more simple? Maybe just stay at one of your homes, have a nice, home cooked meal, and watch a few movies?"

    Mido blinks. "Huh. That's a really good idea." He ruffles Ayano's hair. "See, this is why you're my matchmaker. You have all of the good ideas, kid."

    Ayano just rolls her eyes. Then, remembering her bag of muffins, she gasps and pulls them out. Opening it up, she offers the bag and asks, "Do you want one?"

    Mido blinks, then smiles warmly. "Sure. Thanks, kid."

    "Grab one for your boyfriend, too." 

    Mido flushes red. "Why don't you come with me? Mujo loves hanging out with you, too."

    That's how Ayano ends up spending the rest of morning time with her teacher and the nurse, joking with the two of them without a care in the world.

    When Ayano heads to class, she's walking side by side with Mido, talking with him about what he should cook. A few students glance at her oddly when she uses his first name, but they move on quickly.

    Class flies by, and soon enough Ayano is on the roof with her friends. When they all get there, she pulls out the last six muffins.

    "You  _ still _ have more?" Osano asks. 

    "Yeah. The last six are for those here who haven't had one," Ayano explains. "So, Miyuji, Musume, Taro, Uekiya, Kokona, and Riku? Want a muffin?"

    All six happily agree, and Ayano shoves the empty bag into her blazer pocket, only for it to fall back out. Ayano ignores that and lets the bag lay on the floor. She listens to her friends as they talk, and finds herself pulled into Miyuji and Musume's conversation about their newest song: a story about two lovers. It sounds cute, and Ayano can't wait to hear it.

    Knowing this school and it's obsession with romance, it'll be a  _ very _ popular song.

    The rest of the day passes by quickly. It's just a simple day. Classes are mediocre, and cleaning time flies by. When Ayano goes to Drama Club, her club friends are nervous and excited and jittery, ready and terrified about tomorrow. Luckily, as they go through their last rehearsal, all of the purple-haired boys and girls calm down. When they exit the gym, they're all relaxed. 

    Ayano isn't sure why, but she feels the urge to go to the confession tree. She excuses herself, telling Kokona and Tokuko that she'll see them at the gate in a moment. The myth rings in her head, and she wonders if a new couple will form in just a few moments, or even right as she heads towards the tree.

    Honestly, Ayano should've seen this coming. Because walking away from the tree, hand in hand, is Miyuji and Musume, smiling at each other and unaware of anything else.

    Ayano smiles and takes a quick picture, then heads back to the gate. When she gets there, she doesn't say a word about the sight of the newest couple. It's for them to say.

    On the way to her house with the two Drama girls, she sends a text to Musume.

    ' _ Congratulations. I hope Miyuji treats you well. _ '

    She doesn't get a response.

    It makes Ayano smile, glad that Miyuji keeps Musume's full attention, and allows her to forget everything else.

    Ayano pockets her phone and returns her attention to her friends, and they talk about the night ahead of them, and the day after. Her future looks bright and happy.

    From behind the walls, her heart peeks out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the new pairing! I have to admit, when I started this story I was going to put Gema and Musume together after Shozo dumped her. It was my endgame plan, but...it didn't sit right with me. Because Gema liked Musume the bully, and I wanted someone who could connect better with her new persona. Then Miyuji came in, and, well, I had a new ship!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the pairing, and enjoy the next week to come! <3


	66. Week Ten, Saturday

Week Ten, Saturday

 

Ayano wakes up to cheerful pop music playing in her room. She hums along, opening her eyes to see Tokuko and Kokona sitting in a line, with Kokona singing to the lyrics as she curls Tokuko's hair. Kokona's hair is currently uncurled, and despite all of their previous sleepovers, Ayano always finds the look unfamiliar.

    That doesn't mean it's an unpleasant look. Kokona looks really pretty with her hair down, actually. Perhaps Ayano should convince her to leave it uncurled one day. Even if it's just to see Riku's reaction.

    Tokuko glances at Ayano and smiles. "Good morning, Ayano. Did you sleep well?"

    Kokona grins and quickly adds her own, "Morning, Yan!" Then she goes back to Tokuko's hair.

    "I did. How about you two?" Ayano responds, sitting up on her bed. 

    The two girls respond positively, and the three chat for a moment before Ayano heads to the bathroom. When she comes back, she checks her phone and giggles.

    "What's up, Yan?" Kokona asks, finally setting down the curling iron. Tokuko turns and begins to work on Kokona's hair immediately.

    "Amao texted me. Apparently, Hanakō tried to help bake." Ayano giggles again, interrupting herself.

    Kokona cringes. " _ Tried? _ "

    Ayano nods, grinning. "He tried adding olive oil."

    Tokuko blinks. "Olive oil? To what, exactly?"

    " _ Everything. _ "

    She pauses, setting down the curling iron. "But they're baking?"

    "Yes."

    Tokuko looks at Kokona and Ayano, and both just shrug. Then Ayano's phone buzzes, and she laughs once more. Amao sent an image, and it's just Osano's shocked face as he watches Hanakō pour cooking oil into a mixing bowl.

    ' _ He thinks you need half a bottle to bake a cake...in the batter. _ ' Amao sends soon after. ' _ We had to dump the whole batch worth. Hanakō is now getting sent to buy new ingredients _ .'

    Ayano reads the text out loud, and Tokuko wordlessly goes back to Kokona's hair. Kokona just tries not to laugh, afraid of accidentally being burned. 

    Ayano texts Amao back, wishing him luck, then reads random stuff online until the girls are done with their hair. Then the three just gossip about whatever until it's time to eat lunch. Ayano makes enough soup for all of them, and after they eat they all get dressed for the day. Ayano pulls on a light blue dress, Kokona puts on a pink blouse and a white skirt, and Tokuko wears a dark purple dress that perfectly matches her hair. Then they all put on makeup, or rather, Ayano watches Kokona and Tokuko do their makeup before they both fuss with Ayano's. Her hair also ends up being done, and she quickly has her hair lightly curled by Tokuko before she has a chance to say anything. 

    As soon as Ayano is ready, the three girls head to the school, ready to begin.

    The Cooking and Gardening Club members are already there, getting ready for the play. Even Osorō is helping set up, talking to Osano as they put up a table.

    "Hey, guys," Ayano calls out as she passes. She walks by them before they answer, and misses the three matching blushes on her friends' faces. 

    When Ayano gets backstage, Kizano only stops for a moment to greet the three girls before speeding off, heading for the stage to get the first scene ready. Ayano slips into the changing area, and puts on her first costume for  _ Check, Please _ . 

    The time before the play flies, and soon enough the gym is full, all of Akademi waiting for their one acts. Kizano proudly introduces the three plays, the lights go dim, and then the curtain is drawing back, and Ayano has become Girl. She's quickly pulled into the most chaotic dating scene ever, going from guys who only love themselves to guys who fear everything, to a guy wearing a  _ burlap sack _ \- Ayano is glad that this isn't her real life. By the time the first play ends, she's happy with the ending, where she and Kizano happily leave the stage together.

    The next two plays fly by, and Ayano enjoys taking the background and making it her spotlight. She can see Kizano enjoys it, too, despite his protests in the beginning. She's glad for the change, and hopes Kizano won't typecast her as his lead for the next play.

    When the last play ends, and bows are done, Ayano watches the curtains close, then heads out to see the crowd. She smiles and thanks a few of her peers who compliment her, but quickly searches out her closer friends.

    She quickly finds some of them in the crowd. Miyuji and Musume sit beside Oko, Hanakō, and Aso, and all five happily greet her when she walks over. 

    "Girl, that was epic! You totally rocked it!" Miyuji cheers, and Ayano beams.

    "Thanks, Miyuji. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the plays." Ayano smiles.

    Aso and Hanakō are quick to pull her into a hug.

    "Yan, that was so good! You were the star, even when you didn't have the main role!" Aso cheers, pulling Ayano even closer. Ayano giggles and thanks him. A few minutes later, she steps away, heading off to see who else came to watch.

    Mido and Mujo wave her over. They're standing near the wall, forgotten by the students and able to cuddle in the background. Ayano talks to them for a few moments, listening as Mujo happily talks about the night before, and how Mido had cooked them spaghetti because wow, Mido is  _ so  _ romantic. Ayano nods along to the whole spiel, enjoying how flustered Mido looks the longer Mujo rambles.

    She only stops listening when Mujo stops talking, face pink. "Oh!" He gasps. "I've been keeping you. It looks like someone wants to talk to you. I'll see you in school, dearie."

    Ayano turns around, and sees Megamo. He's dressed nicely, wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants. He blushes when she looks at him, and she says goodbye to the two men before walking over to Megamo.

    "Hey," she greets.

    "Hi," Megamo responds. "You were phenomenal, Angel." 

    She blushes, the compliment and nickname making her feel warm. "Thank you, Megamo. I'm glad you came."

    He reaches up, brushes a stray hair out of her face. "I promised you, didn't I?"

    "Yes."

    She doesn't get anymore words out, cut off when Megamo leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I will never break a promise I made you, Angel. Ever." He locks eyes with her, and his gaze is determined and sincere.

    Ayano feels her face growing even hotter. "Thank you, I-"

    She's cut off by someone shouting her name. She turns, and Megamo lets go of her hand- when had he taken it?- to see Osano waving to her.

    "Aya!" He calls again. "We only have a few treats left if you want one!"

    Ayano looks back to Megamo with a giggle. "I suppose that's my cue to leave. I'll see you on Monday, Megamo."

    Megamo nods, taking a step back. "Of course. I will see you on Monday."

    Ayano heads over to Osano, Amao, Osorō, and the rest of the Cooking Club, where she spends the rest of her time before leaving the gym, a cookie in hand as her last reminder of the day.

    It's delicious, no cooking oil involved.

    Ayano falls asleep immediately when she gets home, ready for another amazing day to come tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five chapters left, I wonder what will happen in such a short span of time...
> 
> <3


	67. Week Eleven, Monday

Week Eleven, Monday

****

When Ayano wakes up, she’s still smiling from her weekend. Sunday had been wonderful, spent with a few of her friends. While the plan had been for Aso and Ayano to hang out, since his parents’ anniversary was yesterday, a few others had come over, looking for friends to hang out with. By the end of the day, Ayano was making a cake with Aso, Amao, Oko, and Musume, who finally had a weekend without therapy appointments.

“My therapist thinks I’ve made a lot of progress,” Musume had explained as she stepped in. “He thinks I should spend more time with friends.”

The cake had been beautiful, and Ayano was almost sad that she wouldn’t get to taste it. But she told Aso to wish his parents another wonderful year, and he had walked out with the cake with a huge grin. The other three had left one by one as the hours passed, and soon enough Ayano was heading to bed.

Ayano gets ready for another week of school, humming quietly as she puts on her choker and pulls up her hair. Finally, she’s ready, and she steps out of her house with a smile on her face. The usual seven boys are waiting for her, along with Taro and Uekiya. They all greet her happily, and she does the same as she locks her house up. Then they all start walking to school.

A few minutes into their walk, Osano looks at Ayano oddly. “Hey, Aya?”

“What is it, Osano?” She asks in response.

“You have Megamo’s number, right?”

She nods. “Of course. Do you need it?” She doesn’t know why, but doesn’t ask.

“Yeah.” He’s blushing, and he looks away from her. Ayano notices that the rest of the group, except for Taro and Uekiya, are watching him. Perhaps they know why he’s asking.

“Alright, here.” She sends his number to Osano, and Osano thanks her before beginning to text, fingers flying over the screen.

The walk continues in partial silence, and Ayano watches as the other boys pull out their phones one by one, until the only people talking are Taro and Uekiya. Slowly, Ayano joins their conversation about how people are  _ still _ taking roses off of the bushes, promising to do something.

She reaches the gate, and a conclusion on why Osano wanted the number, at the same time. And the realization fills her with joy.

Osano clearly wants to befriend Megamo better. The other boys must’ve been the same, and they were all texting Megamo in a new chat to get to know him better.

Ayano is glad that all of her friends get along so well, and is so happy that she doesn’t wonder why they didn’t just have her add him to the Ayano Protection Squad. Instead, she just heads up to the Student Council room, as happy as she can possibly be. 

When she steps into the room, she’s greeted with the sight of a very smug Shiromi and a very red faced Megamo who keeps glancing at his phone. 

“Hi?” Ayano greets as she closes the door behind her. “What’s up?”

Shiromi smirks and stands, moving away from the table. “Nothing. Megamo and I were just having a little talk, but I’m heading out now. Gotta patrol, you know?” 

Ayano nods. “Of course. I’ll see you, Shiromi.”

“Bye.” She looks even more amused as she exits the room, silently chuckling to herself.

Ayano smiles at Megamo. “So, you and the boys are talking more?”

Megamo, who was just beginning to look calm again, instantly turns red once more. He sputters for a moment, then clears his throat, looking away. “Yes.”

“I’m glad that you are all getting along so well. When Osano asked for your number, I was confused, but it’s nice to know that you guys all like each other.”

Megamo nods, relaxing. “They’re pleasant to be around.”

“Even Osorō?”

He sighs, but nods again. “Even Osorō. You were right.”

Ayano feels warm, and gives Megamo one more grin before sitting down at her filing cabinet. “I’m glad. Thank you, for getting to know them and all. It’s nice to have everyone be friends.”

“Of course.”

Silence falls between them, but it’s peaceful. Ayano can hear the tapping of texts being sent in between the scratching of pencil on paper, and it’s pleasant. She manages to finish reading the last year two student’s paper right before the bell rings, and feels accomplished.

When she gets to class, her routine is quickly sidetracked. Right as the bell rings to start class, and Mido walks in, Gaku stumbles away from his desk and to the trash can, where he loudly empties his stomach of its contents. A few of the students shy away from the noise and sound, while Mido just sighs.

Once the delinquent is done throwing up, he looks up with a grimace, glaring at Hana as she lets out a loud, “Ew! That’s disgusting!”

Mido clears his throat. “Ayano, can you take Gaku to Mujo?”

“Of course.” Ayano is by Gaku’s side in seconds, and she offers him an arm to lean on. He brushes it off, huffing and stalking out of the class.

“The rest of you, open your language textbooks to chapter…” Mido’s voice fades as Ayano shuts the door behind her. 

The two walk to the Nurse’s Office slowly, with Ayano watching Gaku incase he begins to stumble or looks ready to vomit again. She doesn’t say anything, however, letting him keep the silence.

But he doesn’t take it, speaking instead. “So, you’re the actress, right?” He asks, and Ayano blinks.

“Yes. You come to the plays?” She can’t help but ask, surprised that he remembers. After all, Ayano never really talked about her interests much when she’s come to see all of the delinquents.

“Yeah. I like drama. But even if I didn’t, Osorō talks about you enough that I’d know.” Gaku smirks. “He never shuts up about you, y’know.”

Ayano blushes, her face hot. “That’s sweet of him. He’s a wonderful friend to have.”

Gaku snorts. “Oh, wow. Friend zone, huh?” He mutters to himself. “Glad he has another friend. And, uh, he told us about a conversation he had with ya.”

“Oh? Which one?”

He looks at one of the posters on the walls. “He’s afraid of us leavin’ him, yeah?” Ayano nods, speechless. “Thanks for gettin’ him to talk to us. He likes actin’ tough with us, pretending that he don’t care, but he does, y’know?” Another nod. “Anyways, we had another talk about it yesterday. We’re all sick of pretending we’re a bunch of tough guys, cause it kind of sucks and junk.”

Ayano smiles. “I heard you guys like the aesthetic, though?” 

Gaku shrugs. “What can I say? It’s a good look.”

“Are you still going to carry the weapons?”

Gaku snorts. “Nah, I don’t think we really need them anymore.” He eyes her. “You kind of took out our biggest threat. The other four are pathetic on their own, I don’t think there’s any worry about them.”

Ayano smiles. “I’m glad that you guys feel safer. Do you plan to pursue your interests? Any clubs that you want to join.”

Gaku shrugs again. “I mean, Drama Club looks pretty cool?”

Ayano chuckles, eyeing the Nurse’s Office as it gets closer. “If you want, I can introduce you to the others. They’d be glad to have a new member.”

Gaku doesn’t hide his excitement, and it’s a nice look to see. “Really? Thanks, that’s really cool.”

Ayano just nods and opens the door, revealing a fallen Mujo who is covered in bandages.

“Again?” The word slips out of Ayano’s mouth, and Mujo just glares at her, but there’s no heat in the look.

“Just help me!” Mujo huffs, and Ayano quickly moves to untangle him as Gaku sits on one of the beds, watching with a confused expression.

It’s only when Ayano is done that the Drama loving delinquent asks, “Again?”

Mujo jumps, as if he forgot about Gaku, and trips on thin air. Ayano catches him with her free hand before he can fall. “Oh, are you feeling alright?” Mujo asks as he stumbles out of Ayano’s grip. “What’s the matter?”

“Got sick in class,” Gaku says simply. “Got sent down here.”

Mujo nods, and waves Ayano back to class before fussing over Gaku. Ayano waves goodbye and heads back to class, where she quickly catches up with the lesson.

When lunch arrives, Ayano heads to the roof with Osano and Kizano. In a few minutes, all of her closest friends are there, including Megamo. Ayano lets herself be pulled into a conversation with the Light Music couple, who are talking about the performance they’re putting on after school.

“We’re going to be doing our new song! The one about the two lovers. It’s, like, the debut for it!” Musume explains. “You should totes come.”

Miyuji nods, pulling Musume into a side hug. “You really should. My girlfriend here  _ rocks _ .”

Kokona immediately tunes into the conversation when she hears that. “Wait, girlfriend?”   


Miyuji nods as Musume blushes, looking proud. “Yep! Confessed to her on Friday.”

“Congratulations,” Uekiya says, smiling.

“Thanks,” Musume practically whispers back, smiling shyly. “So, are you going to come watch us?”

Ayano hesitates. “I’d love to, but I don’t know if I should skip a club day.”

Kizano clears his throat. “Darling, I’m preoccupied during club time today, and we won’t be starting a play until next week. I’m giving us all a break for this week, after all of our hard work.”

Amao smiles next. “I’m also busy today, and I’m sure Osano and Osorō are, too! We can all bake another day.” Osano and Osorō nod.

Ayano blinks. “Oh. Then I should probably go work on my duties for the Stu-”

“Angel, I’m not going to be there today. I’d rather you spend your time there when I’m also present, just incase,” Megamo interrupts.

Ayano grins. “Alright, then I’m free this afternoon. I’ll come watch your performance!”

The musical girls beam, excited. 

“Epic!” Miyuji cheers.

Kokona clears her throat. “Can I come, too?” She smiles bashfully. “Both of my clubs seem to be emptier today.” She sends a playful glare towards the boys and Ayano, then giggles.

“Of course!” Musume says quickly. “The more the merrier, right?”

“Right,” Ayano agrees right away. 

The rest of lunch passes with the four girls talking excitedly about the performance, and class flies by as Ayano copies down notes and fills out worksheets. Finally, it’s time for her to head to the Light Music Club room. 

The club girls are setting up their instruments as Ayano and Kokona walk in, and Ayano smiles and greets them as she sits beside the turtle’s aquarium. The turtle swims around lazily as Kokona and Ayano watch it, uncaring of the visitors.

When the Strawberry Thieves are all set up, they take a few minutes to relax and talk before people start showing up. Apparently, the other students don’t start popping in until half an hour from now, so the girls don’t warm up until ten minutes before. So Ayano and Kokona quickly find themselves pulled into a conversation about their days.

And, of course, Kokona manages to find a way to bring up polygamy again.

It all starts because Dora asks, “So, Ayano, how’s your boyfriend doing? I usually see you guys together?”

And Gita responds with, “Which one?”

Ayano sighs, seeing the Look is back on Kokona’s face. “Every time,” she mutters. “Girls, I’m single.”

Miyuji looks up from her guitar, which she’s been tuning. “Oh yeah. I forgot to ask you about that. Why  _ aren’t _ you dating one of them? They’re all pretty wicked, in their own ways. I kind of figured you’d go for Osorō, he’s sick.” She plucks a string, then pauses. “Wait, is that just not your beat?”

“What?” Ayano asks intelligently. 

“Are you gay?” Kiba asks in response.

“No?”

“That sounded like a question,” Dora points out. “We’re not homophobic, you know. Your secret is safe with us.”

“Yeah, that stuff is chill here,” Miyuji adds, then snorts. “But that should be obvious, with me and Musume.”

Ayano smiles. “That’s sweet, but I just haven’t fallen in love yet.”

Kokona laughs. “Yan, do you know what love is?”

Ayano shrugs. “Probably not. But I haven’t felt it, not yet.”

Musume blinks. “Not even around any of the boys you’re always with?”

“Not around the boys. They make me really happy, and I feel different around them compared to everyone else, but it’s not love.”

Kokona sits up straighter, an odd expression on her face. “Yan...how  _ do _ you feel around those eight guys? Describe it.”

Ayano takes a moment to think, recalling the sensation. “Well, whenever I talk to them I feel warm...and it’s like everything just feels lighter. I can’t help but be happy when they’re nearby, and life just seems easier. They make me feel safe, and cared for.” She shrugs. “But it’s not love, and I don’t know what is.”

Musume clears her throat. “Girl, how long have you been feeling like this?”

Ayano shrugs. “Weeks?”

Kokona bursts into laughter, the noise filling the silence of the room. She looks bewildered and smug at the same time when she calms. “Yan, that’s  _ love _ . You’ve been in love for weeks.”

Ayano can only watch in silence as all of the other girls chime in, and Miyuji admits that she feels that way around Musume. She feels as if she’s in a daze, and soon she’s watching the Strawberry Thieves perform as she stands beside Kokona. Somehow she manages to tune into the lyrics and cheers for the girl group. But when club time ends, and she’s walking back home with the boys, she’s back in that daze. The realization that she’s been in love for  _ weeks _ hits her hard, and she doesn’t even notice how the boys are all texting each other, oddly silent.

When she falls asleep, she still can’t think of anything else.

Her heart sings and shakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight headcanon of mine (and is it really a headcanon if it's my story?): From now on, whenever Ayano comes in contact with one of the boys, "Everytime We Touch" begins to play in her head.
> 
> Also, I had way too much fun writing that scene. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter!


	68. Week Eleven, Tuesday

Week Eleven, Tuesday

 

Ayano wakes up to her alarm screaming at her, the annoying beeps forcing her out of her sleep. It’s enough to get her up in a thoughtless haze in order to silence her phone. 

However, that haze doesn’t last very long, because as soon as Ayano sees her choker, she finds herself becoming a blushing mess. She still hasn’t come to terms with the fact that she’s been in love for  _ weeks. _

It’s odd, Ayano realizes this as she gets dressed. It’s odd that she fell in love, that she’s  _ in love with multiple people _ , and she hasn’t tried to hurt anyone. She hasn’t gone crazy with jealousy, she hasn’t obsessed over any of her friends, and she hasn’t tried to, well, eliminate anyone who might be a ‘threat’ to her love.

She’s odd.

She’s normal.

Ayano smiles at her reflection in the mirror as she pulls up her hair, because she can see her eyes. She remembers, weeks ago, she always seemed so lifeless and dull. But now there’s a spark, there’s life. She never really noticed when it appeared in her eyes, but she has no doubt that it’s thanks to her friends. 

She feels special. Somewhere between odd and normal, somewhere that is just for her. Because she’s nothing the world has ever seen before. She’s an Aishi who broke the pattern, who learned to love slowly, who learned to love more than just one person.

An Aishi that didn’t feel the need to make others suffer so that she could take and take and never give.

Ayano feels proud, knowing that she’s fallen in love without ever becoming her mother.

And speak of the devil, Ayano’s phone begins to ring. Ayano feels her smile slip, her happiness fading as she picks up the call.

“Hello, mother,” Ayano says, grabbing her bag and moving it next to the door. 

“Hi, dearie!” Her mother is even happier now, her voice high pitched and bubbly and wrong. “We just wanted to check in on you one last time! We’ll be coming home this weekend, I hope that the house isn’t a mess.”

“It’s cleaner than ever, mother.” After all, it’s hard to make a mess when nobody really lives in it for eleven weeks.

“That’s wonderful. And your grades are still high?” 

“Of course, mother.” Ayano wonders how long her mother will wait before asking-

“And have you met any cute boys?” Her mother giggles.

Here, Ayano pauses. Because she has, and she’s fallen in love with eight boys...and what then? If she says yes, her mother will expect her to do  _ anything  _ to have them, even if they don’t want her.

And Ayano doesn’t think that her friends are in love with her.

So, holding back a sigh, Ayano says, “No, mother.”

Her mother sighs for her. “That’s a pity, dearie, but don’t give up hope yet! I’m sure you’ll start feeling soon.”

How little her mother knows about her. It’s almost saddening, but Ayano expects this.

Ayano makes sure to keep her voice as blank as possible when she responds. “Of course. I have to go, mother.”

“Alright! I’ll tell your father that you said hi! We’ll see you soon, dearie.”

Ayano hangs up the phone first. She stares down at the phone, then shoves it into her blazer pocket, resolving to never let her mother know about her feelings.

It’d be cruel to the boys, if they find out she’s in love with them. She won’t force them into a loveless relationship on their ends just so she can be happier.

It’d be different if the boys loved her back, but Ayano doubts that even  _ one  _ of them could ever fall for her. 

But walking out of her house and being greeted by all eight of them, even Megamo, Ayano comes to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter if they love her back. Because their friendship is enough for her, just like it has been for all of these weeks. Ayano realizing that she’s in love doesn’t change anything or make her expect more. If anything, she feels even more grateful for what she has, because she has friends that are so amazing that she  _ fell in love with them _ .

The boys notice her joy, but don’t ask about it. Ayano isn’t sure what she’d say, so she’s glad for the privacy. Instead, they all talk about their plans for the day.

“So, Senpai,” Hanakō starts, “which club are you going to today for club time?”

Ayano thinks it over, then smiles. “I think I’ll go to Drama Club after school today. I promised Gaku that I’d introduce him to the club, so I should do that as soon as possible.”

Osorō blinks. “When did you guys decide on that?”

“Yesterday. He got sick in class and I walked him to Mujo.”

Kizano grins. “I’m always happy to see new talent come in. Bring him by after school, I’ll make sure to plan something interesting.”

Ayano giggles. “I know you will, Kizano.”

Aso turns around, walking backwards so that he can face Ayano as he talks. “So, Yan, if you’re spending club time at Drama Club today, what’s your plan for the rest of the week?”

Ayano shrugs. “Probably Cooking Club tomorrow, and Student Council on Thursday?”

Immediately, Kizano, Amao, and Megamo all ask, “And what about Friday?”

Ayano giggles. “I won’t go to anyone on Friday! I promised Osorō that I’d hang out with his friends forever ago, and now I can finally fulfill that promise.”

Osorō blushes and grins. “Sweet. I’ll tell the others to ditch whatever plans they may have, then.”

Osano sighs. “Okay, yeah, that seems pretty fair.”

The conversation ends there as they reach the school, with Aso running into the gate because he never turned back around. After promising that he’s fine, the athlete runs off to the track, and the group disperses. Ayano and Megamo head up to the Student Council room and begin to work in peaceful silence.

A few minutes before the bell, Aoi walks in and angrily writes something down. She hands the note to Ayano. “Take this to the nurse, please?” She asks, and Ayano is quick to leave the room, taking her bag with her. Scanning the note over, she’s surprised to see that Aoi is upset...because Mujo keeps dropping medical supplies all over the school. 

Actually, it’s not surprising that Mujo does that, considering how often he falls and drops everything. 

When Ayano steps into Mujo’s office, he’s picking himself up from the ground, Mido chuckling as he holds out a hand. Immediately, Mujo spots Ayano.

“Oh, dearie, are you okay?” Mujo asks, voice filled with worry, but Ayano just focuses on his nickname for her. 

She doesn’t know how she glossed over him using the same name her mother uses. She doesn’t know how she missed how  _ emotionally _ he says it. 

Ayano feels that parental love once more, and she feels safe and loved. Mujo and Mido make her feel cared for, they make her feel protected.

They feel like family to her. 

Ayano blinks, forcing her sudden tears away. “Sorry, I got a bit lost in my thoughts. I’m fine.” She smiles, it feels shaky and so, so real. “Aoi had a note for you, Mujo.”

Mujo takes it, blushing when he reads it, but then he sets it down and looks at her again. “Are you sure that you’re fine, dearie?”

Ayano coughs, trying to clear her throat. She feels happy and sad, and it’s like she’s realizing once again how wrong her family is. “I’m fine. You just...you use the same nickname that my mother does.”

Mujo pauses, remembering what Ayano’s told him and Mido. “Do you want me to stop?” He asks, concerned. 

Ayano shakes her head slowly, and looks down, unable to meet his eyes anymore. “No. I wish...I wish she would.”

Mido steps closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Kid, did something happen?”

She shakes her head. “No. Nothing ever happens. Nothing ever has. My mother...she only loves my father. She only cares about my father. She’s never...there’s never been so much  _ care _ ,” her voice breaks, “in that nickname. But you care.” Against her will, a tear falls down her face. “You both care more than my own family.”

She’s wrapped in a hug before she realizes it, that protective feeling surrounding her heart. It’s different from the crumbling wall, not holding her emotions in but keeping them safe, allowing them to grow. Ayano hugs them back, the sorrow turning into love.

When the two men let her go, they’re both smiling sadly. 

“Kid, you always have a family with us,” Mido promises, and Ayano believes him. The bell rings before she can respond, but they can see the light in her eyes and the smile on her face.

Ayano walks to class side by side with Mido. 

She feels at home.

Class crawls by, and Ayano feels calm and happy and loved by the time that it ends. How can she not, when she has two of her closest friends in the class, who she loves and cares about? And how can she not, when Mido sends glances her way, glances asking if she’s okay, if she wants to leave and talk to Mujo? How can she not, when she’s surrounded by friends, and has a family of her choice? A family that actually loves her?

Ayano is filled with joy when the bell for lunch rings, and she’s smiling when she stands. She turns to talk to Gaku, but Kizano is quicker.

“Gaku,” Kizano greets, and the boy freezes. So does half of the class, surprised to see Kizano talking to a delinquent. “Ayano told me that you’re interested in joining my club?”

Gaku’s eyes are wide and filled with awe, and he looks at Ayano quickly. Ayano just smiles. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Kizano claps his hands together. “Wonderful. Please, do come check us out after school. We’re always eager to have new members.”

Gaku nods quickly. “Yeah, of course!”

With that, Kizano leads Ayano and Osano out of the class, leaving behind an excited delinquent and a confused class. 

Lunch is wonderful, even though Kokona, Musume, and Miyuji give her odd looks whenever she talks to one of her crushes. Ayano just ignores it and appreciates the time she gets with her friends.

Afternoon classes pass by smoothly, and soon enough Ayano, Kizano, and Aso are heading to the gym with a nervous delinquent in tow. Gaku keeps glancing at Ayano, as if looking for reassurance, and she gives him the same small smile and a thumbs up whenever she can. It seems to help a bit, because Gaku calms down a bit each time.

But as soon as they step in the gym, waving goodbye to Aso, all of his nerves return.

“My lovely actors and actresses, please gather around,” Kizano calls out as soon as he steps in, bringing all eyes to him. “Today, we will be working on improv, but first I’d like to introduce a possible new member! Here he is, Gaku Hikitsuri.”

Gaku nods to the rest of the club, trying not to look nervous. “Nice to meet ya.”

Ayano smiles when Shozo steps forwards. “It’s nice to meet you, Gaku. I’m Shozo, and I hope you’ll stick around.” Shozo winks, brushing a stray hair out his face, and Gaku blushes. 

Kokona beams. “Hey! I’m Kokona, I’ve heard a bit about you from Osorō.”

The rest of the club members greet Gaku kindly, and then Kizano starts their first activity, putting Tokuko and Tsuruzo on stage to improvise a survival scene. Then Ayano, Kokona, and Kizano go up, and Tokuko asks them to pretend that they’re in a horror film. Ayano plays the killer, Kokona decides to play the ditzy girl, and Kizano, well, he actually plays the stereotypical nerd. Then Gaku and Shozo go up, and Kokona suggests the scene of a school dance. It ends with Gaku and Shozo awkwardly slow dancing on stage until Kizano allows the scene to end. From there, the groups switch up and the scenes change, and Ayano goes from a zoologist to a stay at home father to an angry teacher who’s fed up with life. 

All in all, it’s a wonderful way to end the day, and when Ayano walks home with her eight loves, she and Kizano are more than happy to talk about all of the weird combinations and twists from their club time.

She’s absolutely, positively in love, and happier than ever before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> Three left...


	69. Week Eleven, Wednesday

Week Eleven, Wednesday

 

Ayano wakes up with a song in her head and love in her heart. Well, the love has been there for weeks, but it feels stronger and freer with every passing day. The song, however, is temporary, but it’s a good one, so Ayano hums it as she goes through her morning routine. She smiles as she pulls on her choker and fixes her bow tie, then she grabs her bag and heads out of her house.

She’s greeted by all eight of her crushes as she locks the front door, and she smiles at them all as soon as she turns around.

“Good morning, guys,” Ayano greets, and they return the sentiment. “So, what’s everyone doing today?”

Most of them, of course, are just going to their clubs. Only two people have any variations for their club time plans.

“I plan to show Gaku around the club room and the backstage area, darling, should he plan to return,” Kizano says. “I am rather hurt, however, that he ran out as soon as club time ended without saying if he will come back or join us.”

Osorō snorts. “Gaku is kinda shy, cut him some slack.” He rolls his eyes. “All of the boys are tryin’ to branch out and join clubs, but most of them are scared.”

Hanakō frowns. “Why are they scared?”

“They’ve been going out of their way for months to act intimidating, and now they’re letting their guards down,” Ayano explains calmly. “They’re worried that people will reject them.”

Hanakō pouts. “Well, everyone deserves a second chance, and you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover!”

Ayano feels her heart warm, and she can’t help her smile from growing. “You’re a sweetheart, Hanakō, and you’re right.”

Hanakō blushes and beams at her. “Thank you, Senpai.”

Amao clears his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “Osorō, you said that they’re  _ all _ trying to join clubs? What are the others interested in joining?”

Osorō shrugs. “Well, Dairoku is into science and all of that nerd crap, so he’s been geeking out about the Science Club. Hokuto is going to try joining the Art Club, because he enjoys that sort of stuff. He’ll fit right in, he’s pretty good at painting. Hayanari believes in ghosts and demons, so he’s probably going for the Occult Club. He didn’t say, but it’s easy to read that boy.”

Oko fidgets with his choker, eyes wide. “Oh, really? That’s...wonderful. I didn’t think anyone would want to join…”

Osorō shakes his head. “Nah, he likes all of that stuff. Thinks it’s cool or whatever.”

“And what about Umeji?” Ayano asks.

“Oh, he’s going to be joining me in the Cooking Club. He’s obsessed with sweets.”

Amao smiles. “That’s wonderful. I’m glad that another person wants to join my club.”

Ayano smiles, too. “So he’s going to join after school today?” She asks.

Osorō nods. “Yeah, I convinced them all to start pursuing their interests. Can’t expect them to give up on their passions, you know?”

Ayano giggles. “I can’t wait to be there for his first day. I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.”

Osorō smiles back. “Yeah, of course.”

The rest of the walk is mindless chatter, and Ayano happily listens when the boys talk about their specific interests. Aso, once again, reminds her of his competition that’s this weekend, and Ayano promises to come.

Vaguely, she wonders if the Sunday competition time will be when her parents finally arrive back home. She wonders if her parents will care if she’s not home when they show up.

She doesn’t really care, to be completely honest. 

When they reach the school, Ayano and Megamo head up to the Student Council room. The other four members are already there, and they smile when they see the two.

“Hey,” Shiromi says, “you two seem to be showing up at the same time recently. Why’s that?” She’s smirking as she talks, but that’s not unusual.

Ayano smiles back. “Well, of course we are. Megamo has been walking with me to and from school.”

Aoi raises an eyebrow, her single eye filled with curiosity. “Oh? He started walking you to school? SInce when?”

“He just recently joined us, why?” Ayano isn’t sure why all of the girls seem so interested, but Megamo is red faced and looks anywhere but at her.

“Us?” Akane asks, confused.

“Yes? There’s nine of us that walk to school everyday. Sometimes more.” Ayano shrugs. “It’s nice.”

For some reason, all of the girls seem disinterested after that, moving to get work done. In just a few minutes, Ayano is sitting in a silent room with Megamo, and they both start to work. Ayano picks up the first paper for the year one class, reading silently. She reads through the papers quickly, going through nearly a dozen of the files because they’re so short right now. She has no doubts that she’ll be able to finish tomorrow afternoon, as long as she doesn’t get sidetracked too much.

Ten minutes before the bell rings, Ayano picks up the file on Otohiko. She freezes when she sees his picture, the boy innocently smiling, looking as if he could never hurt a fly. He doesn’t look capable of being harmful, doesn’t look like he could do any wrong. 

Ayano tears her gaze away from the paper when she feels a gloved hand on her shoulder. She looks up, and Megamo’s face looks blurry. Why is it blurry?

She rubs her eyes, and her hands become wet. She blinks back tears before she can start to cry. She’s not sure why she’s so affected by a  _ photo _ , but she can’t help but be grateful that Megamo just patiently stands beside her, that he never lets go of her shoulder. The touch grounds her, and she smiles shakily at him.

Slowly, Megamo reaches for the papers and takes it from Ayano. She keeps her eyes off of it, ignoring the picture. He looks through it quickly, as if keeping it out for too long will only upset her again.

He may be right.

“Where do you want this one?” He asks, voice soft. 

Ayano quickly makes a section for the pink haired boy, the wolf in sheep’s clothing, and Megamo slips the papers in, then shuts the filing cabinet. Ayano doesn’t protest, there’s only two minutes left and Ayano doesn’t feel like trying right now. Instead, she lets Megamo pull her out of her seat, and she embraces him. She feels light and safe, and Megamo doesn’t let her go until the bell has rung. Then, and only then, does he unwind his arms from around her, and she steps away, smiling gratefully. He nods, and they walk to her classroom.

Megamo may not be the best with words, he may not be the most outspoken of the group. But he’s always ready to help her however he can, and Ayano loves him for all that he does, and all that he is.

Class is slow, but Ayano takes it as a chance to push away any thoughts of Otohiko. He’s gone, he’s  _ been gone _ , and Ayano has no reason to worry.

And, looking at her friends in the class, she knows that she’d be safe if he ever managed to get out. 

The thought makes her smile, and morning classes end on a good note. 

Lunch passes by quickly, and Ayano is glad to be surrounded by all of her friends. She feels safer, and if Megamo sticks especially close, she won’t mention it. She just appreciates his friendship, and is glad that all of these wonderful people wanted to have her in their lives.

Afternoon classes don’t drag on like the morning ones did, and soon enough Ayano is heading to the Cooking Club. The club room is crowded when Ayano and Osano step in, already full enough from the usual club members. Kokona smiles when Osorō walks in, Umeji right behind him. 

Luckily, it only takes a few minutes for the club members to warm up to Umeji. Already used to having Osorō in the club, they’re not fazed by the delinquent’s look and invite him openly. Umeji takes longer, startled by their open attitudes, but he smiles and lets them pull him in. By the end of club time, he’s joking with Mei, and she’s blushing and joking right back. It’s a wonderful start.

Heading home, Ayano feels good. While the morning put the day off to a bad start, her friends’ presence alone were enough to make her feel better. By the time she falls asleep, she’s ready to face the next day.

The walls around her heart are nearly gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	70. Week Eleven, Thursday

Week Eleven, Thursday

 

Ayano wakes up with one goal in mind, and that is to finish filing the rest of the papers. She’s almost done, and she knows that, with morning time and club time combined, she can finally finish the job and get a new task. Or just get a break. Either option is fine with Ayano, but at this point she just wants a change in her routine. Something new, however miniscule, to spice things up in life. She’s a simple girl, but even  _ she _ likes to break routines.

However, she doesn’t mind the part of her routine where she steps out of her house and is immediately greeted by the eight boys that she loves. That part can stay the same, thank you very much. And the walk to school, where she gets to talk to them about their previous evenings and what they all plan to do for the day.

Somehow, the conversation ends up on the subject of personal interests, specifically the topic of favorites. Ayano finds herself bombarded with question after question by her friends, all asking her about what she likes.

“Darling, what’s your favorite flower?” Kizano asks first, and Ayano blushes.

“Roses,” she says, remembering the bouquets that she was given after her first performance. She has two of them pressed in a book, one from Osano and one from Amao. The two boys blush at that, looking at each other as if they know what she’s thinking of.

“Let me guess, princess, your favorite candy is chocolate, then?” Osorō asks, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah. It tastes good.” Ayano shrugs, thinking of all of her time in the Cooking Club. Then she giggles. “But I’m also a fan of red velvet.”

Osorō snorts as Amao’s blush deepens.

“Do you like jewelry, Senpai?” Hanakō asks. 

Ayano shrugs again. “Not particularly. Why?”

Hanakō eyes her oddly. “Well, because you always wear that choker! I thought you must really like it if you’re always wearing it?”

Ayano touches the black heart, smiling. “It’s one of my only pieces.” The others are from her mother, in an attempt for her to doll herself up and find a guy. “But this one is my favorite, because Oko gave it to me as a gift.” She smiles at Oko, who blushes and smiles back.

Hanakō nods at that. “So, you wouldn’t wear any others?”

Ayano shrugs. “Not any of the pieces I have right now. They’re not exactly meaningful to me. This one is.”

Osano opens his mouth, but Ayano cuts him off by asking, “Why are you guys so interested all of a sudden?”

All of the boys stay silent for a moment. Unsurprisingly, it’s Aso who pipes up first.

“We just want to know some more about you, Yan! We always talk, but it never hurts to learn even more.” He beams, and Ayano nods.

“Well, I’d like to get to know more about all of you, too. So, what’s all of your favorite flowers?” Ayano looks at all of the boys.

Osano sputters. “Our favorite flowers? Nobody asks guys about their-”

“Sunflowers,” Osorō says first, without any hesitation. “They’re tall. Like trees, but they said screw it and refused to be short just because they’re flowers.”

Ayano giggles. “That sounds like your kind of flower.”

Hanakō beams. “I like cherry blossoms!”

Osano snorts. “That’s because Taro likes the cherry trees.”

“Yep! It’s nice to spend time enjoying stuff together with him.” 

Amao smiles. “That’s sweet. My favorite has to be peonies. They’re nice to look at, and they’re not too bright or distracting.”

“Okay, but there’s cool looking flowers too!” Aso cuts in. “I like morning glories! They’re blue and this one lady gave me some because she always saw me running before sunrise. She called me one.” He grins at the memory, and Ayano smiles, glad to see him happy.

Oko clears his throat. “I like bleeding hearts...mostly for the name, though.”

Megamo rolls his eyes, but there’s no annoyance in the expression. Instead, he grins. “I prefer the calla lily or the lily of the valley. They’re both rather pristine looking.”

Ayano nods. “And what about you, Kizano?”

Kizano scoffs. “Why, roses, of course! I am an actor, what else would be expected?”

It makes sense. Finally, everyone looks to Osano.

“So, Osano, what’s your favorite?” Amao asks.

Osano sputters. “Why would I-”

“He likes tulips,” Hanakō says. 

Osano huffs. “I like their pink color.”

Ayano smiles at Osano. “That’s a nice choice. Those are pretty.” Then she lets the conversation shift away, allowing Osano to huff and join into the conversation, as if he hadn’t been embarrassed by the question.

When Ayano and her crushes get to the school, she and Megamo head straight for the Student Council room. When they get there, Ayano gets straight to work, refusing to let herself be distracted. The morning flies by, and soon enough Ayano is in class.

Luckily for her, Mido is especially passionate about today’s subjects, and classes are quick, filled with lecturing and notes. Ayano is heading up to the roof for lunch before she knows it.

Lunch seems to pass by too easily. Ayano finds her day going by in a rush, and she can’t help but wish that time would slow as she spends it with her friends. She tries to grasp on to every second, every smile and word sent her way, and she takes it all with gratitude. She basks in the presence of her friends and loves, trying to find enough time to talk to each of her friends that sit with her at lunch. But the time slips by before she can grab on, and soon enough Ayano is back in class, already waiting for her next chance to just talk to the people she cares about.

When the bell rings, ending the school day, Ayano enjoys talking to Osano and Kizano during cleaning time. But the minutes pass quickly when she’s talking with them, and soon she’s heading to the Student Council room. 

All five members are already there, getting ready to work, whether that’s patrol or writing. Ayano sits down at her filing cabinet, hopping straight into her work. As she reads, the other members go in and out of the room. Even Megamo leaves at one point, taking some papers to the Faculty Room. He comes back with even more papers, and he sighs when he sets them down. There’s silence for a moment, then Ayano’s ears are greeted by the sound of classical music playing from Megamo’s phone.

It’s while listening to his music that Ayano finishes the last paper. Letting out a small cheer, Ayano shuts the cabinet, the top of it finally clear of any papers. She turns to Megamo with a wide smile.

“I finished!” Ayano cheers, and Megamo looks up at her and chuckles.

“I’m glad, Angel. There’s still twenty minutes left, though.”

One glance at the clock proves this, and Ayano hums. “What should I do, then?”

An idea comes to mind then, as if whispered from behind the door. “Ask her to dance,” The voice whispers.

Ayano blinks. That’s...not something she would think.

Megamo stands up and walks over to the door. Throwing it open, he glares at Shiromi, who just winks and walks away, the same smirk on her face as always. With a huff, Megamo shuts the door after checking for any other eavesdropping students.

Ayano giggles. “A dance?” She asks, amused. “I don’t remember the last time I danced, I doubt I’m very good at it.”

Megamo blushes. “I can..I can teach you how.”

Ayano smiles. “I’d love that.”

Stiffly, as if he’s not sure either, Megamo holds out a hand. Ayano lays one of hers on top, like she’s seen in her mother’s movies. She places the other one on his shoulder, he places his on her waist, and then they begin. Step by step, they begin to waltz in a slow, easy circle. It’s peaceful, and Ayano feels radiant as he gives her all of his attention, eyes locked on hers. She can’t help but beam at him, and soon enough they’re striding all around the room, matching each other pace for pace. 

Sure, she stumbles a few times, but by the time the bell rings, the two are smiling and happy and it’s perfect. 

They’re still holding hands when they head to the gate, and they stay that way the whole walk home.

In twenty minutes, Ayano feels closer to icy eyed boy. And in the walk home, she grows even closer to the other seven, too. Just like every moment she spends with them, she learns even more.

Just like every moment, she falls more in love.

The walls quiver and tremble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I *really* wanted that dancing scene. I've been searching for a reason to put that in, because the mental image is too cute to pass up (sadly I cannot draw, so writing it out is the best I could do).
> 
> We have one chapter left, guys! And while one story may be closing, the second part of the series has been started, and I hope to find more time to work on it, because I want to bring my next story to you all as quickly as I possibly can!
> 
> But if you want to hear more from me, or other writers and artists, while I work on creating more for this series: Check out my discord! A link is in my bio, and I hope to see you all there.
> 
> Until tomorrow, au revoir! <3


	71. Week Eleven, Friday

Week Eleven, Friday

 

When Ayano wakes up, she’s happy. For once, there’s no real goal in mind for the day. She’s not heading to any of her clubs today, she’s not matchmaking anyone right now, it’s just an easy day. A break in her routine, but a pleasant, simple one. Today, Ayano plans to do nothing but enjoy as much time as she can with friends...excluding her morning work in the Student Council, of course.

But even that changes the moment she steps out of her house. Right after she greets the eight boys that stole her heart, her phone buzzes in her pocket. Intrigued, Ayano opens up the message.

It’s the Student Council chat. Surprisingly, Megamo is now in it. Ayano wonders when he was added.

**Kuroko:** _ Ayano, we’ve been made aware that you finished organizing the filing cabinet. As thanks, we’ve decided that you do not need to come in today at all. Enjoy your morning. _

__ Ayano looks up at Megamo, and he smiles at her. “I thought you’d like to just relax for a day, Angel,” Megamo says.

“Thank you.” Ayano smiles back, then hums quietly to herself as she thinks. What should she do? She isn’t really sure what to do for the day, she’s been busy during most of her free time each day.

Oko smiles at her. “Would you...would you like to join me in my club for the morning?” He blushes, grabbing onto his choker. “I found a few books that you may like…”

Ayano nods without hesitation. “Sure! It’s been a while since I went to your club.”

The rest of the walk is filled with chatter as the rest of the group wakes up, everyone talking about their plans for the weekend. 

It’s when they’re a few minutes away from the gate that Osano asks, “Hey, Aya, aren’t your parents coming back soon?”

Ayano nods, smiling dropping. “Yeah. They should be home this weekend. I’m not sure when exactly, though.”

Aso frowns. “Yan, are you going to be ditching them to see my competition? Because you don’t have to, I understand if you want to spend time with them!”

Ayano shakes her head. “Aso, I’m coming to your competition. My parents and I don’t spend time together. We never really have.”

Aso looks even more upset by that, and he glares at her words. “Well, they’re missing out! You’re wonderful, Yan.”

Ayano blushes. “It’s fine, really. It’s always been like this.”

Osano scoffs. “That still doesn’t mean it’s right, Aya. Don’t worry, my parents already love you. They’d be happy to spend time with you.”

“I’m sure my family would love to meet you, dear,” Amao adds. “You should come over again sometime soon.”

“I will, don’t worry,” Ayano says, trying to keep up with the conversation’s sudden turn. “Thank you, guys. Really.” 

Because, despite being used to it, Ayano still hopes for more family, for more love. She’ll take all that she can get.

They reach the school gates, and Ayano heads to the Occult Club room with Oko. The rest of the members happily greet her when they show up, glad to see her back. The morning time passes without incident, with Ayano sitting beside Oko as she reads from a collection of ghost stories. When the bell rings, Oko lets her borrow the book. 

When Ayano gets to class, Mido is quick to set up a group project assignment for the day. Kizano and Osano immediately form a group with her, and they get to work. It’s a rather easy project, so Ayano takes over the research, Osano takes over filling out the packet of questions, and Kizano takes over their presentation board, promising to present it as well. They manage to get over half of it done, which is surprising with how often they get distracted by their conversation. But Ayano won’t complain, instead she just follows the two boys up to the roof.

Her plan to just relax is sidetracked when she spots Musume and Miyuji coming up the stairs, only to be cut off by Hana. Ayano stands up from her spot when she sees how Musume cowers back, leaning into Miyuji even more. Quickly, Ayano goes over, trying to see what’s wrong. She doesn’t even notice that Kokona is following her.

“That’s  _ disgusting _ . Gosh, Musume, you’re, like, a mess. What  _ happened  _ to you? You’re gone for two days and now you’re, what, a lesbian? Gross.” Hana sneers at Musume, and Miyuji wraps an arm around the scared girl.

“For the record, she’s bi. And what’s wrong with liking girls?” Miyuji asks, glaring back at Hana.

Hana looks even more revolted, if that’s possible. “Ew. You can’t even pick a side? And that’s just, that’s not natural.”

“What’s not natural?” Ayano asks sweetly, smiling as kindly as she can.

Hana whips around, all smiles and sunshine now. “Oh, you’re  _ not _ going to believe this. They’re, like,  _ gay _ .”

Ayano just raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? Who do you think introduced them?” While she didn’t set this match up, she  _ did  _ start their friendship. 

Hana’s nose crinkles, but she quickly reverts back to her happy expression. “Oh? You knew?”

“Of course. I’m happy for them.”

“But that’s not normal!” Hana protests. Then she gasps. “Oh, are you-?” She points behind Ayano, and she glances back to see Kokona, eyes narrowed and arms crossed as she glares at Hana. “Are you two dating?” Hana gets out at last.

“What? I’m dating Riku,” Kokona says. “But we don’t have to be gay to understand that people can like whoever they want.”

Hana nods awkwardly, stepping back. “Right, yeah. Totally. I have to go, see you.” She practically runs off, leaving behind four angry girls. 

As soon as Hana is gone, Ayano turns to Musume. “Are you alright?” She asks.

Musume nods, leaning into Miyuji. “I’m fine. Let’s just go eat lunch, I’m, like, starving.”

The four sit down with the rest of their friends, and quickly let themselves forget about Hana. Because, frankly, Hana’s opinion doesn’t matter to any of them. She’s not their friend, so why should it mean anything to Musume? 

Ayano is happy to see how easily Musume forgets about the girl, instead paying attention to her girlfriend. She’s happy for them, just like she’s happy for Riku and Kokona, who are still just as easily flustered by each other. Then there’s Taro and Uekiya, who always seem to be in their own little world, and it’s beautiful to just watch them interact. 

Ayano is happy to see that her friends are able to find love, and hopes that, whenever the eight boys she loves end up dating, she will be able to be just as happy. 

She doesn’t know if she can handle being jealous, especially if her mother is around to see it. 

Luckily, Ayano doesn’t have the time to ponder the idea, because the bell for afternoon classes rings soon after she thinks of it, knocking her out of her head. Ayano smiles and follows Osano and Kizano to class, talking with them about the next step in their project.

The afternoon classes pass quickly, and their presentation goes off without a hitch. Ayano goes through the motions of cleaning time, wiping down desks as she jokes with Osano about a video they’d watched at lunch, then she heads to the incinerator.

The boys are louder than ever when she gets there, all talking about the clubs they’ve joined. Gaku even has a little rose pinned to his bag, which he’s excitedly flaunting when he looks up and spots Ayano.

“Hey!” He calls out, and the other five look at her. 

“Hi,” Ayano responds, and Osorō’s arm is around her shoulders in seconds.

“I was wonderin’ when you’d get here, Princess,” Osorō says, and Ayano giggles. “But here’s my boys. You know ‘em already, now you get to hear them geekin’ out about their clubs.”

“I’m glad that you all are enjoying yourselves so much,” Ayano says with a smile. “What do you guys think of the clubs you joined?”

Umeji shrugs. “I like baking. And cooking, I guess. It’s a good club.” He, too, has his kerchief tied around his wrist, just like Osorō.

Hayanari smiles, touching his new choker lightly. “The Occult Club is interesting...though I only go in the afternoons. They’re polite.”

Hokuto grins. “The Art Club is pretty cool. They don’t really talk much, but they let me do my thing and I’ll take it.”

Ayano giggles. “That’s wonderful. Gaku, how do you like the Drama Club?”

He beams, looking down at the rose. “It seems nice. I wish we would start a play soon, though.”

“We’ll probably be picking one on Monday. This was just a break week,” Ayano says, and Gaku lights up.

“Great! The people in the club are nice, too. Especially Shozo.” He blushes, Ayano doesn’t comment on it.

Instead, she looks at Dairoku. “And what about you? I heard that you were interested in the Science Club?”

Dairoku nods. “I joined. They’re nice. We’re not sure what I’m best at, yet, but they’re finishin’ up a robot and then we’ll figure it out.” He frowns for a moment, then shakes his head and looks at her. “But you’re Miss ‘I’m in three clubs,’ ain’t ya?”

“Yep. I’m in the Drama Club, Cooking Club, and the Student Council.”

“What’s the last one like? I’ve heard all ‘bout the first two from Gaku, Umeji, and Osorō,” Dairoku points at the three boys, “but I haven’t heard ‘bout the ever beloved Council. What do ya even do?”

So Ayano tells the boys about her time in the Student Council, and the oddities of some of the members. This turns into a discussion about how she juggles all of her commitments, and how she’s dealt with her popularity that came with doing so much. Ayano enjoys talking to the delinquent boys, who honestly would never hurt anyone, and she enjoys how happy Osorō looks when they all get along. 

But the time flies by, and soon enough it’s ten to six. Osorō clears his throat. “Well, this has been fun or whatever, but we should start headin’ on out, Princess. See ya guys later.”

Ayano frowns, sad that it’s time to go, but she smiles at the boys quickly. “I’ll try to find time to hang out again, even if it means skipping out on club time.” They nod, and soon Ayano and Osorō are walking away.

But Ayano quickly notices that, while the other boys leave through the school, she and Osorō aren’t heading towards the gate. “Osorō, this is the wrong way?” She tries to say it, but she’s confused.

Osorō just winks at her. “Be patient, Princess.”

And as they walk, Ayano realizes that they’re heading straight to the confession tree. At first, she wonders if he just wanted a moment to speak quietly.

Then she remembers that it’s Friday afternoon.

Eyes wide, Ayano can’t help but sneak glances at the boy whose arm is  _ still _ wrapped around her shoulders. Does he like her? She can’t help the hopeful feeling from rising up, the idea of one of her loves returning the feeling causing joy to soar through her.

But then they reach the tree, and the other seven boys who have claimed her heart are waiting there. And Ayano blinks, hope failing as she’s filled with confusion.

Ayano doesn’t even notice when Osorō lets go of her, face red as he steps closer to the other guys. “What’s going on?” She asks, unsure what she should even suspect right now. Because the only idea she can think of, there’s no way it could be true.

There’s no way Kokona could be right, could have called this.

But then Osano starts to speak.

“Aya, we met on the first day of school. You ran right into Taro, and I thought you were an idiot.” He blushes. “Then you started talking to me, and I-” He stops talking, flustered, instead shoving a rose into her hands. 

Amao speaks up next. “Dear, when I first saw you in my club room, I was astounded. I’d stepped in, expecting an empty room, and instead I was greeted with the sight of the prettiest girl I’d ever seen. I knew then that I had to get to know you better, and I only fell more with every word.” Smiling softly, he hands Ayano a box of chocolates. They look handmade, and Ayano blushes.

Kizano steps forwards. “Darling, I knew you were my starlet the moment I saw you on stage. You’re my Juliet, and I’m your Romeo. Or, one of them, at least.” He winks, pressing a rose into her hands. “I hope we can make it to another act together.”

    Oko cuts in hesitantly, fidgeting with his hands. Ayano takes them, separating them like she’s longed to do. Looking into her eyes, Oko begins to speak. “When we first met, I thought you had cast some spell on me...I had never felt so enchanted before. You make me happy, happier than I thought I could be in such a dreary world. You’re amazing, Ayano.” He pulls out a silver bracelet that has a small heart charm on it, then puts it on her wrist with his shaking hands. He doesn’t say more, just stepping back to let someone else speak.

Aso happily steps forwards. “Yan, I’m not that good with words, but I’ll get to the point. I’m in love with you, and I want to take you on a date and give you gifts and be the best boyfriend you could ask for.” He presses a kiss to her forehead, which is probably as crimson as her cheeks must be, then grins. “But I have to wait for the other three before I get my answer.”

Osorō scoffs. “Well, if Aso broke the ‘I won’t directly say it so we don’t overwhelm her’ rule, then I will, too. Princess, I love you. Hell, I’ve been in love with you since we met. I tried confessing to you, too, but you’re kind of oblivious.” He smiles at her sweetly, then shoves a rose into her hand, which, where did he even have that? “It’s not as pretty as you, but it’ll do.”

Ayano sputters, trying to speak, but Hanakō cuts off any words that could come out of her mouth. 

“Senpai, the first time I met you, I realized why Osano was always talking about how amazing you are. And I fell for you just as easily. You’re practically perfect, and I really hope you return our feelings.” He blushes, and Megamo steps forwards.

Holding out a final rose to her, Megamo smiles down at her. “Angel, when we met, I expected the worst. I thought you’d be dangerous, I expected some kind of monster. But you’re anything but that. You’re wonderful, and caring, and selfless. You’re so much more than you could’ve been, and I have fallen in love with you for all that you’ve become. We all have. So we’d like to ask you...Ayano, will you go out with all of us?”

Ayano looks at the eight boys, looks at the gifts, and she starts to cry. Immediately, the boys look worried, but she smiles. “Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes. I’ve,” she giggles, “I’ve been in love with you guys for  _ weeks _ , but it took me until Monday to find the name for the feeling. I’d love to date all of you. I love all of you.”

She can see the love and happiness in all of their eyes, and she’s quickly tackled by Aso, who covers her face in kisses as he hugs her. The others boys join in, and she’s surrounded by warmth and  _ love _ .

She’s loved.

And while she knows she’s going to face many things in the future, from a smug Kokona who’s just waiting to say ‘I told you so’, to a mother who may not react kindly to her new polygamous relationship, Ayano can’t find it in herself to care.

Because with these boys, these lovely boys who love her just like she loves them, the future is bright and full of happiness. With these boys, Ayano has everything she ever wanted. With these boys, she’s created a change, and she can’t wait to see where this leads her.

Ayano smiles, glad that she’s found her loves.

Ayano smiles, looking forward to her future with these boys, looking forwards to her happy ending.

Because she knows it’ll be there, waiting for her. 

Anything is possible, and nothing can get in her way.

She’s a new Aishi, and she’s ready for whatever comes her way. She’s not alone.

And that’s exactly how she wants to be.

  
  


_ The End...for now. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 71 chapters and my entire summer break over, and we've reached the end of the story. I want to take a moment to thank all of you, for every time you chose to read this story or comment on it, and for sticking with me as the months went on. This story took up a lot, and I mean a LOT, of my free time, so I'm happy that it got such positive feedback! 
> 
> And with one story done, what comes next?
> 
> Well, between work and school, I won't be able to write every single day like I could this summer, but more will be coming! Once I get a few chapters written out for the next story, I'll begin to post, so you may want to subscribe to the series! 
> 
> And in the end, thank you for following the development of Ayano Aishi, the Emotionless Lover. 
> 
> Au revoir~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, mes amants! It's my first time trying to write something that'll be more than one update, and my first time with this account! Please comment and leave suggestions, if you have any! Have a beautiful day.


End file.
